November 9
by Miss lu
Summary: Sakura una ex actriz adolescente que está pasando por una transición gigantesca, se muda de Los Ángeles a Nueva York para comenzar una nueva faceta de su vida en Broadway. Y Sasuke, un aspirante a escritor que está pasando por muchas cosas en esos momentos e intenta continuar adelante.Un nueve de noviembre se encuentran y a partir de ese momento sus vidas van a cambiar para siempre
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! Les traigo una nueva adaptación al sasusaku, el nombre del libro es November 9 de Colleen Hoover. Espero les guste (:

* * *

_Sakura_

 **Primer 9 de Noviembre**

Me pregunto qué tipo de sonido haría si estrellara este vaso contra el costado de su cabeza.

Es un vaso de vidrio grueso. Su cabeza es dura. El potencial para un enorme y lindo pum está allí.

Me pregunto si sangraría. Hay servilletas en la mesa, pero no de las buenas que pudieran absorber mucha sangre.

—Así que, sí. Estoy un poco sorprendido, pero sucederá —dice.

Su voz hace que mi agarre se tense alrededor del vaso, obligándolo a que se quede en mi mano y de verdad no termine contra el costado de su cráneo.

—¿Sakura? —Se aclara la garganta e intenta suavizar sus palabras, pero aun así se dirigen hacia mí como cuchillos—. ¿Vas a decir algo?

Apuñalo la parte hueca de un cubo de hielo con mi pajilla, imaginando que es su cabeza.

—¿Qué se supone que diga? —murmuro, asemejando una niña malcriada, en vez de la adulta de dieciocho años que soy—. ¿Quieres que te felicite?

Mi espalda choca contra el asiento detrás de mí y cruzo los brazos contra mi pecho. Lo miro y me pregunto si el remordimiento que veo en sus ojos es resultado de decepcionarme o si simplemente está actuando de nuevo. Sólo han pasado cinco minutos desde que se sentó, y ya ha convertido su lado de la cabina en su escenario. Y una vez más, me veo obligada a ser su audiencia.

Sus dedos tamborilean los costados de su taza de café mientras me mira silenciosamente por varios segundos.

Taptaptap.

Taptaptap.

Taptaptap.

Cree que eventualmente cederé y le diré lo que quiere oír, pero no ha estado a mi alrededor lo suficiente en los últimos dos años para saber que ya no soy esa chica.

Cuando me rehúso a darle importancia a su presentación, eventualmente suspira y deja caer los codos sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, pensé que estarías feliz por mí.

Sacudo la cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Feliz por ti?

No puede estar hablando en serio.

Se encoje de hombros, y una sonrisa presumida toma el control de su ya irritante expresión.

—No sabía que lo tenía en mí para ser padre de nuevo.

Una ruidosa explosión de risa incrédula se escapa de mi boca.

—Soltar esperma en la vagina de una mujer de veinticuatro años no hace a un padre —digo, con algo de amargura.

Su sonrisa presumida desaparece, se inclina hacia atrás y ladea la cabeza.

Ese era su movimiento preferido cuando no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar frente a las cámaras.

—Sólo luce como si estuvieses contemplando algo profundo y será suficiente para casi cualquier emoción. Triste, introspectiva, compungida, compasiva. —No debe recordar que fue mi profesor de actuación la mayor parte de mi vida, y esta mirada fue una de las primeras que me enseñó.

—¿No crees que tengo el derecho de llamarme a mí mismo un padre? —Suena ofendido por mi respuesta—. ¿Qué me hace eso tuyo, entonces?

Trato su pregunta como retórica y apuñalo otro pedazo de hielo. Con mucha habilidad lo deslizo por mi pajilla y luego lo meto en mi boca. Lo muerdo con un ruidoso e indiferente crujido. Seguro no espera que le conteste esa pregunta. No ha sido un "padre" desde la noche en que mi carrera como actriz se paralizó cuando tenía sólo dieciséis. Y si soy honesta conmigo misma, ni siquiera estoy segura de que haya sido un gran padre antes de esa noche. Éramos más como un profesor de actuación y su estudiante.

Una de sus manos se abre paso por los costosos folículos de cabello implantados que limitan su frente.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Se ha puesto cada segundo más enojado por mi actitud—. ¿Estás molesta por que no fui a tu graduación? Ya te lo dije, tuve un conflicto de horarios.

—No —respondo sin emoción—. No te invité a mi graduación.

Se echa hacia atrás, mirándome con incredulidad. —¿Por qué no?

—Sólo tenía cuatro entradas.

—¿Y? —dice—. Soy tu padre. ¿Por qué demonios no me invitarías a tu graduación de secundaria?

—No hubieras venido.

—No sabes eso —responde.

—No viniste.

Rueda los ojos.

—Bueno, por supuesto que no lo hice, Sakura. No me invitaron.

Suspiro profundamente.

—Eres imposible. Ahora entiendo por qué mamá te dejó.

Su cabeza se sacude ligeramente. —Tu madre me dejó porque me acosté con su mejor amiga. Mi personalidad no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

Ni siquiera sabía qué responderle a eso. El hombre no tiene absolutamente nada de remordimiento. Lo odio tanto como lo envidio. De alguna manera, desearía ser más como él y menos como mi madre. Él no es consciente de sus tantos defectos, mientras que los míos son el punto focal de mi vida. Mis defectos son lo que me despiertan en la mañana y lo que me mantienen despierta todas las noches.

—¿Quién ordenó el salmón? —pregunta el mesero. Sincronización impecable.

Levanto mi mano y él coloca el plato frente a mí. Ya ni siquiera tengo hambre, así que muevo el arroz alrededor con mi tenedor.

—Oye, espera un segundo —Miro al mesero, pero su comentario no está dirigido hacia mí. Está mirando fijamente a mi padre—. ¿Es usted...

Oh, Dios. Aquí vamos.

El mesonero golpea la mesa con su mano y yo salto. —¡Lo eres! ¡Eres Kizashi Haruno! ¡Interpretaste a Max Epcott!

Mi padre se encoge con modestia, pero sé que no hay nada modesto en este hombre. Aunque no haya interpretado el papel de Max Epcott desde que el show salió del aire hace diez años, aún actúa como si fuese lo más grande de la televisión. Y la gente que lo reconoce es la razón por la que aún responde de esta manera. Actúan como si nunca antes hubiesen visto un actor en la vida real. ¡Esto es Los Ángeles, por Dios! ¡Todos aquí son actores!

Mi humor por apuñalar continúa mientras maltrato mi salmón con el tenedor, pero luego el mesero me interrumpe para preguntar si les tomaría una foto.

Suspiro.

Me deslizo del asiento a regañadientes. Él intenta darme su teléfono para la foto, pero levanto mi mano en protesta y comienzo a caminar pasando junto a él.

—Tengo que usar el baño —murmuro, alejándome de la mesa—. Sólo tómate una selfie con él. Adora las selfies.

Corro hacia el baño para encontrar un momento de respiro de mi padre. No sé por qué le pedí que se reuniera conmigo hoy. Podría ser porque me mudaré y no lo veré por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, pero esa ni siquiera es excusa suficiente para obligarme a mí misma a pasar por esto.

Abro la puerta de la primera casilla. La cierro con seguro detrás de mí y saco un papel protector de asientos del dispensador y lo coloco sobre el asiento del inodoro.

Una vez leí un estudio sobre las bacterias en los baños públicos. El estudio en la primera casilla de todos los baños demostró ser el que tenía la menor cantidad de bacterias. La gente asume que la primera casilla es la que más se utiliza, así que la mayoría va a otra. Yo no. Es la única que uso. No siempre le he tenido fobia a los gérmenes, pero pasar dos meses en el hospital cuando tenía dieciséis años me dejó un poco obsesiva-compulsiva cuando se trata de higiene.

Termino de usar el baño y me tomo al menos todo un minuto en lavarme las manos. Las miro fijamente en todo momento, rehusándome a mirar hacia el espejo.

Evitar mi reflejo se vuelve más fácil cada día, pero aún logro verme brevemente mientras estiro la mano por una toalla de papel. No importa cuántas veces me he visto en el espejo, aún no logro acostumbrarme a lo que veo.

Levanto mi mano izquierda y toco las cicatrices que van a lo largo del costado izquierdo de mi rostro, sobre mi mandíbula y bajando por mi cuello.

Desaparecen debajo del cuello de mi camisa, pero bajo mi ropa, las cicatrices recorren toda el área izquierda de mi torso, deteniéndose justo debajo de mi cintura. Recorro con mis dedos las áreas de piel que ahora parecen cuero arrugado.

Cicatrices que me recuerdan constantemente que el fuego es real y no sólo una pesadilla de la que puedo obligarme a mí misma a despertar con un pellizco en el brazo.

Estuve vendada por meses después del incendio, sin poder tocar la mayor parte de mi cuerpo. Ahora que las quemaduras ya se curaron y sólo tengo cicatrices, me encuentro a mí misma tocándolas obsesivamente. Las cicatrices se sienten como terciopelo estirado, y sería normal que estuviese tan repugnada de cómo se sienten como lo estoy de cómo se ven. Pero en vez de eso, en realidad me gusta cómo se sienten. Siempre estoy subiendo y bajando mis dedos ausentemente por mi cuello o brazo, leyendo el Braille1 en mi piel, hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y me detengo. No debería gustarme ningún aspecto de la cosa que me arrancó la vida debajo de mis pies, incluso si es simplemente la forma en cómo se siente debajo de las yemas de mis dedos.

La forma en que luce es otra cosa. Es como si cada uno de mis defectos estuvieran resaltados en color rosado, puestos en exhibición para que todo el mundo los vea. Sin importar cuánto intente esconderlas con mi cabello y mi ropa, están ahí. Siempre estarán ahí. Como un recuerdo permanente de la noche que destruyó las mejores partes de mí.

No soy de las que se fijan mucho en las fechas o los aniversarios, pero cuando me levanté esta mañana, la fecha de hoy fue el primer pensamiento que vino a mi mente. Probablemente porque fue el último pensamiento que tuve antes de quedarme dormida anoche. Han pasado dos años desde el día en que la casa de mi padre fue envuelta en el fuego que casi reclama mi vida. Quizá esa sea la razón por la que quería ver a mi padre hoy. Quizá esperaba que lo recordara, que dijera algo para reconfortarme. Sé que se ha disculpado lo suficiente, pero, ¿cuánto puedo perdonarlo de verdad por olvidarse de mí?

En promedio, sólo me quedaba en su casa una vez a la semana. Pero le había escrito esa mañana para hacerle saber que me quedaría esa noche. Así que uno pensaría que cuando mi padre accidentalmente prendió su propia casa en fuego, vendría a rescatarme de mi sueño.

Pero no solamente eso no sucedió, se le olvidó que estaba allí. Nadie sabía que había alguien en la casa hasta que me escucharon gritar desde el segundo piso.

Sé que se siente muy culpable por eso. Durante semanas se disculpó cada vez que me veía, pero las disculpas se volvieron tan escasas como sus visitas y llamadas.

Aún siento mucho resentimiento, aunque desearía no hacerlo. El incendio fue un accidente. Sobreviví. Esas son las dos cosas en las que intento enfocarme, pero es difícil cuando pienso en eso cada vez que me veo a mí misma.

Pienso en eso cada vez que alguien más me ve.

La puerta del baño se abre, y una mujer entra, me mira y luego rápidamente retira la mirada mientras se dirige hacia la última casilla.

Debió haber elegido la primera, señora.

Me veo una vez más en el espejo. Solía usar mi cabello sobre los hombros con flequillo, pero ha crecido mucho en el último par de años. Y no sin razón alguna. Paso mis dedos entre los largos y rosados mechones de cabello que he entrenado para que cubran la mayor parte del lado izquierdo de mi rostro. Halo la manga de mi brazo izquierdo hasta mi muñeca y luego levanto el cuello para que cubra la mayor parte de él. Las cicatrices son apenas visibles de esta manera, y en realidad puedo tolerar verme a mí misma en el espejo.

Solía pensar que era bonita. Pero ahora el pelo y la ropa no cubren lo suficiente.

Escucho la cadena del inodoro, así que rápidamente me giro y me dirijo a la puerta antes que la mujer pueda salir de la casilla. Hago lo que puedo por evitar a las personas la mayoría del tiempo, y no porque me dé miedo de que miren fijamente mis cicatrices. Los evito porque no las miran. El segundo en que la gente me nota, retiran la mirada igual de rápido, porque tienen miedo de parecer groseros o que juzgan. Sólo por una vez, sería genial que alguien me mirara a los ojos y mantuviese mi mirada. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ha sucedido eso.

Odio admitir que extraño la atención que solía obtener, pero lo hago.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo la mesa, decepcionada de aún ver la parte posterior de la cabeza de mi padre. Estaba esperando que hubiese tenido algún tipo de emergencia y le hayan pedido que se fuera mientras estaba en el baño.

Es triste que prefiera ser recibida por una cabina vacía que por mi propio padre. El pensamiento casi me hace fruncir el ceño, pero de repente soy distraída por el chico sentado en la cabina por la que estoy a punto de pasar.

Normalmente no noto a las personas, teniendo en cuenta que hacen todo lo posible para evitar el contacto visual conmigo. Sin embargo, los ojos de este chico son intensos, curiosos y están mirándome directamente.

Mi primer pensamiento cuando lo veo es Si tan solo esto fuera hace dos años.

Pienso eso mucho cuando me encuentro con chicos que posiblemente podrían atraerme. Y este chico definitivamente es lindo. No de una manera típica de Hollywood, como muchos de los chicos que habitan en esta ciudad. Todos ellos tienen el mismo aspecto, como si hubiera un perfecto molde para un actor de éxito, y todos están tratando de encajar en él.

Este chico es todo lo contrario. Su sutil barba no es un trabajo de arte simétrico. En cambio, su barba es delgada y desigual, como si él pasara la noche trabajando hasta tarde y en realidad no tuvo tiempo para afeitarse. Su cabello no está estilizado con gel para darle el aspecto desordenado, de recién-salido-de-la- cama. El cabello de este chico de hecho está desordenado. Tiene mechones de cabello oscuros por la frente, algunos de ellos erráticos y salvajes. Es como si se hubiese despertado tarde para una cita y estaba demasiado apresurado para molestarse en mirar a un espejo.

Tal aspecto descuidado no debería ser atractivo, pero eso es lo que me parece tan llamativo. A pesar de que parece que él no tiene ni un ápice de egocentrismo, es uno de los chicos más atractivos que he visto nunca.

Creo.

Podría ser simplemente un efecto secundario de mi obsesión con la limpieza. Tal vez anhelo tan desesperadamente el tipo de descuido que este chico exhibe que estoy confundiendo celos por fascinación.

También podría pensar que es lindo simplemente porque es una de las pocas personas en los últimos dos años que no aparta inmediatamente la mirada en el momento en que mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos.

Aún tengo que pasar por su mesa con el fin de llegar a mi cabina detrás de él, y no puedo decidir si quiero apresurarme con el fin de quitarme sus ojos de encima, o si debo caminar en cámara lenta para que pueda empaparme de la atención.

Su cuerpo se mueve cuando comienzo a pasarlo, y su mirada se convierte e demasiado al instante. Demasiado invasiva. Siento mis mejillas sonrojarse y un hormigueo en la piel, por lo que bajo la mirada a mis pies y permito que mi cabello caiga delante de mi cara. Incluso jalo una hebra de él a mi boca con el fin de bloquear más de su vista. No sé por qué su mirada me pone incómoda, pero así es.

Hace tan sólo unos momentos, pensaba en lo mucho que extraño ser mirada, pero ahora que está sucediendo, sólo quiero que aparte su vista.

Justo antes de que él esté fuera de mi visión periférica, miro en su dirección y atrapo el fantasma de una sonrisa.

Él no debe haber notado mis cicatrices. Esa es la única razón por la que un chico como él me hubiera sonreído.

Ugh. Me molesta que incluso yo piense así. No solía ser esta chica. Solía tener confianza, pero el incendio desvaneció hasta la última gota de mi autoestima.

He tratado de conseguirla de nuevo, pero es difícil creer que alguien alguna vez podría encontrarme atractiva cuando ni siquiera puedo mirarme en el espejo.

—Eso nunca aburre —dice mi padre cuando me deslizo de nuevo en la cabina.

Subo la mirada hacia él, casi olvidé que se encontraba aquí. —¿Qué nunca aburre?

Él agita su tenedor hacia el camarero, que ahora está de pie junto a la caja registradora. —Eso —dice—, tener fanáticos. —Mete un bocado de comida en la boca y comienza a hablar con la boca llena—. Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quería hablar contigo sobre algo en particular?

Hace un gesto sobre la mesa. —Estamos almorzando juntos. Obviamente, necesitas decirme algo.

Es triste que a esto haya llegado nuestra relación. Saber que un simple almuerzo tiene que ser algo más que una hija con ganas de ver a su padre.

—Me voy a mudar a Nueva York mañana. Bueno, esta noche, en realidad.

Pero mi vuelo no es hasta tarde y no aterrizo oficialmente en Nueva York hasta las 10.

Él toma su servilleta y cubre una tos. Al menos creo que es una tos. Seguro que la noticia no lo hizo atragantarse con la comida.

—¿Nueva York? —suelta.

Y entonces... ríe. Se ríe. Como si el que viviera en Nueva York fuera una broma. Mantén la calma, Sakura. Tu padre es un idiota. Eso es noticia vieja.

—¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en Nueva York? —Sus preguntas siguen saliendo mientras procesa la información—. Y por favor, no me digas que conociste a alguien en línea.

Mi pulso se está acelerando. ¿No puede por lo menos pretender apoyar una de mis decisiones?

—Quiero un cambio de ritmo. Pensaba en audicionar para Broadway.

Cuando tenía siete años, mi padre me llevó a ver Cats en Broadway. Era la primera vez que estaba en Nueva York y fue uno de los mejores viajes de mi vida.

Hasta ese momento, él siempre me había alentado a ser actriz. Pero no fue hasta que vi la presentación en vivo que supe que tenía que ser una actriz. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer teatro porque mi padre dictaba cada paso de mi carrera y él es más amante de las películas. Pero ya han pasado dos años desde que he hecho algo conmigo misma. No sé si en realidad tengo el coraje de audicionar a corto plazo, pero tomar la decisión de mudarme a Nueva York es una de las cosas más proactivas que he hecho desde el incendio.

Mi padre toma un trago y después baja su vaso, sus hombros caen con un suspiro. —Sakura, escucha —dice—. Sé que extrañas actuar, pero ¿no crees que sea hora de que pienses en otras opciones?

Estoy mucho más allá de preocuparme por sus motivos ahora, ni siquiera señalo el montón de mierda que acaba de lanzarme. Toda mi vida, todo lo que hizo fue empujarme a seguir sus pasos. Después del incendio, su estímulo llegó a un completo alto. No soy idiota. Sé que él piensa que ya no tengo lo que se necesita para ser una actriz, y una parte de mí sabe que tiene razón. Las apariencias son muy importantes en Hollywood.

Es precisamente por eso que quiero ir a Nueva York. Si alguna vez quiero actuar de nuevo, el teatro puede ser mi mejor esperanza.

Me gustaría que él no fuera tan transparente. Mi madre se emocionó mucho cuando le dije que quería mudarme. Desde mi graduación y después de mudarme con Ino, rara vez salgo de mi apartamento. Mamá se sintió triste al saber que estaría mudándome lejos de ella, pero feliz de ver que estaba dispuesta a salir de los confines no sólo de mi apartamento, sino de todo el estado de California.

Me gustaría que mi padre pudiera ver que es un enorme paso para mí.

—¿Qué pasó con ese trabajo de narradora? —pregunta.

—Todavía estoy con ello. Los audiolibros se graban en estudios. Existen estudios en Nueva York.

Pone los ojos en blanco. —Desafortunadamente.

—¿Qué hay de malo con los audiolibros?

Me lanza una mirada de incredulidad. —¿Aparte del hecho de que la narración de audiolibros es considerado el pozo negro de la actuación? Puedes hacer algo mejor, Sakura. Diablos, ve a la universidad o algo así.

Mi corazón se hunde. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía estar más absorto en sí mismo.

Deja de masticar y me mira directamente cuando se da cuenta de lo que implicó. Se limpia rápidamente la boca con la servilleta y me apunta. —Sabes que no es lo que quise decir. No estoy diciendo que te hayas reducido a ti misma a los audiolibros. Lo que estoy diciendo es que puedes encontrar una mejor carrera a la que recurrir ahora que ya no puedes actuar. No hay suficiente dinero en la narración. O en Broadway, para el caso.

Dice Broadway como si fuera veneno en su boca. —Para tu información, hay una gran cantidad de actores respetables que también narran audiolibros. Y, ¿necesitas que nombre una lista de actores de primera categoría en Broadway en este momento? Tengo todo el día.

Niega con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque sé que en realidad no está de acuerdo conmigo. Él sólo se siente mal por haber insultado una de las pocas profesiones relacionadas con la actuación que soy capaz de realizar.

Él levanta su vaso vacío de agua a la boca e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente como para beber un sorbo del hielo derritiéndose. —Agua —dice, sacudiendo su vaso en el aire hasta que el camarero asiente y se acerca a rellenarlo.

Apuñalo mi salmón de nuevo, que ya no está caliente. Espero que termine su comida pronto, porque no estoy segura de que pueda soportar mucho más de esta visita. La única sensación de alivio que siento en este momento es de saber que estaré en la costa opuesta a él mañana a esta hora. Incluso si estoy cambiando el sol por la nieve.

—No hagas planes para mediados de enero —dice, cambiando de tema—.Necesito para vueles de regreso a Los Ángeles por una semana.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando en enero?

—Tu viejo se casará.

Aprieto la parte de atrás de mi cuello y bajo la mirada a mi regazo. —Mátenme ahora.

Siento una punzada de culpa, porque por mucho que me gustaría que alguien realmente me matara ahora mismo, no quise decir esas palabras en voz alta.

—Sakura, no puedes juzgar si ella te gustara o no hasta que la hayas conocido.

—No tengo que conocerla para saber que no me va a agradar —digo—, Se va a casar contigo, después de todo. —Trato de ocultar la verdad en mis palabras con una sonrisa sarcástica, pero estoy segura de que él sabe que quiero decir cada palabra que le digo.

—En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, tu madre también escogió casarse conmigo, y parece que te agrada —dice en réplica.

Me atrapó con eso.

—Touché. Pero en mi defensa, esto hace que sea tu quinta propuesta desde que tenía diez años.

—Pero sólo la tercera esposa —aclara.

Finalmente hundo el tenedor en el salmón y tomo un bocado. —Me haces querer renunciar a los hombres para siempre —digo con la boca llena.

Se ríe. —Eso no debería ser un problema. Sé que solo has ido a una cita, y eso fue hace más de dos años.

Me trago el bocado de salmón de golpe.

¿En serio? ¿Dónde estaba yo cuando asignaron a los padres decentes? ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar con el idiota obtuso?

Me pregunto cuántas veces ha hablado sin pensar durante el almuerzo de hoy. Mejor que tenga cuidado o su lengua se caerá. Honestamente él no tiene idea de qué día es hoy. Si lo tuviera, nunca habría dicho algo tan descuidado.

Puedo ver en el surco repentino de su frente que está tratando de construir una disculpa por lo que acaba de decir. Estoy segura de que no lo quiso decir en la forma en que lo tomé, pero eso no me impide querer desquitarme con mis propias palabras.

Alzo la mano y meto mi cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda, poniendo mis cicatrices a completa exposición mientras lo miro a los ojos. —Bueno, papá. Realmente no obtengo la misma atención de los chicos que solía tener. Ya sabes, antes de que esto ocurriera. —Agito la mano en mi cara, pero ya me arrepiento de las palabras que acaban de salir de mi boca.

¿Por qué siempre me rebajo a su nivel? Soy mejor que esto.

Sus ojos caen a mi mejilla y luego rápidamente bajan a la mesa.

Él se ve realmente arrepentido, y contemplo dejar la amargura y ser un poco más amable con él. Sin embargo, antes de que algo amable pueda salir de mi boca, el chico de la cabina detrás de mi padre comienza a ponerse de pie y mi capacidad de atención se va al infierno. Trato de tirar mi cabello hacia delante de mi cara antes de que se dé la vuelta, pero es demasiado tarde. Ya me está mirando otra vez.

La misma sonrisa que me disparó antes aún está pegada a su rostro, pero esta vez no aparto la mirada de él. De hecho, mis ojos no dejan los suyos mientras hace su camino a nuestra cabina. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, él se está deslizando en el asiento conmigo.

Santa mierda. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Siento llegar tarde, nena —dice, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Me acaba de llamar nena. Este chico desconocido simplemente puso su brazo a mí alrededor y me llamó nena.

¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Miro a mi padre, pensando que está en esto de alguna manera, pero él está mirando al extraño a mi lado con aún más confusión que yo.

Me pongo rígida bajo el brazo del chico cuando siento sus labios presionarse contra un lado de mi cabeza. —Maldito tráfico de Los Ángeles —murmura.

El chico desconocido acaba de poner sus labios en mi pelo.

Qué.

Está.

Pasando.

El chico llega a través de la mesa a la mano de mi padre. —Soy Sasuke —dice— . Sasuke Uchiha. El novio de su hija.

¿El qué... de su hija?

Mi padre devuelve el apretón de manos. Estoy bastante segura de que mi boca está colgando abierta, por lo que inmediatamente la cierro. No quiero que mi padre sepa que no tengo la menor idea de quién es este tipo. Tampoco quiero que este chico Sasuke piense que mi mandíbula está en contacto con el suelo, porque me gusta su atención. Sólo estoy mirándolo así porque... bien... porque él es, obviamente, un lunático

Libera la mano de mi padre y se sienta contra la cabina. Me da un guiño rápido y se inclina hacia mí, por lo que su boca está lo suficientemente cerca de mi oído como para merecer ser golpeado.

—Solo sígueme con esto —susurra.

Se retira sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Solo sígueme con esto?

¿Qué es esto, tarea de su clase de improvisación?

Y entonces me golpea.

Él escuchó toda la conversación. Él debe estar fingiendo ser mi novio como alguna extraña manera de restregárselo a mi padre.

Uh. Creo que me gusta mi nuevo novio falso.

Ahora que sé que él está jugando con mi padre, le sonrío cariñosamente.

—No creí que lo lograrías. —Me inclino a Sasuke y miro a mi padre.

—Nena, sabes que he estado esperando para conocer a tu padre. Casi nunca lo ves. Ninguna cantidad de tráfico podría haberme impedido presentarme hoy.

Le muestro a mi nuevo novio fingido una sonrisa de satisfacción por esa indirecta. Sasuke debe tener un idiota de padre, también, porque él parece saber qué decir.

—Oh, lo siento —dice Sasuke, centrándose en mi padre de nuevo—, No sé su nombre.

Mi padre ya está mirando a Sasuke con desaprobación. Dios, me encanta.

—Kizashi Haruno —dice mi padre—, Probablemente has escuchado el nombre antes. Yo era la estrella de...

—Nop —Sasuke interrumpe—, No me suena —Se vuelve hacia mí y guiña —.Pero Sakura aquí me ha hablado mucho de usted. —Él aprieta mi barbilla y mira a mi padre—. Y hablando de nuestra chica, ¿Qué piensa de su mudanza a Nueva York? —Él mira hacia mí y frunce el ceño—. No quiero que mi Mariquita corra a otra ciudad, pero si eso significa que está siguiendo su sueño, voy a ser el primero en asegurarme de que esté en su vuelo.

¿Mariquita? Mejor que esté contento de ser mi novio falso, porque me siento lista para dar puñetazos en su cara por ese apodo cursi.

Mi papá se aclara la garganta, obviamente incómodo con nuestro nuevo invitado al almuerzo. —Puedo pensar en un par de sueños que una joven de dieciocho años de edad debería seguir, pero Broadway no es uno de ellos.

Especialmente con la carrera que tenía. Broadway es un paso hacia atrás, en mi opinión.

Sasuke ajusta su posición en el asiento. Huele muy bien. Pienso. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me senté tan cerca de un hombre, quizá él huele completamente normal.

—Buena cosa que ella tenga dieciocho años —dice en respuesta—. La opinión de los padres sobre lo que hace con su vida en realidad no importa mucho en este momento.

Sé que él sólo está haciendo un acto, pero nadie se ha tomado tantas molestias por mí antes. Está haciendo que mis pulmones se sientan como si se estuvieran retorciendo. Pulmones estúpidos.

—No es una opinión cuando se trata de un profesional de la industria — dice mi padre—. Es un hecho. He estado en este negocio el tiempo suficiente como para saber cuándo alguien tiene que retirarse.

Giro la cabeza hacia mi padre al mismo tiempo que el brazo de Sasuke se tensa alrededor de mis hombros.

—¿Retirarse? —dice Sasuke—, ¿De verdad acaba de decir, en voz alta, que su hija necesita renunciar?

Mi padre rueda los ojos y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho mientras mira a Sasuke. Él quita su brazo de alrededor de mis hombros y refleja los movimientos de mi padre, mirándolo directamente.

Dios, esto es tan incómodo. Y tan increíble. Nunca vi a mi padre actuar así.

Yo nunca lo vi sentirse disgustado por alguien de inmediato.

—Escucha, Sasuke —dice su nombre con la boca llena de disgusto—, Sakura no te necesita llenándole la cabeza con tonterías, simplemente porque estás entusiasmado con la perspectiva de tener un polvo en la Costa Este.

Oh Dios mío. ¿Mi padre acaba de referirse a mí como el polvo de éste tipo?

Estoy boquiabierta mientras continúa.

—Mi hija es inteligente. Es fuerte. Ella acepta que la carrera para la que ha trabajado toda su vida está fuera de discusión ahora que... —Él chasquea su mano hacia mí—, Ahora que ella...

Es incapaz de terminar su frase, y una mirada de arrepentimiento aparece en su rostro. Sé exactamente lo que iba a decir. Él ha estado diciendo todo, menos eso desde hace dos años.

Yo era una de las que más rápido ascenso tenía como actriz adolescente hace apenas dos años, y al momento que el incendio quemó mi aspecto, el estudio retiró mi contrato. Creo que él llora la idea de que no es el padre de una actriz más de lo que llora el haber estado a punto de perder a su hija en un incendio que fue causado por su descuido.

Una vez que mi contrato fue cancelado, nunca hablamos de la posibilidad de yo actuando de nuevo. Nosotros nunca hablamos de algo nunca más. Ha pasado de ser el padre quien pasaba todos sus días en el set conmigo por un año y medio, al padre, a quien veo quizás una vez al mes.

Así que seré jodida si no termina lo que estaba a punto de decir. He estado esperando dos años para oírle admitir que mi aspecto es por lo que ya no tengo una carrera. Hasta hoy, siempre ha sido un supuesto silencioso. Nunca hablamos de por qué ya no actúo. Nosotros sólo hablamos del hecho de que no lo hago. Y mientras él está en ello, sería bueno oírle admitir que el fuego también destruyó nuestra relación. Él no tiene la menor idea de cómo ser un padre para mí ahora que ya no es mi profesor de actuación y manager.

Entrecierro mis ojos en su dirección. —Termina tu frase, papá.

Sacude la cabeza, tratando de desestimar el tema por completo. Arqueo una ceja, retándolo a continuar.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer esto ahora? —Él mira en la dirección de Sasuke, con la esperanza de utilizar a mi novio de mentira como un amortiguador.

—De hecho, lo hago.

Mi padre cierra los ojos y suspira profundamente. Cuando los abre de nuevo, se inclina hacia adelante y cruza sus brazos sobre la mesa. —Sabes que creo que eres hermosa, Sakura. Deja de torcer mis palabras. Es este negocio que tiene estándares más altos que el de un padre, y lo único que podemos hacer es aceptarlo. De hecho, pensé que ya lo habíamos aceptado —Da una mirada mordaz en la dirección de Sasuke.

Me muerdo el interior de mi mejilla con el fin de abstenerme de decir algo de lo que me arrepentiré. Siempre he sabido la verdad. Cuando me vi en el espejo por primera vez en el hospital, sabía que todo había terminado. Pero escuchar a mi padre admitir en voz alta que él también creía que debería dejar de seguir mis sueños, es más de lo que estaba preparada.

—Wow —murmura Sasuke en voz baja—, Eso fue... —Él mira a mi padre y sacude la cabeza con disgusto—. Tú eres su padre.

Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que la mueca en el rostro de Sasuke es genuina, y no sólo una actuación.

—Exactamente. Soy su padre. No su madre, alimentándola con mierda que ella piensa que va a hacer que su niña se sienta mejor. Nueva York y Los Ángelesestán llenos de miles de niñas siguiendo el mismo sueño que Sakura ha seguido toda su vida. Niñas que son tremendamente talentosas. Excepcionalmente hermosas. Sakura sabe que yo creo que ella tiene más talento que todas ellas juntas, pero también es realista. Todo el mundo tiene sueños, pero, por desgracia, ya no cuenta con las herramientas que se necesitan para lograr los suyos. Ella tiene que aceptar, antes de gastar dinero en una mudanza a través del país, que no va a hacer una mierda por su carrera.

Cierro mis ojos. Quien dijo que la verdad duele estaba siendo un optimista.

La verdad es un hijo de puta muy doloroso.

—Jesús —dice Sasuke—, Eres increíble.

—Y tú no eres realista. —Mi padre le responde.

Abro los ojos y doy un codazo al brazo de Sasuke, haciéndole saber que quiero salir de la cabina. No puedo seguir con esto.

Sasuke no se mueve. En cambio, desliza su mano por debajo de la mesa y agarra mi rodilla, instando a que me quede sentada.

Mi pierna se endurece bajo su toque, porque mi cuerpo está enviando señales mixtas a mi cerebro. Estoy enojada con mi padre en este momento. Tan enfadada. Pero de alguna manera me siento segura con este completo desconocido que está apoyándome sin razón aparente. Quiero gritar y quiero sonreír y me dan ganas de llorar, pero más que nada, sólo quiero algo de comer. Porque ahora estoy realmente hambrienta y me gustaría tener mi salmón caliente, ¡Maldita sea!

Trato de relajar mi pierna para que Sasuke no sienta lo tensa que estoy, pero él es el primer chico en mucho tiempo que realmente me toca físicamente. Es un poco raro si soy honesta.

—Déjeme preguntarle algo, Sr. Haruno—dice Sasuke. —¿Tiene Johnny Cash una cicatriz en su barbilla?

Mi padre está callado. Estoy callada, también, con la esperanza de que haya un punto real en la pregunta aleatoria de Sasuke. Él estaba haciéndolo muy bien hasta que empezó a hablar de cantantes de country.

Mi padre mira a Sasuke como si estuviera loco. —¿Qué demonios tiene que ver con esta conversación un cantante de música country?

—Todo. —Sasuke responde rápidamente—. Y no, él no tiene uno. Sin embargo, el actor que lo interpretó en Walk the Line tiene una cicatriz muy visible en su rostro. Joaquin Phoenix en realidad estuvo nominado a un Oscar por ese papel.

Mi pulso se acelera cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

—¿Y qué acerca de Idi Amin? —Sasuke le pregunta.

Mi padre pone los ojos en blanco, aburrido con este tipo de preguntas. — ¿Qué hay con él?

—Él no era bizco. Sin embargo, el actor que lo interpretó, Forest Whitaker, lo es. Otro nominado al Oscar, bastante divertido. Y ganador.

Esta es la primera vez que he visto a alguien poniendo a mi padre en su lugar. Y a pesar de que toda esta conversación me hace sentir incómoda, no estoy tan incómoda como para no disfrutar de este momento raro y hermoso.

—Felicidades —dice mi padre a Sasuke, completamente sin impresionar—, Mencionas a dos ejemplos exitosos de millones de fracasos.

Trato de no tomar para mí las palabras de mi padre, pero es difícil no hacerlo. Sé que en este momento se ha convertido en no más que una lucha de poder entre los dos, y menos sobre él y yo. Es realmente decepcionante que prefiera ganar una pelea contra un completo desconocido que defender a su propia hija.

—Si su hija es tan talentosa como afirmas que es, ¿No le gustaría animarla a no renunciar a sus sueños? ¿Por qué quiere que vea el mundo como usted lo hace?

Mi padre se pone rígido. —¿Y cómo, exactamente, crees que veo el mundo, Sr. Uchiha?

Sasuke se inclina hacia atrás en nuestra cabina sin romper el contacto visual con mi padre. —A través de los ojos cerrados de un idiota arrogante.

El silencio que sigue es como la calma antes de la tormenta. Espero a que uno de ellos lance el primer golpe, pero en cambio, mi padre pone una mano en su bolsillo y saca su billetera. Arroja dinero sobre la mesa y luego mira directamente a mí.

—Puedo ser honesto hasta la exageración, pero si es mierda lo que prefieres oír, entonces este idiota es perfecto para ti —Él se desliza hacia fuera de la cabina —, Apuesto a que tu madre lo ama —murmura.

Me estremezco ante sus palabras y quiero lanzar un insulto hacia él tan mal.

Uno tan épico que heriría su ego por días. El único problema con eso es que no hay algo que nadie pueda decir que hiera a un hombre que no tiene absolutamente ningún corazón.

En lugar de gritarle mientras él sale por la puerta, simplemente me siento en silencio.

Con mi novio falso.

Este tiene que ser el más humillante, incómodo momento de mi vida.

Tan pronto como siento la primera lágrima escapar, empujo el brazo de Sasuke.

—Tengo que salir —susurro—, Por favor.

Él se desliza fuera de la cabina, y dejo mi cabeza baja mientras me levanto y camino por delante de él. No me atrevo a mirar hacia atrás mientras me dirijo al baño de nuevo. El hecho de que haya sentido la necesidad de fingir ser mi novio es bastante embarazoso. Pero entonces tuve que ir y tener la peor pelea que he tenido con mi padre justo en frente de él.

Si yo fuera Sasuke Uchiha, habría botado a mi novia falsa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasuke_

Apoyo la cabeza en mis manos y espero a que ella regrese del baño.

En realidad, debería irme.

Sin embargo, no quiero irme. Siento que le arruiné el día con el truco que acabo de llevar a cabo con su papá. Traté de ser amable, pero no fui sutil al entrar en la vida de esta chica con la gracia discreta de un zorro. La interrumpí con la sutileza de un elefante de ocho mil kilos.

¿Por qué sentí la necesidad de ayudar? ¿Por qué creí que no sería capaz de manejar a su padre por su cuenta? Probablemente se encontraba enojada conmigo ahora, y sólo he sido su cita-falsa durante media hora.

Es por eso que decidí no tener novias en la vida real. Ni siquiera puedo fingir sin comenzar una pelea.

Pero acabo de ordenarle un plato caliente de salmón, así que tal vez con eso haremos las paces.

Finalmente sale del cuarto de baño, pero al segundo en que se da cuenta que sigo sentado en su lado de la cabina, se detiene. La confusión en su rostro hace que sea evidente que se hallaba segura de que me habría ido para el momento en que regresara a la mesa.

Debería hacerlo. Debí irme hace media hora.

Podría, debería, tendría.

Me pongo de pie y le hago un gesto para que se siente. Me mira con sospecha mientras se desliza en su asiento. Camino hacia la otra cabina y recojo mi portátil, mi plato de comida y mi bebida. Lo pongo todo sobre la mesa y luego ocupo el asiento en el cual el imbécil de su padre estuvo sentado hace algunos minutos.

Ella mira hacia la mesa, probablemente se pregunta a donde se fue su comida.

—Se enfrió —le digo—. Le dije al camarero que te trajera otro plato.

Sus ojos van a los míos, pero su cabeza no se mueve. No sonríe ni me agradece. Sólo... mira fijamente.

Tomo un bocado de mi hamburguesa y empiezo a masticar.

Sé que no es tímida. Pude notar por la forma en que habló con su padre que tiene descaro, así que estoy un poco confundido por su silencio en este momento.

Trago mi bocado de comida y tomo un sorbo de mi refresco, manteniendo el contacto visual silencioso con ella todo el tiempo. Me gustaría poder decir que estoy preparando mentalmente una disculpa brillante, pero no es así. Parece que tengo una mentalidad de una vía, y esa vía conduce directamente a las dos cosas en las que ni siquiera debería estar pensando en este momento.

Sus tetas.

Ambas.

Lo sé. Soy patético. Pero si sólo vamos a sentarnos aquí y mirarnos, sería bueno si estuviera mostrando un poco de escote, en lugar de llevar esa camiseta manga larga que deja todo a la imaginación. Hay casi treinta grados afuera. Debería estar usando mucho menos que esa... camiseta inspirada en un convento.

Una pareja sentada unas pocas mesas más allá se pone de pie y comienza a pasarnos, hacia la salida. Me doy cuenta que Sakura ladea la cabeza y deja caer el pelo delante de su cara como un escudo protector. Ni siquiera creo que note lo que está haciendo. Parece una reacción tan natural para ella tratar de cubrir lo que ve como un defecto.

Probablemente esa es la razón por la cual lleva puesta una camiseta manga larga. Se protege para que nadie vea lo que hay debajo.

Y por supuesto, este pensamiento me lleva a sus pechos de nuevo. ¿También tiene cicatrices? ¿Cuánto de su cuerpo está realmente afectado?

Empiezo a desnudarla mentalmente, y no de una manera sexual.

Simplemente me siento curioso. Muy curioso, porque no puedo dejar de mirarla, y ese no es mi estilo. Mi madre me crió con más tacto que esto, pero lo que mi madre no logró enseñarme es que habría chicas como ésta, que pondría a prueba esos modales simplemente por existir.

Un minuto entero pasa, tal vez dos. Me como la mayoría de mis papas fritas, viéndola mirarme. No se ve molesta. No parece asustada. En este punto, ni siquiera está tratando de ocultar las cicatrices que intenta cubrir desesperadamente para todos los demás.

Sus ojos comienzan a hacer un lento descenso hasta detenerse en mi camiseta. La mira fijamente por un momento, y luego mueve su mirada sobre mis brazos, mis hombros, mi cara. Se detiene cuando llega a mi cabello.

—¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana?

Su pregunta es increíblemente aleatoria y me hace detener a medio mordisco. Me imaginé que la primera pregunta que me haría sería por qué me tomé la libertad de interferir en su vida personal. Me tomo unos segundos para tragar, bebo un sorbo de mi refresco, me limpio la boca, y luego me recuesto en la cabina.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Hace un gesto hacia mi pelo. —Tu pelo es un desastre. —Señala mi camiseta—. Llevas la misma camiseta que usaste ayer. —Sus ojos caen a mis dedos—. Tus uñas están limpias.

¿Cómo sabe que estoy usando la misma camiseta que usé ayer?

—Así que, ¿por qué te despertaste con tanta prisa hoy? —pregunta.

Miro mi camiseta y luego mis uñas. ¿Cómo demonios sabe que salí apurado esta mañana?

—Las personas que no cuidan de sí mismas no tienen uñas tan limpias como las tuyas —dice—. Contradice la mancha de mostaza en tu camiseta.

Miro mi camiseta. Hacia la mancha de mostaza que no noté hasta ahora.

—Tu hamburguesa tiene mayonesa. Y puesto que la mostaza casi nunca se come para el desayuno, y estás inhalando tu comida como si no hubieras comido desde ayer, entonces es más que probable que la mancha sea de lo que comiste para la cena anoche. Y es evidente que no te has mirado en un espejo hoy o no habrías salido de tu casa con tu cabello luciendo así. ¿Tomaste una ducha y te dormiste sin secar tu pelo? —Toca su largo cabello y lo mueve entre sus dedos—. Ya que el pelo tan grueso como el tuyo se curva cuando te duermes sin secarlo. Hace que sea imposible de arreglar sin volver a lavarlo. —Se inclina hacia adelante y me mira con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo diablos hiciste que la parte delantera de tu pelo se levantara tanto? ¿Duermes boca abajo o algo así?

¿Qué es ella? ¿Un detective?

—Yo... —La miro con incredulidad—. Sí. Duermo boca abajo. E iba a llegar tarde a clases.

Asiente como si de alguna manera ya lo supiera.

El camarero aparece con un plato nuevo de comida y vuelve a llenar su agua. Abre la boca como si quisiera decirle algo, pero ella no le está prestando atención. Sigue mirándome, pero le murmura un agradecimiento.

Parece que está a punto de alejarse, pero antes de hacerlo, hace una pausa y vuelve a mirarla. Se retuerce las manos, obviamente nervioso por hacer la pregunta que está a punto de salir de su boca. —Así que... um. ¿Kizashi Haruno? ¿Es tu padre?

Mira al camarero con una expresión indescifrable. —Sí —dice rotundamente.

El camarero sonríe y se relaja con su respuesta. —Vaya —dice, sacudiendo la cabeza con fascinación—. ¿Qué tan impresionante es eso? ¿Tener a Max Epcott como padre?

Ella no sonríe ni se inmuta. Nada en su rostro indica que esta es una pregunta que ha escuchado un millón de veces antes. Espero su respuesta sarcástica, porque en base a la forma en que respondió los comentarios absurdos de su padre, no hay ninguna manera de que este pobre camarero se vaya de aquí ileso.

Justo cuando creo que va a rodar los ojos, libera una respiración contenida y sonríe. —Es absolutamente irreal. Soy la hija más afortunada del mundo.

El camarero sonríe. —Eso es realmente genial.

Cuando se da la vuelta y se aleja, me vuelve a mirar. —¿Qué tipo de clases?—pregunta.

Me toma un momento procesar su pregunta porque todavía estoy tratando de procesar la respuesta de mierda que le acaba de dar al camarero. Casi le pregunto al respecto, pero cambio de opinión. Estoy seguro que es más fácil darle a la gente las respuestas que esperan oír, en lugar de una cruda verdad. Eso, o probablemente es la persona más leal que he conocido, porque no estoy seguro de poder decir cosas así sobre ese hombre si fuera mi padre.

—Escritura creativa.

Sonríe pensativamente y levanta el tenedor. —Sabía que no eras un actor. —

Toma un bocado de su salmón, y antes de que se trague el primer bocado, ya está cortando uno nuevo. Los siguientes minutos pasan en completo silencio mientras ambos terminamos de comer. Limpio todo mi plato, pero ella lo aleja antes de terminar la mitad.

—Así que, explícame algo —dice, inclinándose hacia adelante—. ¿Por qué pensaste que necesitaba que vinieras a mi rescate con esa mierda del novio falso?

Y ahí está. Se encuentra molesta conmigo. Me imaginé que podría estarlo.

—No pensé que necesitaras que te rescatara. Es sólo que a veces resulta difícil controlar mi enojo en presencia de lo absurdo.

Levanta una ceja. —Definitivamente eres un escritor, porque ¿quién demonios habla de esa manera?

Me río. —Lo siento. Supongo que lo que trato de decir es que puedo ser un idiota temperamental y debí preocuparme de mis propios asuntos.

Saca la servilleta de su regazo y la pone sobre su plato. Uno de sus hombros se eleva con un pequeño encogimiento. —No me molestó —dice con una sonrisa—. Fue bastante divertido ver a mi padre tan nervioso. Y nunca he tenido un novio falso antes.

—Nunca he tenido un novio real antes —respondo.

Sus ojos se mueven a mi pelo. —Créeme, eso es obvio. Ningún hombre gay que conozco habría salido de su casa luciendo como tú te ves en este momento.

Tengo la sensación de que no le importa la manera en que me veo tanto como me lo hace saber. Estoy seguro de que recibe su parte justa de discriminación física, por lo que encuentro difícil de creer que la apariencia física de un chico esté arriba en su lista de prioridades.

Pero me doy cuenta que bromea conmigo. Si no la conociera mejor, diría que está coqueteando.

Síp. Definitivamente debí irme de este restaurante hace mucho tiempo, pero este es uno de los pocos momentos que en realidad estoy agradecido por la gran cantidad de malas decisiones que suelo tomar.

El camarero trae la cuenta, pero antes de que pueda pagarla, Sakura toma el manojo de dinero en efectivo que su padre arrojó sobre la mesa y se lo entrega.

—¿Necesitas cambio? —pregunta él.

Ella le hace un gesto para desestimarlo. —Quédatelo.

El camarero limpia la mesa y cuando se aleja, no queda nada entre nosotros.

El fin inminente de la comida me deja sintiéndome un poco inestable, porque no estoy seguro de qué decir para mantenerla aquí por más tiempo. La chica se va a mudar a Nueva York y las probabilidades apuntan a que nunca la volveré a ver.

No sé por qué esa idea me pone ansioso.

—Entonces —dice—. ¿Deberíamos romper ahora?

Me río, a pesar de que sigo tratando de discernir si tiene un increíble ingenio inexpresivo, o absolutamente ninguna personalidad. Hay una delgada línea entre los dos, pero apuesto por la primera. Espero que sea esa, de todos modos.

—¿Ni siquiera llevamos saliendo una hora y ya quieres dejarme? ¿Acaso no soy muy bueno en este asunto del novio?

Sonríe. —Eres un poco demasiado bueno. Me asustas, para ser honesta. ¿Este es el momento en que rompes toda la ilusión y me dices que dejaste embarazada a mi prima mientras nos tomábamos un descanso?

No puedo evitar reírme de nuevo. Definitivamente ingenio inexpresivo. —No la embaracé. Ya tenía siete meses de embarazo cuando me acosté con ella.

Un contagioso estallido de risa encuentra mis oídos, y nunca he estado más agradecido de tener un sentido del humor semi-decente. No voy a permitir que esta chica deje mi vista hasta que consiga al menos tres o cuatro más de esas risas.

Su risa se desvanece, seguida por la sonrisa en su rostro. Mira hacia la puerta. —¿De verdad tu nombre es Sasuke? —pregunta, encontrando mis ojos de nuevo.

Asiento.

—¿Cuál es tu más grande arrepentimiento en la vida, Sasuke?

Una pregunta extraña, pero la aceptaré. Extraño parece completamente normal con esta chica, y no importa el hecho de que nunca le diría a nadie mi más grande arrepentimiento. —No creo que lo haya vivido todavía —miento.

Me mira pensativamente. —¿Así que eres un ser humano decente? ¿Nunca has matado a alguien?

—Hasta el momento, no.

Reprime una sonrisa. —Así que, si pasamos más tiempo juntos hoy, ¿no vas a matarme?

—Sólo si es en defensa propia.

Ella se ríe y entonces agarra su bolso. Lo cuelga sobre su hombro y se pone de pie. —Eso es un alivio. Vayamos a Pinkberry y podemos terminar durante el postre.

Odio el helado. Odio el yogur.

Especialmente odio el yogur pretendiendo ser helado. Pero que me condenen si no agarro mi laptop, mis llaves y la sigo a donde sea que quiera guiarme.

—¿Cómo has vivido en Los Angeles desde que tenías catorce sin poner un pie dentro de Pinkberry? —Casi suena ofendida. Se voltea para estudiar las opciones de coberturas de nuevo—. ¿Al menos has escuchado de Starbucks?

Me río y apunto a los ositos de goma. El servidor sirve toda una cucharada en mi contenedor. —prácticamente vivo en Starbucks. Soy un escritor. Es un rito de paso.

Está de pie frente a mí en la línea, esperando nuestro turno para pagar, pero está viendo mi contenedor con asco.

—Oh, por Dios —dice—. Viniste a Pinkberry sólo a comer cubiertas. —Me mira como si hubiera matado un gatito—. ¿Siquiera eres humano?

Pongo mis ojos en blanco y empujo su hombro para que se voltee hacia mí.

—Deja de reprenderme o te dejaré antes que incluso consigamos una mesa.

Saco un billete de veinte de mi billetera y pago nuestro postre.

Maniobramos a través del restaurante lleno de gente, pero no hay mesas libres. Se dirige directamente a la puerta, así que la sigo hacia afuera y por la acera hasta que encuentra un banco vacío. Se sienta en él con las piernas cruzadas y coloca su contenedor en su regazo. Es la primera vez que miro su contenedor y me doy cuenta que no pidió ni una sola cubierta.

Miro el mío, lleno de nada más que cubiertas.

—Lo sé —dice ella, riéndose—. Jack Espadín no podía comer nada sin grasa...

—Su esposa no podía comer sin magra —Finalizo.

Sonríe y mete una cucharada en su boca. Saca la cuchara y lame el yogur helado de su labio inferior.

No estaba esperando esto hoy de todos los días. Estar sentado frente a esta chica, observándola lamer helado de sus labios y tener que tragar aire sólo para asegurarme de que aún estoy respirando.

—Así que, ¿eres escritor?

Su pregunta me da lo que necesito para sacar mi mente de pensar cosas sucias. Asiento. —Espero serlo. Nunca lo he hecho profesionalmente, así que no estoy seguro que me pueda llamar escritor todavía.

Se mueve hasta que está enfrentándome y coloca su codo en el respaldo del banco. —No se requiere un pago para validificar que eres un escritor.

—Validificar no es una palabra que exista.

—¿Ves? —dice—. Ni siquiera sabía eso, así que obviamente eres un escritor. Con pago o no, te llamaré escritor. Sasuke el Escritor. Así me referiré a ti desde este momento.

Me río. —¿Y cómo debería llamarte?

Muerde la punta de su cuchara por unos pocos segundos, sus ojos entrecerrados contemplándolo. —Buena pregunta —responde—. Estoy medio en una transición en este punto.

—Sakura la Transitoria —Ofrezco.

Sonríe. —Eso funciona.

Su espalda toca el respaldo cuando se mueve de nuevo para ver hacia adelante. Descruza sus piernas, permitiendo que sus pies lleguen al suelo. —Así que, ¿qué tipo de escritura quieres hacer? ¿Novelas? ¿Guiones?

—Con esperanza, de todo. Realmente no quiero ponerle un límite todavía, sólo tengo dieciocho. Como que quiero probarlo todo, pero mi pasión definitivamente son las novelas. Y la poesía.

Un suspiro silencioso deja su boca antes que tome otro bocado. No sé cómo, pero se siente como que mi respuesta la ha puesto triste.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Sakura la Transitoria? ¿Cuál es tu meta en la vida?

Me dispara una mirada de reojo. —¿Estamos hablando de metas de vida o de cuál es nuestra pasión?

—No hay mucha diferencia.

Se ríe sin entusiasmo. —Hay una gran diferencia. Mi pasión es actuar, pero esa no es realmente mi meta en la vida.

—¿Por qué no?

Sus ojos se entrecierran en mi dirección antes que vuelva a ver su contenedor. Empieza a agitar el yogur helado con su cuchara. Suspira con todo su cuerpo esta vez, como si estuviera desmoronándose hasta el suelo.

—Sabes, Sasuke. Aprecio cuán amable has sido desde que nos convertimos en una pareja, pero puedes parar la actuación. Mi papá no está aquí para presenciarla.

Estaba a punto de tomar otro bocado, pero mi mano se congela antes que la cuchara llegue a mi boca. —¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —pregunto, desconcertado por la caída en picada que esta conversación acaba de tomar.

Apuñala su yogur con su cuchara antes de inclinarse y botarlo en una papelera a su lado. Levanta una pierna y envuelve su brazo alrededor de ella, enfrentándome de nuevo. —¿En serio no conoces mi historia o sólo estás pretendiendo no saberla?

No estoy realmente seguro de a cuál historia se refiere, así que niego. —Estoy tan confundido en este momento.

Suspira. Nuevamente. Creo que nunca he hecho a una chica suspirar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y no son la clase de suspiros que hacen sentir bien a un chico por sus habilidades. Son el tipo de suspiros que lo hacen preguntarse qué demonios está haciendo mal.

Toca un pedazo de madera suelta en el respaldo del banco con su pulgar. Se enfoca en la madera como si estuviera hablando con ella, en lugar de conmigo. —Fui muy afortunada cuando tenía catorce. Conseguí un papel en un programa cursi para adolescentes inspirado en cuando Sherlock Holmes conoce a Nancy Drew llamado Gumshoe. Fui actriz principal en ese programa por un año y medio y estaba empezando a irme realmente bien. Pero entonces esto me sucedió —Señala su rostro—. Mi contrato fue terminado. Fui reemplazada y no he actuado desde entonces. Así que a eso es a lo que me refiero cuando digo que mis metas y mis pasiones son dos cosas separadas. Actuar es mi pasión, pero como dijo mi padre, ya no tengo las herramientas que se requieren para lograr mi meta de vida. Así que supongo que estaré buscando una nueva pronto, a menos que un milagro ocurra en Nueva York.

Ni siquiera sé qué decir a eso. Me está mirando ahora, esperando una respuesta, pero no puedo pensar en una lo suficientemente rápido. Apoya su barbilla en su brazo y mira fijamente detrás de mí.

—No soy muy bueno con discursos motivacionales en el momento. —Le digo—. A veces en la noche, reescribo conversaciones que tuve durante el día, pero las cambio para reflejar todo lo que desearía haber dicho en el momento. Así que sólo quiero que sepas que esta noche cuando escriba esta conversación en un papel, diré algo realmente heroico y te haré sentir realmente bien con tu vida.

Deja caer su frente contra su brazo y ríe. La vista de ello me hace sonreír. —Esa es por mucho la mejor respuesta que he obtenido por esa historia.

Me inclino hacia adelante para arrojar mi contenedor en la papelera tras ella.

Es lo más que me le he acercado desde que estábamos sentados en la cabina juntos. Todo su cuerpo se tensa con mi cercanía. En lugar de apartarme de una vez, la miro directamente a los ojos antes de enfocarme en su boca.

—Para eso están los novios —digo lentamente mientras me alejo.

Normalmente, no pensaría dos veces con respecto al hecho de que estoy coqueteando deliberadamente con una chica. Lo hago todo el tiempo. Pero Sakura me está mirando como si hubiera cometido un pecado capital, y me hace preguntarme si he estado leyendo mal la vibra entre nosotros.

Retrocedo completamente, nunca rehuyendo de la mirada de fastidio de su rostro. Me señala con un dedo. —Eso —dice—. Allí mismo. Esa es la mierda a la que me refiero.

No estoy seguro a qué se refiere, así que procedo con cuidado. —¿Crees que estoy pretendiendo coquetear contigo para hacerte sentir mejor contigo misma?

—¿No lo haces?

¿En serio piensa eso? ¿Realmente las personas no coquetean con ella? ¿Esto es por sus cicatrices o sus inseguridades debido a sus cicatrices? Seguramente los chicos no son tan superficiales como ella está dando a entender. Si es así, estoy avergonzado de parte de todos los hombres. Porque esta chica debería estar quitándose de encima todos los chicos que le coquetean, no cuestionando sus motivos.

Aprieto la tensión del centro de mi mandíbula y luego cubro mi boca con mi mano mientras contemplo cómo responder. Por supuesto que esta noche cuando piense en este momento, se me ocurrirán todo tipo de respuestas excelentes. Pero ahora mismo... no se me ocurre ni para salvar mi vida.

Supongo que sólo tendré que ser honesto. Mayormente honesto, de todas formas. Esa parece ser la mejor forma de responderle a esta chica, ya que puede leer las mentiras como si estuvieran escritas en papel transparente.

Ahora soy yo el que libera un suspiro pesado.

—¿Quieres saber lo que pensé cuando te vi por primera vez?

Ladea su cabeza. —¿Cuándo me viste por primera vez? ¿Te refieres hace toda una hora?

Ignoro su cinismo y continúo. —La primera vez que pasaste a mi lado, antes que interrumpiera tu almuerzo con tu padre, miré tu trasero todo el tiempo que estuviste pisoteando. Y no pude evitar preguntarme qué clase de braguitas tenías puestas. Eso es todo lo que pensé todo el tiempo que estuviste en el baño. ¿Eras una chica de tanga? ¿Ibas desnuda? Porque no vi un contorno en tus vaqueros que indicara que usabas braguitas normales.

»Antes que regresaras del baño, empecé a tener esta sensación de pánico en mi estomago, porque no estaba seguro si quería ver tu cara. Porque había estado escuchando tu conversación y ya sabía que estaba atraído a tu personalidad. ¿Pero qué de tu rostro? La gente dice que no juzgues un libro por su portada, ¿pero qué si leíste el libro sin mirar la portada primero? ¿Y qué si realmente te gustaba lo que había dentro de ese libro? Por supuesto que cuando vayas a cerrar el libro y estés a punto de ver la portada por primera vez, esperas que sea algo que encuentres atractivo. Porque, ¿quién quiere un libro maravillosamente escrito colocado en su estantería si tiene una portada de mierda?

Rápidamente mira hacia su regazo, pero continúo hablando.

»Cuando saliste del baño, la primera cosa que noté fue tu cabello. Me recordó a la primera chica que besé. Su nombre era Karin. Tenía un cabello espectacular y siempre olía a coco, así que me hizo preguntarme si el tuyo olía a coco. Y después me hizo cuestionarme si besabas como Karin, porque a pesar que fue mi primer beso, todavía es uno de los pocos que puedo recordar cada detalle.

En fin, así que inmediatamente noté tus ojos luego de admirar tu cabello. Aún te encontrabas a varios metros, pero me mirabas directamente, casi como si no pudieras entender por qué te observaba. Pero entonces me puse muy incomodo y me removí en mi asiento, porque como claramente ya señalaste, no me había visto en el espejo todavía. No sabía qué veías en ese momento, y si acaso te gustaba. Mis palmas empezaron a sudar porque esta era la primera impresión que obtenías de mí y no sabía si era lo suficientemente buena.

»Casi estabas en mi cabina en este punto y allí fue cuando mis ojos cayeron a tu mejilla. A tu cuello. Vi las cicatrices por primera vez, y justo cuando las noté, moviste tus ojos hacia el piso y dejaste que tu cabello cubriera la mayoría de tu rostro. ¿Y sabes lo que pensé en ese momento, Sakura?

Sus ojos se mueven hacia arriba para hacer contacto visual con los míos y puedo notar que realmente no quiere que lo diga. Cree que sabe exactamente lo que pensé en ese momento, pero no tiene ni idea.

»Estuve tan aliviado —Le digo—. Porque pude saber con ese simple movimiento que eras realmente insegura. Y me di cuenta, ya que obviamente no tienes ni idea de cuán malditamente hermosa eres, que era posible que tuviera una oportunidad contigo. Así que sonreí. Porque esperaba que si jugaba bien mis cartas, podría tener una oportunidad de descubrir qué tipo de braguitas usabas bajo esos vaqueros.

Es como si el mundo hubiera elegido este momento para quedarse en silencio. Ningún auto pasa. Ninguna ave pía. La acera a nuestro alrededor está completamente vacía. Son los diez segundos más largos de mi vida, esperando a que responda. Tan largos, que diez segundos son suficiente tiempo para que quiera retractarme de todo. Es suficiente tiempo para que desee tan sólo haber mantenido mi boca cerrada, en lugar de exponerlo todo de esa forma.

Sakura aclara su garganta y aparta su mirada de mí. Se empuja del banco y se levanta.

No me muevo. Sólo la observo, curioso por si ha elegido este momento para finalmente terminar falsamente conmigo.

Inhala una respiración profunda y luego la libera justo cuando sus ojos caen de vuelta hacia los míos. —Todavía tengo muchas cosas que empacar esta noche —dice—. Ofrecerte a ayudar es la cosa educada que un novio debe hacer, sabes.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para empacar? —comento.

Despreocupadamente levanta un hombro. —Está bien.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sakura_

Mi madre es mi heroína. Mi modelo a seguir. La mujer que aspiro a ser.

Toleró a mi padre por siete años. Cualquier mujer que puede hacerlo por tanto tiempo se merece una medalla de honor.

Cuando a los catorce años me ofrecieron el papel principal de Gumshoe, dudó en dejarme aceptarlo. Odiaba la forma en que la carrera de mi papá lo obligó a estar en el centro de atención. Odiaba al hombre en que eso lo convirtió. Dijo que antes de que se convirtiera en un nombre conocido, era maravilloso y encantador.

Pero una vez que la fama comenzó a subírsele a la cabeza, no podía soportar estar a su alrededor. Dijo que mil novecientos noventa y trés fue el año que causó el fin de su matrimonio, el ascenso a la fama y el nacimiento de su primera y única hija: Yo.

Así que cuando comencé a actuar, por supuesto que hizo todo lo posible para que no me ocurriera lo mismo. Imagina la transición a la cúspide de la feminidad mientras era una actriz emergente en Los Ángeles. Es bastante fácil perderte de vista. Lo vi en un montón de mis amigos.

Pero mi madre no permitió que me sucediera. Tan pronto como el director finalizaba el rodaje en el set cada día, iba a casa a una lista de tareas y una serie de normas estrictas. No estoy diciendo que mi madre era estricta. Simplemente no me mostró ningún tipo de tratamiento especial, no importaba cuán popular me estaba convirtiendo.

Tampoco me permitió salir en citas antes de cumplir los dieciséis. Así que, en los primeros meses después de mi decimosexto cumpleaños, salí a tres citas con tres chicos diferentes. Y fue divertido. Dos eran compañeros de trabajo con los cuales puede que me haya o no besado en el vestuario del set una o dos veces. El otro era hermano de una amiga. Y no importó con quién salí, cuánto me divertí o no, cada vez que llegaba a casa de una cita, siempre tendría la misma conversación con mi madre acerca de no enamorarme hasta que tuviera una edad donde realmente me conociera a mí misma. Todavía tiene la misma conversación conmigo, y ni siquiera tengo citas.

Después del divorcio, mi madre se emborrachó con libros de autoayuda.

Leyó todos los libros que pudo encontrar acerca de crianza de los hijos, matrimonio, búsqueda de sí misma como mujer. Con todos estos libros, llegó a la conclusión de que las chicas cambian más entre los dieciséis y veintitrés años que en cualquier otro momento de sus vidas. Y es importante para ella que no me enamore de algún chico entre esos años, porque si lo hago, teme que nunca aprenderé a enamorarme de mí misma.

Conoció a mi padre cuando tenía dieciséis y lo dejó cuando tenía veintitrés, así que pienso que sus restricciones del rango de edad están un poco relacionadas con su experiencia personal. Pero considerando que solamente tengo dieciocho y que no tengo planes de establecerme por un buen rato, imagino que es fácil seguir su consejo y permitirle tomar el crédito. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

Encuentro un poco chistoso el hecho de que piense que hay esta edad mágica cuando una mujer por fin tiene toda su mierda planeada. Pero admitiré que una de mis citas favoritas es una que ella inventó.

"Nunca serás capaz de encontrarte a ti misma si estás perdida en alguien más".

Mi madre no es famosa. No tiene una carrera increíble. Ni siquiera está casada con el amor de su vida. Pero hay una cosa en la que siempre ha estado...

En lo cierto.

Y por eso, hasta que de lo contrario encuentre una razón, escucharé cada palabra que dice, sin importar lo absurdo que parezca. Nunca me ha dado un mal consejo, por lo que a pesar del hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha pudo haber salido caminando de las páginas de una de las muchas novelas románticas que sigo poniendo en el estante de mi cuarto, el chico no tenía una maldita posibilidad conmigo hasta por lo menos cinco años más.

Pero eso no significa que no quiera subirme en su regazo y sentarme a horcajadas allí mismo, en el banquillo del parque mientras metía mi lengua en su garganta. Porque era muy difícil contenerme después de que admitió que pensaba que era hermosa.

No, espera.

Las palabras exactas que uso fueron malditamente hermosa.

Y mientras parece un poco demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y esté probablemente lleno de defectos y pequeños hábitos molestos, sigo siendo lo bastante ambiciosa como para querer que pase el resto del día conmigo. Porque, ¿quién sabe? A pesar de que me estoy mudando a Nueva York, todavía podría montarlo a horcajadas esta noche y meterle la lengua hasta la garganta.

Cuando desperté esta mañana, pensé que hoy iba a ser uno de los días más duros que he tenido en dos años. ¿Quién sabría que el aniversario del peor día de mi vida, posiblemente, terminaría en una buena nota?

—Doce, treinta y cinco, presiona —le digo a Sasuke, dándole el código del departamento. Baja la ventana y escribe el código. Tomé un taxi esta mañana para encontrarme con mi padre en el restaurante, así que Sasuke se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

Señalo un sitio libre de estacionamiento, por lo cual se dirige a ese lugar y se estaciona junto al coche de mi compañera de piso. Ambos nos bajamos y nos reunimos en la parte delantera de su coche.

—Siento que debo advertirte antes de que entremos —le digo.

Mira el edificio de departamentos y luego me mira con incomodidad. —No vives con un verdadero novio, ¿verdad?

Reí. —No, ni siquiera cerca. El nombre de mi compañera de piso es Ino, y es probable que te bombardee con un millón de preguntas, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que nunca antes entré por la puerta con un chico. —No sé por qué no me molesta en absoluto admitírselo.

De manera casual coloca el brazo en mis hombros y comienza a caminar conmigo hacia el edificio. —Si me estás pidiendo que finja que somos solamente amigos, eso no va a pasar. No estoy restándole importancia a nuestra relación por el bien de tu compañera.

Me río y lo dirijo a la puerta de mi departamento. Me sorprendo levantando la mano para tocar, pero giro la perilla en su lugar. Esta sigue siendo mi casa, por lo que no debería sentir la necesidad de tocar.

Sasuke saca su brazo de mi hombro para que pueda pasar primero. Miro a través de la sala de estar para encontrar a Ino de pie junto al mostrador de la cocina con su novio. Con Sai han estado saliendo por más de un año, y ninguno lo ha dicho, pero estoy bastante segura de que se mudará al segundo en que me vaya esta noche.

Levanta la mirada y sus ojos se amplían de inmediato al momento en que se da cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke detrás de mí.

—Hola —le digo alegremente, como si no hay nada extraño en que traiga a casa a un chico muy guapo que nunca antes mencioné.

Cruzamos la sala de estar y en todo ese tiempo, los ojos de Ino nunca dejaron a Sasuke. —Hola —dice finalmente, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente—. ¿Quién eres? —Me mira y señala a Sasuke—. ¿Quién es?

Sasuke da un paso al frente y extiende la mano. —Sasuke Uchiha —dice, sacudiendo su mano. Luego se acerca y le da la mano a Sasuke—. Pero solo llámenme Sasuke. —Pone el brazo en mis hombros de nuevo—. Soy el novio de Sakura.

Río, pero soy la única que lo hace. Sai lo mira de arriba abajo. —¿Novio?—pregunta, regresando su atención a mí—. ¿Sabe que estás mudándote a Nueva York?

Asiento. —Lo sabe desde el segundo desde que nos conocemos.

Ino arquea una ceja. —Lo cual fue... ¿cuándo?

Parece confundida, porque sabe que le cuento todo. Y tener un novio es, sin duda, considerado como una parte del todo.

—Oh, hombre —dice Sasuke, mirándome—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, nena? Una... ¿dos horas?

—Dos como mucho.

Ino entrecierra los ojos en mi dirección. Ya quiere saber todos los detalles, y odia el que tenga que esperar hasta que Sasuke se vaya antes de tenerlos.

—Estaremos en mi habitación —les digo de manera casual.

Sasuke les da un breve movimiento de mano y luego saca su brazo de mis hombros para unir nuestras manos. —Ha sido un placer conocerlos a ambos. —Señala por el pasillo—. Voy a seguir a Sakura hasta su habitación, así puedo ver qué tipo de ropa interior lleva.

La boca de Ino se abre y Sai se ríe. Empujo el brazo de Sasuke, sorprendida de que llevara la broma tan lejos. —No, me estás siguiendo a mi habitación para ayudarme a empacar.

Hace un puchero. Ruedo los ojos y lo llevo por el pasillo hasta mi habitación.

Con Ino hemos sido mejores amigas por más de dos años. Tan pronto como nos graduamos de la secundaria, nos mudamos juntas a este departamento.

Lo cual significa que solamente he vivido aquí por seis meses, por lo que se siente como si estuviera empacando todas las cosas que acabo de desempacar.

Cuando entramos a mi habitación, Sasuke cierra la puerta. Los ojos se pierden a su alrededor, así que dejo que sea entrometido por unos minutos mientras abro la maleta. El departamento al cual me estoy mudando en Nueva York se encuentra completamente amueblado, así que en realidad, lo único que tengo que llevarme es la ropa y los artículos de aseo. Todo lo demás está en la casa de mi mamá.

—¿Eres una lectora? —pregunta.

Miro por sobre mi hombro, está señalando los libros en los estantes. —Amo leer. Deberías darte prisa y escribir un libro, porque ya está en mi pila LPL.

—¿Tu pila LPL?

—Pila de libros por leer —aclaro.

Saca uno de los libros de la estantería y lee la parte posterior. —Odio tener que decirte esto, pero no creo que te guste lo que acabo de escribir. —Regresa el libro al estante y agarra otro—. Parece que prefieres las novelas románticas, y eso no es mi estilo.

Dejo de revisar las blusas en el armario y lo miro fijamente. —No —digo con un gemido—. Por favor, no me digas que eres uno de esos lectores pretenciosos que juzgan a las personas por lo libros que les gustan.

De inmediato niega con la cabeza. —Para nada. Es simplemente que no sé nada acerca de escribir romance. Tengo dieciocho años. No soy un experto cuando se trata de amor.

Salgo del armario y me inclino en la puerta. —¿Nunca antes has estado enamorado?

Asiente. —Por supuesto que sí, pero no del tipo digno de una novela romántica, así que no tengo escritura alguna acerca de ello. —Se deja caer sobre la cama y se apoya contra la cabecera, observándome.

—¿Crees que en realidad Stephen King fue asesinado en la vida real por un payaso? —le pregunto—. ¿En realidad Shakespeare bebió un frasco de veneno? Por supuesto que no, Sasuke. Se llama ficción por una razón. Tú lo inventas.

Me sonríe desde su posición en la cama, y el verlo sentado allí hace que mis mejillas se sientan calientes. De repente quiero rogarle que ruede por mis sábanas, así lo puedo oler mientras duermo en la noche. Pero luego recuerdo que no voy a dormir aquí esta noche porque estaré en un vuelo hacia Nueva York. Me doy la vuelta y enfrento mi armario otra vez, así no ve la mirada enrojecida en mi rostro.

Se ríe en voz baja. —Estabas pensado en cosas sucias.

—No lo hacía —digo.

—Sakura, hemos estado saliendo por dos horas. Puedo leerte como un libro, y justo ahora creo que ese libro está lleno de erotismo.

Me río y comienzo a sacar las blusas de los colgadores. No quiero molestarme en doblarlas aún hasta que decida cómo voy a empacarlas, así que simplemente las lanzo en medio del piso de la habitación.

He sacado casi un cuarto de las blusas de mi armario antes de darle un vistazo a Sasuke de nuevo. Tiene las manos apoyadas detrás de la cabeza mientras me ve empacar. En realidad no esperaba que me ayudara una vez que llegáramos aquí, porque probablemente estaría metiéndose en el medio más que nada. Pero el que Sasuke lo sepa y todavía parezca emocionado de pasar más tiempo conmigo me hace sentir bien.

Durante nuestro viaje decidí que no iba a cuestionar sus motivos. Por supuesto mi lado inseguro aún se pregunta qué diablos hacía un tipo como él pasando el rato con una chica como yo, pero cada vez que ese pensamiento se mete en mi cabeza, recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos en el banquillo. Y me digo que todo lo que dijo parecía genuino, que de alguna manera de verdad me encuentra atractiva. Y, honestamente, ¿realmente eso importa al fin de cuentas? Me estoy mudando al extremo opuesto del país, por lo que no es como si lo que sucederá en las próximas horas afectará mi vida de una manera u otra. ¿A quién le importa si el chico solamente quiere meterse en mis vaqueros? En realidad, lo preferiría si eso es todo lo que quiere. Es la primera vez en dos años que alguien me ha hecho sentir deseable, así que no voy a mortificarme por el hecho de que lo disfruto tanto como lo hago.

Camino hacia mi tocador y lo escucho marcando un número en su teléfono.

Estoy tranquila mientras hace la llamada.

—¿Puedo hacer una reservación para dos esta noche a las siete?

El silencio luego de esa pregunta es palpable mientras espero a escuchar lo que dice a continuación en las últimas dos horas mi corazón ha hecho más ejercicio que en los últimos dos meses.

—Sasuketon Uchiha. U-C-H-I-H-A. —Más silencio—. Perfecto. Muchas gracias.—Más silencio.

Reviso el cajón superior, actuando como si no estuviera orándole al Señor ser su más uno para esa cena. Lo oigo moverse en la cama y levantarse, por lo que giro para verlo caminar hacia mí. Sonríe y luego se asoma por encima de mi hombro para ver lo que estoy buscando en el cajón.

—¿Es el cajón de tus bragas? —Estira la mano y agarra un par. Se lo quito y lo lanzo a mi maleta.

—Manos fuera —le digo.

Camina por mi lado y se inclina apoyando un codo contra la cómoda. —Si estás empacando ropa interior, eso significa que no vas de comando. Así que por proceso de eliminación, he descubierto que estás usando una tanga. Ahora simplemente tengo que averiguar de qué color es.

Lanzo el contenido del cajón en la maleta. —Se necesita mucho más que hablarme suave para conseguir ver mi ropa interior, Sasuke el Escritor.

Sonríe. —¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Una cena de lujo? —Se endereza, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros—. Porque da la casualidad de que tengo una reserva para el Chateau Marmont esta noche a las siete.

Me río. —No me digas. —Paso por su lado para ir de nuevo hasta mi armario, intentando ocultar la enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Gracias Jesús. Me está llevando a cenar. Tan pronto como llego al armario, mi sonrisa desaparecer. ¿Qué demonios voy a ponerme? ¡No he tenido una cita desde antes de que mis senos se hubiesen desarrollado completamente!

—¿Sakura Haruno? —dice, en esta ocasión desde el umbral de mi closet—.¿Saldrías en una cita conmigo esta noche?

Suspiro y bajo la mirada a mi aburrido atuendo. —¿Qué demonios voy a ponerme para el Chateau? —Le devuelvo la mirada y hago una mueca—. ¿No podríamos simplemente haber ido a Chipotle o algo?

Se ríe y entonces se acerca a mi armario, dejándome a un lado. Rebusca entre la ropa en la parte trasera del armario. —Demasiado largo —dice, mientras examina los ganchos uno por uno—. Demasiado feo. Muy casual. Muy elegante. — Finalmente se detiene y toma algo de la barra. Se da la vuelta y me muestra un vestido negro que he tenido la intención de tirar desde el día que mi madre me lo regaló.

Siempre está comprándome ropa con la esperanza de que algún día la use.

Ropa que no cubre mis cicatrices.

Niego con la cabeza y le quito el vestido, colgándolo de nuevo en su lugar.

Tomo uno de los pocos vestidos manga larga que tengo y lo quito de la percha. —Este me gusta.

Su mirada cambia al vestido que escogió inicialmente y lo saca de la percha y me lo entrega. —Pero quiero que uses este.

Le regreso el vestido. —No quiero utilizar ese, quiero llevar este.

—No —dice—. Voy a pagar la cena, así que puedo escoger lo que quiero ver mientras como.

—Entonces yo pagaré la cena y utilizaré el vestido que yo quiera.

—Entonces te tomaré la palabra e iremos a Chipotle.

Gruño. —Creo que estamos teniendo nuestra primera pelea de pareja.

Sonríe y extiende la mano de la que cuelga el vestido de su elección. —Si aceptas llevar este vestido esta noche, podemos reconciliarnos justo ahora en el armario.

Es implacable. Pero no voy a utilizar el maldito vestido. Si tengo que jugar la carta de la honestidad, lo haré.

Libero un suspiro lleno de frustración. —Mi madre lo compró el año pasado cuando atravesaba la fase "vamos a arreglar a Sakura". Pero ella no tiene idea de lo incómodo que es estar en mis zapatos. Así que, por favor, no me pidas otra vez que use ese vestido, porque me siento mucho más tranquila con ropa que no muestre demasiada piel. No quiero incomodar a la gente, y si llevo algo como eso, se sentirán extraños al mirarme.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensa y su mirada viaja lejos de mí, hacia el vestido en sus manos. —De acuerdo —dice simplemente, dejando caer la prenda en el piso.

Al fin.

—Pero es tú culpa que la gente se sienta incómoda al mirarte.

Ni siquiera oculto mi jadeo. Es la primera cosa que me dice en todo el día que me hace sentir como si estuviera hablando con mi padre. No voy a mentir.

Duele. Siento como si la garganta se me cerrara, así que la aclaro.

—Eso no fue muy agradable —digo en silencio.

Sasuke se acerca con una zancada. Mi armario ya es lo suficiente pequeño.

Definitivamente no necesito que continúe acercándose. Especialmente después dedecir algo tan hiriente como lo que acaba de decir.

—Es cierto —dice.

Cierro los ojos, porque es eso o mirar la boca que libera palabras tan horribles.

Exhalo una bocanada tranquilizadora, pero se atora cuando sus dedos acarician los mechones que se encuentran en mi rostro. El contacto físico inesperado me obliga a apretar los ojos incluso más fuerte. Me siento tan estúpida por no obligarlo a marcharse, o al menos, empujarlo fuera del armario. Pero por alguna razón, no puedo moverme ni hablar. O respirar, si vamos al caso.

Él aleja el cabello de mi frente, y pasa sus dedos a través de él hasta que ya no cuelga de mi rostro. —Llevas tu cabello así porque no quieres que las personas vean mucho de ti. Llevas mangas largas y camisetas con cuello porque crees que ayuda. Pero no lo hace.

Siento que sus palabras se vuelven puñetazos que me golpean directo en el estómago. Alejo mi rostro de su mano, pero mantengo los ojos cerrados. Tengo ganas de llorar de nuevo, y ya he llorado lo suficiente para un estúpido aniversario.

—La gente no se siente incómoda cuando te mira debido a tus cicatrices, Sakura. Se incomoda, porque haces que sientan que mirarte está mal. Y créeme, tú eres el tipo de persona que la gente quiere mirar. —Siento las puntas de sus dedos rozar mi mandíbula y me encojo—. Tienes la estructura ósea más increíble, y sé que ese es un cumplido extraño, pero es cierto. —Sus dedos abandonan mi mandíbula y viajan por mi mentón hasta que toca mi boca—. Y tus labios. Los hombres los miran porque desean saber cómo saben, y las mujeres los miran celosas porque si tuviera labios del color de los tuyos, nunca volverían a comprar un labial.

Dejo escapar lo que podría estar atrapado entre una carcajada y un sollozo, pero todavía no me atrevo a mirarlo. Estoy tan rígida como una tabla, preguntándome en donde va a tocarme luego. Que va a decir después.

—Y solo he conocido una chica en mi vida con el cabello tan largo y tan hermoso como el tuyo, pero ya te conté acerca de Karin. Y sólo para que lo sepas, ella no te llega ni a los talones, a pesar de que besa muy bien.

Siento que sus manos suben y echan mi cabello sobre mis hombros. Está tan cerca que sé que puede ver el movimiento exagerado de mi pecho. Pero Dios, de repente se hizo realmente difícil respirar, como si estuviera a tres metros más arriba sobre el nivel del mar que hace cinco minutos.

—Sakura —dice, exigiendo mi atención. Sus dedos encuentran mi mentón, y ladea mi cabeza. Cuando abro los ojos, está mucho más cerca de lo que pensé. Me está mirando con ojos penetrantes—. La gente quiere mirarte. Créeme, soy uno de ellos. Pero todo acerca de ti grita "aparta la mirada", y eso es exactamente lo que van a hacer. La única persona que se preocupa por un par de cicatrices en tu rostro, eres tú.

Deseo tanto creerle. Si pudiera creer todo lo que dice, entonces, tal vez, mi vida tendría mucho más significado que en este momento. Si le creyera, tal vez no estaría tan nerviosa ante de la idea de audicionar de nuevo. Tal vez, estaría haciendo la única cosa que dice mi madre que debería hacer una chica de mi edad: descubrir quién soy realmente. No esconderme.

Demonios, ni siquiera me visto para mí. Me visto como pienso que otras personas preferirían que lo hiciera.

Los ojos de Sasuke caen a mi camisa, y por primera vez, noto que sus pulmones tiran del aire con el mismo esfuerzo que los míos. Levanta la mano y toca el primer botón de mi camisa, abriéndolo. Respiro profundo. Sus ojos nunca dejan mi camisa y los míos nunca abandonan su rostro. Cuando mueve sus dedos al segundo botón, puedo jurar que inhala un suspiro tembloroso.

No sé qué está haciendo, y me aterra pensar que está a punto de ser la primera persona en ver lo que hay debajo de la camisa. Pero por mucho que lo intento, no puedo encontrar las palabras para detenerlo.

Cuando libera el segundo botón, baja al tercero. Antes de aflojar ese botón, me mira a los ojos, y se ve tan asustado como me siento en este instante. Nuestros ojos permanecen entrelazados hasta que alcanza el último botón. Cuando lo libera, bajo la mirada a mi camisa.

Solo un rastro de piel de mi abdomen se muestra, así que no me siento completamente expuesta todavía. Pero estoy a segundo de hacerlo, porque lentamente lleva ambas manos a la cima de mi camisa. Antes de que haga su próximo movimiento, aprieto los ojos de nuevo.

No quiero ver la mirada en su rostro cuando mire lo mucho que mi cuerpo fue quemado. La mayor parte en el lado izquierdo, para ser exacta. Lo que ve cuando mira mi mejilla es solo una fracción en comparación a que oculto debajo de mi ropa.

Siento que tira de mi camisa para abrirla, y a medida que va revelando, es más difícil contener las lágrimas. Es la peor ocasión del mundo para ponerme sentimental, pero supongo que las lágrimas no son conocidas por ser siempre oportunas.

Su respiración es extremadamente audible, y también lo es el jadeo que lo escucho liberar tan pronto como mi camisa se abre por completo. Quiero empujarlo fuera del armario y cerrar la puerta y esconderme, pero eso es exactamente lo que he hecho por los dos últimos años. Así que, por razones que no puedo explicar, no le pido que se detenga.

Sasuke desliza la camisa por mis hombros, y con lentitud hace lo mismo por mis brazos. Termina de recorrer el camino hasta mis manos cuando cae al suelo.

Puedo sentir como sus manos rozan las mías, y me siento demasiado avergonzada para moverme, sabiendo exactamente lo que ve ahora que me mira.

Sus dedos comienzan a recorrer mis manos y mis muñecas, justo cuando la primera lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. La lágrima no lo detiene. Escalofríos erizan mi piel a medida que continúan acariciando mis antebrazos. En lugar de trazar con sus dedos todo el camino hasta mis hombros, se detiene. Aun no me atrevo a abrir los ojos.

Siento como su frente se apoya suavemente contra la mía y el hecho de que esté respirando con tanto esfuerzo como yo, es la única cosa que me da una sensación de consuelo en este momento.

Mi estómago se revuelve cuando sus manos encuentran la pretina de mis vaqueros.

Esto va demasiado lejos.

Demasiado, demasiado, demasiado lejos, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y permitir que sus dedos abran el botón de los vaqueros, porque tanto como deseo que se detenga, tengo la sensación de que no me está desvistiendo por placer. No tengo certeza de lo que hace, pero estoy demasiado estática para preguntar.

Respira, Sakura. Respira. Tus pulmones necesitan aire nuevo.

Su frente todavía descansa contra la mía, y puedo sentir su aliento colisionando contra mis labios. Aunque tengo la sensación de que sus ojos están abiertos de par en par, y está mirando hacia abajo entre nosotros, observando cómo sus manos bajan mi cremallera.

Cuando la cremallera llega a su destino, desliza las manos entre mis vaqueros y caderas, con suficiente desinterés para que crea que ni siquiera le molesta estar tocando las cicatrices de mi costado izquierdo. Baja los vaqueros por mis caderas y al mismo tiempo, comienza a bajar lentamente mientras los desliza por mis piernas. Su aliento se mueve por mi cuerpo hasta que lo siento detenerse en mi estómago, pero sus labios ni una vez tocan mi piel.

Cuando los vaqueros están en mis tobillos, salgo de ellos, un pie a la vez.

No tengo idea de lo que va a suceder. ¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Qué. Sucede?. ¿Ahora?

Todavía tengo los ojos cerrados, y no tengo idea de si está de pie o de rodillas o alejándose.

—Levanta los brazos —dice.

Su voz es áspera y cercana, me sorprende al extremo que mis ojos se abran involuntariamente. Se encuentra de pie delante de mí, sosteniendo el vestido que dejó caer momentos antes.

Lo miro, y definitivamente no esperaba ver esa mirada en su rostro. Sus ojos están ardiendo y son feroces, como si le estuviera tomando cada gramo de su voluntad no quitarme las dos últimas piezas de ropa.

Se aclara la garganta. —Por favor, levanta los brazos, Sakura.

Los elevo, y lleva el vestido por encima de mi cabeza y lo baja por mis brazos. Tira de él hasta que mi cabeza se desliza y sigue tirando, ajustándolo sobre mis curvas. Cuando finalmente está en su lugar, levanta mi pelo y lo deja caer por mi espalda. Retrocede un poco y me mira de arriba abajo. Se aclara la garganta, pero su voz todavía suena áspera cuando habla.

—Jodidamente hermosa —dice con una sonrisa perezosa—. Y rojas.

¿Rojas?

Bajo la mirada al vestido, pero es definitivamente negro.

—Tus bragas —dice, a modo de aclaratoria—. Son rojas.

Dejo escapar un estallido de lo que pensé iba a ser una carcajada, pero suena más como un sollozo contenido. Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que las lágrimas todavía recorren mis mejillas, así que acerco las manos a mi rostro y trato de sacarlas, pero siguen brotando.

No puedo creer que acaba de desvestirme para probar un punto. No puedo creer que se lo permitiera. Ahora sé exactamente lo que Sasuke quería decir cuando me dijo que le es difícil controlar su indignación en la presencia de lo absurdo. Cree que mis inseguridades son absurdas, y se tomó el trabajo de probármelo.

Sasuke camina hacia adelante y me envuelve con sus brazos. Todo acerca de él es tranquilizador y cálido y no tengo idea de cómo responder. Una de sus manos encuentra mí nuca y presiona mi rostro contra su pecho. Ahora comienzo a reír ante la ridiculez de mis lágrimas, porque, ¿quién hace esto? ¿Quién llora cuando un chico la desviste por primera vez?

—Eso es un record —dice Sasuke, alejándome de su pecho para poder mirarme—. Hice que mi novia llorara en menos de tres horas de relación.

Río de nuevo, y entonces presiono mi rostro contra su pecho y lo abrazo, porque, ¿por qué no podría haber estado él, al segundo que desperté en el hospital hace dos años? ¿Por qué tuve que atravesar dos años enteros antes de que finalmente me dieran una pizca pequeña de confianza?

Después de otro minuto o dos de estar tratando de tomar las riendas de mis emociones desenfrenadas, por fin me siento lo suficiente calmada para darme cuenta de que no huele tan bien cuando mi rostro se encuentra presionado contra una camisa que ha estado usando por dos días.

Retrocedo y paso los dedos debajo de mis ojos de nuevo. Ya no estoy llorando, pero sé con certeza que la máscara de pestañas está en todos lados.

—Usaré el vestido con una condición —digo—. Tienes que ir a casa y tomar una ducha primero.

Su sonrisa se ensancha. —Eso ya era parte de mi plan.

Permanecemos de pie en silencio por un poco más, y entonces ya no puedo soportar estar tan cerca por otro segundo. Lo empujo por los hombros, en dirección a la puerta. —Ya son casi las cuatro —le digo—. Regresa a las seis y estaré vestida y lista para irnos.

Camina hacia la puerta de mi habitación, pero se gira a verme antes de salir.

—Quiero que esta noche te recojas el cabello.

—No presiones a tu suerte.

Se ríe. —¿Por qué demonios existe la suerte si se supone que no debo presionarla?

Señalo la puerta. —Ve. A. Bañarte. Y rasúrate mientras lo haces.

Abre la puerta y comienza a salir. —¿Rasurarme, eh? ¿Planeas poner esos labios en mi rostro esta noche?

—Ve —digo, con una carcajada exasperada.

Cierra la puerta, pero todavía puedo escuchar lo que le dice a Ino y a Sai tan pronto como entra a la sala de estar. —¡Son rojas! ¡Sus bragas son rojas!


	4. Chapter 4

_Sasuke_

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

Ella se está mudando a Nueva York. Cenaremos. Eso es todo.

Pero en serio, ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo? No debería estar haciendo esto.

Me pongo un par de vaqueros y camino hacia mi armario para encontrar una camiseta limpia. Justo cuando la llevo sobre mi cabeza, la puerta se abre.

—Oye —dice Itachi, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta—. Es bueno para ti que hayas vuelto a casa para un cambio. —Jesús. Ahora no—. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo e Izumi esta noche?

—No puedo. Tengo una cita. —Camino a mi armario y agarro mi colonia.

No puedo creer que Sakura voluntariamente se acercara tanto a mí como lo hizo con la forma en que olía hoy. Fue un poco vergonzoso.

—¿Oh si? ¿Con quién?

Tomo mi billetera de la cómoda y agarro mi chaqueta. —Mi novia.

Itachi ríe mientras paso junto a él y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo. —¿Novia? —Sabe que no tengo novias, por lo que me persigue para obtener más información. —. Sabes que si le digo a Izumi que vas a una cita con tu novia, me preguntara hasta hacer explotar mi cabeza. Será mejor que me digas algo con lo que pueda tranquilizarla.

Me río. Tiene razón; a su novia le gusta saber todo sobre cada quien. Y por alguna razón, ya que está a punto de irse a vivir con nosotros, piensa que ya somos familia. Y es especialmente entrometida cuando se trata de la familia.

Itachi me sigue directo a la puerta principal y todo el camino hasta mi coche. Agarra mi puerta antes de que pueda cerrarla.

—Sé dónde estabas anoche.

Me detengo de cerrar la puerta y caigo contra el asiento. Aquí vamos de nuevo. —Tu novia tiene una boca muy grande, ¿lo sabes?

Se inclina contra la puerta, mirando hacia mí con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. —Ella solo está preocupada por ti, Sasuke. Todos lo estamos.

—Estoy bien. Ya lo verás. Estaré bien.

Itachi me mira en silencio por un rato, queriendo creerme esta vez. Sin embargo le he prometido que voy a estar bien tantas veces, que ahora cae en saco roto. Y lo entiendo. Pero no tiene ni idea de que esta vez es realmente diferente.

Se da por vencido y cierra la puerta sin decir nada más. Sé que sólo está tratando de ayudar, pero no necesita hacerlo. Las cosas van a cambiar. Lo supe de hecho al momento en que puse los ojos en Sakura el día de hoy.

Me acerco a su puerta principal aproximadamente a las 5:05 pm. Llegue temprano, pero como he dicho... se está yendo a Nueva York y nunca voy a verla de nuevo. Cincuenta y cinco minutos extra con ella no es tanto como quisiera.

La puerta se abre casi tan pronto golpeo. Ino me sonríe y da un paso a un lado. —Hola, novio de Sakura de quien nunca he oído hablar. —Hace un gesto hacia el sofá—. Toma asiento. Ella está en la ducha.

Echo un vistazo al sofá y luego al pasillo que conduce a la habitación de Sakura. —¿No crees que necesite mi ayuda en la ducha?

Ino se ríe, pero luego igual de rápido, su cara decae y se pone seria. —No. Siéntate.

Sai está sentado en el sofá de enfrente del que estoy siendo forzado a sentarme. Le doy un movimiento de cabeza y me levanta una ceja en señal de advertencia. Supongo que este es el momento del que Sakura me advirtió.

Ino cruza la sala de estar y se sienta junto a Sai. —Sakura me dijo ¿Qué eres escritor?

Asiento. —Sasuke el Escritor. Ése sería yo.

Justo antes de que me lanzara su segunda pregunta, Sakura aparece de repente en la entrada del pasillo. —Oye. Me pareció oírte aquí.

No hay señales realmente de que acabara de darse una ducha. Me vuelvo hacia Ino y se encoge de hombros. —No puedes culparme por intentar.

Me levanto y camino hacia el pasillo, señalando a Ino pero mirando a Sakura. —Tu compañera de cuarto es muy astuta.

—Lo es —dice Sakura—. Y estás aquí una hora más temprano.

—Cincuenta y cinco minutos.

—Es lo mismo.

—No lo es.

Se da la vuelta y camina hacia atrás pasando la puerta de su dormitorio. — Estoy tan cansada de pelear contigo, Sasuke. —Se dirige hacia al baño que está a un lado de su dormitorio—. Acabo de terminar de empacar. Ni siquiera he comenzado a arreglarme todavía.

Retomo mi lugar en su cama. —No te preocupes. Me pondré cómodo. —Me estiro y tomo el libro ubicado en su mesa de noche—. Leeré hasta que hayas terminado.

Asoma la cabeza por la puerta del baño y mira hacia el libro en mis manos.

—Cuidado. Es uno de los bueno. Podría cambiar tu opinión acerca de cómo escribir una novela romántica.

Arrugo mi nariz y sacudo la cabeza. Se ríe y desaparece en el baño otra vez.

Abro la primera página del libro, esperando pasar a través él. Antes de darme cuenta, estoy en la página diez.

Página diecisiete.

Página veinte.

Treinta y siete.

Jesús, esto es como el crack.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Sí? —Dice desde el baño.

—¿Terminaste el libro?

—No.

—Bueno, necesito que lo termines antes de mudarte a Nueva York para que me digas si ella descubre que él realmente es su hermano.

Reaparece en la puerta al instante. —¡¿Qué ?! —Grita—. ¿Él es su hermano?

Sonrío. —Caíste

Rueda los ojos y desaparece en el baño de nuevo. Me obligo a dejar de leer y tirar el libro a un lado. Miro alrededor de la habitación de Sakura y ya se ve diferente de cuando estuve aquí hace una hora. Quitó todas las fotos de su mesita de noche y ni siquiera conseguí un buen vistazo de ellas antes. Su armario está casi vacío, solo hay algunas cajas en el suelo.

Sin embargo, me di cuenta cuando entré que todavía llevaba puesto el vestido. Tenía la esperanza de que no cambiaría de opinión y lo empacara antes de tener la oportunidad de intervenir.

Veo movimiento por el rabillo de mi ojo, por lo que miro hacia el baño. Está de pie en la puerta.

Mis ojos se caen al vestido primero. Tengo que felicitarme por elegirlo. Hay suficiente mostrando en su escote para mantenerme bien y feliz, pero aun no estoy seguro de si seré capaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro el tiempo suficiente para mirar su escote.

No puedo decir que es lo que se ve diferente en ella, ya que ni siquiera me parece que esté usando maquillaje, pero de alguna manera se ve aún más hermosa que antes. Alegre empujo mi suerte y le pido que lleve el pelo recogido, porque lo tiene en un moño desordenado en la parte superior de su cabeza y realmente me gusta. Me levanto y camino hacia donde está apoyada en la puerta. Levanto mis manos al marco de la puerta por encima de su cabeza y le sonrío. —Jodidamente hermosa —susurro.

Sonríe y luego agacha la cabeza. —Me siento estúpida.

—Apenas te conozco, así que no voy a discutir contigo sobre tu nivel de inteligencia, ya que podrías muy bien ser tan tonta como una roca. Pero por lo menos eres bonita.

Se ríe y se centra en mis ojos por un segundo, pero luego su atención recae en mi boca y Dios, quiero besarla. Quiero darle un beso tan mal que duele y ahora no puedo sonreír más porque siento demasiado dolor.

—¿Que está mal?

Hago una mueca y agarro el marco de la puerta con más fuerza. —Quiero besarte tan, tan mal que estoy haciendo todo lo que está a mi alcance para no hacerlo todavía.

Mueve su cuello hacia atrás y frunce sus cejas en señal confusión. — ¿Siempre te ves como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar cuando tienes muchas ganas de besar a una chica?

Niego con la cabeza. —No hasta ti.

Ella resopla y se aparta de mí. Eso no salió como si lo dijera en serio. —No me refiero a la idea de que besarte me desagrade. Quise decir que quiero besarte tanto que está haciendo que me duela el estómago. Algo así como bolas azules, pero en mi estómago en lugar de mis bolas.

Empieza a reír y lleva sus dos manos a su frente. —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Sasuke el Escritor?

—Me podrías besar y hacer que me sienta mejor.

Niega con la cabeza y camina hacia su cama. —De ninguna manera. —Se sienta en su cama y toma el libro que leía—. He leído un montón de romance, así que sé cuándo es el momento adecuado. Si vamos a besarnos, tiene que ser digno de los libros. Después de besarme, quiero que olvides todo acerca de esa chica Karin de la que sigues hablando.

Me dirijo al otro lado de la cama y me acuesto al lado de donde está apoyada contra la cabecera. Me pongo de costado y me levanto en mi codo. — ¿Karin quién?

Me sonríe. —Exactamente. A partir de ahora cuando conozcas a una chica, es mejor que la compares a mí en lugar de ella.

—Usarte como estándar es completamente injusto para el resto de la población femenina.

Rueda los ojos, asumiendo que bromeo otra vez. Pero en honor a la verdad, la idea de comparar a cualquiera con Sakura es ridícula. No hay comparación. Y es una mierda que sólo haya pasado unas horas con ella y ya lo sepa. Casi desearía nunca haberla conocido. Porque no tengo novias reales, se mudará a Nueva York y sólo tenemos dieciocho y... muchas... cosas.

Miro hacia el techo y me pregunto cómo va a funcionar esto. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo simplemente despedirme de ella esta noche, sabiendo que nunca voy a hablarle de nuevo? Pongo mi antebrazo sobre mis ojos. Ojalá no hubiera entrado en ese restaurante hoy. La gente no puede extrañar lo que nunca han conocido.

—¿Sigues pensando en besarme?

Inclino mi cabeza en la almohada y la observo. —Ya superé el beso. Cásate conmigo.

Se ríe y se mueve en la cama para mirarme. Su expresión es suave con un dejo de sonrisa. Acerca una mano y la presiona contra mi cuello. Mi respiración se detiene. —Te afeitaste —dice ella, pasando su pulgar sobre mi mandíbula.

No creo que una sola parte de mí podría sonreír cuando me está tocando así, porque no hay absolutamente nada bueno sobre el hecho de que no voy a sentirme así de nuevo después de esta noche. Es jodidamente cruel.

—¿Si pidiera tu número de teléfono me lo darías?

—No —dice, casi de inmediato.

Aprieto los labios y espero a que explique por qué no, pero no lo hace. Sólo continúa pasando el pulgar hacia atrás y adelante sobre mi mandíbula.

—¿Dirección de correo electrónico?

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes un localizador, por lo menos? ¿Una máquina de fax?

Se ríe, y se siente bien escuchar su risa. El aire se sentía demasiado pesado.

—No quiero un novio, Sasuke.

—¿Así que estás rompiendo conmigo?

Rueda los ojos. —Sabes lo que quiero decir. —Aparta su mano de mi cara y descansa sobre la cama entre nosotros—. Sólo tenemos dieciocho. Me mudaré a Nueva York. Apenas nos conocemos. Y le prometí a mi madre que no me enamoraría de nadie hasta que tenga veintitrés.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, y... ¿Qué? —¿Por qué veintitrés años?

—Mi madre dice que la mayoría de las personas tienen sus vidas solucionadas a la edad de veintitrés años, así que quiero asegurarme de que sé lo que soy y lo que quiero de la vida antes de permitirme enamorarme. Debido a que es fácil enamorarme, Sasuke. La parte difícil viene cuando quieres dejarlo.

Tiene sentido. Si eres el hombre de hojalata. —¿Crees que en realidad puedes controlar si o no te enamoras de alguien?

—Enamorarse puede no ser una decisión consciente, pero ahorrarse la situación antes de que suceda lo es. Así que si conozco a alguien del que creo podría enamorarme... voy a alejarme de su presencia hasta que esté lista para ello.

Wow. Es como un mini-Sócrates con todos estos consejos de vida. Siento como si debería de tomar notas. O debatir con ella.

Honestamente, sin embargo, me siento aliviado de que diga estas cosas porque tenía miedo de que me besara hasta embriagarme y me convencería de que éramos almas gemelas para el final de la noche. Porque Dios sabe que si lo pidiera, saltaría, sabiendo que es lo último que debería hacer. Los chicos no dicen que no a una chica como ella, no importa si las relaciones son poco atractivas para él. Los chicos ven tetas, junto con un gran sentido del humor y piensan que han encontrado el santo grial.

Pero cinco años parece una eternidad. Estoy bastante seguro de que ni siquiera se acordará de esta noche después de cinco años. —¿Me haces un favor entonces y me buscas cuando tengas veintitrés años?

Ríe. —Uchiha Sasuke, serás un famoso escritor en cinco años para recordar a la vieja yo.

—O tal vez serás una famosa actriz para recordarme.

No responde a eso. De hecho, en todo caso, mi comentario la entristece.

Permanecemos en silencio en nuestras posiciones, cara a cara en su cama. Incluso con las cicatrices y la tristeza evidente en sus ojos, sigue siendo una de las chicas más hermosas que he visto nunca. Sus labios se ven más suave y acogedores, y estoy tratando de ignorar los nudos en mi estómago, pero cada vez que miro su boca, la intensidad de tratar de contenerme en realidad me hace soltar una mueca. Trato de no imaginar lo que sentiría si me inclinara y la besara, pero con ella tan cerca, realmente estoy deseando de alguna manera haber leído cada novela romántica jamás escrita, porque ¿qué demonios hace a un beso digno de libros? Necesito saber así puedo hacer que suceda.

Está acostada sobre su lado derecho, y con el vestido que lleva puesto, expone una gran cantidad de su piel. Puedo ver donde comienzan las cicatrices, justo encima de su muñeca, todo el camino hasta su brazo y cuello, bajando por su mejilla. Toco su rostro al igual que ella tocaba el mío. Puedo sentirla estremecerse bajo mi palma, porque estoy tocando la parte de ella que ni siquiera quería que mirará hace unas horas. Paso mi pulgar sobre su mandíbula y luego deslizo mi mano a lo largo de su cuello. Ella se tensa por todas partes bajo mi tacto. —¿Esto te molesta?

Sus ojos parpadean una y otra vez entre los míos. —No sé —susurra.

Me pregunto si soy el único que ha tocado sus cicatrices antes. He tenido accidentes en el pasado donde me he quemado tratando de cocinar, así que sé lo que se siente cuando una quemadura cicatriza. Pero sus cicatrices son mucho más prominentes que una quemadura superficial. Su piel se siente mucho más suave al tacto que la piel normal. Más frágil. Hay algo en la forma en que se siente debajo de mis dedos que me hace querer seguir tocándola.

Ella lo permite. Durante varios minutos tranquilos, ninguno de los dos habla mientras sigo pasando los dedos sobre su brazo y cuello. Sus ojos se humedecen, como estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. Esto me hace preguntarme si no le gusta. Puedo entender por qué esto podría hacerla sentir incómoda, pero por alguna razón retorcida, me siento más cómodo con ella ahora que en todo el día.

—Debería odiar esto por ti —susurro, arrastrando los dedos por las cicatrices en su antebrazo—. Debería estar enojado por ti, ya que pasar por esto debió ser muy doloroso. Pero por alguna razón, cuando te toco... Me gusta la forma en que tu piel se siente.

No estoy seguro de cómo va a tomar las palabras que acaban de salir de mi boca. Pero es verdad. De repente me siento agradecido por sus cicatrices... porque son un recordatorio de que podría haber sido mucho peor. Podría haber muerto en el incendio, y no estaría a mi lado en este momento.

Paso la mano por su hombro, a lo largo de su brazo, y regreso de nuevo.

Cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los de ella, hay evidencia de una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla.

—Una de las cosas que siempre trato de recordarme es que todos tienen cicatrices —dice ella—. Muchas de ellas incluso peor que las mías. La única diferencia es que las mías son visibles y las de la mayoría de las personas no lo son.

No le digo que tiene razón. No le digo que tan hermosa como se ve en el exterior, sólo desearía poder verme así en el interior.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sakura_

—Mierda. ¡Sakura! Mierda, mierda, mierda, demonios, mierda, mierda.

Escucho a Sasuke maldiciendo como un marinero, pero no entiendo por qué. Siento sus manos encontrando mis hombros.

—Sakura la Transitoria, ¡despierta, demonios!

Abro los ojos y se encuentra sentado en la cama, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Se ve enojado.

Me siento en la cama y froto el adormecimiento de mis ojos.

El adormecimiento.

¿Nos quedamos dormidos?

Miro mi despertador y leo 08:15. Me inclino y lo recojo para atraerlo más cerca de mi rostro. Eso no puede ser correcto.

Pero lo es. Son las 08:15.

—Mierda —digo.

—Nos perdimos la cena —dice Sasuke.

—Lo sé.

—Dormimos por dos horas.

—Sí. Lo sé.

—Desperdiciamos dos jodidas horas, Sakura.

Luce genuinamente angustiado. Lindo, pero angustiado.

—Lo siento.

Me lanza una mirada confundida. —¿Qué? No. No digas eso. No es tu culpa.

—Sólo dormí tres horas anoche —digo—. Estuve muy cansada todo el día.

—Sí —dice con un suspiro de frustración—. Tampoco dormí mucho anoche.

—Sale de la cama—. ¿A qué hora es tu vuelo?

—Once treinta.

—¿Esta noche?

—Sí.

—¿Como en tres horas a partir de ahora?

Asiento.

Gime y frota sus manos por el rostro. —Mierda —dice de nuevo—. Eso significa que necesitas irte. —Sus manos caen a sus caderas y mira hacia el suelo—.

Eso significa que debo irme.

No quiero que se vaya.

Pero necesito que lo haga. No me gusta esta sensación de pánico que se construye en mi pecho. No me gustan las palabras que quiero decirle. Quiero decirle que he cambiado de opinión, que puede tener mi número de teléfono. Pero si le doy mi número de teléfono, hablaré con él. Todo el tiempo. Y seré distraída por él y cada pequeño mensaje de texto que me envíe, y por cada llamada telefónica, y luego hablaremos por Skype todo el tiempo y, antes de que lo sepa, ya no seré Sakura la Transitoria. Seré Sakura la Novia.

La idea de eso debería llenarme de mucho más desagrado de lo que lo hace.

—Debo irme —dice—. Probablemente tienes mucho que hacer en los próximos minutos para poder llegar al aeropuerto.

Realmente no. Ya empaqué, pero no digo nada.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Puedo decir que espera que le diga que no, pero hay mucho en mí que necesita que él se vaya antes de que lo utilice como excusa para no mudarme a Nueva York.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta. —Mi voz es suave y con disculpa. No reacciona de inmediato a mis palabras, pero finalmente presiona sus labios en una fina línea y asiente.

—Sí —dice, nervioso—. Sí. Acompáñame a la puerta.

Me pongo los zapatos que dispuse para usar para la cena esta noche.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta reticentemente. La abre y sale primero, así que voy atrás de él. Lo observo mientras camina por el pasillo frente a mí. Su mano tiene un fuerte agarre sobre la parte posterior de su cuello, y odio que esté molesto. Odio que yo esté molesta. Odio el que nos quedáramos dormidos y desperdiciamos totalmente nuestras dos últimas horas juntos.

Casi llegamos a la sala de estar cuando se detiene y se gira. Una vez más, parece que se encuentra a punto de vomitar. Me quedo quieta y espero a lo que sea que está a punto de decir.

—Puede que no sea digno de un libro, pero se tendrá que hacer. —Da dos pasos rápidos hacia mí, hasta que sus manos están en mi cabello y su boca en la mía. Grito por la sorpresa y agarro sus hombros, pero inmediatamente caigo en sintonía con él y deslizo mis manos en su cuello.

Me empuja contra la pared y sus manos, pecho y labios se presionan con hambre contra los míos. Aferra mi rostro como si tuviera miedo de soltarlo y lucho por respirar porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que besé a alguien, creo que pude haber olvidado cómo hacerlo bien. Se aleja lo suficiente como para poder inspirar y después está de regreso y... manos y... piernas y... lengua.

Oh, Dios mío, su lengua.

Han pasado más de dos años desde que la lengua de otra persona estuvo dentro de mi boca, así que debería un poco más reticente de lo que soy. Pero al segundo que se desliza contra mis labios, los abro de inmediato y le doy la bienvenida al calor de un beso mucho más profundo. Suave. Fascinante. Su boca, junto con la forma en que su mano se desliza por mi brazo, es todo demasiado.

Mucho. Muy bueno. Tan bueno. Yo sólo gimo.

Tan pronto como el sonido sale de mi boca, me presiona con más fuerza contra la pared. Su mano izquierda acaricia mi mejilla y la derecha me agarra por la cintura, jalándome contra él.

Terminé de empacar. Él no tiene que irse en este mismo momento.

¿O sí?

Realmente no. El sexo libera endorfinas y las endorfinas mantienen a la gente despierta, así que tener sexo con Sasuke en realidad podría beneficiarme antes de mi vuelo. No he tenido sexo en todos mis dieciocho años, así que imagina cuántas endorfinas contengo aquí. Podríamos tener sexo antes de mi vuelo y no necesitaría dormir ese día. Imagina lo productiva que sería cuando llegue a Nueva York.

Oh, Dios mío, tiro de él a mi habitación. Si viene a mi habitación conmigo, no seré capaz de decirle que no. ¿Realmente estoy dispuesta a tener sexo con alguien que nunca volveré a ver?

Estoy loca. No puedo tener sexo con él. Ni siquiera tengo condón.

Ahora lo hago retroceder hacia el final del pasillo, lejos de mi dormitorio.

Jesús, debe pensar que estoy loca.

Me empuja de nuevo contra la pared y actúa como si los últimos diez segundos de indecisión nunca sucedieron.

Me siento mareada. Me siento tan mareada, y se siente tan bien, mi madre está loca. Estúpida, demente, absurda, y equivocada. ¿Por qué una chica querría encontrarse a sí misma cuando nunca será capaz de sentirse tan bien como un chico puede hacerla sentir? Bien, ahora estoy siendo estúpida. Pero Sasuke me hace sentir cosas muy buenas en este momento.

Gime y luego locamente lo pierdo. Mis manos se encuentran en su cabello y su boca en todo mi cuello.

Agarra mi pecho, Sasuke.

Totalmente lee mi mente y agarra mi pecho.

Agarra el otro.

Dios, él es muy telepático.

Sus labios se mueven de mi cuello de regreso a mi boca, pero sus manos aún se encuentran en mis pechos. Estoy bastante segura de que las mías acunan su trasero, acercándolo aún más contra mí, pero estoy demasiado avergonzada por mi comportamiento en este momento para reconocerlo.

—Diría que consiguieran una habitación, pero pensé que eso era lo que ustedes dos han estado haciendo ahí durante las últimas dos horas.

Ino.

Qué perra. La golpearé tan pronto como Sasuke se vaya.

No puedo creer que acabe de tener esos pensamientos. Ella es mi mejor amiga.

Las endorfinas son malas. Son malignas, malas y me hacen tener pensamientos ridículos.

Sasuke quita su boca de la mía ante el sonido de su voz. Su frente se presiona contra el costado de mi cabeza y las manos dejan sus posiciones naturalmente asumidas para encontrar la pared detrás de mí.

Exhalo un suspiro muy, muy, muy reprimido.

—Sin embargo, de verdad —dijo Ino—, Sai y yo podemos ver todo lo que sucede en este pasillo. Pensé en intervenir antes de que quedaras embarazada.

Asiento, pero aun soy incapaz de hablar. Creo que mi voz se perdió en algún lugar de la garganta de Sasuke.

Él se aleja y me mira, y si Ino no siguiera ahí de pie, estaría besando esa boca de nuevo.

—Sakura solo me acompañaba a la puerta. —Su voz es ronca, y me hace sonreír, sabiendo que lo he afectado físicamente al igual que él a mí.

—Ajá —responde Ino. Tan pronto como ella desaparece de mi visión periférica, Sasuke sonríe y su boca está de regreso en la mía. Sonrío contra sus labios y aferro su camisa, acercándolo más.

—Dios, ustedes —gruñe Ino—. En serio. Es un metro y medio para volver a tu dormitorio y tres metros a la puerta principal. Tomen una decisión.

Él se aleja de nuevo, pero esta vez se retira completamente. Como medio metro de distancia, hasta que su espalda se encuentra contra la pared detrás de él.

Su pecho se agita mientras pasa sus manos por el rostro. Mira hacia la puerta de mi dormitorio, y luego mira hacia mí. Quiere que yo haga la elección, pero no quiero.

Me gustó cuando él tomó el control y tomó la decisión de darme un beso. No quiero que la próxima decisión esté en mí.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por lo que parece un minuto completo. Él queriendo que lo invite a mi dormitorio. Yo queriendo que él me empuje de regreso ahí. Ambos sabiendo bien que debemos ir hacia la puerta principal.

Se endereza, mete las manos en los bolsillos y se aclara la garganta. —¿Necesitas un taxi para ir al aeropuerto?

—Ino me llevará —digo, un poco decepcionada de que, de hecho, ya tengo un aventón.

Asiente y se mece de un lado a otro sobre sus pies. —Bueno, el aeropuerto absolutamente no está en dirección a mi casa, pero... Fingiré que sí, si quieres que te lleve.

Demonios, es adorable. Sus palabras me hacen sentir toda cálida, atontada y... no soy un condenado oso de peluche. Tengo que aguantar.

No acepto su oferta de inmediato. Ino y yo no nos veremos de nuevo hasta que vaya de visita a Nueva York en marzo, así que no sé si se enojaría si le digo que prefiero que un chico al que sólo he conocido medio día me lleve al aeropuerto.

—A mí no me importa —dice Ino desde la sala de estar. Sasuke y yo miramos por el pasillo. Sai e Ino se encuentran sentados en el sofá, mirándonos—. No solo podemos verlos besuqueándose desde aquí, sino que podemos también escuchar su conversación.

La conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que me está haciendo un favor. Me guiña un ojo y cuando vuelvo a mirar a Sasuke, hay un poco más de esperanza en su expresión. Con desinterés cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho e inclino la cabeza. —¿Por casualidad vives cerca del aeropuerto?

Su boca se extiende en una sonrisa. —En realidad, sí. Qué increíblemente conveniente.

Sasuke pasa los siguientes minutos ayudándome con el proceso apresurado y desordenado de último momento. Me saco el vestido que había planeado usar y me pongo pantalones de yoga y una camiseta para así estar cómoda durante el vuelo. Y él carga mis maletas en su auto mientras me despido de Ino.

—Recuerda, soy toda tuya durante las vacaciones de primavera —dice ella.

Me abraza, pero ninguna de las dos somos del tipo de llorar durante una despedida tonta. Sabe tan bien como yo que esta mudanza es buena para mí. Ha sido una de mis mayores animadoras desde el accidente, esperando que encuentre la confianza que perdí hace dos años. Y vivir dentro de este apartamento no es donde eso va a suceder—. Llámame por la mañana, así sé que llegaste bien.

Terminamos nuestra despedida y luego seguimos a Sasuke a su coche. Gira para abrir la puerta para mí, pero antes de que me suba le doy una última mirada a la puerta de mi apartamento. Es una sensación agridulce. Sólo he visitado Nueva York un puñado de veces y ni siquiera estoy segura de si es algo que me vaya a gustar. Pero este apartamento es muy cómodo, y la comodidad a veces puede ser un sostén cuando se trata de averiguar tu vida. Las metas se logran a través de la incomodidad y el trabajo duro. No se logran cuando te ocultas en un lugar donde estás a gusto y acogedoramente.

Siento que los brazos de Sasuke se envuelven alrededor de mí desde atrás.

Apoya su barbilla en mi hombro. —¿Tienes dudas?

Niego con la cabeza. Estoy nerviosa, pero definitivamente no estoy teniendo dudas. Todavía.

—Bueno —dice—. Porque no quiero tener que arrojarte en el maletero y conducir todo el camino hasta Nueva York.

Me río, aliviada de que no sea como mi padre, egoístamente tratando de convencerme de no dar este paso. Mantiene los brazos envueltos alrededor de mí mientras me doy la vuelta, pero ahora estoy apoyada contra el coche y él está mirándome. No tengo mucho tiempo de sobra antes de tener que ser registrada en el aeropuerto, pero no quiero apresurarme para llegar allí cuando puedo absorber esto durante unos minutos más. Voy a correr a mi puerta de partida si llego tarde.

—Hay una cita que me recuerda a ti, de Dylan Thomas. Mi poeta favorito.

—¿Cuál es?

Una lenta sonrisa calienta su camino a través de su boca. Agacha su cabeza y susurra la cita contra mis labios. —"He deseado alejarme, pero tengo miedo; Alguna vida, todavía intacta, podría explotar".

Guau. Él es bueno. Y lo hace aún mejor presionando su cálida boca a la mía, sosteniendo mi cara en las palmas de sus manos. Estiro los brazos y entrelazo las manos en su pelo, lo que le permite tener un control total sobre la velocidad y la intensidad de este beso. Lo mantiene suave y conciso, y me imagino que besa de la misma forma en la que escribe. Movimientos suaves de las teclas, cada palabra meditada y completada con un propósito.

Me besa como si quisiera que este beso sea recordado. Para cuál de nosotros, no sé, pero le permito tomar lo más que pueda de este beso y le doy tanto como tengo. Y es perfecto. Agradable. Muy Agradable.

Es como si de verdad fuera mi novio y esto es algo que debemos hacer todo el tiempo. Lo que me lleva de nuevo al hecho de que estar demasiado cómoda puede ser un sostén. Con besos como estos, me podría ver fácilmente caer en la vida de Sasuke y olvidar cómo vivir mi propia vida. Que es exactamente por lo que necesito seguir adelante con este adiós.

Cuando el beso finalmente se termina, roza la punta de su nariz contra la mía. —Dime algo —dice—. En una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tan digno de ser contado en un libro fue nuestro primer beso?

Tiene la precisión perfecta de humorista. Sonrío y muerdo su labio inferior.

—Al menos un siete.

Se retira en estado de shock. —¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que consigo? ¿Un siete?

Me encojo de hombros. —He leído algunos grandes primeros besos.

Deja caer la cabeza en arrepentimiento fingido. —Sabía que debería haber esperado. Podría haber conseguido un diez si tenía un plan. —Da un paso atrás, liberándome—. Debería haberte llevado al aeropuerto y luego, tan pronto como llegaras a seguridad, podría haber gritado dramáticamente tu nombre y correr hacia ti en cámara lenta. —Imita la escena en cámara lenta, moviéndose en su lugar mientras extiende un brazo hacia mí—. Saaakuuuuuraaaaaa. —dice en una voz larga, interminable—. ¡Noooo Meeee Deeeeejes! —Me estoy riendo duro cuando deja de actuar la escena y envuelve los brazos alrededor de mi cintura otra vez.

—Si lo hubieras hecho en el aeropuerto, habría sido al menos un ocho. Tal vez un nueve, dependiendo de la credibilidad.

—¿Nueve? ¿Eso es todo? —dice—. Si eso es un nueve, ¿qué demonios podría conseguir un diez?

Pienso en eso. ¿Qué hace que las escenas de besos en los libros sean tan geniales? He leído lo suficientes, debería saber.

—Angustia —le digo—. Sin duda necesita algo de angustia para que sea un diez.

Luce confundido. —¿Por qué la angustia lo convierte en un diez? Dame algunos ejemplos.

Inclino la cabeza contra el coche y miro hacia el cielo mientras pienso. —No sé, depende de la situación. Tal vez la pareja no tenga permitido estar juntos, por lo que el factor prohibido crea la angustia. O tal vez han sido mejores amigos durante años y la atracción tácita acumula suficiente angustia para hacer del beso un diez.

A veces la infidelidad crea buena angustia, dependiendo de los personajes y sus situaciones.

—Eso es tan jodido —dice—. ¿Así que estás diciendo que si yo estuviera viendo a otra chica y te besara en el pasillo como lo hice, habría ido de un siete a un diez?

—Si estuvieras saliendo con otra chica, nunca habrías estado dentro de mi apartamento, para comenzar. —De repente me pongo rígida ante la idea—. Espera. No tienes novia de verdad, ¿cierto?

Se encoge de hombros. —Si la tuviera, ¿nuestro próximo beso sería un diez?

Oh Dios mío. Por favor no digas que me convertí en la otra.

Ve el miedo en mi cara y se ríe. —Relájate. Eres la única novia que tengo, y estás a punto de romper conmigo y mudarte al otro lado del país. —Se agacha y me besa en el lado de la cabeza—. Sé suave conmigo, Sakura. Mi corazón es frágil.

Presiono mi cabeza contra su pecho y aunque sé que está bromeando, una parte de mí no puede evitar sentirse genuinamente triste por despedirse de él. He leído un montón de críticas de los audiolibros que narro, por lo que he visto los comentarios sobre cómo los lectores harían cualquier cosa para convertir en reales a los novios literarios. Y aquí estoy, convencida de estar parada en los brazos de uno, y estoy a punto de alejarme de él.

—¿Cuándo es tu primera audición?

Seguro que tiene mucha fe en mí. —No lo he revisado todavía.

Honestamente, estoy un poco aterrorizada de la audición. Estoy asustada de que la gente me mirará y reirá.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—¿Con que se rían de mí? —pregunto—. Por un lado, es humillante. Y asesinará mi confianza.

Me mira fijamente. —Espero que se rían de ti, Sakura. Si la gente se ríe de ti, significa que te estás exponiendo para que se rían de ti. No hay suficientes personas que tengan el coraje de incluso dar ese paso.

Me alegro de que esté oscuro, porque puedo sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse.

Siempre está diciendo cosas que parecen tan simples, pero profundas a la vez.

—De alguna manera me recuerdas a mi madre —le digo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que buscaba —dice con sarcasmo. Me aprieta contra su pecho de nuevo y besa la cima de mi cabeza. Tengo que llegar al aeropuerto, pero trato de detenerme el mayor tiempo posible porque el adiós inminente me está atormentando.

—¿Crees que alguna vez nos veremos de nuevo?

Sus brazos se aprietan alrededor de mí. —Yo espero que sí. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que ahora no estoy planeando cazarte cuando tengas veintitrés. Pero cinco años es mucho tiempo, Sakura. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir entre ahora y entonces? Demonios, ni siquiera tenía pelos en mis bolas hace cinco años.

Me río de nuevo, al igual que he hecho con casi todo lo demás que ha dicho hoy. No sé si alguna vez me reí sinceramente tanto con una persona.

—De verdad deberías escribir un libro, Sasuke. Una comedia romántica. Como que eres gracioso.

—La única manera en que estaría dispuesto a escribir una novela romántica es si eres uno de los personajes principales. Y yo el otro, por supuesto. —Se aparta y me sonríe—. Voy a hacer un trato contigo. Si prometes ir a una audición para Broadway, voy a escribir un libro acerca de la relación que no podíamos tener gracias a la distancia y la inmadurez.

Me gustaría que hablara en serio, porque me encanta la idea. Si no fuera por el defecto evidente. —No obstante, nunca nos veremos de nuevo. ¿Cómo vamos a saber si el otro ha llevado a cabo el plan?

—Nos hacemos uno al otro responsables —dice.

—Otra vez... nunca nos vamos a ver después de esta noche. Y yo no te puedo dar mi número de teléfono.

Sé mejor que darle una manera de ponerse en contacto conmigo. Hay demasiado que tengo que hacer por mi cuenta y si tuviera mi número telefónico, toda mi atención se centraría en la hora de cada día que se supone que me llame.

Sasuke me libera y da un paso hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Empieza a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se muerde el labio inferior. —¿Qué si... —Se detiene y me enfrenta—. ¿Qué si nos encontramos de nuevo el año que viene en el mismo día? ¿Y el año después de ese? Lo haremos durante cinco años. Misma fecha, misma hora, mismo lugar. Vamos a retomarlo a donde lo dejamos esta noche, pero sólo durante ese día. Me aseguraré de que sigas adelante con tus audiciones y yo puedo escribir un libro acerca de los días que estemos juntos.

Dejo que sus palabras se asimilen por un momento. Trato de que coincida con la mirada seria en su rostro, pero la posibilidad de verlo una vez al año me llena de anticipación y estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no actuar demasiado atolondrada. —Encontrarnos una vez al año en la misma fecha suena como una muy buena base para una novela romántica. Si traspasas a la ficción nuestra historia, la añadiría a la parte superior de mi lista de A Ser Leídos.

Ahora está sonriendo. Yo también, porque la idea de ser capaz de esperar con ganas por la fecha de hoy, es algo que nunca pensé que iba a suceder. El nueve de noviembre ha sido un aniversario que he temido desde la noche del incendio, y esta es la primera vez que el pensamiento de esa fecha me deja con un sentimiento positivo.

—Hablo en serio sobre esto, Sakura. Voy a empezar a escribir el maldito libro esta noche si eso significa que conseguiré verte el próximo noviembre.

—Lo digo en serio, también —le digo—. Nos reuniremos cada nueve de noviembre. Sin embargo, absolutamente ningún contacto en el medio.

—Es justo. El nueve de noviembre o nada. ¿Y nos detendremos después de cinco años? —pregunta—. ¿Cuándo los dos tengamos veintitrés?

Asiento con la cabeza, pero no le pregunto lo que estoy segura que ambos estamos pensando. ¿Qué sucede después del quinto año? Supongo que vale la pena ahorrarlo para otro día... cuando veamos si los dos realmente nos adherimos a este plan ridículo.

—Tengo una preocupación. —dice, apretando su labio inferior entre sus dedos—. Se supone que debemos ser... ya sabes... ¿monógamos? Si es así, creo que los dos estamos recibiendo un trato injusto, aquí.

Me río de su absurdez. —Sasuke, no hay manera de que te pidiera hacer eso por cinco años. Creo que el hecho de que continuemos viviendo nuestras vidas es lo que hace esta idea tan genial. Ambos llegaremos a experimentar la vida como se supone que lo hagamos a esta edad, pero también tenemos que estar el uno con el otro una vez al año. Es lo mejor de los dos mundos.

—Pero, ¿qué si uno de nosotros se enamora de alguien más? —pregunta—.¿No arruinará el libro si no podemos estar juntos al final?

—Ya sea que la pareja termine junta o no al final de un libro, eso no determina si fue un final feliz o no. Mientras que las dos personas terminen felices, realmente no importa si terminan felices juntos.

—¿Qué si nos enamoramos del otro? ¿Antes de que pasen los cinco años?

Odio que mi primer pensamiento sea que no hay manera de que él se enamore de mí alguna vez. No sé de qué cosa me siento más cansada. De las cicatrices en mi cara o los pensamientos de auto desprecio en relación con las cicatrices en mi cara. Descarto esos pensamientos y fuerzo una sonrisa.

—Sasuke, por supuesto que te vas a enamorar de mí. De ahí la razón para la regla de los cinco años. Necesitamos directrices firmes para que nuestros corazones no tomen en control hasta que hayas terminado tu libro.

Puedo ver la contemplación en sus ojos mientras asiente. Ambos permanecemos callados por un momento a medida que ponderamos el trato que acabamos de hacer. Pero luego, él se inclina contra el auto junto a mí y dice—:Tendré que estudiar mis novelas de romance. Necesitas darme algunas sugerencias.

—Puedo hacer eso, sin duda. Quizás el año que viene puedas llevar ese beso de un siete a un diez.

Se ríe, descansando un codo en el techo del auto cuando me enfrenta. —Así que, solo para estar seguros, si las escenas de besos son lo que más te gusta de los libros, ¿qué es lo menos favorito? Tengo que saberlo para así no arruinar nuestra historia.

—Los melodramas —digo inmediatamente—. Y el amor instantáneo.

Hace una mueca. —¿Amor instantáneo?

Asiento. —Cuando dos personajes se encuentran y se supone que tienen esta increíble conexión de inmediato.

Eleva una ceja. —Sakura, creo que ya podríamos estar en problemas si esa es una de tus cosas menos favoritas.

Pienso en su declaración por un momento. Puede que tenga razón. Ha sido un día bastante increíble con él. Si pusiera el día de hoy en palabras, probablemente rodaría los ojos y diría que era demasiado cursi y surrealista. —Solo no me propongas matrimonio antes de mi vuelo y creo que estaremos bien.

Él se ríe. —Estoy bastante seguro de que te pedí matrimonio cuando estábamos en tu cama más temprano. Pero intentaré no dejarte embarazada antes de tu vuelo. —Ambos sonreímos cuando alcanza mi puerta y me hace un gesto para que entre al auto. Una vez que estamos en la carretera, abro mi bolso y saco un bolígrafo y un papel.

—¿Qué haces?

—Dándote tarea —digo—. Escribiré cinco de mis novelas románticas favoritas para que empieces.

Me hace reír pensar en Sasuke volviendo ficción nuestra historia, pero también espero que en verdad lo haga. No todos los días una chica puede decir que tiene un genuino trabajo de ficción basado flojamente en su relación con el autor. —Será mejor que me hagas más graciosa cuando desarrolles mi personaje. Y quiero senos más grandes. Y menos flacidez.

—Tu cuerpo es perfecto. Al igual que tu humor —dice él.

No sé por qué me muerdo el interior de la mejilla como si me avergonzara de sonreír. ¿Desde cuándo los halagos me hacían avergonzarme? Tal vez desde siempre, solo que nunca he sido halagada lo suficiente como para saber.

En la parte superior de la lista de libros, escribo el nombre del restaurante y la fecha de hoy, en caso de que lo olvide. —Toma —digo, doblando el papel y metiéndolo en su guantera.

—Saca otro pedazo de papel —ordena él—. Tengo tarea para ti, también. —Piensa calladamente por un momento y luego dice—: Tengo algunas cosas. Número uno...

Escribo el número uno.

—Asegúrate de que la gente se ría de ti. Al menos una vez a la semana. Toso. —¿Esperas que vaya a una audición cada semana?

Asiente. —Hasta que consigas el papel que deseas, sí. Número dos, necesitas salir. Antes dijiste que yo era el primer chico que habías llevado a tu apartamento. Esa no es experiencia suficiente para una chica de tu edad, especialmente ya que voy a basar una novela romántica en nosotros. Necesitamos un poco más de angustia. Ve a por lo menos cinco citas para el momento en que vuelva a verte.

—¿Cinco? —Está loco. Esas son cinco más de las que planeaba ir.

—Y quiero que beses al menos a dos de ellas.

Lo miro con incredulidad. Él inclina la cabeza hacia el papel en mis manos.

—Escríbelo, Sakura. Esa es la asignación número tres. Besar a dos hombres.

—¿Vas a decirme que la tarea número cuatro es encontrar a un chulo?

Se ríe. —Nop. Solo tres tareas. Que se rían de ti una vez a la semana, ir a cinco citas, besar al menos a dos de ellas. Pan comido.

—Para ti, tal vez. —Escribo sus estúpidas tareas y luego doblo el papel y lo meto en mi bolso.

—¿Qué hay de las redes sociales? ¿Tenemos permitido acecharnos por Facebook? —pregunta.

Mierda. No había pensado en eso, a pesar de que en realidad no he utilizado mucho las redes sociales en los últimos dos años. Extiendo la mano y agarro el teléfono de Sasuke. —Nos bloquearemos —le digo—. De esa manera no podemos hacer trampa.

Él gime, como si acabara de frustrar sus planes. Voy a través de ambos teléfonos y busco nuestros perfiles, bloqueando al otro en cada plataforma de red social que puedo pensar. Cuando termino con eso, le vuelvo a pasar su teléfono y uso el mío para llamar a mi madre.

Tuve un desayuno muy temprano con ella antes de que se fuera a trabajar.

El desayuno también actuó como una despedida. Ella estaría en Santa Bárbara por dos días, que es por lo cual Ino iba a llevarme al aeropuerto.

—Hola —digo cuando atiende la llamada.

—Hola, cariño —dice ella—. ¿Ya estás en el aeropuerto?

—Casi. Te escribiré cuando aterrice en Nueva York, pero estarás dormida.

Ella se ríe. —Sakura, las madres no duermen cuando sus niños van a toda velocidad a través del cielo a cinco mil kilómetros por hora. Dejaré mi teléfono encendido, así que mejor me escribes tan pronto como aterrices.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

Sasuke me mira por el rabillo de su ojo, probablemente preguntándose con quién esto hablando.

—Sakura, estoy realmente feliz de que hagas esto —dice ella—. Pero voy a advertirte, puede que te extrañe mucho y puede que suene triste cuando llames, pero no te sientas nostálgica. Estaré bien. Lo prometo. Me entristece que ya no vaya a verte tan seguido, pero me siento aún más feliz de que des este paso. Y prometo que eso es todo lo que voy a decir. Te amo y estoy orgullosa de ti, y hablaré contigo mañana.

—También te amo, mamá.

Cuando cuelgo el teléfono, atrapo a Sasuke mirándome de nuevo.

—No puedo creer que no me hayas presentado a tu madre todavía —dice—.Hemos estado saliendo por diez horas ahora. Si no sucede pronto, comenzaré a tomármelo personal.

Me río mientras meto mi teléfono en mi bolso. Él extiende el brazo y toma mi mano en la suya todo el viaje hacia el aeropuerto.

Nos quedamos completamente callados el resto del viaje. Aparte de preguntar mi información de vuelo, la única otra cosa que dice es—: Estamos aquí.

En lugar de detenerse en el estacionamiento como espero que haga, se detiene en la línea de salida. Me siento patética por estar decepcionada de que no se ofreciera a acompañarme adentro, porque me trajo todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto. No puedo ser codiciosa.

Él descarga mis dos maletas de su maletero y yo tomo mi bolso y mi cargador del interior del auto. Cierra el maletero y camina hacia mí. —Que tengas un buen vuelo. —dice mientras besa mi mejilla y me da un rápido abrazo. Asiento y él regresa a su auto—. ¡Nueve de noviembre! —grita—. ¡No lo olvides!

Sonrío y me despido, pero por dentro me siento confundida y decepcionada por la falta de emoción en su despedida.

Tal vez es mejor así, sin embargo. Como que estaba temiendo tener que verlo alejarse, pero esa despedida no merecedora de un libro lo hizo un poco más fácil. Tal vez porque estoy algo así como cabreada por eso.

Inhalo profundamente y lo alejo de mi cabeza mientras observo su auto alejarse. Agarro mis maletas y entro sin mucho tiempo que perder antes de mi vuelo. El aeropuerto todavía está zumbando a pesar de ser tan tarde en la noche, así que maniobro mi camino a través de la multitud y hacia un quiosco. Imprimo mi pase de abordaje, reviso mi equipaje, y me dirijo a la seguridad.

Trato de no pensar en lo que estoy haciendo. Como estoy a punto de mudarme de un lugar en el que he vivido toda mi vida a una ciudad donde no conozco a nadie. El pensamiento me hace querer llamar a un taxi y dirigirme directamente de regreso a mi apartamento, pero no puedo.

Tengo que hacer esto.

Tengo que forzarme a hacer una vida antes de que esa que no estoy viviendo me trague entera.

Saco mi licencia de conducir de mi bolso y me preparo para pasársela al agente de seguridad mientras espero en la línea. Hay cinco personas delante de mí.

Cinco personas es tiempo suficiente para hablarme a mí misma sobre mudarme a Nueva York, así que cierro los ojos y pienso en todo lo que me emociona de esa ciudad. Puestos de perros calientes. Broadway. Times Square. Hell's Kitchen. La Estatua de la Libertad. El Museo de Arte Moderno. El Central Park.

—¡Saaaaaakuuuuuraaaa!

Mis ojos se abren.

Me doy la vuelta y Sasuke está en la puerta giratoria. Comienza a correr hacia mí.

En cámara lenta.

Cubro mi boca con mi mano y trato de no reírme mientras estira su brazo lentamente como si tratara de alcanzarme. Está gritando—: ¡Nooooo teeee vaayaasss toodavíaaaa! —Mientras se mueve a través de la multitud de personas.

Gente de todas direcciones dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo para ver de qué se trata la conmoción. Quiero enterrarme en un agujero, pero me río tan fuerte que no me importa lo vergonzoso que es. ¿Qué en el mundo está haciendo?

Cuando me alcanza finalmente después de lo que parece una eternidad, una enorme sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. —En verdad no pensaste que solo iba a dejarte aquí y dejar que te fueras así, ¿o sí?

Me encogí de hombros, porque eso es exactamente lo que pensé que había sucedido.

—Deberías conocer a tu novio mucho mejor que eso. —Toma mi cara en sus manos—. Tenía que crear angustia para poder tratar de hacer de este beso un diez.—Presiona su boca con la mía y me besa con tanta emoción, que me olvido de todas las cosas. Todo. Olvido en dónde estoy. Quién soy. Hay un chico y soy una chica, y nos estamos besando, y las emociones y los nudos en mi estómago y el escalofrío en mi piel y la mano en mi cabello y mis brazos que se sienten demasiado pesados y ahora él está sonriendo contra mis labios.

Mis pestañas aletean hasta abrirse, y ni siquiera sabía que los besos en verdad podían hacer que las pestañas aletearan hasta abrirse. Pero lo hacen y las mías lo hicieron.

—¿En las escala del uno al diez? —pregunta.

La habitación se siente como si estuviera girando, así que tomo una gran inhalación y trato de no balancearme. —Un nueve. Definitivamente un sólido nueve.

Se encoge de hombros. —Lo tomaré. Pero el año que viene, será un once. Lo prometo. —Presiona un beso en mi frente y me suelta. Comienza a caminar hacia atrás y soy consciente de que todos en nuestras inmediaciones nos observan, pero no puedo dar una mierda por eso. Justo antes de que llegue a la puerta giratoria, acuna sus manos alrededor de su boca y grita—: ¡Espero que todo el estado de Nueva York se ría de ti!

No creo que alguna vez haya sonreído tanto. Levanto la mano y me despido mientras él desaparece.

Realmente fue un diez.


	6. Chapter 6

**Segundo 9 de Noviembre**

Sus lágrimas y mi alma, viven vidas paralelas.

Corren, duelen, queman.

Una y otra vez.

Sus lágrimas y mi alma, viven vidas paralelas.

Sasuke Uchiha

_Sasuke_

 _Cuando te balanceas hacia un recuerdo_

 _Tan oscuro y lejano_

 _Quedas atrapado en un misterio_

 _Que te guiará a través del día._

 _Aunque te mantengas débil_

 _Y no sepas cómo funciona todo_

 _Siempre estaré ahí_

 _Para ti, cuando estás mal._

Escribí ese pedazo de poema de mierda cuando estaba en tercer grado. Fue la primera cosa que alguna vez le mostré a alguien.

En realidad, creo que ni siquiera lo mostré. Mi madre lo encontró en mi habitación, así es como llegué a respetar la belleza de la vida privada. Ella se los mostró a todos en mi familia e hizo que no quisiera compartir mi trabajo de nuevo.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi madre no intentaba avergonzarme. Sólo se hallaba orgullosa de mí. Pero todavía no le muestro a nadie las cosas que escribo.

Es casi como decir cada pensamiento en voz alta. Hay cosas que no son para el consumo público.

Y no sé cómo explicarle eso a Sakura. Ella asume, con base en nuestro acuerdo el año pasado, que estoy escribiendo una novela que un día leerá. Y por mucho que afirma que es ficción, cada frase que escribí el año pasado es más verdadera que cualquier cosa que jamás admitiría en voz alta. Espero después de hoy que pueda empezar a reescribirlo con el fin de darle algo para leer, pero escribir durante el último año sobre mi jodida vida ha sido terapéutico.

Y a pesar de que he estado ocupado con la escuela y lo que ahora llamo mi "terapia de escritura," encontré tiempo para completar la tarea que me asignó. Y algo más. He leído veintiséis novelas románticas, cinco de las cuales Sakura me recomendó. Lo que no me dijo es que dos de las novelas que sugirió eran las primeras de una serie, así que por supuesto tuve que terminarla.

Hasta ahora, con mi "investigación" llegué a la conclusión de que Sakura tiene toda la razón. Los besos de los libros y los besos en la vida real no son exactamente lo mismo. Y cada vez que leo una de estas novelas, me estremezco cuando pienso en las pocas veces que besé a Sakura el año pasado. No fueron besos de libros para nada, y aunque he estado leyendo un montón este último año, todavía no estoy seguro de poder dar un beso de libro. Pero sé que se merece algo mejor de lo que le di.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no he besado a nadie desde que besé a Sakura en noviembre pasado. He estado con chicas un par de veces desde entonces, y cuando Sakura dijo en tono de broma que quería que la comparara todas las chicas, consiguió su deseo. Porque eso es exactamente lo que sucedió con las dos chicas que besé. Una de ellas no era tan divertida como Sakura. La otra se encontraba demasiado absorta en sí misma. Y ninguna de ellas tenía un buen gusto por la música, pero eso no cuenta ya que no tengo idea de cuál es el gusto musical de Sakura.

Definitivamente, es algo que planeé averiguar hoy. Tengo una lista de cosas que necesito saber para trabajar en la novela real que le prometí. Sin embargo, parece que esa lista se quedará sin respuesta y utilizar todo el año pasado leyendo novelas románticas y escribiendo sobre nuestro primer 09 de noviembre juntos fue en vano.

Porque ella no apareció.

Miro el reloj de nuevo para asegurarme que coincide con la hora en mi teléfono celular. Lo hace.

Saco la hoja de tareas para asegurarme de que llegué a la hora adecuada. Lo hice.

Miro alrededor una vez más para asegurarme de que este es el mismo restaurante donde nos conocimos el año pasado. Lo es.

Sé que lo es, aunque el restaurante cambió de dueño recientemente y tiene un nombre diferente. Pero sigue siendo el mismo edificio en la misma dirección con la misma comida.

Así que... ¿dónde diablos estás, Sakura?

Tiene casi dos horas de retraso. La camarera ha rellenado mi bebida cuatro veces. Y cinco vasos de agua en dos horas es mucho para mi vejiga, pero estoy esperando una media hora para ir al baño, porque estoy preocupado de que si no estoy aquí sentado cuando entre, creerá que no me presenté y se irá.

—Discúlpame.

Mi pulso se acelera inmediatamente ante sus palabras y mi cabeza se levanta de repente. Pero... no es Sakura. Inmediatamente me desanimo.

—¿Tú nombre es Sasuke? —pregunta la chica. Lleva una etiqueta con su nombre. Tallie. Tallie lleva su nombre de etiqueta de la tienda Pinkberry. ¿Cómo sabe Tallie mi nombre?

—Sí. Soy Sasuke.

Exhala y señala la etiqueta con su nombre. —Trabajo cruzando la calle. Una chica está al teléfono allí y dice que es una emergencia.

¡Sakura!

Me impresiono a mí mismo por la rapidez con que estoy fuera de la cabina y salgo por la puerta. Corro por la calle hasta que llego a Pinkberry y abro la puerta.

El tipo detrás del mostrador me mira raro y da un paso atrás. Estoy sin aliento y jadeando, pero señalo el teléfono detrás de él. —¿Alguien está en espera para mí?

—Agarra el teléfono, presiona un botón, y me entrega el receptor.

—¿Hola? ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

No escucho inmediatamente su voz, pero puedo decir que es ella por su suspiro.

—¡Sasuke! Oh, gracias a Dios todavía estabas allí. Lo siento mucho. Mi vuelo se retrasó e intenté llamar al restaurante, pero su número fue desconectado y luego mi vuelo fue abordado. Finalmente averigüé el nuevo número en el momento en que aterricé, y he tratado de llamar varias veces, pero sigo recibiendo una señal de ocupado, así que no sabía qué más hacer. Estoy en un taxi ahora y realmente, de verdad, siento estar tan retrasada pero no tenía forma de ponerme en contacto contigo.

No sabía que mis pulmones podían mantener esta cantidad de aire. Exhalo, aliviado y preocupado que haya tenido que pasar por eso, pero completamente feliz de que realmente lo lograra. Lo recordó y vino y de verdad vamos a hacer esto. No importa el hecho de que ella ahora sea consciente de que todavía esperaba en el restaurante dos horas después.

—¿Sasuke?

—Estoy aquí —le digo—. Está bien, me alegra que lo hicieras. Pero es probable que sea más rápido si me encuentras en mi casa; el tráfico es una pesadilla aquí.

Me pregunta la dirección y se la doy.

—Está bien —dice. Suena nerviosa—. Te veo en un rato.

—Sí, voy a estar allí.

—¡Oh espera! Sasuke? Um... como que le dije a la chica que contestó el teléfono que le darías veinte dólares si te daba el mensaje. Lo siento por eso. Actuaba como si no fuera a hacerlo, así que tuve que sobornarla.

Me río. —No hay problema. Hasta pronto.

Me dice adiós y le entrego el teléfono a Tallie, que ahora está de pie detrás de la caja registradora. Extiende la mano por los veinte dólares. Saco mi billetera y se los entrego.

—Habría pagado diez veces más por la llamada.

Camino de un lado a otro en el camino de entrada.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Es tan equivocado esto. Apenas si conozco a la chica. Pasé un par de horas con ella y aquí estoy comprometiéndome a ¿escribir un libro sobre ella? ¿Acerca de nosotros? ¿Y si ni siquiera congeniamos en esta ocasión? Podría haber estado teniendo un episodio maníaco el año pasado y sólo estar en un estado de ánimo excepcionalmente receptivo y correcto. Podría ni siquiera ser divertida. Podría ser una perra. Podía estar estresada por su retraso en el vuelo y no querer estar aquí.

Quiero decir, ¿quién hace esto? ¿Qué persona cuerda volaría todo el país para ver a alguien por un día que apenas conoce?

Probablemente no mucha gente. Pero hubiera tomado un vuelo sin dudarlo hoy si se suponía que nos encontráramos en Nueva York.

Estoy frotando mis manos por mi cara cuando un taxi rodea la esquina.

Estoy intentando mentalizarme de que esto es perfectamente normal. No es una locura. No es un compromiso. Somos amigos. Amigos volarían al otro lado del país para pasar tiempo juntos.

Espera. ¿Somos amigos? Ni siquiera hablamos, por lo que probablemente incluso no calificaríamos como conocidos.

El taxi se detiene en el camino ahora.

Por el amor de Dios, no pierdas la cordura, Uchiha.

El auto se detiene.

Se abre la puerta de atrás.

Debería recibirla en la puerta. Es incómodo conmigo estando tan lejos.

Estoy caminando hacia el taxi cuando comienza a salir.

Por favor, se la misma Sakura que conocí el año pasado.

Agarro la manija de la puerta y la abro completamente. Intento aparentar estar calmado, no completamente nervioso. O peor aún, emocionado. He estudiado suficientes novelas románticas para saber que a las chicas les gusta cuando los chicos son un poco fríos. Leí en alguna parte que ese tipo de chicos son llamados machos alfa.

Sé un idiota, Uchiha. Solo un poco. Puedes hacerlo.

Sale del auto, y cuando lo hace, es como en las películas donde todo sucede en cámara lenta. No, no es en absoluto similar a mi versión de cámara lenta. Esto es mucho más elegante. El viento se levanta y los mechones de su cabello tapan su cara. Levanta su mano para apartar el pelo, y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que el paso de un año puede hacer.

Es diferente. Su pelo está más corto. Tiene flequillo. Lleva una camisa de manga corta, que es algo que admitió nunca hizo antes del año pasado.

Está cubierta en confianza, de la cabeza a los pies.

Es la cosa más sexy que he visto alguna vez.

—Hola —dice, cuando me acerco para cerrar la puerta. Parece estar feliz de verme y me hace sonreír.

Demasiado por aparentar parecer frío.

Duré, literalmente, cero segundos intentando representar el alter ego del macho-alfa que he estado practicando.

Libero una respiración contenida de un año y doy un paso hacia adelante y tiro de ella hacia el abrazo más genuino que le he dado a alguien. Envuelvo mi mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cabeza y la acerco, respirando su aroma fresco de invierno. Inmediatamente envuelve los brazos alrededor de mí y entierra su cara en mi hombro. Siento un suspiro escapando de ella y estamos en la misma posición hasta que el taxi sale de la calzada y desaparece alrededor de la esquina.

Y aun así, no nos dejamos ir.

Está apretando la parte de atrás de mi camisa en puños y estoy intentando no ser obvio con el hecho de que podría estar un poco obsesionado con su nuevo peinado. Es más suave. Liso. Vivaz. Refrescante, y joder, me lastima.

De nuevo.

¿Por qué ella es la única que me provoca esto? Suspira contra mi cuello y casi la apartó, porque maldita sea, esto es demasiado. No estoy seguro de que me molesta más. El hecho de que parece que lo retomamos justo donde lo dejamos el año pasado o el hecho de que el año pasado no fue una casualidad. Si soy honesto, pienso que es esto último. Debido a que el año pasado fue un infierno tener que pasar cada minuto del día con ella en mi mente y no saber si alguna vez la vería de nuevo. Y ahora qué sé está comprometida con este plan idiota mío de reunirse una vez al año, preveo otro largo año de agonía por delante de mí.

Ya estoy temiendo el segundo en que se vaya, y hace sólo un momento apareció.

Levanta la cabeza de mi hombro y me mira. Aparto el flequillo de su rostro con mi mano para ver más su rostro. A pesar de lo desesperada que sonaba en el teléfono, parece completamente pacífica en este momento.

—Hola, Sakura la Pasajera.

Su sonrisa se hace cada vez más amplia. —Hola, Sasuke el Escritor. ¿Por qué te ves como si estuvieras adolorido?

Intento sonreír, pero estoy seguro que la expresión de mi cara en este momento no es atractiva. —Debido a que mantener mi boca lejos ti es muy doloroso.

Se ríe. —Por mucho que quiero tu boca sobre mí, debo advertirte que un beso de saludo probablemente será sólo un seis.

Le prometí un once. Tendrá que esperar.

—Vamos. Vamos a entrar para que pueda averiguar qué color de bragas tienes. —Se ríe con esa carcajada familiar mientras agarro su mano y camino hacia la casa. Puedo decir que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Es la misma Sakura que recuerdo del año pasado. Tal vez incluso un poco mejor.

Así que... tal vez eso significa que tengo todo porque preocuparme.


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa! Aquí estan los capítulos del día de hoy y quiero agradecerle a Baioretto-chan por su maravilloso comentario, me has hecho mi día3 De verdad muchas gracias por taaan bello comentario y ten por seguro que terminare la historia!

* * *

_Sakura_

No esperaba esto cuando dijo que lo encontrara en su casa. Esperaba más o menos un apartamento, pero esta es una casa de dos pisos completamente moderna. Un chalet. Cierra la puerta detrás de mí y se dirige a las escaleras. Me quedo detrás de él.

—¿No traes equipaje? —pregunta.

No quiero pensar en el poco tiempo que estaré aquí. —Estoy regresando esta noche.

Se detiene a medio paso y me mira. —¿Esta noche? ¿No vas a pasar la noche en California?

Niego con la cabeza. —No puedo. Tengo que estar de vuelta en Nueva York a las ocho de la mañana. Mi vuelo es a las diez y media esta noche.

—El vuelo es de más de cinco horas —dice, preocupado—. Con la diferencia horaria, ni siquiera llegarás a casa hasta después de las seis de la mañana.

—Voy a dormir en el avión.

Sus cejas se levantan y su boca se aprieta. —No me gusta eso para ti —dice—. Deberías haber llamado. Podríamos haber cambiado la cita o algo así.

—No sé tu número de teléfono. Además, eso habría arruinado todo el argumento de tu libro. Es nueve de noviembre o nada, ¿recuerdas?

Creo que puede estar enojado, pero sí recuerdo es él quien hizo esa regla.

—Lamento que se me haya hecho tarde. Todavía tenemos seis horas de sobra antes de tener que ir al aeropuerto.

—Cinco horas y media —aclara. Comienza a subir las escaleras de nuevo.

Lo sigo hasta su habitación, pero ahora siento como si estuviera molesto conmigo.

Sé que tal vez había maneras de evitar volar el mismo día, pero para ser honesta, ni siquiera estaba segura si él aparecería. Pensé que tenía días locos y espontáneos con novias falsas todo el tiempo y que ni siquiera me recordaría. Imaginé que no estaría demasiado avergonzada conmigo misma por creer que él aparecería si yo era capaz de poder volver en el avión unas horas más tarde y pretender que nunca sucedió.

Pero no solo se presentó, sino que seguía esperando dos horas después.

Dos horas.

Es muy halagador. Probablemente yo me habría dado por vencida después de la primera hora, pensando que me plantó.

Sasuke abre una puerta y me hace señas para que entre primero. Sonríe mientras camino a la habitación, pero su sonrisa se siente forzada.

No tiene derecho a estar molesto conmigo. Acordamos encontrarnos hoy y sí, llegué tarde, pero me presenté. Doy la vuelta y pongo las manos en mis caderas, lista para defenderme si dice una palabra más sobre el poco tiempo que tenemos.

Cierra la puerta y se inclina en contra de ella, pero en lugar de sacar el tema de nuevo, comienza a quitarse sus zapatos. La decepción se ha ido de su rostro y se ve muy... no sé... feliz.

Después que se quita sus zapatos, camina rápidamente hacia mí y me empuja. Dejo escapar un grito cuando caigo hacia atrás, pero antes de que pueda entrar en pánico, mi espalda se encuentra con una nube. O una cama. Sea lo que sea, es la cosa más cómoda en la que me he acostado.

Da un paso adelante con una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos. —Vamos a ponerte cómoda —dice—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —Se posiciona entre mis rodillas y levanta una de mis piernas para quitar el zapato. Son solo ballerinas, así que las saca con facilidad. En vez de soltar mi pie, pasa su mano lentamente por mi pierna mientras la baja a la cama.

He olvidado el calor que hace en California. Debe encender un ventilador.

Levanta mi otra pierna y quita ese zapato de la misma manera, moviendo su mano por mi pierna en un ritmo tortuoso, todo el rato sonriéndome.

¿Es diferente la altitud aquí que en Nueva York? Dios, es tan difícil respirar en esta habitación.

Una vez que estoy descalza, camina a mi alrededor y se sienta a la cabecera de la cama.

—Ven aquí —dice.

Doy la vuelta sobre mi estómago y él se encuentra acostado en una almohada con la cabeza apoyada en su mano. Acaricia la almohada a su lado. —No muerdo.

—Qué lástima —digo mientras gateo hacia donde está. Me acuesto en la almohada y lo enfrento—. El noventa por ciento de nuestro tiempo juntos desde que nos conocimos ha pasado en una cama.

—No hay nada malo en eso. Me encanta tu cabello.

Sus palabras me ponen nerviosa, pero sonrío como si lo escuchara todos los días. —Gracias.

Nos tomamos un momento en silencio. Empezaba a olvidar cómo se veía, pero ahora que estoy frente a él es como si nunca me marché. Se ve menos como un adolescente ahora que el año pasado. Y me pregunto si, cuando lo vea de nuevo el próximo año, lucirá como un hombre. No es que haya alguna diferencia entre un hombre y un chico de diecinueve años, porque son la misma cosa.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —dice—. Tengo un montón de preguntas. Tengo un libro para escribir y no sé absolutamente nada sobre ti.

Abro la boca para discutir, porque parece que sabe todo sobre mí. Pero entonces la cierro, porque supongo que en realidad no es así. Solo pasamos un día juntos.

—¿Escribiste algo este año?

Asiente. —Sí. ¿Besaste a alguien este año?

Asiento. —Sí. ¿Tú?

Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Tú, Sasuke?

Asiente. —Unas cuantas.

Trato de no dejar que eso me afecte, ¿pero exactamente cuántas constituye unas cuantas?

—¿Y comparaste a todas conmigo?

Niega con la cabeza. —Te lo dije el año pasado, eso es totalmente injusto para el resto de la población femenina. Eres incomparable.

Estoy muy contenta de haber venido hoy. No me importa si no duermo por una semana, valdría la pena solo por tener ese cumplido.

—¿Qué hay de tus chicos? ¿Fuiste a las cinco citas?

—Chico —le corrijo—. Hubo solo uno. Lo intenté.

Levanta una ceja, así que de inmediato entro en modo de defensa. —Sasuke, no puedes esperar que me exponga en un estado completamente nuevo cuando en realidad nunca he estado allí. Toma tiempo. Estuve tan orgullosa cuando besé al chico. Pensó que me encontraba emocionada por el beso, pero solo estaba feliz porque tildé algo de mi tarea.

Se ríe. —Bueno, uno sirve, supongo. Pero eso significa que tu tarea para este año se puso mucho más difícil.

—Sip, bien. Lo mismo ocurrirá con la tuya, entonces. Y hablando de eso, quiero pruebas de este libro que estás escribiendo. Quiero leer algo de lo que escribiste acerca de nosotros.

—No —dice inmediatamente.

Me levanto de la cama. —¿Qué? ¿No? No puedes decirme que escribiste este año y no demostrármelo. Dame algo.

—No me gusta que la gente lea lo que escribo.

Me río. —¿En serio? Eso es como si una cantante de ópera se niega a emitir sonido cuando actúa.

—No se parece en nada a eso. Voy a dejar que lo leas cuando lo termine.

—¿Vas a hacerme esperar cuatro años?

Su labio se curva en una sonrisa cuando asiente.

Caigo de nuevo sobre la almohada con una caída derrotada. —Suspiro.

—¿Acabas de decir suspiro? ¿En voz alta? ¿En lugar de realmente suspirar?—Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Se ríe y se mueve más cerca de mí. Ahora elevo la vista y él baja la suya y eso estaría bien y genial si no me estuviera mirando como si planeara exactamente de qué manera sus labios van a encajar con los míos.

Contengo el aliento mientras su mano se desliza sobre mi mandíbula. —Te extrañé, Sakura —susurra—. Mucho. Y a la mierda si no debo admitir eso, pero he intentado toda la cosa de macho alfa dos segundos y simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Así que no consigues hoy al alfa-Sasuke. Lo siento.

Guau. Está...

Lo está.

—Sasuke —digo, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Estás tú... Libroteándome?

Ladea una ceja. —¿Libroteando?

—Sí. Cuando un chico caliente habla de libros con una chica. Es como sextear, pero en voz alta y con libros en vez de sexo. Tampoco tiene que ver con mensajes de texto. Está bien, así que no es como sextear, pero tenía sentido en mi cabeza.

Cae sobre su espalda con una carcajada. Me acerco y pongo mi mano en su pecho mientras me inclino sobre él. —No te detengas —bromeo con voz seductora—. Dame más, Sasuke. ¿Has leído libros electrónicos o... —Paso mi dedo lentamente por su pecho—. Tapa dura?

Sitúa las manos detrás de su cabeza y un aspecto petulante invade su rostro.

—Oh, eran libros de tapa dura, de acuerdo. Y no estoy seguro si estás lista para esto, pero... tengo mi propia pila A Leer. Debes verla, Sakura. Es enorme.

Dejo salir un gemido, pero no estoy tan segura si lo finjo.

—También ya sé lo que hace un beso digno de libro —dice—. Así que prepárate. —Se levanta en su codo de nuevo y pierde la sonrisa—. Hablando en serio. Esta atracción femenina al macho alfa me confunde un poco, porque no me parezco a los chicos que lees.

Sí. Eres mejor.

—Nunca pude conducir una motocicleta, ni pelear con otro hombre solo por diversión. Y por mucho que he fantaseado con tener sexo contigo este año, no creo que podría decir: "Yo te poseo", descaradamente. Y siempre he querido un tatuaje, pero tal vez solo uno pequeño, porque de ninguna manera podría soportar el dolor. En general, los libros fueron interesantes pero también me hicieron sentir altamente insuficiente.

No puede estar hablando en serio. —Sasuke, no todos los chicos en los libros que leo son así.

Inclina su cabeza. —Pero obviamente te gustan los chicos malos si te gusta leer acerca de ellos.

—En realidad, eso no es verdad —digo—. Me gusta leer libros como esos porque no es en absoluto la vida que llevo. Es completamente diferente de cualquier situación que pueda llegar a estar, gracias a Dios. Pero me entretienen. Porque por mucho que me guste leer sobre un tipo diciéndole a una chica que está tan, tan húmeda para él... si alguna vez alguien me dijera eso durante el sexo, no estaría excitada por ello. Estaría aterrorizada y me haría pis encima por accidente.

Sasuke se ríe.

—Y si tú y yo estuviéramos teniendo sexo y me dijeras que me posees, literalmente me arrastraría por debajo tuyo, me pondría la ropa, saldría de tu casa, y vomitaría en tu patio delantero. Así que solo porque me guste leer sobre ese tipo de chicos, no significa que necesito que mis chicos de la vida real actúen de esa manera.

Sonríe. —¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Lástima que solo está bromeando. —Soy toda tuya por las próximas cinco horas.

Me empuja para acostarme de espaldas. —Háblame de este muchacho que besaste. —Su uso de la palabra muchacho de alguna manera parece un insulto al chico. Me gusta. Sasuke celoso es lindo—. Necesito saber todos los detalles sobre tu beso para que pueda agregar una trama secundaria al libro.

—¿Una trama secundaria? —pregunto—. ¿Eso significa que ya tienes una trama real?

Su expresión no vacila. —Entonces, ¿cómo lo conociste?

—Ensayos.

—¿Fuiste a una cita con él?

—Dos.

—¿Por qué solo dos? ¿Qué pasó?

Quiero decir "suspiro" de nuevo en voz alta. No quiero hablar de él. —Nada salió de eso. ¿En serio tenemos que hablarlo?

—Sip. Era parte del acuerdo.

Me quejo. —Bien. Su nombre es Hidan. Tiene veintiuno. Audicionábamos para la misma obra y tuvimos una agradable conversación. Pidió mi número y se lo di.

—¿Le diste tu número de teléfono? —pregunta Sasuke, abatido—. ¿Por qué no me das tu número de teléfono?

—Porque me gustas de verdad. De todos modos, salimos ese fin de semana y nos besamos un par de veces. Fue amable. Gracioso...

Sasuke hace una mueca. —¿Más gracioso que yo?

—Tu humor es incomparable, Sasuke. Deja de interrumpirme. Así que estuve de acuerdo en salir con él por segunda vez. Fuimos a su casa para ver una película. Comenzamos a besarnos y... solo... No podía hacerlo.

—¿No podías hacerlo? ¿Disfrutarlo? ¿O simplemente hacerlo con él?

No sé que es más extraño. Hablar con Sasuke acerca de besarme con otro chico o el hecho de que estoy tan cómoda hablando con Sasuke sobre besarme con otro chico.

Bueno, hasta este momento, de todos modos. Ahora solo quiero callarme.

—No podía hacer ambos. Fue... —Cierro los ojos, sin querer decirle la verdadera razón por la que no podía hacerlo. Pero es Sasuke. Es fácil hablar con él—.Fue diferente. Me hizo sentir... no lo sé. Defectuosa.

Puedo ver la garganta de Sasuke moverse cuando traga. —Explícate —dice, con voz entrecortada. Me gusta que parezca un poco molesto, como si en realidad no quisiera oír hablar de mis besos con otra persona. Me gusta especialmente la manera en que parece un poco protector conmigo.

Creo que Sasuke tiene más alfa de lo que se atribuye a sí mismo.

Suelto una pesada respiración, preparándome para la honestidad que realmente no quería compartir, pero por alguna razón quiero.

—El año pasado cuando me tocaste, me hiciste sentir... bonita. Como si no tuviera ninguna cicatriz. O... así no, lo dije mal. Me hiciste sentir como si las cicatrices fueran parte de lo que me hacían bonita. Y nunca me he sentido así, ni pensaba que alguna vez me sentiría así. Así que cuando estuve con Hidan, me di cuenta de todo. Cómo solo tocó el lado derecho de mi rostro. Cómo solo besó el lado derecho de mi cuello. Cómo, cuando nos besábamos, insistió en que las luces estén apagadas.

Sasuke hace una mueca como si estuviera de nuevo adolorido, pero esta vez es muy convincente. —Continúa —dice, obligándose a decir las palabras.

—En un determinado momento, trató de sacarme el sujetador y yo, simplemente no podía hacerlo. No quería que viera. Él era muy amable y no me pidió que siguiera adelante. Y si soy honesta, eso me molestó un poco. Quería que me consuele un poco y actué como si todavía me deseaba, pero parecía un poco aliviado de que me detuve.

Sasuke rueda sobre su espalda y frota su rostro de arriba abajo con las manos.

Luego de un momento, vuelve a su posición, bajando su mirada hacia mí. —Por favor, no vuelvas a hablar de nuevo con ese puto imbécil.

Una sorpresiva ola de calidez me envuelve con esas palabras. Su pulgar roza mi mentón y su expresión está llena de sinceridad. —¿Qué no querías que vea?

La confusión en mi rostro le pide que sea más explicito. —Dijiste: "No quería que viera". Pero si ya te sacó tu camiseta y ya vio sus cicatrices, ¿a qué te refieres?

Trago. Quiero empujar una almohada sobre mi rostro y esconderme. No puedo creer que se dio cuenta de eso.

De hecho, creo que pondré una almohada sobre mi rostro.

—Detente —dice, cuando intento agarrar la almohada. La mete de nuevo bajo mi cabeza y se inclina más cerca—. Soy yo, Sakura. No te avergüences. Dime a qué te referías.

Respiro profundamente, esperando que más aire en mis pulmones, de alguna manera me dé más coraje para contestarle. Y entonces exhalo lo más lento posible para poder evitar la respuesta.

Me cubro los ojos con mi brazo y lo más rápido que puedo, digo—: Mi seno izquierdo.

Espero que haga más preguntas, o que me pida que mueva mi brazo, pero no lo hace. No puedo creer que acabo de contarle. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Ino. Durante el incendio, no solo se quemó la mayor parte de la mitad izquierda de mi cuerpo, sino como si eso no fuera suficiente castigo, me hirieron cuando trataron de sacarme a través de la ventana principal.

Afortunadamente no recuerdo nada entre quedarme dormida esa noche y despertarme en el hospital, pero las cicatrices son un recordatorio diario. Y mi seno izquierdo se llevó la peor parte de la mayor parte. Y no soy estúpida. Conozco a los chicos, los senos se supone que sean hermosos y simétricos, los míos no lo son.

Siento la mano de Sasuke encontrar mi muñeca y alejar el brazo de mi cara.

Suavemente, ahueca mi mejilla. —¿Por qué te molestaría que alguien los viera? ¿Debido a las cicatrices?

Asiento, pero luego sacudo la cabeza. —Esto es tan vergonzoso, Sasuke.

—No para mí —dice—. Y desde luego, tampoco debería serlo para ti. Ya te he visto sin camiseta, ¿recuerdas? Si no recuerdo mal, eras magnifica.

—Me has visto sin camiseta, pero deberías verme sin un sostén. Podrías comprenderlo.

Sasuke se incorpora de inmediato sobre su codo. —Está bien.

Lo miro con incredulidad. —Esa, no fue una invitación.

—Pero quiero verlo.

Niego con mi cabeza. Incluso me río, porque es imposible que exponga mi seno para que pueda mirar boquiabierto su fealdad.

—Quiero hacerle justicia al libro, y tus lesiones son algo sobre lo que tengo que hablar. Por lo que deberías dejarme ver. Lo consideraremos investigación.

Se siente como si sus palabras ponen al revés mi corazón. —¿Qué? —Mi voz suena tan inestable, como si estuviera llorando. Pero no lo estoy. Aún no—. ¿A qué te refieres con que tendrás que hablar de ello en el libro? No vas a escribir sobre mis cicatrices, ¿verdad?

Su rostro se llena de confusión. —Es parte de tu historia. Por supuesto que voy a escribir al respecto.

Me incorporo sobre mis codos y estrecho mis ojos en su dirección. —Quería que me cambiaras y me hagas bonita, Sasuke. No puedes convertir al personaje principal en un espectáculo raro. Nadie quiere identificarse con eso. Los personajes principales deberían ser hermosos y...

Sasuke rueda inmediatamente encima de mí y tapa mi boca con su mano.

Respira profundamente para lo que parece ser una lucha. Exhala rápidamente, tensando su mandíbula con irritación.

—Escúchame —dice, manteniendo su mano firmemente sobre mi boca para que no lo pueda interrumpir—, me molesta que permitas que algo tan insignificante defina una gran parte de ti. No puedo hacerte bonita en este libro, porque eso sería un insulto. Eres jodidamente hermosa. Y eres simpática. Y las únicas veces en las que no estoy completamente enamorado de ti, son en los momentos en los cuales sientes lástima por ti misma. Porque no sé si todavía no te has dado cuenta, pero estás viva, Sakura. Y cada vez que te miras en el espejo, no tienes derecho a odiar lo que ves. Porque sobreviviste cuando muchas personas no tienen tanta suerte. Entonces, a partir de ahora cuando pienses en tus cicatrices, no te permitas sentir resentimiento hacia ellos. Vas a abrazarlas, porque eres afortunada de estar en esta tierra para verlas. Y cualquier chico al que le permitas tocarlas, es mejor que agradezca por ese privilegio.

Me duele el pecho.

No puedo respirar.

Saca su mano de mi boca y cuando lo hace, jadeo en busca de aire. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y no puedo dejar de temblar mientras intento contenerlas.

Sasuke se apoya por completo sobre mí, sosteniendo mi cabeza en sus manos.

Presiona sus labios a un costado de mi cabeza y luego susurra—: Merecías eso, Sakura.

Y asiento, porque él tiene razón.

Tiene razón.

Por supuesto que tiene razón. Estoy viva y sana y sí, el fuego dejó su huella digital sobre mi piel, pero no se llevó las partes más importantes de mí. No fue capaz de acercarse a cualquier cosa por debajo de la superficie. Entonces ¿por qué estoy tratándome como si fuera así?

Tengo que dejar de hacerme esto.

—Shh —susurra, secando las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas. Mis emociones están descontroladas. Estoy tan enojada de que sintiera que tiene el derecho de hablarme de esa manera, pero el hecho de que me habló así hizo que mi corazón desee tener labios para poder besarlo. Y estoy tan enojada conmigo misma por ser tan egocéntrica estos últimos años. Claro, el incendio fue horrible. Sí, deseo que nunca hubiera ocurrido. Pero sucedió y no puedo cambiarlo, por lo que tengo que superarlo.

Me dan ganas de reír, porque todo lo que acaba de decir se siente como si me sacaron un peso del pecho y, por primera vez en tres años, estoy respirando.

Todo se siente diferente. Reciente. Como si el aire está zumbando, recordándome que tengo suerte de estar aquí, de respirarlo.

Así que, hago precisamente eso. Respiro profundamente y coloco mis brazos alrededor de él, enterrando mi cabeza en la grieta entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Gracias —susurro—, imbécil.

Lo siento reír, por lo que me recuesto sobre mi almohada y le permito secar más lágrimas. Me mira como si fuera un hermoso desastre, y no voy a permitirme cuestionar eso. Porque lo soy. Soy un jodidamente hermoso desastre y en este momento, es afortunado de estar sobre mí.

Deslizo mis manos en su pecho y siento su corazón latiendo a través de su camisa. Está latiendo tan fuerte como el mío.

Cerramos los ojos y no me pide permiso cuando baja su cabeza y acaricia mi boca con la suya. —Sakura, estoy tan excitado, tan malditamente duro. Voy a besarte ahora y no me disculpo.

Y luego sus labios reclaman los míos. La cabeza me da vueltas, mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera flotando y no puedo mover los brazos. Pero no tengo que hacerlo, porque él levanta mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y entrelaza nuestros dedos, empujándolos sobre el colchón. Su lengua se desliza contra la mía y ahí hay tanto sentimiento, es como si me besara de la misma manera en que me mira. De adentro para afuera.

Lentamente deposita besos en mi cuello, manteniendo mis manos aseguradas contra la cama, no me permite tocar su espalda mientras explora mi piel. Dios, lo he extrañado. He extrañado lo que siento cuando estoy con él. Desearía poder tener esto todos los días. Una vez al año no es suficiente.

La presión sobre mi mano derecha desaparece cuando pasa sus dedos a lo largo de mi brazo, dirigiéndose hasta mi cintura. Su boca ha regresado a la mía y me besa de nuevo mientras su mano, lentamente comienza a meterse dentro de mi blusa. Solo sentir sus dedos sobre mi piel, me recuerda por qué pienso en él todas las noches cuando mi cabeza se encuentra con la almohada.

—Voy a sacarte la blusa —dice.

Ni siquiera dudo.

¿Ni siquiera dudo?

Tira mi blusa sobre mi cabeza y la arroja a su espalda. Sus ojos caen a mis pechos, cubiertos con un sujetador de encaje negro que estaba convencida que él no vería esta noche. Tiene una sonrisa diabólica al pasar sus dedos sobre el encaje.

Acuna mi seno derecho en su mano, arrastrando el dedo sobre la tela que cubre mi pezón. En el segundo en que lo hace, me estremezco, porque he leído suficientes libros para saber que en el siguiente movimiento va a tocarme por debajo de la tela.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa porque no creo que quiera que me saque el sujetador. No quiero que me vea completamente. Nadie lo ha visto todo de mí.

—Bebé —dice, deslizando sus labios sobre mi pecho—, relájate, ¿de acuerdo?

Podría intentarlo, pero ahora estoy tensa porque me llamó bebé y no porque está a punto de llegar a donde nadie lo hizo antes.

Siempre me ha parecido que esa expresión de cariño es un poco irritante, pero funciona cuando él lo dice.

Entrelazo mis dedos en su cabello y lo guío hacia mi pecho izquierdo, preguntándome cómo esto pasó de cero a diez, en cuestión de segundos. Oh, Dios, está bajando el tirante de mi sujetador. Su boca está ahí, arrastrándose sobre la curva de mi pecho y sus dedos están estirando la tela hacia abajo... abajo... abajo... desapareció.

Siento el aire contra mi seno desnudo, pero mis ojos están cerrados demasiado fuerte para ver la expresión de su rostro. Pero puedo sentir sus labios mientras besa su camino a través de mi pecho sin vacilar, deslizando su lengua contra mi piel, succionando, besando y apretando y... disfrutando.

—Sakura.

Quiere que lo mire, pero estoy mucho más cómoda con los ojos cerrados.

—Abre los ojos, Sakura.

Puedo hacer esto.

Abro los ojos y miro hacia el techo.

Puedo hacer esto.

Lentamente, bajo mi mirada hasta que lo estoy mirando a los ojos. —Eres hermosa. Cada centímetro de ti es tan hermoso. —Presiona sus labios entre mis pechos y luego los arrastra lentamente a través de mi piel, pasando la lengua por mis cicatrices. Espero que invente una excusa... que se aleje de mí. Pero no lo hace. En cambio, sonríe. —¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo continuar?

Mi primera inclinación es sacudir mi cabeza, porque no debería desearlo.

Cada vez que he imaginado que esto ocurre con un chico en el pasado, me imagino con un cuerpo perfecto y sin cicatrices. Pero aquí estoy, bajando mi mirada hacia Sasuke mientras explora cada parte de mí que he deseado que fueran diferentes. Y lo está disfrutando.

Y... yo también.

Asiento, y quizás gimo de nuevo porque santa mierda, se ve sexy. El hecho de que soy la razón de esa mirada ardiente en sus ojos, me hace sentir aún más deseable que cuando me imagino siendo perfecta. Besa un camino de vuelta a mi cuello hasta que se cierne sobre mí. Desliza una mano a mi nuca y baja su cabeza.

—Lo siento. No sé cómo contenerme cuando estoy contigo.

Pero no solo deja de moverse lentamente. Se detiene por completo, debido a que la puerta de su dormitorio se abre.

Sasuke se encuentra sobre mí en un instante, cubriéndome, pero no es lo bastante rápido para que no vea la chica de pie en la puerta, con los ojos abiertos ampliamente.

Oh Dios. La puerta. Una mujer.

—¿Sasuke? —dice.

Creo que podría entrar en pánico.

—¿Podemos tener un minuto, Izumi? —dice Sasuke, sin mirarla de vuelta.

La puerta se cierra de golpe rápidamente y una disculpa amortiguada viene desde el otro lado de la misma. —¡Lo lamento! ¡Oh, vaya, lo siento tanto!

Su reacción no es la de una novia enojada, lo cual me llena de alivio.

Aunque, hace poco por aliviar mi vergüenza.

—Lo lamento —dice Sasuke—. No tenía idea de que se encontraba en casa. —Me da un beso rápido en la boca y luego se levanta—. No te preocupes. Esto es más vergonzoso para ella que para nosotros.

Estiro de nuevo mi sujetador sobre mis pechos y me siento en la cama. —Habla por ti mismo.

Sasuke recupera mi blusa desde el extremo de la cama y me la entrega, ayudándome a estirarla por encima de mi cabeza. Está sonriendo.

—No es divertido —susurro.

Se ríe en voz baja. —Si conocieras a Izumi, sabrías que esto es muy divertido.

Me siento fuera de lugar y no es hasta este momento en que me doy cuenta de que, en realidad, sé muy poco sobre Sasuke. —¿Es tu hermana?

—Lo será en unos días —dice, contestándome mientras se coloca sus zapatos—. Se va a casar con mi hermano, Itachi, este fin de semana. La boda será en la parte de atrás.

¿Tiene un hermano?

Me recuerda lo poco que en realidad sé sobre su familia.

—¿La boda es aquí? ¿Ellos viven aquí?

Asiente. —Mis hermanos y yo heredamos la casa después que murió mi mamá. Todos vivimos aquí ya que hay bastante espacio. Mi hermano mayor viaja mucho, así que está ausente más de lo que está aquí. Itachi e Izumi comparten la habitación principal de abajo.

No sé por qué asumí que Sasuke era hijo único. Y no tenía idea que su mamá había muerto. Siento como si este chico cuya boca estaba hace poco devorando mis senos es un completo extraño. Debe ver la confusión y vergüenza en mi rostro, así que se inclina sobre mí y sonríe de forma tranquilizadora.

—Jugaremos a las veinte preguntas más tarde y sabrás casi todo de mí. Tan aburrida como es mi vida. Pero por ahora, quiero que conozcas a mi futura hermana. —Hala mi mano hasta que estoy de pie. Me pongo de nuevo mis zapatos y lo sigo fuera de la habitación. Llegamos a la cima de las escaleras y se detiene para darme el beso más dulce y suave antes de continuar su descenso para encontrar a Izumi.

Culpa al hecho de que soy una tonta por las novelas románticas, pero estoy convencida que mientras más grande sea el gesto, mejor es el amor. Algunas de mis escenas favoritas de los libros que he leído son esos puntos fundamentales en el arco de la historia cuando el chico declara su amor por una chica en una manera enorme. Pero la forma en que este pequeño beso de Sasuke me acaba de dejar sintiendo, creo que he estado pasando por alto las mejores partes de las novelas románticas. Quizá los gestos grandes no importan tanto como las cosas inconsecuentes entre los dos personajes principales.

Me hace querer releer todo lo que he leído, ahora que estoy experimentando estas cosas con alguien en la vida real.

—Lo siento tanto —dice alguien mientras Sasuke me hala dentro de la cocina—. No tenía idea que te encontrabas en casa y estaba buscando unas tijeras, pero sí estás en casa y ella definitivamente no es un par de tijeras.

Es linda. Más baja que yo, con el cabello color cafe y un rostro que no puede esconder ni una emoción. Porque ahora mismo, solo con mirarla, puedo notar que está a punto de romperse.

—Izumi, esta es Sakura —dice Sasuke, señalándome.

Saludo, e Izumi inmediatamente cruza la habitación y me abraza. —Es un placer conocerte, Sakura. No estés avergonzada, es perfectamente normal que Sasuke tenga chicas en su habitación.

Miro a Sasuke y él levanta sus manos en defensa como si no tuviera idea de por qué acaba de decir eso. Alzo mis palmas en un gesto de "ayúdame", porque ella está aferrándose a mí fuertemente y no sé qué se supone que lo haga. Sasuke se aclara la garganta y Izumi me libera.

—Oh Dios, eso salió totalmente mal —dice, sacudiendo sus manos—. No es normal que él tenga chicas en su habitación. No es para nada lo que quise decir — declara—. Solo quiero decir que no es nada de lo que estar avergonzada, todos somos adultos. No estaba implicando que seas una de muchas. De hecho, él raramente trae chicas aquí así que por eso no pensé dos veces antes de entrar en su dormitorio, porque es tan raro, que nunca pensé que de hecho estaría allí. Contigo. Con una chica. —Ahora está caminando por la habitación, y cada vez que le echo un vistazo a su rostro, parece al borde de las lágrimas. Nunca he visto a nadie que necesite más un abrazo.

Camino hacia ella y deja de moverse. Coloco ambas manos en sus hombros. Respiro profunda y exageradamente, enderezando mi postura. Ella copia el movimiento, inhalando aire en sus pulmones. Exhalo calmadamente, y ella lo hace.

Sonrío. —Está bien, Izumi. Sasuke y yo estamos absolutamente bien. Pero te ves como si necesitaras un trago. O diez.

Asiente febrilmente y luego coloca su mano sobre la boca tan pronto como vienen las lágrimas. Oh, Jesús. ¿Ahora qué? Miro a Sasuke por ayuda, pero me está viendo como si esto fuera un comportamiento perfectamente normal para ella. Sí camina hacia ella, sin embargo, volteándola para enfrentarlo.

—Oye —dice Sasuke tranquilizadoramente, halándola en un abrazo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Niega, apuntando hacia otra habitación. —Los marcadores de posición vinieron, y la mitad de ellos están deletreados mal, y las mesas y sillas se suponían que estuvieran aquí esta mañana, pero movieron la entrega para mañana y mañana no funciona porque mañana es cuando se supone que tenga mi última prueba del vestido y ahora tengo que estar aquí para la entrega y el vuelo de mi mamá fue cancelado así que no puede ayudarme a terminar los arreglos florales esta noche y...

Sasuke la interrumpe. —Cálmate —dice. Señala hacia el refrigerador, así que camino a la cocina y encuentro una botella medio llena de vino. Le sirvo una copa a Izumi mientras Sasuke la calma. Cuando se la entrego, está sentada en un taburete, limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Gracias —comenta ella mientras toma el vino—. Normalmente no soy así de loca o tensa, pero es la peor semana de mi vida. Y sé que valdrá la pena al final pero... —Me mira duramente—. Nunca te cases. Jamás. A menos que vayas a Las Vegas.

Aparento que estoy absorbiendo su consejo, pero su nivel de estrés es suficiente para hacer que cualquiera no espere con ansias una boda.

—Espera —dice, señalándome—, ¿tu nombre es Sakura? ¿Sakura Haruno?

Oh, no. No soy reconocida a menudo por el programa, pero cuando sí sucede, es normalmente por chicas que tienen más o menos la edad de Izumi.

Chicas que veían el programa religiosamente.

—No eres la actriz que solía ser la principal en ese programa de detective, ¿cierto?

Los brazos de Sasuke van alrededor de mis hombros como si estuviera orgulloso de ese hecho. —Por supuesto que sí.

—¡Mentira! —dice—. ¡Solía ver ese programa todo el tiempo! Bueno, hasta que te reemplazaron con esa chica que no podía actuar ni para salvar su vida.

Ese comentario me hace sentir bien. No pude obligarme a ver el programa después de ser reemplazada, pero no mentiré y diré que no estaba un poco aliviada que salió del aire dos temporadas después debido a que bajaron los ratings.

—¿Por qué dejaste el programa? —comenta. Y entonces—. Oh. Espera, ya recuerdo. ¿Te lesionaste, verdad? ¿De allí es que obtuviste las cicatrices?

Puedo sentir el brazo de Sasuke tensarse inmediatamente. —Izumi —dice él.

Aprecio que está intentando interceptar la conversación por mi bienestar, pero es difícil estar ofendida por Izumi cuando es obvio que solo siente curiosidad y no está juzgando.

—Está bien —digo, tan pronto como se ve que está a punto de disculparse—. Fue un accidente desafortunado, y fue horrible que tuviera que dejar el programa. Pero estoy agradecida por sobrevivir. Pudo haber sido mucho peor.

Siento a Sasuke presionar un beso contra el costado de mi cabeza, y asumo que es porque aprecia que las palabras de ánimo que me dijo arriba puede que de hecho hayan causado efecto.

La puerta del frente se golpea y la atención de todo el mundo cambia de la conversación de mi carrera al sonido de una voz de un hombre.

—¿Dónde está mi perrita? —grita él.

Oh, Dios. Espero que no sea el novio.

—Llegó Shisui —dice Sasuke. Agarra mi mano y me hala hacia la sala—. Ven a conocer a mi hermano mayor.

Sigo a Sasuke a la sala para ver a un hombre arrodillado en la puerta frontal, acariciado a un perro pequeño y blanco. —Allí está mi perrita —le dice dulcemente al perro. Tan dulce como pueda sonar esa oración, de todas formas.

—Mira lo que trajo el gato —dice Sasuke, llamando la atención del hombre.

No es hasta que Shisui se pone de pie que noto que está usando un uniforme de piloto. Sasuke inmediatamente me señala. No mentiré, conocer gente nueva es lo suficiente incómodo. Pero conocer a la familia de Sasuke es todo un nuevo nivel de incomodidad.

—Shisui, esta es Sakura. Sakura, Shisui.

Shisui de inmediato da un paso hacia adelante y agarra mi mano, estrechándola. Él y Sasuke se parecen tanto, que no puedo evitar mirar fijamente.

Tienen la misma mandíbula fuerte y la misma boca, pero Shisui es ligeramente más alto y tiene cabello quebrado.

—Y Sakura es tu... —Deja la oración en el aire, esperando que Sasuke la finalice.

Pero Sasuke me observa, esperando que yo la termine.

¿Qué demonios? Vaya que me puso en la mira.

—Soy la... trama de Sasuke.

Sasuke se ríe ruidosamente, pero Shisui sube una ceja curiosamente. Se parece aún más a Sasuke cuando lo hace. —¿Por fin estás escribiendo un libro de verdad?

Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco y agarra mi mano para halarme hacia las escaleras. —No es mi trama, es mi novia y hoy es nuestro aniversario de un año.

Izumi está en la sala ahora, de pie al lado de Shisui. Ambos están mirando a Sasuke como si ha estado ocultando el secreto más grande del mundo.

—¿Han estado saliendo por todo un año? —pregunta Izumi, dirigiéndome su pregunta. Antes que pueda decirle que está bromeando, ella arroja sus manos hacia arriba en derrota—. ¡Sasuke, me dijiste que no traerías a alguien a la boda! ¡No ordené suficientes silla, oh, por Dios, tal vez es demasiado tarde! —Sale corriendo de la habitación para ir a hacer una llamada innecesaria.

Golpeo a Sasuke en el brazo. —¡Eso fue tan malo! Ya está estresada.

Se ríe y luego pone los ojos en blanco dramáticamente con un gruñido. —Bien. —Sigue a Izumi y tan pronto como solo quedamos Shisui y yo en el lugar, la puerta del frente se abre. Nuevamente. Jesucristo, ¿cuánta gente cabe en esta casa?

Cuando el siguiente chico entra por la puerta, ve a Shisui primero. Se abrazan y le da palmaditas a Shisui en la espalda. —Dijiste que no vendrías hasta mañana.

Shisui se encoge de hombros. —Miles tomó los vuelos de hoy para que pudiera venir más pronto. Se supone que el clima sea malo mañana y no quería retardarme.

El hermano, que aún no conozco, dice—: Hermano, si te hubieras perdido la cena de ensayo, Izumi me habría quitado las bo... —Su voz se apaga cuando me nota de pie en el medio de la sala. Espero que diga algo, pero solo me observa cuidadosamente de arriba abajo con sospecha, como si no tuvieran visitantes a menudo. Shisui da un paso y me señala.

—¿Has conocido a la novia de Sasuke?

La expresión del chico no cambia, además de que arquea su ceja de forma casi imperceptible. Se endereza y camina hacia mí —Itachi Uchiha —dice, extendiendo una mano—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Sakura —respondo en una voz ligeramente intimidada—. Sakura Haruno.

A diferencia de Sasuke y Shisui, Itachi no da una vibra acogedora. No es que dé una antipática... simplemente no es como sus hermanos. Es más serio. Más intimidante. Por un segundo, lo veo dar un vistazo al lado izquierdo de mi rostro y me hace preguntarme qué piensa con respecto a que Sasuke haya traído a alguien como yo a casa. Pero entonces recuerdo las palabras que me dijo Sasuke arriba, y cuán afortunado es él de tener a alguien como yo para traer a su casa. En lugar de seguir con mi instinto inicial de dejar que mi cabello caiga en mi cara, me paro más derecha, más confiada. Itachi libera mi mano cuando Sasuke entra de vuelta a la sala.

—Todo está bien con Izumi —declara. Sasuke se detiene cuando ve a Itachi. Sus ojos se amplían un poco, como si estuviera asombrado de ver a Itachi, y noto un cambio en su comportamiento. Intenta cubrirlo con una sonrisa—. Dijiste que nollegarías a casa hasta esta noche.

Itachi suelta sus llaves en una mesa cercana y luego señala a Sasuke. —Tenemos que hablar.

No puedo descifrar el tono en la voz de Itachi. No suena completamente enojado, pero tampoco parece estar bien con Sasuke.

Sasuke me dispara una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de seguir a Itachi fuera de la habitación. —Ya regreso —dice.

Soy dejada sola con Shisui nuevamente. Meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros, insegura de qué hacer conmigo mientras espero a Sasuke.

Shisui se dobla y recoge al pequeño perro a sus pies. Asiente hacia las escaleras. —No me he duchado en tres días. Allí estaré si alguno de ellos pregunta.

—De acuerdo —digo—. Fue lindo conocerte, Shisui.

Sonríe. —A ti también, Sakura.

Y ahora estoy sola. Estos últimos minutos han sido medio extraños. La familia de Sasuke es... interesante.

Miro alrededor de la sala, tratando de obtener una pista de quién es Sasuke.

Hay fotografías en la repisa de sus hermanos y él. Agarro una para mirarla de cerca. Es difícil saberlo ahora, pero en las fotos anteriores es claro que Sasuke es el bebé y Shisui es el mayor. Pero no tengo idea de cuántos años los separan. ¿Tal vez dos o tres?

No veo ninguna imagen de su madre en ninguna parte. Me hace preguntarme hace cuánto tiempo murió y dónde está su padre. Sasuke aún no ha mencionado nada de él.

Escucho un duro golpe proveniente del pasillo. Preocupada de que pueda ser Izumi, camino en esa dirección. Me detengo de inmediato cuando veo a Sasuke presionado contra la pared con el brazo de Itachi contra su garganta.

—¿Eres idiota? —dice Itachi a través de dientes apretados. Sasuke está mirando a Itachi como si quisiera matarlo, pero no está haciendo ningún esfuerzo por defenderse. Justo cuando estoy a punto de apresurarme por el pasillo para empujar a Itachi fuera de él, Sasuke me ve por la esquina de su ojo. Entonces Itachi se voltea para ver qué llamó la atención de Sasuke y tan pronto como me ve, retrocede un paso, liberandolo.

Estoy tan confundida por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Itachi está de pie entre Sasuke y yo, viendo entre uno y otro. Justo cuando parece que va a girarse e irse, da la vuelta y golpea a Sasuke directamente en el ojo, empujándolo contra la pared tras él.

—¿Qué demonios? —le grito a Itachi. Me apresuro hacia Sasuke y él extiende una mano, manteniendo la distancia.

—Está bien —dice—. Ve arriba. Subiré en un minuto —Está cubriéndose el ojo con su mano, y Itachi continúa allí, luciendo como si quisiera golpearlo de nuevo. Pero, de inmediato, retrocede cuando Izumi dobla corriendo la esquina para observar la escena. Mira de ida y vuelta entre Itachi y Sasuke con asombro, como si esto fuera completamente extraño para ambos.

Lo cual hace que esta escena entera sea aún más confusa. No tengo hermanos, así que según sé, los hermanos se golpean unos a otros todo el tiempo.

Pero por la reacción de Izumi, ese no es el caso en esta casa. Quizá se romperá en llanto nuevamente en cualquier segundo.

—¿Acabas de golpearlo? —le dice a Itachi.

Por un microsegundo, Itachi luce avergonzado, como si quisiera disculparse.

Pero entonces resopla rápidamente y vuelve su atención hacia Sasuke. —Te merecías eso —declara, retrocediendo del pasillo—. Te merecías eso, maldita sea.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sasuke_

Estamos en mi baño y estoy apoyado en el mostrador mientras ella frota el paño húmedo contra mi ojo, limpiando la sangre.

No puedo creer que Itachi me golpeara delante de ella. Me encuentro tan enojado y estoy tratando de relajarme, pero es difícil. Especialmente cuando está presionada contra mí así en el baño, tocando mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Se agacha por una curita y comienza a romperla.

—No.

Presiona la curita en mi rostro y la aplana. —¿Debo preocuparme? —Deja caer el papel en el bote de basura y pone la toalla en el lavabo.

Miro hacia el espejo y toco la hinchazón alrededor de mi ojo. —No, Sakura. Nunca debes preocuparte cuando se trata de mí. O de Itachi, para el caso.

Todavía no puedo creer que me golpeó. En toda mi vida, nunca me ha golpeado. Fue muy cerca una o dos veces. O él está muy estresado por su boda o realmente lo enojé esta vez.

—¿Podemos salir de aquí? —pregunto.

Ella se encoge de hombros. —Supongo. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Donde quiera que estés.

Solo con ver su sonrisa libera mucha de mi tensión. —Tengo una idea —dice.

—¿Tienes frío?

Es la tercera vez que se lo he preguntado y sigue diciendo que no, pero está temblando. La pongo contra mí y envuelvo la manta más firmemente a nuestro alrededor.

Ella quería venir a la playa, a pesar del hecho de que es casi de noche y noviembre. Compramos comida para llevar de Chipotle, por supuesto, y establecimos un picnic improvisado con mantas que tomamos de mi casa.

Terminamos de comer como hace una media hora y hemos estado teniendo una pequeña charla, conociendo más sobre nosotros. Pero con el peso de lo que pasó en casa, todas las preguntas hasta ahora han sido inofensivas. Pero ninguno de los dos le ha hecho al otro una pregunta en al menos dos minutos, por lo que podemos haber terminado con la pequeña charla. O tal vez el silencio es una pregunta en sí misma.

Estoy sosteniendo su mano debajo de la manta y, ambos, estamos simplemente mirando las olas que se estrellan contra las rocas. Después de un rato, descansa su cabeza en mi hombro.

—No he estado en la playa desde que tenía dieciséis —dice.

—¿Te asusta el océano?

Alza su cabeza de mi hombro y levanta las rodillas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas. —Solía venir todo el tiempo. Cada vez que tenía un día libre, aquí es donde estaría. Pero entonces pasó el incendio y tomó mucho tiempo para recuperarme. Me encontraba dentro y fuera del hospital y con terapia física. El sol no es bueno para la piel cuando se está tratando de curar, así que solo... nunca regresé. Incluso después de que estaba bien estar directamente en la luz solar otra vez, ya no tenía la confianza para presentarme a un lugar donde todo el mundo revelaba la mayor cantidad de piel que podían mostrar.

Una vez más, no sé qué decirle. Odio saber que el incendio se llevó gran parte de su confianza, pero creo que todavía estoy desorientado cuando se trata de la cantidad que realmente se llevó de su vida.

—Se siente bien estar de vuelta —susurra.

Aprieto su mano, porque estoy seguro de que eso es todo lo que realmente quiere.

Nos sentamos en silencio de nuevo, y mi mente sigue volviendo a lo que sucedió con Itachi en el pasillo. No sé cuánto escuchó, pero todavía está aquí, así que no podría haber sido mucho. Sin embargo, decir que vio un lado diferente de Itachi que hubiera querido que vea es un eufemismo. Probablemente piensa que es un imbécil, y basado en los pocos minutos que atestiguó de él, no la culpo.

—Cuando me hallaba en cuarto grado, había un chico mayor que solía meterse conmigo —le digo—, cada día en el autobús o bien me pegaba o decía cosas malas de mí. Eso continuó durante meses, y hubo un par de veces que en realidad bajaba del autobús con la nariz ensangrentada.

—Jesús —dice ella.

—Itachi es un par de años mayor que yo. Él estaba en la escuela secundaria, pero tomábamos el mismo bus porque fuimos a una escuela relativamente pequeña. Un día, después de que el chico me golpeó justo en frente de Itachi, esperaba que él saliera en mi defensa. Que golpeara el trasero del chico, porque soy su hermano pequeño.

»Eso es lo que se supone que hacen los hermanos mayores. Proteger a sus hermanos pequeños de los matones. —Estiro las piernas delante de mí y suspiro—.Pero Itachi se sentó allí, mirándome. Nunca intervino. Y cuando llegamos a casa, me encontraba tan enojado con él. Le dije que era su trabajo como mi hermano enseñarles a los matones una lección. Se rió y dijo: ¿Y cómo eso te enseñaría a ti algo?

»No sabía qué decir, porque ¿qué demonios se suponía que debía estar aprendiendo de que me pateen el trasero todos los días? Itachi dijo: ¿Qué iba a enseñarte detener a un matón? Nada. Si yo intervenía, ¿qué ganarías de eso además de aprender a confiar en otra persona más que en ti mismo? Siempre habrá matones, Sasuke. Tienes que aprender a lidiar con ellos tú solo. Tienes que aprender a no dejar que te afecte. Y que yo golpee a un chico por ti no va a enseñarte una maldita cosa.

Sakura me enfrenta. —¿Lo escuchaste?

Sacudo la cabeza. —No, fui a mi habitación y lloré porque pensé que estaba siendo malo. Y el chico continuó metiéndose conmigo durante semanas después de eso. Pero entonces, un día, solo se hizo claro. No sé lo que fue, pero poco a poco empecé a defenderme. Dejé de dejarlo afectarme tanto como antes. Dejé de actuar tan temeroso con él. Y después de un tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta que sus insultos no me molestaban, por fin retrocedió.

Ella está callada, pero puedo decir que está preguntándose por qué le estoy contando esta historia.

—Él es un buen hermano —le digo—. Es una buena persona. Odio que vieras ese lado que viste hoy, porque ese no es él. Tenía derecho a estar molesto conmigo y no, no quiero hablar de ello. Pero mis hermanos son muy buenas personas y solo quería que supieras eso.

Me mira con admiración. Envuelvo mi brazo a su alrededor y la jalo contra mi pecho mientras me acuesto en la manta debajo de nosotros. Estoy mirando las estrellas ahora, sorprendido por cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que en realidad las he visto.

—Estaba entusiasmada con la idea de tener un hermano —dice—. Sé que actué como si no me alegrara cuando mi papá me dijo el año pasado, pero siempre he querido una hermana o hermano. Por desgracia, la chica con la que mi papá se hallaba comprometido no estaba embarazada después de todo. Ella pensó que él tenía dinero gracias a su condición de semi-celebridad. Cuando se enteró que en realidad estaba quebrado, lo dejó.

Vaya. No me siento tan mal por mi drama familiar que atestiguó hoy. —Eso es horrible —le digo—. ¿Se encontraba molesto? —No es que me importe si es así.

El hombre merece cualquier karma negativo que se le sea devuelto con la forma en que la trató ese día.

Sakura se encoge de hombros. —No lo sé. Mi mamá me dijo todo eso. Ni siquiera he hablado con él desde el año pasado.

Eso me hace entristecerme por ella. Por más que él sea un idiota, sigue siendo su padre, así que sé que tiene que doler. —¿Qué clase de persona finge un embarazo para atrapar a un hombre? Eso es enfermizo. Aunque suena como un gran trama para un libro.

Se ríe contra mi pecho. —Es una bobada y un método muy abusado para una sub-trama. — Descansa su barbilla en sus brazos y me sonríe. La luz de la luna está dando en su rostro, brillando sobre ella como si estuviera en un escenario.

Lo cual me recuerda...

—¿Alguna vez vas a decirme sobre este ensayo que mencionaste antes? ¿Para qué es?

Pierde la sonrisa. —Teatro comunitario —dice—. Mañana es el día de la apertura y tenemos ensayo general en la mañana, por lo que tengo que estar de regreso tan pronto. No tengo un papel principal y no tiene paga, pero lo disfruto porque muchos de los actores me buscan para pedirme consejo. No sé por qué, tal vez porque he tenido mucha experiencia en el pasado, pero se siente bien. Es bueno que no esté encerrada en mi apartamento todo el tiempo.

Me gusta escuchar eso. —¿Qué hay del trabajo?

—Mi horario es flexible. Todavía estoy grabando audiolibros y consigo el trabajo suficiente para pagar las cuentas, así que eso es bueno. A pesar de que tuve que mudarme de apartamento porque mi alquiler era un poco caro, pero... en general las cosas van bien. Estoy feliz allí.

—Bien —le digo, pasando mis dedos por su pelo—. Estoy feliz de que estés contenta ahí.

Y lo estoy. Pero no voy a mentir, una parte de mí esperaba egoístamente que la vería hoy y me diría que Nueva York no funcionó. Que va a vivir en Los Ángeles de nuevo y piensa que su regla de los cinco años es estúpida y que quiere verme mañana.

—¿Por lo menos tienes un trabajo? —pregunta—. No puedo creer que no sepa eso de ti. Te dejo acariciar mis pechos y ni siquiera sé lo que haces para ganarte la vida.

Me río. —Voy a la Universidad de California en Los Ángeles. Estudiante de tiempo completo con una doble licenciatura, por lo que no deja mucho tiempo para trabajar. Pero no tengo muchas cuentas. Tengo suficiente dinero dejado de la herencia de mi madre para apoyarme en la universidad, por lo que funciona por ahora.

Casi le pregunto cuántos años tenía cuando murió su madre, pero no estoy segura de que quiera que la conversación dé ese giro ahora. —¿Cuáles son tus dos licenciaturas?

—Escritura creativa y comunicaciones. La mayoría de escritores no tienen mucha suerte para encontrar una carrera para mantenerse a sí mismos, así que quiero tener un plan de respaldo.

Sonríe. —No necesitas un plan de respaldo porque en pocos años, tendrás una novela bestseller para pagar tus cuentas.

Espero que realmente no piense eso.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta.

—¿Cómo se llama qué?

—Nuestro libro. ¿Cuál será el título?

—Nueve de noviembre.

Miro su reacción, pero su expresión no revela nada de lo que piensa del título. Después de unos segundos, descansa su cabeza en mi pecho, por lo que no puedo ver su cara más.

—No te dije esto el año pasado —dice, su voz mucho más tranquila que antes—. Pero el nueve de noviembre es el aniversario del incendio. Y ser capaz de esperar a verte en esta fecha me hace no temer el aniversario tanto como antes. Así que gracias por eso.

Aspiro una respiración tranquila, pero antes de poder darle una respuesta, se pone más cerca y presiona sus labios firmemente a los míos.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sakura_

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

Asiente, pero el resto de su apariencia indica que no es cierto. Hace media hora, nos encontrábamos en una sesión de besos en la playa.

Cinco minutos comenzado nuestro beso, se sentó derecho y anunció que quería un tatuaje. —Esta noche —dijo—. Ahora mismo.

De modo que aquí estamos. Se encuentra sentado en la silla, esperando al tatuador, y yo me hallo apoyada contra una pared, esperando a que se acobarde. No me cuenta el significado del tatuaje. Va a tatuarse la palabra poético en su muñeca izquierda, escrito dentro de un pentagrama. No sé por qué no me cuenta el significado detrás del tatuaje, pero al menos no es mi nombre. Digo, me gusta el tipo. Demasiado. Pero tatuarse permanentemente el nombre de una chica en tu piel es algo que un macho alfa haría muy al principio de una relación. En especial en la muñeca. ¿Y por qué acabo de referirme a esto como una relación?

Oh, cielos. ¿Y si esa es la razón por la que se hace el tatuaje? ¿Y si intenta parecer más que un tipo rudo? Probablemente debería advertirle que es la forma equivocada.

Me aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención. —Eh. Detesto decirlo, Sasuke, pero tatuarse la palabra poético no es algo que haría un macho alfa. De hecho, es lo opuesto. ¿Seguro que no quieres una calavera? ¿Unas alambres de púa? ¿Algo sangriento, tal vez?

Curva sus labios, sonriendo torcidamente. —Tranquila, Sakura. No hago esto para impresionar a las chicas.

No sé por qué me encanta tanto la respuesta. El tatuador vuelve a entrar a la sala y señala la muñeca de Sasuke, donde dibujó el contorno del tatuaje hace unos minutos. —Si te gusta la ubicación, podremos comenzar.

El tatuaje se halla esbozado en tinta desde un costado de la muñeca hasta la otra. Asiente y le indica al tipo que está listo. Sasuke me señala. —¿Puede sentarse en mi regazo y distraerme?

El tipo se encoge de hombros, situando el brazo de Sasuke frente a él, pero no responde nada. Muy pronto la idea de que el tipo probablemente se pregunta qué hace Sasuke con alguien como yo cruza mi mente, Sasuke interrumpe mi ataque de inseguridad. —Ven aquí —dice, dándose una palmadita en la pierna—, distráeme.

Le hago caso, pero la única forma que puedo sentarme en su regazo es si me siento a horcajadas. Al menos llevo vaqueros, pero aun así me siento rara al sentarme así en medio de una tienda de tatuajes. La mano de Sasuke se traslada a descansar en mi cintura, y me da un apretón. Puedo escuchar el zumbido de la aguja y la leve diferencia del sonido una vez que presiona la piel. Aparte de dedicarme una sonrisita, ni siquiera hace una mueca. Hago lo que puedo para distraerlo, por lo que continúo la charla trivial que compartimos en la playa.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—Verde malaquita.

Hago una mueca. —Qué verde más específico, pero, de acuerdo.

—Es el color de tus ojos. Además resulta que es mi mineral favorito.

—¿Tienes un mineral favorito?

—Ahora lo tengo.

Bajo la mirada para impedir que vea directamente mi sonrisa avergonzada.

Siento su mano darme un apretón nuevamente en la cintura. Supongo que la aguja lo distrae más que yo, así que suelto otra pregunta.

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

—Pad Thai —responde—. ¿La tuya?

—El sushi. Son casi lo mismo.

—Ni de cerca —dice.

—Ambas son comidas asiáticas. ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

—Qué preguntas más aburridas. Esfuérzate más.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y miro el techo mientras pienso. —De acuerdo, ¿quién fue tu primera novia? —pregunto, volviendo a mirarlo.

—Yūgao Uzuki. Yo tenía trece años.

—Creí que dijiste que se llamaba Karin.

Sonríe. —Tienes buena memoria.

Enarco una ceja, seriamente. —Sasuke, no es que tenga buena memoria. Es que estoy locamente celosa e inestable cuando se trata de tus antiguos amores.

Suelta una carcajada. —Karin fue mi primer beso. No primera novia. Tenía quince años, y estuvimos juntos un año.

—¿Por qué rompieron?

—Teníamos dieciséis años. —Lo dice como si fuera una respuesta válida.

Puede notar la pregunta en mi expresión, por lo que dice—: Es lo que haces cuando estás con alguien a los dieciséis años. Terminan. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quién fue tu primer novio?

—¿Verdadero o ficticio?

—Ambos.

—Tú. —Observo su mirada de cerca para detectar si hay lástima en ellos, pero parece más como orgullo—. ¿Con cuántas personas te has acostado?

Aprieta la boca. —No voy a responderte eso.

—¿Más de diez?

—Nop.

—¿Menos de uno?

—Nop.

—¿Más de cinco?

—No soy de andar contando.

Me río. —Sí, sí lo eres. Dentro de cinco años, le contarás a todo el mundo de lo nuestro en tu libro.

—Cuatro años —aclara.

—¿Cuándo cumples años? —le pregunto.

—¿Cuándo cumples años tú?

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Pero ¿y si eres mayor que yo? ¿No es eso mata pasiones para las chicas, el estar con tipos menores que ellas?

—¿No es mata pasiones para los chicos salir con chicas con cicatrices por casi la mitad del rostro?

Me da un apretón en la cintura, y me dedica una fría mirada. —Sakura. —Dice mi nombre como si fuera un sermón en sí.

—Intentaba hacer un chiste —digo.

No sonríe. —No creo que el auto-desprecio sea un chiste.

—Solamente porque no eres tú quien hace el auto-desprecio.

La esquina de su boca se crispa como si intentase retener una sonrisa. —El cuatro de julio —responde—. Cada año la nación entera celebra mi cumpleaños. Es bastante épico.

—El veinticinco de julio, lo que indica que eres oficialmente mayor que yo.

Ahora puedo perseguirte sin peligro alguno y no ser considerada una robacunas.

Sube su mano un par de centímetros, y luego, lentamente, pasa su pulgar de un lado a otro. —No puedes perseguir al que está dispuesto, Sakura.

Oh, cielos. Se merece un beso por ese comentario, pero hay un tipo con una máquina de tatuajes a sesenta centímetros, y no soy el tipo de chica que se andaría besando con un tipo en público. Al parecer, puse el límite en sentarme a horcajadas.

—Hay algo que debo preguntarte —dice con una mirada enternecedora—, y cuando lo haga, quiero que pienses abundante y profundamente tu respuesta,porque puede que refuerce o quiebre la conexión que tenemos.

Trago saliva con dificultad. —Bien. ¿Qué necesitar saber?

Hace una pequeña mueca de dolor, y no tengo la certeza si es por la máquina de tatuajes o porque siente nervios de hacer la pregunta. —De acuerdo — dice—, si pudieras escuchar a solamente una banda por el resto de tu vida, ¿qué banda elegirías y por qué?

Me relajo al instante. Esa es fácil. Creí que iba a indagar en un tema mucho más profundo que mi banda favorita.

—X Abassadors.

—Nunca he escuchado de ellos —dice.

—Los he visto en vivo un par de veces —dice el tipo con la máquina de tatuajes. Sasuke y yo lo miramos, pero está centrado en su trabajo.

Vuelvo a mirar a Sasuke y enarco una ceja. —¿Por qué mi banda favorita podría reforzar o quebrarnos?

—Se puede decir mucho de una persona basada en su gusto musical. Estoy bastante seguro que lo leí en uno de los libros que me diste. Si hubieses escogido una banda que odiase, podría haber sido un completo desencanto.

—Pues, todavía puedes odiarlos una vez que los escuches, así que aún no estamos fuera de peligro.

—En ese caso, nunca los escucharé —dice confiadamente.

—No si yo te obligo.

—¿Cuál es tu frase favorita de una canción de ellos? —pregunta.

—Cambia dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo.

—Pues entonces, ¿cuál es tu frase favorita en este instante?

Cierro los ojos brevemente y tarareo una de las canciones en mi mente hasta que consigo la frase que encaja con este momento. Abro los ojos y sonrío. —Eres preciosa, porque me haces sentir precioso.

Una débil sonrisa atraviesa su boca. —Me gusta eso —dice, pasando su pulgar a través de la piel de mi cintura. Nos observamos por un rato. Puedo ver la elevación de su pecho volverse prominente, y saber que se está excitando a pesar de tener una aguja perforando su piel me hace sentir un poco triunfante.

Pienso en quizás inclinarme un poco y darle un piquito en la boca, pero antes de que pueda, el tatuador dice—: ¡Listo!

Me deslizo de su regazo y vemos el producto terminado antes de que lo venden. Resultó genial, pero aún no sé qué lo causo o porque lo necesitaba esta noche, pero me alegra poder estar aquí con él mientras se lo hacían.

Se levanta y saca la billetera de su bolsillo para darle propina al tipo.

Cuando toma mi mano en la suya para caminar a su auto, cada paso que tomo se vuelve cada vez más pesado, porque sé que con cada paso, estamos más cerca de otra despedida.

En nuestro viaje al aeropuerto, me pongo nerviosa todo el camino. Me sigo preguntando si estas nuevas ganas de no montarme en ese avión de regreso a Nueva York son resultado de mis sentimientos por Sasuke o por Nueva York.

En la playa le dije que soy feliz allí, pero aún soy casi tan infeliz como lo era aquí. Solo que no quiero que él lo sepa. Espero que mi participación en el teatro comunitario me ayude a hacer algunos nuevos amigos. Después de todo, solo ha sido un año. Pero ha sido un año difícil. Por mucho que tratara de cumplir la tarea que me dio, ir a audición tras audición es agotador cuando todo lo que obtengo son rechazos. Me hace preguntarme si mi padre tiene razón. Puede que sueñe en grande. A pesar que Sasuke me devolviera mucha de mi confianza, no hace menos superficial a una industria construida sobre la apariencia.

Y Broadway se encuentra tan fuera de mi alcance que da risa. La cantidad de gente que va a las audiciones me hace sentir como una pequeña hormiga en una colonia enorme. Probablemente la única oportunidad que tengo de sobresalir es si el papel necesita a alguien que en realidad tenga cicatrices en la cara. Y hasta ahora no he tenido tanta suerte.

—¿Necesitas otra escena dramática de aeropuerto? —pregunta mientras nos acercamos al terminal.

Me río y le digo que absolutamente no, así que, esta vez, se detiene en el estacionamiento. Antes de que entremos al aeropuerto, me jala contra él. Puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos y sé sin ninguna duda que puede ver en mi expresión lo mucho que no quiero decir adiós. Pasa sus nudillos por mi mejilla y me estremezco.

—Iré a Nueva York el año que viene. ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?

—En Brooklyn —le digo—. Ahí es donde vivo. Quiero mostrarte los alrededores de mi vecindario y hay un restaurante de tapas genial que tienes que probar. —Le escribo la dirección de uno de mis restaurantes favoritos en el teléfono. También escribo la fecha y hora, no que sea fácil de olvidar. Se lo devuelvo.

Guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero y me jala para otro abrazo.

Mantenemos el abrazo por lo menos dos minutos, ninguno de los dos queriendo soltarnos. Su mano acuna la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y trato de memorizar como se sienten sus manos allí. Trato de memorizar como mi boca descansa a la altura de su cuello, como si sus hombros fueran hechos para que descansara mi cabeza en ellos.

Me acerco y beso su cuello. Un piquito suave y nada más. Levanta mi cabeza de su hombro, inclinando mi cara hacia la suya, analizando mis facciones.

—Pensé que era más fuerte que una palabra —dice—, pero acabo de descubrir que tener que decirte adiós es una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer alguna vez.

Quiero decir "entonces pídeme que me quede" pero su boca está sobre la mía, y me besa, con fuerza. Dice adiós con la forma en que sus labios se mueven sobre los míos, la forma en que sus manos acarician mis mejillas, la manera en que su boca se mueve a mi frente y presiona un solo beso gentil justo en el centro antes de soltarme. Prácticamente se impulsa lejos de mí, como si poniendo distancia entre nosotros, hará esto más fácil. Camina de espaldas hasta que se encuentra al borde de la curva, y todas mis palabras se hallan alojadas en mi garganta, así que presiono con fuerza mis labios y trato de no dejarlas escapar. Nos vemos fijamente por algunos segundos, el dolor de este adiós es evidente en el aire entre nosotros. Y entonces se da la vuelta y trota hacia el estacionamiento.

Y yo trato de no llorar, porque eso sería tonto.

¿Verdad?

Nunca me han gustando los asientos de la ventana, así que cuando escucho a la mujer en el asiento del pasillo decir algo sobre odiar lo asientos del pasillo, le ofrezco el mío.

No me asusta volar a menos que esté viendo por la ventana. Y si me encuentro en un asiento de ventana, siento que lo doy todo por sentado si no veo por la ventana. Y entonces paso todo el vuelo mirando fijamente al mundo bajo nosotros y me hace sentir más pánico de que si no me pusiera en esa situación.

Pongo mi bolso bajo el asiento frente a mí y trato de ponerme cómoda. Me alivia que Sasuke venga a Nueva York el año que viene porque el viaje de Los Ángeles a Nueva York es una de mis cosas menos favoritas.

Cierro los ojos y espero tener unas cuantas horas de sueño. No tendré tiempo para dormir antes de los ensayos de mañana, y debería solo quedarme durmiendo, pero mañana es el día de apertura y tengo que estar ahí para el último ensayo.

—Oye.

Escucho la voz de Sasuke y sonrío, porque eso significa que definitivamente voy a dormir bien si ya confundo la realidad con los sueños.

—Sakura.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe. Subo la mirada para ver a Sasuke parado junto a mí.

¿Qué diablos?

Miro su mano y sostiene un billete de avión.

Me siento derecha. —¿Qué haces?

Alguien trata de pasarlo, así que se mueve hasta que se encuentra parado tan cerca de mí como es posible. Cuando el hombre pasa, Sasuke se arrodilla. —Olvide darte tu tarea para este año. —Me entrega una hoja de papel doblada—.Tuve que comprar un billete de avión para poder dártelo antes de que te fueras, así que tienes que seguir la corriente con eso o gasté un montón de dinero por nada.

¿En realidad, quién dice nada? De todas formas. Eso es todo. No es una movida alfa, pero lo que sea.

Observo el papel en mis manos y luego de vuelta a él. ¿En serio compró un billete de avión solo para darme tarea?

—Estás loco.

Sonríe, pero entonces tiene que levantarse otra vez para dejar a alguien pasar. Una aeromoza le dice que tiene que vaciar el pasillo y tomar asiento. Me guiña el ojo. —Mejor me voy antes de quedarme atrapado en el avión. —Se inclina y me da un piquito en los labios.

Trato de esconder el parpadeo de tristeza que sé que es evidente en mis ojos.

Fuerzo una sonrisa justo antes de que se vuelva y haga su camino a la salida. Una aeromoza lo intercepta y le pregunta por qué no está en su asiento. Murmura algo sobre una emergencia familiar, así que ella lo deja pasar, pero justo antes de que salga de mi campo visual, se gira y me guiña el ojo.

Y entonces se ha ido.

¿De verdad acaba de pasar eso?

Veo hacia abajo al papel de mis manos y estoy nerviosa de incluso abrirlo, preguntándome que asignación podría valer la compra de un billete de avión.

 _Sakura:_

 _Mentí. Algo así. No tengo una tarea para ti porque creo que haces un buen trabajo en la adultez. Más que nada, deseaba darte esta carta porque quería agradecerte por presentarte hoy. Olvidé agradecerte antes. Apesta que no puedas dormir durante un día, pero significa mucho que hayas sacrificado eso para cumplir con nuestro acuerdo. Te recompensaré el año que viene, lo prometo. Y con respecto a este año, solo hay una cosa que quiero que hagas._

 _Ve a visitar a tu padre._

 _Lo sé, lo sé. Es un imbécil. Pero es el único padre que tienes, y cuando me dijiste que no habías hablado con él desde el año pasado, no pude evitar sentirme mal por eso. Me siento culpable por la pelea que tuvieron porque meterme en ello no ayudó. Debí haberme mantenido al margen, pero de ser así, no habría tenido el privilegio de descubrir qué clase de bragas tenías puestas. Así que supongo que digo que no me arrepiento de inmiscuirme, pero sí me siento mal porque quizá tu relación con tu padre no estaría tan tensa si me hubiera metido en mis propios asuntos. Así que por eso, creo que quizá deberías darle otra oportunidad._

 _Cuando me di cuenta de que había olvidado pedirte este pequeño asunto, valió la pena los cuatrocientos dólares del billete de avión que tuve que comprar. Así que no me decepciones, ¿de acuerdo? Llámalo mañana. Por mí._

 _El año que viene quiero todas las horas del nueve de noviembre que pueda tener contigo. Encontrémonos una hora antes y me quedaré hasta media noche._

 _Mientras tanto, espero que te rías mucho._

 _Sasuke._

Leí la nota completa otra vez antes de doblarla. Me alegra que ya no esté en el avión, porque la sonrisa en mi rostro es embarazosa.

No puedo creer que hiciera eso. Y no puedo creer que vaya a tragármelo y llamar a mi padre mañana simplemente porque Sasuke me lo pidió.

Pero aún más que eso, me encuentro en shock de que gastara todo ese dinero en un billete de avión solo para darme esta carta. Eso parece más un gran gesto que un momento sin importancia. Y lo amo tanto, si no más, que a las cosas sin importancia que hace.

Quizás no sé lo principal sobre enamorarse, porque me he dicho a mí misma que no me estoy enamorando. Es muy pronto.

Pero no lo es. Lo que pasa dentro de mi corazón ahora mismo es demasiado importante para negarlo. Creo que me la he pasado juzgando mal todo el concepto del amor instantáneo. Ahora, si solo pudiera comprender como podemos terminar estos años siguientes con un final feliz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tercer 9 de noviembre**

Ella "me amó" en comillas.

 **Me besó en negrita.**

INTENTÉ QUEDARME CON ELLA, todo en mayúscula.

Se fue con puntos suspensivos...

Sasuke Uchiha.

_Sakura_

Traje conmigo, un cuaderno al restaurante.

Es un poco embarazoso, pero mucho ha sucedido este año, comencé a tomar notas en enero. También soy una maniática del orden, así que Sasuke tiene suerte en ese sentido. No tendrá que investigarme mucho, porque todo está aquí. Los cuatro chicos con los que salí, todas las audiciones a las que fui, el hecho de que estoy hablando con mi padre de nuevo, las cuatro re-llamadas que recibí, el único (muy pequeño) papel que de hecho aterrizó en un teatro en Broadway. Y lo emocionada que me encontraba al respecto; extrañaba el teatro comunitario más de lo que esperaba. Tal vez porque disfruté de todos queriendo mi consejo. Ahora que tengo un pequeño papel en una producción un poco más grande, se siente diferente.

Todos están tratando de escalar su camino a la cima y pasaran sobre cualquiera para conseguirlo. Hay un montón de gente competitiva en este mundo, y he descubierto que no soy uno de ellos. Pero hoy no voy a mortificarme sobre lo que está o no bien en mi vida, porque hoy todo es sobre Sasuke y yo.

Tengo todo nuestro día planeado. Después de desayunar, haremos las cosas típicas de los turistas. He vivido en Nueva York desde hace dos años y aún no he estado en el edificio Empire State. Después del almuerzo, sin embargo, es la parte que más me entusiasmaba. Caminaba pasando un estudio hace un par de semanas y vi un volante para un evento llamado "La vida y la muerte de Dylan Thomas. Pero sobre todo su muerte". Ha mencionado el nombre de Dylan Thomas un par de veces, así que sé que le gusta su trabajo. Y el hecho de que el evento tiene lugar en ese estudio precisamente hoy, de todos los días, no es tan fascinante como la otra cosa que aprendí del volante.

Dylan Thomas murió en la ciudad de Nueva York en 1953.

El nueve de noviembre.

¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? Busqué en Google esa información para asegurarme de que era cierta. Lo es. Y no tengo idea si Sasuke siquiera sabe eso sobre Dylan Thomas. Estoy un poco esperanzada de que no lo sabe, así puedo ver la expresión en su rostro cuando se lo diga.

—¿Eres Sakura?

Levanto la mirada hacia la camarera. Es la misma que ha rellanado mi soda de dieta dos veces. Pero esta vez tiene una mirada de disculpa en su rostro... y un teléfono en sus manos.

Mi corazón se hunde.

Por favor que simplemente esté atrasado. Por favor no dejes que me esté llamando porque no viene hoy.

Asiento. —Sí.

Empuja el teléfono hacia mí. —Él dice que es una emergencia. Puedes llevar el teléfono al mostrador cuando termines.

Lo tomo de sus manos y lo coloco sobre mi pecho con ambas manos. Pero entonces lo alejó rápidamente, porque temo que será capaz de escuchar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón. Bajo la mirada hacia él e inhalo lentamente.

No puedo creer que esté reaccionando de esta manera. No tenía idea de lo mucho que he estado esperando el día de hoy hasta la amenaza de que me podría ser quitado. Alzo lentamente el teléfono a mi oreja. Cierro los ojos y murmuro—:¿Hola?

Reconozco inmediatamente el suspiro que viene desde el otro extremo de la línea. Es una locura como ni siquiera tengo que oír su voz para reconocerlo. Así de arraigado está en mi mente. Que incluso el sonido de su respiración es familiar.

—Hola —dice.

No es el tipo de saludo desesperado que quería escuchar. Necesito que suene en estado de pánico. Como si acabara de salir del avión y está aterrorizado de que me iré antes de que tenga la oportunidad de llegar aquí. En cambio, es un saludo despreocupado. Como si estuviera sentado en una cama en algún lugar, relajado. Para nada en estado de pánico por reunirse conmigo.

—¿Dónde estás? —pronuncio la temida pregunta, sabiendo que está a punto de responder que está a casi a cinco mil kilómetros de Nueva York.

—En Los Ángeles —dice. Cierro los ojos y espero que lleguen más palabras, pero no es así. No puede continuar con cualquier tipo de explicación, lo cual solo significa que se siente culpable.

Conoció a alguien.

—Oh —digo—. Está bien. —Intento no ser evidente, pero mi tristeza es audible.

—Lo siento mucho —dice. Escucho la verdad en sus palabras, pero hace poco para consolarme.

—¿Está todo bien?

No me responde de inmediato. El silencio se hace más denso entre nosotros hasta que aspira una ráfaga de aire.

—Sakura —dice, su voz vacilando en mi nombre—. Ni siquiera sé cómo decir esto suavemente, pero... ¿mi hermano? ¿Itachi? Él eh... tuvo un accidente hace dos días.

Me cubro la boca con la mano mientras sus palabras se deslizan sobre mí. —Oh, no. Sasuke, ¿Está bien?

Mas silencio, y luego un débil —No.

Las palabras son dichas tan despacio, que es como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Él, um... no lo logro, Sakura.

Soy incapaz de responder a esa frase. No sé qué decir. No tengo ninguna palabra útil. No conozco a Sasuke lo suficientemente bien como para consolarlo por teléfono, y no conocía a Itachi lo suficiente como para expresar mi tristeza por su muerte. Pasan varios segundos antes de que Sasuke hable de nuevo.

—Habría llamado antes, pero... sabes. No sabía cómo comunicarme contigo.

Sacudo la cabeza como si pudiera verme. —Detente. Está bien. Lo lamento tanto, Sasuke.

—Sí —dice, entristecido—, yo también.

Quiero preguntarle si hay algo que pueda hacer, pero sé que probablemente está cansado de escuchar eso. Mas silencio envuelve la línea y estoy tan enojada conmigo misma por no saber cómo reaccionar a esto. Es tan inesperado, y nunca he experimentado nada como lo que debe estar pasando en este momento, así que ni siquiera trato de fingir empatía.

—Esto me está matando —dice, en un susurro apresurado—. Sin embargo te veré el año que viene. Lo prometo.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza. Puedo escuchar el dolor subyacente en su lado de nuestra conversación y hace que sufra por él.

—¿A la misma hora el próximo año? —pregunta—. ¿El mismo lugar?

—Por supuesto —trato de sacar las palabras antes de que me eche a llorar.

Antes de que le diga que no puedo esperar otro año.

—Está bien —dice—. Me tengo que ir. Lo lamento mucho.

—Estaré bien, Sasuke. Por favor no te sientas mal... entiendo.

El silencio se cierne entre nosotros, hasta que finalmente suspira. —Adiós, Sasuke.

La línea se desconecta antes de que pueda responder. Miro hacia el teléfono y las lágrimas empañan mi visión.

Tengo el corazón roto. Aplastado.

Y me siento tan idiota, porque tanto como quiero convencerme de que estoy llorando por la pérdida del hermano de Sasuke, no es así. Estoy llorando por razones totalmente egoístas, y reconocer que soy un ser humano tan patético me hace llorar aún más.


	11. Chapter 11

_Holaa! Aquí están los capítulos de hoy._

 _SabakuNoSakura: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me ha hecho muuuy feliz, me encanta que te encante el fic y respecto a tu sugerencia de Sakura consolando a Sasuke... Ya lo sabrás (; El final es hermoso y creme que tanto drama, porque aún falta, valdrá la pena, respecto ha porque Itachi le pego a Sasuke también lo sabrás (: Por lo general suelo contestar los comentarios en privado pero no sabía si lo podrías ver así que aquí te dejo mi respuesta. Por cierto, actualizo diario, espero seguir leyéndote. Saludos._

 _Baioretto-chan: justo acabo de ver tu nuevo comentario y déjame contarte algo, ayer o sea el 18, fue mi cumpleaños y al despertar vi que tenía un correo que decía que tenía un nuevo comentario, al leerlo me emocione mucho, soy algo emotiva jajaja y tu comentario me hizo muy feliz, lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerte, aquí están 3 capítulos más y espero te siga gustando 3_

* * *

_Sasuke_

Estoy apretando el celular en mi mano en un intento de evitar golpear la puerta de mi dormitorio. Esperaba que la camarera me dijera que ella no estaba allí. Esperaba que no apareciera así no tendría que decepcionarla. Prefería que hubiese conocido a otra persona, se hubiese enamorado y olvidado de mí que ser responsable de la decepción que escuché en su voz.

Ruedo de mi hombro hacia atrás y dejo que mi cabeza caiga contra la puerta. Miro al techo y lucho por las lágrimas que han tratado de caer desde que me enteré sobre el accidente de Itachi.

Aún no he llorado. Ni siquiera una vez.

¿De qué le serviría a Izumi si fuera un roto desastre cuando le diera las noticias de que su esposo murió una semana antes de su aniversario de un año?

¿Tres meses antes de que naciera su primer hijo? ¿Y de qué le serviría a Shisui si hubiese sido un desastre lloriqueando en el teléfono cuando tuve que decirle que su hermano pequeño estaba muerto? Sabía que tenía que hacer arreglos para venir directo a casa después de que terminé de hablar con él, así que necesitaba que supiera que yo me encontraba bien. Tenía las cosas bajo control y no necesitaba precipitarse.

Lo más cercano que había estado de llorar fue justo ahora, en el teléfono con Sakura. Por alguna razón, era más duro darle a ella las noticias que a otra persona.

Y creo que era porque sabía que la muerte de Itachi no era el factor real en nuestra conversación. Era el hecho no hablado de que ambos habíamos estado anticipando este día desde que tuvimos que separarnos el año pasado.

Y por mucho que quería reasegurarle que estaría el próximo año allí, todo lo que quería era caer de rodillas y rogarle que viniera aquí. Hoy. Nunca he necesitado envolver mis brazos alrededor de alguien más que ahora, y daría cualquier cosa por tenerla aquí conmigo. Por solo ser capaz de presionar mi cara en su cabello y sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sus manos en mi espalda.

No hay una sola cosa en este mundo que podría reconfortarme como ella, pero no le dije eso. No pude. Tal vez debería, pero pedirle que venga a último minuto era demasiado.

El timbre de la puerta suena y me levanto para atenderlo, sacándome del arrepentimiento que siento sobre la llamada que tuve que hacer. Tiro mi celular a la cama y me dirijo escaleras abajo.

Shisui está abriendo la puerta cuando alcanzo el último escalón. Rin entra y sus brazos van alrededor de su cuello. No estoy sorprendido de verla aquí junto con Obito. Obito y Shisui han sido mejores amigos desde antes que yo hubiera nacido, así que estoy feliz de que Shisui los tenga a ellos. Me hace hundirme un poquito más profundo en una piscina de autocompasión, saber que sus mejores amigos están aquí con él y la única persona que quiero está a cinco mil kilómetros.

Rin libera a Shisui y me abraza. Obito atraviesa la puerta de entrada y abraza a Shisui, pero no dice nada. Rin se da la vuelta y alcanza uno de los bolsos en la mano de Obito, pero él lo aleja de ella.

—No —dice, sus ojos cayendo a su estómago—. Llevaré nuestras cosas a la habitación. Tú ve a la cocina y hazte algo de comer, todavía no has desayunado.

Shisui cierra la puerta detrás de él y mira a Rin. —¿Todavía no te está dejando levantar nada?

Rueda los ojos. —Nunca pensé que me iba a cansar de ser tratada como una princesa, pero ya lo superé. No puedo esperar a que este bebé salga y su atención esté enfocada en ella y no en mí.

Obito le sonríe. —No va a pasar. Tendré más que suficiente atención para ambas. —Asiente un saludo hacia mí mientras pasa, dirigiéndose a la habitación de invitados.

Rin me mira. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Por favor, ponme a trabajar. Necesito sentirme que sirvo para algo.

Le indico que me siga a la cocina. Hace una pausa cuando ve el mostrador.

—Santa mierda.

—Sí —digo, mirando toda la comida. La gente ha estado dejando cacerolas por dos días. Itachi trabajaba para una compañía de software que empleaba cerca de doscientas personas y el edificio está a solo once kilómetros de nuestra casa. Estoy bastante seguro que la mitad de ellos ha traído comida por casi los dos últimos días—. Ya llenamos el refrigerador, además del que está en la cochera. Pero me siento mal tirando la comida.

Rin sube las mangas de su blusa y rápidamente pasa por mi lado. —No tengo reparos con tirar una buena cacerola. —Abre uno de los contenedores, huele y hace una mueca. Rápidamente lo cierra—. Ese, sin dudas, no se queda —dice, tirando el plato entero en la basura. Estoy parado en la cocina mirándola, dándome cuenta por primera vez que luce tan avanzada como Izumi. Quizás un poco más.

—¿Para cuándo estás esperando?

—Nueve semanas —dice—. Dos semanas antes que Izumi. —Me mira, levantando la tapa de otro contenedor—. ¿Cómo está ella?

Tomo asiento en la barra, liberando una respiración profunda. —No muy bien. No puedo hacer que coma nada. Ni siquiera dejará la habitación.

—¿Está dormida?

—Eso espero. Su madre viajó anoche, pero Izumi no quiere interactuar con ella. Esperaba que fuera capaz de ayudar.

Rin asiente, pero noto que se seca una lágrima cuando se da la vuelta. —No puedo imaginar por lo que está pasando —dice en un susurro.

Yo tampoco. Y no quiero intentarlo. Hay mucho que tiene que ser hecho antes del funeral de Itachi para estar atrapado en qué diablos está pasando con

Izumi y el bebé.

Camino al dormitorio de Shisui y toco la puerta. Cuando entro, se está poniendo una camiseta diferente. Sus ojos están rojos y se los seca rápidamente antes de agacharse para ponerse los zapatos. Pretendo que no he notado que ha estado llorando.

—¿Estás listo? —le pregunto. Asiente y me sigue fuera de la puerta.

Ha estado tomando esto muy mal, como debería. Pero es solo una razón más de por qué no puedo dejar que esto me rompa. Todavía no. Porque ahora mismo soy el único que nos sostiene.

Unos días antes, asumí que estaría pasando el día de hoy con Sakura en Nueva York. Nunca imaginé que estaría pasándolo en un funeral en casa, escogiendo un ataúd para la persona en este mundo que me conocía mejor que nadie.

—¿Qué planeas hacer con la casa? —me pregunta mi tío. Saca una cerveza del refrigerador. Tan pronto como cierra la puerta, la abre otra vez y saca una cacerola. Levanta una esquina y huele, entonces se encoge de hombros y agarra un tenedor de un cajón cercano.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto, mientras lleva una cucharada de fideos fríos a su boca.

Agita el tenedor alrededor de la habitación. —La casa —dice con la boca llena. Traga y pincha la cacerola otra vez—. Estoy seguro de que Izumi se mudará de vuelta a Nevada con su madre. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí tú solo?

No había pensado en eso, pero tiene razón. Es una casa grande, y dudo que me querré quedar aquí solo. Pero la idea de venderla me llena de pavor. He vivido en esta casa desde que tenía catorce años. Y sé que mi madre se fue, pero nunca quiso que vendiéramos la casa. Ella misma lo dijo.

—No lo sé. No he pensado en eso.

Abre la tapa de su cerveza. —Bueno si planeas venderla, asegúrate de dejarme listarla. Puedo conseguirte un buen precio.

Mi tía habla detrás de mí. —¿En serio, Madara? ¿No crees que es un poco pronto? —Me mira—. Lo siento, Sasuke. Tu tío es un imbécil.

Ahora que lo trajo a colación, supongo que es de mal gusto discutir esto conmigo justo diez minutos después de que se aparecieran.

He perdido la cuenta de quién está en mi casa en este momento. Son casi las siete de la tarde y al menos cinco primos han pasado por aquí. Dos grupos de tíos y tías nos han traído cacerolas y Shisui y Obito están en el pórtico trasero. Rin todavía está por la casa limpiando, a pesar de los ruegos desesperados de Obito para que descanse. E Izumi... bueno. Todavía no ha dejado la habitación.

—¡Sasuke, ven aquí! —grita Shisui desde afuera. Felizmente, escapo de la conversación con mi tío y abro la puerta. Shisui y Obito están sentados en las escaleras del pórtico, mirando el patio.

—¿Qué?

Shisui se da la vuelta. —¿Contactaste con su antiguo trabajo y les dijiste? Ni siquiera pensé en eso.

Asiento. —Sí, los llamé ayer.

—¿Qué hay acerca de ese amigo suyo con el cabello rojo?

—¿El que vino a la boda?

—Sí.

—Lo sabe. Todo el mundo sabe, Shisui. Se llama Facebook.

Asiente, y de nuevo se gira. Casi nunca se encuentra aquí debido a sus horarios, así que supongo que aparecer y no saber qué hacer para ayudar le hace sentirse inútil. Sin embargo, no lo es. El simple hecho de que me permite quedarme preocupado con todo el trabajo en realidad está ayudando un poco. Sobre todo, después de no poder ver a Sakura hoy como era esperado.

Cierro la puerta trasera, y choco con Rin.

—Lo siento —dice ella, dando un paso a mi alrededor—. Creo que he convencido a Izumi de comer algo. —Se apresura a la nevera, y le dispara a mi tío una mirada asesina mientras lo observa cavar a través de cada una de las cacerolas de estofado.

—Deja de comer bocadillos y vámonos —le dice mi tía—. Tenemos que cenar con Hashirama y Mito.

Me dan un abrazo de despedida, y me dicen que me verán en el funeral.

Cuando mi tía no está mirando, el tío Madara me desliza su tarjeta de agente de bienes raíces. Cuando cierro la puerta detrás de ellos, me recuesto contra ella y exhalo.

Creo que tener que interactuar con todos los visitantes es la peor parte de toda esta situación de un-miembro-de-la-familia-ha-muerto. No recuerdo que los visitantes fueran tan frecuentes cuando mi madre murió hace varios años, pero por otro lado, Itachi estaba vivo para cumplir con el papel que tengo ahora. Estuve de mal humor en mi habitación como Izumi ahora mismo, escondiéndome de todas las personas. La idea de Itachi encargándose de todo en ese entonces, cuando era muy joven, me llena de culpa. Tuvo que haber estado herido por su muerte tanto como yo, pero necesitaba que se encargara de la situación ya que no hice nada más que desmoronarme.

Deslizo mis manos por mi cara, deseando que todo se termine. Quiero que el día se termine para que así sea mañana, y luego el funeral vendrá y se irá. Solo quiero que las cosas se calmen. Pero, de nuevo, tengo miedo de cómo me voy a sentir cuando las cosas finalmente se calmen.

Me quito de la puerta, dirigiéndome a la cocina, cuando suena el timbre. Otra vez. Gruño, justo cuando Rin me pasa, sosteniendo un plato de comida. —Lo haría yo, pero... —Baja la mirada hacia el plato y la bebida en sus manos.

—Si puedes hacerla comer algo, entretendré a las diez millones de visitas.

Rin asiente en un acuerdo comprensivo, regresando a la habitación de Izumi.

Abro la puerta.

Parpadeo dos veces, asegurándome de que realmente la estoy viendo.

Sakura levanta la mirada hacia mí, sin decir nada de inmediato. Tengo miedo de que, si hablo, el engaño desaparecerá.

—Hubiera llamado —dice, luciendo nerviosa—, es que no sabía tu número. Pero yo solo... —Suelta una rápida respiración—. Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Abro la boca para hablar, pero levanta una mano para detenerme. —Acabo de mentirte, lo siento. No estoy aquí para ver si estás bien. Sé que no lo estás. Simplemente no me sentía bien luego de que colgaras. La idea de no verte hoy, y tener que esperar otro año, me destruyó por completo y...

Doy un paso adelante y la callo con mi boca.

Suspira contra mis labios, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, juntando las manos detrás de mi espalda. La beso con fuerza, incapaz de creer que en realidad se encuentra aquí. Que fue directamente al aeropuerto después de colgar conmigo, y gastó su dinero en un boleto para volar hacia Los Ángeles, solo para verme.

Sigo besándola mientras la hago entrar a la casa conmigo. Mi brazo rodea su cintura, asegurándola contra mí, temiendo que, si la dejo ir, desaparecerá en el aire.

—Necesito...

Trata de hablar, pero mi boca pegada a la de ella evita que lo haga. Abre la puerta delantera y trata de alejarse de mí. La libero solo lo suficiente para que pueda decir lo que trata de decir. —Tengo que decirle al conductor que se puede ir. No estaba segura de que me quisieras aquí.

Doy un paso y abro más la puerta. Me despido del conductor y vuelvo a cerrar la puerta, agarrando su mano.

La llevo escaleras arriba, hacia mi habitación.

Lejos de todos en el mundo con los no quiero ver ni hablar en este momento.

Ella es la única que quería tener hoy conmigo, y aquí está. Solo para mí.

Porque me extrañaba.

Si no tiene cuidado, podría enamorarme de ella.

Esta noche.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sakura_

Cierra la puerta de su habitación detrás de nosotros, y me jala para un largo abrazo.

He cuestionado mi decisión de aparecer desde que compré el boleto.

Casi me retracté unas cien veces. No pensé que querría verme con todo lo que pasa en su vida en este momento. Pensé que tal vez estaría enojado, porque me dijo que me vería el año que viene, pero de todos modos aparecí sin avisar.

Nunca esperé ver el alivio en su rostro cuando abrió la puerta.

Nunca anticipé el que me besara como si me extrañara tanto como yo lo extrañé. Nunca pensé que se quedaría aquí y me abrazaría por todo el tiempo en que me ha estado abrazando. Todavía no me ha dicho ni una sola palabra, pero sus acciones han dicho un millón de gracias.

Cierro los ojos y mantengo la cabeza presionada contra su pecho.

Tiene una mano envuelta alrededor de mi nuca y la otra asegurada alrededor de mi espalda. Podría quedarme aquí toda la noche. Si esto es todo lo que todo lo que hacemos, si ni siquiera dice una sola palabra, valió la pena el viaje.

Me pregunto, si él siente lo mismo. Si los pensamientos de mí lo consumen durante todo el día como el pensamiento de él me consume. Si todo lo que hace y adonde quiera que vaya, desea que estuviera compartiéndolo conmigo.

Besa la cima de mi cabeza y luego planta sus manos en mis mejillas, alzando mi rostro hacia él. —No puedo creer que estés aquí —dice. Puedo ver una sonrisa peleando contra la devastación en su expresión. No hablo, porque todavía no sé qué decir. Solo paso la mano por un lado de su rostro y rozo sus labios con mi pulgar.

No debería sorprenderme el hecho de que es aún más atractivo que el año pasado. Es todo un hombre ahora. Atrás ha quedado el chico del que todavía podía captar un vistazo la última vez que lo vi.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Sigo acariciando su rostro y él sigue acariciando el mío, pero no me contesta. En cambio, conecta sus labios con los míos y me lleva hacia atrás, lejos de la puerta. Me coloca suavemente sobre la cama, ajustándome de modo que estoy recostada sobre su almohada. Rompe nuestro beso y se desliza sobre mí. No se acuesta a mi lado. En cambio, presiona su cabeza contra mi pecho y escucha los latidos de mi corazón, asegurando sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de mí. Levanto mi mano y empiezo a acariciarle el cabello con movimientos largos y lentos.

Permanecemos acostados en silencio durante tanto tiempo, que empiezo a preguntarme si se quedó dormido. Pero después de unos minutos, su agarre a mi alrededor se aprieta desesperadamente. Inclina su rostro hasta que está totalmente enterrado en mi camisa, y sus hombros empiezan a sacudirse cuando él comienza a llorar.

Se siente como si mi corazón explotara en millones de lágrimas pequeñas, y quiero envolverme alrededor de él mientras está llorando. Pero su llanto es tan sigiloso, que puedo decir que no quiere que lo reconozca. Solo necesita que lo deje llorar, así que eso es exactamente lo que hago.

Pasan cinco minutos antes de que se tranquilice, pero pasa media hora antes de que se aleje de mí. Se eleva de mi pecho y se acuesta a mi lado en la almohada. Me volteo para mirarlo. Sus ojos siguen rojos, pero ya no está llorando. Levanta una mano hacia a mi rostro y me aparta un mechón de pelo, mirándome con admiración.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —pregunto.

La tristeza regresa de inmediato a sus ojos, pero no duda con su respuesta.

—Se encontraba de camino a casa desde el trabajo cuando su coche se salió de la carretera —dice—. Una falta de atención. Tres segundos y golpeó un maldito árbol. Se suponía que Izumi y él saldrían de vacaciones esa noche y basado en lo que me dijo la policía, me encuentro bastante seguro de que le enviaba un mensaje de texto cuando sucedió. Sin embargo, espero que aún no se haya dado cuenta. Espero que nunca lo sepa. —En silencio, empiezo a trazar mis dedos sobre su mano—. Ella está embarazada —añade.

Mis dedos detienen su movimiento, y jadeo.

—Lo sé —dice—. Es una suerte de mierda. Se supone que celebrarían su aniversario este fin de semana.

No había pensado en eso, pero tan pronto como lo menciona, pienso en Izumi el año pasado y en lo frenética que se encontraba mientras se preparaba para su boda inminente con Itachi. Y ahora, justo un año más tarde, se prepara para su entierro inminente. —Eso es tan triste. ¿De cuántos meses está?

—Dará a luz en febrero.

Intento ponerme en sus zapatos. Estoy casi segura de que tiene veinticuatro ahora. No me puedo imaginar ser tan joven y perder un marido meses antes del nacimiento de mi primer hijo. Es incomprensible.

—¿Cuándo vuelves a Nueva York? —pregunta.

—Mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Sin embargo, puedo quedarme donde mi madre esta noche, si lo necesito. Tengo que estar levantada muy temprano.

Lleva su boca a la mía. —No dormirás en ningún lado, excepto en esta cama.

Un fuerte golpe evita que sus labios lleguen a mí, y su atención se mueve hacia la puerta. Se abre y Shisui entra, me ve, y entonces mira dos veces.

Me señala, pero mira a Sasuke. —Hay una chica en tu cama.

Los dos nos sentamos. Luego, Shisui ladea la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos en mi dirección. —Espera. Te conocí antes. Sakura, ¿verdad?

No mentiré; se siente bien que su hermano me recuerde. No es que mi cara sea una de las que las personas olviden fácilmente. Pero no tenía que recordar mi nombre y lo hizo, lo que solo puede significar que no hay chicas en la cama de Sasuke muy a menudo.

—Fue bueno que hayas venido —dice Shisui—. ¿Tienes hambre? Vine a hacerle saber a Sasuke que la cena está en la mesa.

Sasuke gruñe mientras sale de la cama. —Déjame adivinar. ¿Estofado?

Shisui niega con la cabeza. —Rin deseaba pizza, así que pedimos una.

—Gracias a Dios. —Sasuke me levanta—. Vamos a comer.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sasuke_

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo —dice Obito, mirándonos a mí y Sakura desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Se bloquearon el uno al otro en las redes sociales. No saben el número del otro, así que no hay contacto alguno. ¿Pero se han encontrado todos los años desde que tenían dieciocho años?

—Loco, ¿eh? —dice Sakura, bajando su vaso a la mesa.

—Es un poco como Sleepless in Seattle —dice Rin.

Inmediatamente niego. —No es nada de eso. Ellos solo acordaron en reunirse una vez.

—Cierto. Es como One Day, entonces. ¿Esa película con Anne Hathaway?

Una vez más, rechazo su comparación. —Eso solo se centra en un día en particular todos los años, pero las dos personas siguen interactuando a lo largo del año normalmente. Sakura y yo no tenemos ningún contacto. —No sé por qué estoy actuando tan a la defensiva. Creo que los escritores simplemente se ponen naturalmente a la defensiva cuando sus ideas se comparan con otras ideas, incluso si se hacen inocentemente. Pero la historia de Sakura y yo es única-en-su-especie, y me siento un poco protector de la misma. En realidad, muy protector.

—¿Cuándo se detendrán? ¿O planean hacer esto por el resto de sus vidas?

Sakura me mira y sonríe. —Nos detendremos cuando tengamos veintitrés.

—¿Por qué en los veintitrés? —pregunta Shisui.

Sakura contesta las siguientes preguntas que nos siguen siendo disparadas, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para excusarme de la conversación y rellenar mi vaso. Me apoyo contra el mostrador y los veo a todos interactuar desde la cocina.

Estoy feliz de que esté aquí. Siento que tenerla aquí alivia un poco el dolor que todo el mundo está sintiendo. Ella no se encontraba atada a Itachi en ningún modo, por lo que nadie se siente obligado a caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo a su alrededor. Ella es como la brisa de aire fresco que todos necesitábamos esta semana. Sé que ya le di las gracias por venir hoy, pero un día le diré exactamente lo mucho que significa para mí que se apareciera.

Me mira desde su silla, y cuando ve la pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, se excusa de la mesa y entra en la cocina.

Todo mi cuerpo se relaja cuando sus brazos se deslizan alrededor de mi cintura. Planta un beso en mi brazo y luego ahoga un bostezo.

—¿Estás cansada?

Me mira y asiente. —Sí. Sigo con el horario de Nueva York, y es pasada la media noche. ¿Te importa si uso la ducha antes de ir a la cama?

Levanto mi dedo a su boca. —Tienes algo en tus dientes. —Ella enseña sus dientes y limpio lo que parece un trozo de pimiento de su diente—. Todo despejado —le digo, dándole un rápido beso en los labios—. Y sí, puedes utilizar mi ducha. Hazme saber si necesitas ayuda. —Le guiño un ojo, justo cuando Shisui se apoya en el mostrador junto a nosotros, entrecerrándome sus ojos.

—¿Acabas de sacarle algo de sus dientes?

No digo nada porque no sé lo que piensa hacer con mi respuesta.

—Estoy hablando en serio —dice, mirando a Sakura ahora—. ¿Acaba de sacarte algo de tus dientes?

Ella asiente, vacilante.

Shisui sonríe. —Vaya. Mi hermano está enamorado de ti.

Puedo sentir a Sakura congelarse contra mí.

—Eso no es incómodo, en lo absoluto —digo con sarcasmo.

Shisui sacude su cabeza con una sonrisa socarrona. —No es incómodo, Sasuke. Es lindo. Estás enamorado.

—Detente —le digo.

Shisui suelta una risa alegre, y por primera vez, no me importa ser molestado por él. Es la mayor cantidad de aire que ha dejado salir en esta casa en dos días.

—La gente no hace cosas asquerosas como esas a menos que estén enamorados —dice Rin desde la mesa—. Es un hecho comprobado. Está en la Internet o algo así.

Agarro la mano de Sakura y la arrastro fuera de la cocina, lejos de las burlas. —Buenas noches, muchachos. Sakura tiene otros problemas de higiene con los que tengo que ayudarla.

Los oigo reír cuando salimos de la cocina y caminamos arriba juntos.

Hacia mi dormitorio.

Donde pasaremos la noche.

Juntos.

En mi cama.

Es difícil saber que no voy a verla por un año más, así que no tengo ni idea de lo lejos que está dispuesta a tomar. Creo que eso dependerá de lo lejos que ha llegado con los chicos en el pasado.

Por supuesto que no quiero pensar en ella con nadie más, pero ese es todo el punto de conocerla cada año. Quiero asegurarme de que esté experimentando la vida como cualquier chica de su edad debería, y eso significa experimentar con diferentes personas. Pero cada noche cierro mis ojos, egoístamente rezando que esté durmiendo en su cama sola.

Quiero preguntarle al respecto, pero no estoy seguro de cómo tocar el tema.

Abro la puerta de mi dormitorio y la sigo al interior. Es diferente estar en mi habitación con ella esta vez. Casi se siente como que hay expectativas que deben cumplirse antes de salir de esta habitación por la mañana. Conversaciones que necesitan ser habladas. Cuerpos que necesitan ser tocados. Mentes que necesitan dormir. Y no hay tiempo suficiente para lograr todo eso antes de que me vaya a dejar de nuevo por un año más.

Cierro y bloqueo la puerta detrás de mí. Está frente a la cama mientras se estira y acomoda su cabello en un moño, asegurándolo con una banda de goma que ha tenido alrededor de su muñeca durante todo el día. Me tomo un momento para admirar la perfección de la curva entre su cuello y hombro. Doy un paso hacia adelante y deslizo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para poder presionar mis labios contra ese mismo lugar. Rozo suaves besos desde su hombro hasta su oído y hacia abajo de nuevo. Beso los escalofríos de los que soy responsable. Ella hace un sonido bajo, en algún punto entre un suspiro y un gemido.

—Dejaré que vayas a la ducha —le digo, sin soltarla—. Las toallas están bajo el fregadero.

Ella aprieta mis manos envueltas alrededor de su cintura y luego se separa de mí. En lugar de dirigirse hacia el baño, camina hacia mi armario. —¿Puedo dormir en una de tus camisetas? —pregunta.

Echo un vistazo a mi armario y luego a ella. Mi manuscrito se encuentra en mi armario, descansando sobre la plataforma. Lo que he escrito de él, de todos modos. En este punto, la última cosa que quiero que haga es leer una sola palabra. Agarro la parte posterior de la camisa que llevo y me la saco por encima de mi cabeza.

—Toma —le digo, entregándosela—. Usa esta.

Ella agarra la camisa de mis manos, pero tan pronto como levanta la mirada, se detiene a medio paso. Traga, mirando directamente mi estómago. —¿Sasuke?

—¿Sí?

Señala mi estómago. —¿Tienes abdominales?

Me río y bajo la mirada a mi abdomen. Lo dijo como si fuera una pregunta, así que le doy la respuesta obvia. —Mm... ¿sí? Supongo.

Se cubre la boca con mi camisa, escondiendo su sonrisa. —Vaya —dice, sus palabras amortiguadas por mi camisa—. Me gustan.

Y entonces se apresura hacia el baño y cierra la puerta.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sakura_

Me aseguro de bloquear la puerta antes de meterme a la ducha. No es que no quiera ducharme con él, pero aún no estoy en ese punto. Para mí, ducharse con alguien se registra en lo más alto en mi escala de potenciales humillaciones entre todas las cosas, incluyendo el sexo. Al menos con el sexo estaría escondiéndome debajo de las sábanas en la oscuridad.

Sexo.

Pienso en esa palabra. Incluso la ruedo por mi lengua mientras enjuago el acondicionador de mi cabello. —Sexo —digo en voz baja. Es una palabra tan rara.

Entre mayor me hago, más aprehensiva me vuelvo al pensamiento de perder mi virginidad. Por un lado, estoy lista para experimentar porque es todo el escándalo. Tiene que ser genial o no sería un factor tan enorme en las vidas de toda la humanidad. Pero también me asusta, porque si termina no gustándome el sexo, estaré un poco decepcionada de toda la humanidad. Porque parece ser la raíz de un montón de males, así que si es mediocre e instantáneamente no quiero más, me sentiré un poco engañada por el mundo entero.

Tal vez estoy siendo melodramática, pero lo que sea. Estoy demasiado nerviosa para salir de la ducha, incluso aunque ya enjuague el acondicionador de mi cabello hace varios minutos. No tengo idea de cuáles son las expectativas de

Sasuke para esta noche. Si quiere dormir, totalmente lo entendería. Ha ido al infierno y de regreso esta semana. Pero si quiere hacer algo además de dormir, yo absolutamente, sin ninguna duda, sería una participante dispuesta.

Después de que me seco, me pongo su playera. Miro el espejo y admiro la manera en que cuelga de mis hombros. Nunca he usado la playera de otro chico antes, y siempre me he preguntado si se sentía tan bien como lo imaginaba.

Lo hace.

Quito la toalla de mi cabeza y paso los dedos a través de mi cabello algunas veces. Tomo la pasta dental de Sasuke y coloco un poco en mi dedo, entonces froto mi boca por un minuto. Cuando termino, tomo una profunda, calmante respiración, apago las luces y abro la puerta.

Su lámpara está encendida y él está acostado en la cama, en el centro, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza. Ha pateado las cobijas al piso y no está usando nada más calcetines y sus calzoncillos. Me detengo ahí y lo admiro por un minuto, ya que sus ojos están cerrados. Podría en verdad estar dormido, pero no me decepciona para nada. Esta noche es para él y solo para él, porque sé que está herido. Sólo quiero ayudarlo mientras esté aquí, así que si necesita dormir, haré lo que pueda para asegurarme de que tenga la mejor noche de sueño que ha tenido jamás.

Camino a la lámpara para apagarla y luego levanto sus cobijas del suelo.

Gentilmente me siento en la cama y nos cubro a ambos mientras me acuesto a su lado con mi espalda hacia su pecho. Trato de no levantarlo mientras acomodo mi almohada.

—Mierda.

Ruedo ante el sonido de su voz. Esta oscuro en el cuarto, así que no puedo decir si está hablando dormido o si está despierto. —¿Qué pasa? —susurro.

Siento un brazo rodear mi cintura, y me acerca más. —Deje la luz prendida para poder verte salir del baño usando mi playera, pero tomas duchas demasiado largas. Creo que me quedé dormido.

Sonrío. —Todavía estoy usándola. ¿Quieres que encienda la lámpara?

—Joder, sí, por favor.

Me rio y ruedo hacia la lámpara. La enciendo y entonces lo enfrento de nuevo. Sus ojos están estáticos, de algún modo sobre mí.

—Levántate —dice, apoyándose sobre su codo. Me levanto y sus ojos nunca encuentran los míos. Viajan por sobre mis muslos, mi cadera, mis pechos. No me importa que no esté viendo mi cara. No me importa para nada.

El borde de su playera cae varios centímetros encima de mis rodillas. Es lo suficientemente larga para que no pueda decir que no estoy usando ropa interior justo ahora. Es también lo suficientemente corta para que el este probablemente rezando que no esté usando ropa interior.

Sus ojos caen a mis piernas de nuevo y comienza a hablar lentamente, como recitando poesía—: _El único mar que vi, fue el mar sube y baja, contigo montándolo. Acuéstate, acomódate. Déjame naufragar en tus muslos_. —Sus ojos se apresuran por mi cuerpo hasta que encuentran los míos—. Dylan Thomas —me dice.

Dejo salir una respiración lenta. —Guau—le digo—. Poesía porno, ¿quién lo diría?

Sasuke me sonríe perezosamente. Levanta un dedo y me apunta. —Me gustaría tener mi playera de regreso ahora.

—¿Ahora?

Asiente. —Justo ahora. Antes de que apagues la lámpara. Quítatela, es mía.

Me rio nerviosamente y comienzo a alcanzar la lámpara. Antes de que sea capaz de apagar la luz, salta y camina a través del colchón, saltando al piso justo enfrente de mí. Sus ojos son juguetones, aun así de algún modo inclemente. Toma el borde de mi playera y la levanta sin dudar, sacándola por mi cabeza. La lanza a algún lugar detrás de él y estoy inmóvil enfrente de él, completamente expuesta.

Sus ojos leen cada curva de mi cuerpo antes de que deje salir una respiración temblorosa.

—Santa mierda —murmura.

No puedo recordar una sola vez, incluso antes del fuego, cuando me haya sentido así de hermosa. Me está absorbiendo como si fuera más un privilegio que un favor. Y cuando se inclina y toma mi cara en sus manos, separo los labios y espero su beso porque nunca he deseado algo como lo deseo ahora.

Sus labios están húmedos, y me besa con abandono. Su lengua es ruda y no pide permiso, y me encanta. Amo sentirme necesitada de esta manera. Me doy cuenta, mientras sus dedos están suavemente recorriendo mi columna, que el miedo no tiene que estar involucrado en un beso para que sea un diez, después de todo. Porque el miedo no está en ningún lado en este beso, y ya es un nueve.

Me jala a la misma altura que él, mi pecho desnudo presionado contra el suyo. Está bien, es un diez ahora.

Nos da la vuelta y me baja a la cama, pero no se acuesta encima de mí. Nos acomoda para que estemos lado a lado y mi cabeza está en una almohada, pero su boca aún está en la mía. Bajos sonidos llenos de deseo comienzan a dejar mi boca, cada uno de ellos un resultado directo de lo que su beso está construyendo en mi interior.

Ni siquiera me importa que la lámpara aun este encendida. Si significa que estará viéndome de nuevo como antes de este beso, lo dejare encender todas las luces. Incluso lo dejaría instalar fosforescentes.

—Sakura —dice rápidamente después de alejar su boca de la mía. Abro los ojos y lo encuentro mirándome—. Hemos leído los mismos libros. Conoces las reglas. Si quieres que me detenga o baje la velocidad, solo...

Sacudo la cabeza. —Es perfecto, Sasuke. Tan perfecto. Te diré si hay algo que no quiero hacer, o si me pongo nerviosa. Lo prometo.

Asiente, pero todavía parece como si quisiera decir algo más. O preguntar. Y entonces recuerdo que nunca hemos tenido en verdad esta discusión.

—Nunca he hecho esto, pero eso no significa que no esté lista —le digo.

Siento su cuerpo tensarse, sólo ligeramente. —Eres virgen —lo dice más como si acabara de darse cuenta que como una pregunta.

—Sí, pero sólo por algunos minutos más.

Mi comentario lo obliga a sonreír, pero luego la preocupación llena su expresión. Sus ojos inmediatamente se ponen serios y su sonrisa cae a una línea apretada. Sacude la cabeza suavemente. —No quiero ser tu primero, Sakura. Quiero ser tú último.

Tomo una silenciosa ráfaga de aire mientras sus palabras se asientan. Ni siquiera está besándome, y esas palabras sólo vuelven este momento un doce. Toco su mejilla con las puntas de mis dedos y le sonrió. —Quiero que tú seas mi primero y mi último.

Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecen y desliza su cuerpo encima del mío, atrapándome con sus brazos. Puedo sentir su dureza contra mí y trato de no gemir.

—No puedes decir cosas como esa a menos que quieras decirles, Sakura.

Lo quiero decir con todo lo que soy. Por primera vez, me doy cuenta de que no me preocupan los cinco años. No me importa que no tenga veintitrés. Todo lo que me importa es Sasuke y como me siento cuando estoy con él, y como quiero mucho más de esto. —Quiero que seas mi único —le digo, mi voz más baja, pero más resuelta.

Parpadea como si le doliera, pero ahora sé que es algo bueno. Algo muy bueno.

Desliza su dedo por mis labios. —Quiero ser tú único, Sakura. Lo quiero más que nada. Pero no va a pasar esta noche a menos que prometas que seré capaz de oír tu voz mañana y cada día después de eso.

Asiento, sorprendida de que estemos teniendo esta conversación. No estaba anticipando esto para nada cuando tomé ese vuelo esta mañana. Pero sé que es correcto. Nunca voy a conocer a nadie que me haga sentir igual que él. Las personas no son así de afortunadas más de una vez en la misma vida—. Lo prometo.

—Hablo en serio —me dice—. Quiero tu número de teléfono antes de que te vayas en la mañana.

Asiento nuevamente. —Puedes tenerlo. Quiero que lo tengas. Y mi dirección de correo electrónico. Incluso voy a ir a comprar una maquina todo en uno con fax incluido así puedo darte ese número también.

—Nena —me dice, sus labios formando una sonrisa—. Ya has hecho de este el mejor sexo que he tenido, y ni siquiera estoy dentro de ti todavía.

Muerdo mi labio mientras paso mis dedos por sus brazos, enredándolos detrás de su cuello hasta que estoy acunando su cara. —¿Qué estas esperando?

Jala una respiración rasposa. —Despertar, creo. —Baja su boca y besa mi cuello—. Estoy soñando ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza, justo mientras mueve sus caderas hacia mí. Un gemido se me escapa y el gentil beso en mi cuello se hace más salvaje.

—Definitivamente soñando —murmura. Su boca encuentra la base de mi garganta y toca la punta de su lengua en mi piel, arrastrándola hacia arriba por mi cuello hasta que me está besando de nuevo. Es por mucho la cosa más sexy que he sentido jamás.

Los segundos se vuelven minutos. Dedos se vuelven manos. Roces convirtiéndose en tortura. La tortura se vuelve un placer inimaginable.

Sus calzoncillos han encontrado su destino en el piso. En una impactante muestra de fuerza de voluntad, está presionado en mí contra pero sin entrar en mí.

—Sakura —susurra, arrastrando sus labios por los míos—. Gracias por este hermoso regalo.

Tan pronto como esas palabras son dichas contra mi boca, me cubre con un beso profundo. Todo mi cuerpo se tensa por la ráfaga de dolor que me baña mientras empuja dentro de mí, pero la perfección de la forma en que encajamos juntos hace el dolor una mera inconveniencia.

Es hermoso.

Él es hermoso.

Y de algún modo, con la manera en que me mira, incluso creo que soy hermosa.

Presiona su boca contra mi oreja y susurra—: Ninguna combinación de palabras escritas podría jamás hacerle justicia a este momento.

Sonrió entre gemidos. —¿Cómo vas a escribir al respecto entonces?

Me besa, suavemente, justo en la esquina de mi boca. —Creo que sólo tendré que dejarlo desvanecerse...

No estoy segura de sí se supone que el sexo hace que te sientas como si acabaras de perder una parte de ti misma con la persona que se encuentra en tu interior, pero así es exactamente como me sentí. Se sintió como si al segundo en que nos juntamos, un pequeño pedazo de nuestras almas se confundió y un pedazo suyo cayó en mí y un pedazo mío cayó en él. Fue de lejos el momento más intenso que he compartido con otra persona.

Siento un calor arrastrándose hasta mi rostro como si quisiera llorar, pero mantengo las lágrimas a raya. Solamente sé que no hay manera de que pueda decirle adiós después de esto. Me va a desgarrar, mucho peor que el año pasado.

No puedo pasar otro día sin él siendo una parte de mi vida cotidiana. No después de esto.

Su brazo se envuelve a mí alrededor, y a pesar de que han pasado varios minutos y que ya ha ido al baño y se metió de nuevo en la cama, todavía respira como lo hacía, hace cuestión de segundos, en mi interior. Creo que me gusta esta parte del sexo. El después. La tranquilidad. Todavía sentirme vinculada después de la conexión física que ya no está allí.

Sus labios encuentran mi hombro, el que tiene la cicatriz, y coloca el beso más suave en mi piel. Tan suave y pensado, que se siente como si fuera mucho más que un simple beso. Se siente como una promesa, y daría cualquier cosa por ser capaz de leer su mente en este momento.

—Sakura —susurra, acercándome a su lado—. ¿Conoces todas esas novelas románticas que hiciste que leyera para investigar?

—Solamente hice que leyeras cinco. Las otras fueron por tu propia voluntad.

Pasa su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta que sus labios se hallan en mi oído. —Bueno —continúa—, estaba pensando en algunas de las cosas que los chicos dicen cuándo se encuentran con una chica. ¿Las frases que nosotros dijimos que nunca diríamos? ¿Como cuando un hombre le dice a una chica que es su dueño? Sé que nos hemos reído de ello antes, pero... Mierda. —Se retira y me tiene cautiva con una intensa mirada—. Nunca he querido decir nada como quería decirte esas cosas mientras me encontraba en tu interior. Tomó todas mis fuerzas el no hacerlo.

Nunca pensé que una oración pudiera hacerme gemir, pero lo hace totalmente. —Si lo hubieras hecho... no te habría pedido que pararas.

Arrastra sus labios por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi boca. —No te voy a decir esas cosas hasta que realmente seas mía. —Envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor, me acuna contra él, rogándome sin palabras lo que sea que no está diciendo. Puedo sentirlo. La desesperación.

—Sakura —dice, sus palabras tensas contra su garganta—. No quiero decirte adiós cuando nos despertemos.

Sus palabras tallan un agujero justo en el centro de mi corazón. —Esta vez tendrás mi número de teléfono. Me puedes llamar.

—¿Todos los días? —pregunta, esperanzado.

—Me volveré loca si no lo haces.

—¿Dos veces al día?

Me rio.

—¿Puedo verte todos los días?

Niego con mi cabeza, ya que en realidad no es posible. —Eso va a ser un poco caro —le digo.

—No, si vivo en la misma ciudad que tú.

Mi sonrisa desaparece de inmediato. No porque eso suene poco atractivo.

Sino porque no es un comentario inocente. La gente no puede simplemente amenazar con mudarse al otro lado del país por alguien si en realidad no quieren hacerlo.

Trago el nudo en mi garganta. —¿Qué estás diciendo, Sasuke?

Rueda sobre su lado de nuevo y apoya la cabeza en su mano. —Estoy pensando en vender la casa, si Shisui está de acuerdo con ello. Según la madre de Izumi, ella se va a mudar de regreso a casa. Itachi se ha ido. Shisui ni siquiera está aquí. La única persona que quiero tener cerca vive en Nueva York. Me pregunto qué pensaría ella si me mudo allí.

No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. Por mucho que sé que necesitamos hablar de esto sin la prisa del sexo nublando nuestras mentes, no puedo pensar en nada que desee más que verlo todos los días. Teniéndolo como parte de mi vida.

Excepto por un pequeño detalle.

—¿Qué pasa con el libro? —le pregunto—. Se supone que debemos reunirnos tres veces más. ¿No quieres terminarlo?

Contempla mi pregunta por un breve momento antes de negar con su cabeza lentamente. —No —dice simplemente—. No si eso significa que no podemos estar juntos. —Su expresión no decae.

Está hablando en serio. De verdad quiere mudarse a Nueva York. Y yo le quiero allí más de lo que nunca he querido algo.

—Vas a necesitar una chaqueta.

Su sonrisa transforma toda su cara. Levanta una mano hacia mi mejilla y la pasa por mi mandíbula, rozando su pulgar sobre mis labios. —Y vivieron felices para siempre.

Ayer por la tarde, cuando abrió la puerta y lo vi por primera vez en un año, pude ver el dolor en cada uno de sus rasgos. Era como la muerte de su hermano envejeciéndolo cinco años.

Pero en este momento, luce de alguna forma como lo hacía la primera vez que lo vi. Descuidado y desaliñado. Adorable. Hermoso. Lo más en paz que lo he visto desde que llegué.

Lo beso en la mejilla y salgo de la cama sin despertarlo. Me coloco la ropa y salgo de su habitación, en dirección hacia abajo para ver si hay alguna limpieza que pueda hacer antes de que lo levante para decirle adiós.

Son casi las cuatro de la mañana. La última cosa que espero es ver a alguien en la cocina, pero Izumi está sentado a la barra.

Ella me mira tan pronto como entro. Sus ojos se encuentran rojos e hinchados, pero no está llorando. Tiene una caja entera de pizza delante de ella y está comiendo un gran bocado de una rebanada de salami.

Me siento mal por interrumpirla. Basada en mi conversación con Sasuke, ha querido nada más que estar sola durante el último par de días. Me debato entre caminar de regreso a la habitación de Sasuke para darle privacidad. Debe ver mi vacilación, porque empuja la caja hacia mí.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta.

Como que sí. Tomo asiento junto a ella y agarro un trozo de pizza. Nos sentamos juntas en silencio hasta que termina una segunda porción. Se levanta y lleva la caja de pizza al refrigerador. Cuando regresa a la barra, me entrega un refresco. —¿Así que tú eres la chica sobre quien Sasuke está escribiendo el libro?

Detengo la lata en mis labios, sorprendida de que lo sepa. Nadie más en la mesa parecía saber nada acerca de su libro. Asiento otra vez y luego tomo un trago.

Fuerza una sonrisa y baja su mirada hacia sus manos, entrelazadas en la barra delante de ella. —Es un gran escritor —dice—. Creo que el libro va a ser enorme para él. Es una idea inteligente.

Aclaro mi garganta, esperando que no escuche la sorpresa en mi voz. —¿Has leído algo de eso?

—Pedacitos —dice, sonriendo de nuevo—. Es muy exigente con las partes que me permite leer, pero yo era especialista en lenguas, así que a veces pregunta mi opinión.

Tomo otro trago, solamente para evitar hablar por el momento. Quiero preguntarle al respecto, pero no quiero que sepa que no he leído ni una sola palabra de eso todavía.

—Itachi estaba tan feliz por él cuando firmó con su agente. —Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas cuando menciona el nombre de Itachi.

Aparto la mirada.

¿Un agente?

¿Por qué no me contó que firmó con un agente?

—¿Cómo es él? —pregunta.

—¿Sasuke?

Asiente. —En realidad todavía no he interactuado con nadie. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, porque no soy la única que está herida. Pero es solo que...

Coloco mi mano encima de la suya y la presiono. —Se encuentra bien. Y entiende, Izumi. Todo el mundo lo hace.

Se seca una lágrima con una servilleta cercana. El verla tratando de mantenerse en calma, crea una presión en mi pecho. Siento dolor por ella, sobre todo sabiendo lo que está a punto de enfrentar sola.

—Me siento mal. He estado tan atrapada en todo lo que he perdido en los últimos dos días, que ni siquiera he pensado en lo mucho que esto afecta a Shisui y Sasuke. Quiero decir, ambos viven aquí. Y ahora están atrapados con una chica que está a punto de tener un bebé. Lo último que quiero es que se sientan obligados a ayudarme, pero... de verdad no quiero volver a Nevada. No puedo regresar a casa de mi madre cuando ésta es mi casa. Yo sólo... —Presiona sus manos contra su cara—. No sé qué hacer. No quiero ser una carga para nadie, pero tengo miedo de que no pueda hacer esto por mi cuenta.

Coloco mis brazos a su alrededor y comienza a llorar en mi camisa. No tenía idea de que no quisiera regresar a casa de su madre. Me pregunto si Sasuke siquiera es consciente de ello.

—Izumi.

Las dos nos miramos cuando Sasuke la llama por su nombre. Se encuentra de pie en la puerta de la cocina con una mirada angustiada en su rostro. Cuando lo ve, empieza a llorar aún con más fuerza. Él se acerca a ella y coloca sus brazos a su alrededor, así que me pongo de pie y camino alrededor de la barra, dándoles espacio.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte, ¿de acuerdo? —dice—. Eres mi hermana. Eres la hermana de Shisui. Y nuestro sobrino será criado en el hogar en el que tú e Itachi planearon que se criaría. —Se aleja y retira el cabello de su cara—. Prométeme que dejarás que te ayudemos.

Asiente, secándose más lágrimas. Apenas puede conseguir decir gracias entre sollozos.

No puedo verla llorar más. Estoy al borde de las lágrimas por el hecho de saber lo asustada que se encuentra. Me apresuro a subir por las escaleras y regreso a la habitación de Sasuke, en donde puedo ordenar mis pensamientos. Tantas cosas están pasando por mi cabeza, la mayoría de ellas, son temores. Me temo que está tomando una decisión aprisa. Me temo que si le digo lo mucho que me gustaría que se mudara a Nueva York, de verdad lo haría, y es obvio que su cuñada lo necesita aquí. Por no hablar de las posibilidades que perdería al renunciar al libro.

Siento que mientras más genuina sea la historia, tendrá mejores oportunidades para vender el libro. Sí, me gustaría comenzar una relación real en este momento, pero eso no es lo que acordamos al principio. Si tan solo empezamos y terminamos nuestro acuerdo en el medio sin continuar reuniéndonos el 9 de noviembre, renunciará a lo que su agente, obviamente pensó sería un gran libro.

No puedo creer que tenga un agente.

Eso es enorme, y no sé por qué no me lo dijo. Por mucho que quiera creer que está bien con no terminar el libro, me temo que está tomando esta decisión basado en las altas emociones de los últimos días. Lo último que quiero es que tome una decisión tan grande como mudarse al otro lado del país y luego lo lamente después de que lo haya hecho. Por supuesto que daría cualquier cosa por tenerlo conmigo todos los días, pero aún más que eso quiero que sea feliz con cualquier decisión que tome. Sé que tres años es mucho tiempo para que esperemos, pero esos tres años podrían hacer una gran diferencia en su éxito como autor. El hecho de que nuestra historia sea verdadera puede que sea atractiva para los lectores, y aunque no he leído nada de eso, sin embargo, estoy convencida de que tiene que terminarlo.

No quiero ser la razón por la que no termine lo que empezó. Dentro de unos años, mirará hacia atrás a esta noche y se preguntará si tomó la decisión equivocada. Si tal vez nuestras vidas habrían resultado de la misma forma y aun así terminaríamos juntos, pero al esperar tres años, también habría cumplido con su meta de escribir el libro que prometió escribir.

Ha hecho una gran diferencia en mi vida. Más de lo que nunca sabrá. Si no fuera por él, no creo que hubiera recuperado alguna vez mi confianza. Sé que no habría tenido el valor de hacer una audición en ningún lugar. El solo hecho de que se encuentre en mi vida un día al año ha tenido un efecto tan positivo en mí, me odiaría a mí misma si yo le hiciera exactamente lo contrario a él.

Y nada de eso incluye lo que acaba de ocurrir en los últimos diez minutos.

No hay manera de que pueda mudarse a Nueva York, cuando su familia ahora lo necesita más que nunca. Izumi lo va a necesitar por aquí mucho más de lo que yo lo necesito en Nueva York. Él y Shisui van a necesitar estar aquí para ella y me niego a ser quien lo convenza de dejarla en un momento como este.

Agarro mi teléfono y llamo un taxi antes de que cambie de opinión.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sasuke_

Cuando oigo los pasos de Sakura bajando las escaleras, cierro la puerta del dormitorio de Izumi. Doy la vuelta en la esquina para llegar a su encuentro y jadea, llevándose una mano al corazón.

—Me asustaste —dice, bajando el último escalón—. ¿Cómo está?

Echo un vistazo por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Izumi.

—Mejor —le digo—. Creo que la pizza ayudó.

Sakura sonríe.

—No fue la pizza lo que hizo que se sintiera mejor, Sasuke. —Camina hacia la puerta principal. Finalmente me doy cuenta del bolso alrededor de su hombro y de que lleva zapatos. Parece preparada para salir.

Arrastra los pies, cambiando su peso. Se encoge de hombros, como si le hubiese hecho una pregunta, y entonces me mira. —Antes...

—Sakura —la interrumpo—. Por favor, no cambies de opinión.

Hace una mueca, levanta la mirada, desviándola, como si estuviera tratando de contener las lágrimas. No está cambiando de opinión. No puede. Avanzo con rapidez hacia ella y la agarro de las manos. —Por favor. Podemos hacerlo. Quizás no me puedo mudar de inmediato, pero lo haré. Las cosas tienen que resolverse por aquí primero.

Me aprieta las manos y suspira.

—Izumi dijo que conseguiste un agente. —Su voz suena, de alguna manera, ofendida, y tiene el derecho de estarlo. Debería habérselo dicho antes de que se enterara por otra persona, pero he estado un poco preocupado.

Asiento.

—Sí, hace un par de meses. Presenté la idea del libro a unos cuantos y a este realmente le gusta. —Me doy cuenta de a dónde va esto, así que niego con la cabeza—. No importa, Sakura. Puedo escribir algo más.

Un rayo de luz ilumina las paredes, y mira por encima del hombro. Su taxi está aquí.

—Por favor —le ruego—. Al menos, dame tu número de teléfono. Te llamaré mañana y entonces lo averiguaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —Trato de mantener mi voz baja y llena de esperanza, pero es difícil ocultar el pánico que se me acumula en el pecho.

Me da una mirada que se asemeja a la compasión.

—Han sido un par de días muy emocionales, Sasuke. No es justo que te haga tomar este tipo de decisiones justo ahora. —Me besa en la mejilla y luego se gira hacia la puerta principal. La sigo hasta el taxi, decidido a no dejar que cambie de opinión.

Cuando llega al taxi, me da una mirada firme.

—Nunca me perdonaría si no te aliento a seguir tus sueños como tú lo hiciste con el mío. Por favor, no me pidas que sea la razón por la cual lo abandones. No es justo.

Puedo sentir la súplica desesperada en sus palabras, lo cual me obliga a tragarme todas las mías. Me abraza, presionando su rostro en mi cuello. La sostengo con fuerza, esperando que si siente lo mucho que necesito que esté conmigo, cambié de opinión. Pero no lo hace. Me suelta y abre la puerta del taxi.

Nunca antes he querido utilizar la fuerza física en una chica, pero quiero empujarla al suelo y sostenerla allí hasta que el taxi se vaya.

—Volveré el próximo año —dice—. Quiero conocer a tu sobrino. Nos encontraremos de nuevo en el restaurante, ¿bien? ¿A la misma hora, el mismo lugar?

¿Qué?

¿Hemos, incluso, experimentado las mismas últimas ocho horas?

¿Cayó por las escaleras y se golpeó la cabeza?

No, no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Está loca si piensa que simplemente vamos a chocar las manos y le diré que la vuelvo a ver en un año. Niego con la cabeza firmemente y cierro la puerta del taxi, negándome a dejarla subir.

—No, Sakura. No puedes estar de acuerdo en que me amas y luego retractarte porque crees que es lo mejor para mí. No es así como funciona esto.

Se sorprende por mis palabras. Creo que esperaba que la dejara ir así sin más, pero no es el tipo a la cual le eliges sus batallas. Es del tipo por la que se debe luchar hasta la muerte.

Se apoya en el taxi y se cruza de brazos. Bajando la mirada al suelo, pero la mía se mantiene en ella.

—Sasuke —dice, su voz apenas un susurro—. Tú no necesitas estar en Nueva York. Necesitas estar aquí. Simplemente seré una distracción, y nunca terminarás tu libro. Son solo tres años más. Si estamos destinados a estar juntos, tres años no es nada.

Me rio, pero mi risa es corta y sin sentido del humor.

—¿Destinados a estar juntos? ¿Te estás escuchando a ti misma? Esto no es uno de tus cuentos de hadas, Sakura. Esta es la vida real, y en el mundo real ¡hay que reventarse el culo para tener el felices para siempre! —Me agarro el cuello y doy un paso lejos, tratando de recoger y ocultar mi frustración, pero se sale de mí cada vez que pienso en cómo puede subir fácilmente a este taxi, sabiendo que no nos veremos por otro año entero—. Cuando encuentras el amor, lo tomas. Lo agarras con las dos manos y haces todo en tu poder para no dejarlo ir. No puedes solo alejarte y esperar detenerlo hasta que estés listo para ello.

No sé de dónde viene esto. Nunca había estado enfadado con ella antes, pero me encuentro tan malditamente cabreado por el que esto duela. Duele saber que acabamos de compartir lo que hicimos en mi habitación y luego, después de pensarlo un poco, decide que no significa nada. Que yo no significo nada para ella.

Amplia los ojos y me observa atravesar todas las emociones que solo un chico puede tener. Esta semana ha estado llena de ellas. Desde la muerte de Itachi, a tener que llamar a Sakura ayer por la mañana, a verla en mi puerta, al romper a llorar sobre ella en mi cama, a hacerle el amor en ese mismo lugar. Si tuviera que poner las emociones de la semana en una carta gráfica, se vería como olas gigantes.

La veo mirar hacia el taxi, como si estuviera contemplando su decisión. Doy un paso adelante y pongo mis manos en sus hombros, forzándola a regresar su atención a mí.

—No te alejes de esto.

Sus hombros caen con un suspiro. Niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Sasuke, no me estoy alejando de esto. No estoy haciendo nada en lo que no estuviésemos de acuerdo el primer día que nos conocimos. Soy la única apegándose a las reglas aquí. Acordamos cinco años. Y sí, tuvimos un pequeño desliz, donde casi nos caímos y...

La interrumpo—: ¿Un desliz? —Señalo a la casa—. ¿Acabas de referirte a nosotros aceptando iniciar una relación como... un desliz?

Su expresión cambia de inmediato a una de disculpa, pero no quiero oírla.

Obviamente me encuentro mal, porque cuando hicimos el amor sabía que lo que ocurrían entre nosotros era algo que ni la mayoría de las personas siquiera saben que existe. E incluso si sentía remotamente lo mismo, no hay manera en el infierno de que estaría diciendo estas cosas ahora mismo.

Se me aprieta el estómago y quiero doblarme de dolor. Pero en su lugar me mantengo firme y le ofrezco una última posibilidad de demostrarme que todo lo que ha ocurrido no fue completamente unilateral. Agarro su rostro hasta que mis dedos se envuelven alrededor de su nuca. Froto los pulgares en las mejillas y la animo a mirarme. La toco con suavidad, con tanta como mis dedos son capaces de hacerlo. Traga, y puedo ver que mi cambio de actitud la está poniendo nerviosa.

—Sakura —le digo, manteniendo mi voz calmada y sincera—. No me importa este libro. Ni siquiera quiero terminarlo. Lo único que importa eres tú. Estar contigo todos los días. Verte todos los días. Todavía no he terminado de enamorarme de ti. Pero si no quieres terminar enamorándote de mí, entonces necesitas decírmelo ahora. ¿Quieres que sea parte de tu vida, algo más que un nueve de noviembre? Si dices que no, daré la vuelta, entraré a esa casa y las cosas volverían a ser como eran antes de que aparecieras aquí ayer. Seguiré trabajando en el libro y nos veremos el próximo año. Pero si dices que sí... si me dices que quieres pasar cada día en el calendario de este año enamorándote de mí, entonces voy a besarte. Y te prometo que será un once. Y pasaré todos los días a partir de hoy demostrándote que tomaste la decisión correcta.

Mis manos se mantienen firmes en su rostro. Sus ojos se mantienen firmes en el mío.

Y luego una lágrima poco a poco comienza a formarse y baja por su mejilla.

Niega con la cabeza y dice—: Sasuke, no puedes...

—¿Sí o no, Sakura? Eso es todo lo que quiero oír.

Por favor, di que sí. Por favor, dime que todavía no has terminado de enamorarte de mí.

—Necesitas estar aquí para tu familia este año. Ambos lo sabemos bien. Lo último que necesitamos es una relación por un teléfono celular. Y eso es exactamente lo que sucederá, porque pasaremos cada segundo queriendo hablar con el otro en lugar de centrarnos en nuestros objetivos. Alteramos todo simplemente para estar juntos, y no debería ser así. Aún no. Tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos.

Dejo que todo entre por un oído y salga por el otro, porque esa no es la respuesta que quiero. Me agacho hasta que estoy al nivel de su mirada.

—Sí. O no.

Inhala de manera temblorosa. Y entonces, en un esfuerzo débil de sonar sincera, dice—: No. No, Sasuke. Entra y termina tu libro.

Otra lágrima cae, pero esta vez de mi ojo.

Doy un paso atrás y la dejo ir. Cuando se sube al taxi, baja el vidrio de la ventana, pero no la miro a la cara. Mantengo mi mirada en el suelo bajo mis pies, esperando a ver si puede dividir en dos y tragarme entero.

—Lo único que quiero más que nada es que todo el mundo se ría de ti, Sasuke.—Puedo oír las lágrimas en su voz—. Y no lo pueden hacer, si no hago por ti lo que hiciste por mí el día que nos conocimos. Me dejaste ir. Tú me animaste a seguir. Y quiero lo mismo para ti. Quiero que sigas tu pasión en lugar de tu corazón.

El taxi comienza a retroceder, y por una fracción de segundo creo que tal vez se dará cuenta de lo jodidas que están sus prioridades, porque es mi pasión. El libro era simplemente una excusa.

Debato si debo correr tras ella, darle una actuación digna de un libro. Podría perseguir el taxi y cuando se detuviera en un alto, podría abrir la puerta, tomarla en mis brazos y decirle que estoy enamorado de ella. Que terminé enamorándome casi inmediatamente después de que empecé, porque era una caída en picada directamente desde la cima. Un movimiento rápido. Un instante. Amor instantáneo.

Pero odia el amor instantáneo. Al parecer, odia el amor seminstantáneo, el lento, el a paso de tortuga, el amor en general y...

—¡Mierda!

Maldigo a la calle vacía, porque por una vez, consigo exactamente lo que me merezco.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cuarto 9 de Noviembre**

En su oscuridad, ella es silenciosa.

En mi oscuridad, ella grita.

Sasuke Uchiha

_Sakura_

Incluso contando la noche que fui llamada para ser suplente, no estuve así de nerviosa. Estoy casi una hora antes, pero nuestra cabina ya había sido tomada cuando llegué aquí esta mañana, por lo que escogí la de al lado de esa.

Dando golpecitos a la mesa con los dedos, mis ojos vuelan a la puerta cada vez que alguien entra o sale.

No tengo idea cómo voy a comenzar esta conversación. ¿Cómo le digo que tan pronto como me alejé el año pasado, supe que cometí el error más grande de mi vida? ¿Cómo le digo que tomé una decisión de último minuto para su beneficio? ¿Que pensé que si le decía que no quería enamorarme de él, eso lo ayudaría de alguna forma? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo saco a relucir el hecho de que me mudé de nuevo a Los Ángeles solo por él? Bueno, no exactamente solo por él. Hice un gran cambio de carrera hace un par de meses.

Cuando regresé a un teatro comunitario. Se me pidió ayudar a un montón de personas con las líneas porque la gente confiaba en mi talento. Supongo que podrías decir que de alguna forma enseñaba a actuar. La alegría de eso se me pegó y con el tiempo, me di cuenta que disfrutaba asistir a los actores con sus partes más de lo que disfrutaba ser uno.

Me tomó unos meses aceptar finalmente que tal vez mi meta ya no era ser una actriz. La gente cambia. Madura. Las pasiones evolucionan, y las mías evolucionaron a querer ayudar a otros a desarrollar sus propios talentos.

Busqué escuelas por todo el país, pero con mi mamá, Ino, y sí, Sasuke, estando en Los Ángeles, fue una obviedad cuál cuidad terminé escogiendo.

Por mucho que cuestiono mi decisión de no acceder a estar juntos el año pasado, sé que fue lo mejor a largo plazo. Nunca he estado más en paz con mi elección de carrera de lo que lo estoy ahora, y no me encuentro segura de si eso hubiese pasado con Sasuke en la foto. Por lo que incluso a pesar que se cometieron errores, no tengo arrepentimientos. Creo que las cosas están saliendo como deben ser.

Pero mientras Sasuke y yo podemos probablemente dar fe de ello, un montón podría cambiar en un año, por lo que me aterroriza que haya cambiado de opinión.

Puede ser capaz que no quiera estar conmigo como dijo el año pasado. Puede que aún esté demasiado molesto conmigo, que ni siquiera se aparezca.

Pero en realidad, no es por eso por lo que me encuentro nerviosa.

Estoy nerviosa porque sé que vendrá. Siempre llega. Pero este año, no tengo idea de dónde estamos. Lo dejamos en términos realmente malos el año pasado y me culpo totalmente, pero tiene que entender que si hubiese sido al revés, habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Si hubiese hecho tal declaración en el medio de tanto sufrimiento, él habría reconocido que tal vez no me hallaba en el mejor lugar para tomar una decisión de tal cambio de vida. Y ciertamente no me puede culpar por animarlo a quedarse y ayudar a su familia. Su hermano acababa de morir. Su cuñada lo necesitaría. Su sobrino lo necesitaría. Fue lo correcto. Hubiese hecho lo mismo por mí. Solamente lo tomó tan mal como lo hizo porque se encontraba en una semana muy emocional.

Casi siento que aparecerme sin anunciar el año pasado fue una mala idea.

Siento que mi tiempo allí causó más daños que bien.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando una mano viene a descansar sobre mi hombro. Alzo la mirada, esperando ver a Sasuke de pie allí. Y lo hago... pero no es solo Sasuke. Es Sasuke y... un bebé.

Su sobrino.

Sé esto de inmediato porque tiene los ojos de Sasuke. Los ojos de Itachi.

Todo esto me viene de una sola vez y trato de procesar cada cosa por separado. Primero, el hecho de que Sasuke vino. Y de que me está sonriendo mientras me levanto para abrazarlo, por lo que eso es suficiente para provocar un enorme suspiro de alivio.

Segundo, su brazo se encuentra envuelto alrededor de este pequeñín que está pegado a su cadera, inclinando su cabeza contra el pecho de Sasuke. Verlo así con su sobrino me asegura que ambos tomamos la decisión correcta el año pasado, ya sea sí estuvo de acuerdo aquella vez o no.

Esperaba conocer a su sobrino en algún momento de hoy, pero pensé que primero tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Sasuke, un cara a cara, acerca de cómo dejamos las cosas el año pasado. Pero me puedo adaptar. Especialmente por un bebé tan lindo como este.

Me sonríe tímidamente y puedo ver mucho de Izumi en él. Casi es mitad Izumi y mitad Itachi. Me pregunto cómo es esto para ella... ver tanto de Itachi cuando mira a su hijo.

Cuando Sasuke me suelta, sonríe hacia el pequeño niño.

—Sakura, me gustaría presentarte a mi sobrino, Daisuke. —Coge la pequeña muñeca de Daisuke y la ondea hacia mí—. Daisuke, esta es Sakura.

Alzo mi mano y Daisuke de inmediato extiende los brazos. Aturdida, le permito venir hacia mí, sujetándolo de la misma forma en que Sasuke lo hacía. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que sostuve a un bebé, pero preferiría que el sobrino de Sasuke quiera que lo cargue a que llorara si lo intentara.

—Le gustan las señoritas lindas —dice Sasuke con un guiño, dejándolo ir una vez que ya lo tengo cargado—. Déjame agarrar una silla alta.

Sasuke se aparta, así que tomo asiento con Daisuke, sentándolo en la mesa frente a mí.

—Eres una lindura —le digo. Y lo es. Parece un bebé muy feliz y eso me hace feliz por Izumi. Pero sin embargo, la tristeza viene cuando pienso en que Itachi nunca será capaz de conocer a su hijo. Empujo fuera de mi cabeza el pensamiento cuando Sasuke regresa con una silla alta.

La empuja contra el borde de la cabina y entonces asegura a Daisuke en ella.

Ni siquiera noté el bolso para bebés que Sasuke tenía en el hombro hasta que se lo saca para tomar asiento. Rebusca en él hasta encontrar un contenedor de bocadillos, y entonces coloca un poco de cereal en la mesa delante de Daisuke, pero no antes de limpiarla primero. Todo el tiempo, hablándole normalmente. No es complaciente el hablar en un lenguaje infantil, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no es adorable verlo interactuar con un infante como si estuviesen al mismo nivel.

Sasuke en serio tiene está cosa del bebé manejada. Es impresionante. Y... un poco atractiva.

—¿Cuánto tiene ahora?

—Diez meses —dice Sasuke—. Nació en año nuevo. Un par de semanas antes de lo previsto, pero se encontraba bien.

—¿Así que todo el mundo celebra su cumpleaños con fuegos artificiales, al igual que con el tuyo?

Sasuke sonríe.

—Sabes, nunca siquiera había pensado en ello. —Daisuke juega con el cereal frente a él, completamente contento con no ser el centro de atención. Lo que es un alivio, porque tal vez Sasuke y yo seremos capaces de tener una conversación seria a pesar de estar en la compañía de su sobrino.

Sasuke entiende su mano a través de la mesa y aprieta la mía, y mi pecho se calienta por el pequeño gesto.

—Es realmente bueno verte, Sakura —dice, frotando su pulgar sobre el mío—. Muy bueno.

La sinceridad en sus ojos me hace querer abalanzarme sobre la mesa y besarlo aquí mismo. No me odia. No está enojado conmigo. Siento como que acabo de tomar mi primer aliento de aire puro en un año.

Volteo mi mano para sostener la suya, pero tan pronto como lo hago, se aparta para empujar los bocadillos de Daisuke más cerca de él.

—Siento haberlo traído. Izumi tenía que trabajar hoy y la niñera canceló a último minuto.

—Está bien —le digo. Y honestamente, lo está. Me encanta verlo interactuar con Daisuke. Le agrega otra capa que no había evidenciado antes—. ¿Cómo está Izumi?

—Bien —dice Sasuke, asintiendo como para también tratar de convencerse de esto—. Realmente bien. Es una gran madre. Itachi estaría orgulloso —dice la última oración más silenciosa que el resto—. ¿Qué sobre ti? ¿Cómo está New York?

No sé cómo responder eso. No siento que ahora sea el momento correcto para sacar el tema, así que evito la pregunta.

—Esto siempre es tan raro —digo—. Verte por primera vez en un año. Nunca sé que decir o hacer. —Estoy mintiendo. Nunca ha sido raro antes, pero gracias al año pasado, se siente muy incómodo hoy.

Estira un brazo y coloca la mano sobre mi muñeca, dándole un pequeño apretón.

—También estoy nervioso —dice tranquilizadoramente. Su mirada baja a nuestras manos, entonces se aparta y se aclara la garganta. Es lindo como está tratando de ser respetuoso frente a Daisuke—. ¿Ya ordenaste? —Recoge el menú y lo mira en silencio por un momento, pero puedo decir que no lo está leyendo.

Se encuentra más nervioso de lo que debería, pero nosotros dejamos las cosas en un lugar incomodo el año pasado. Me preocupa que no sean los nervios lo que lo aquejan, sino tal vez un poco de amargura. Sé que lo herí la última vez, pero seguramente ha tenido tiempo para entender por qué hice lo que hice. Y espero que sepa que el alejarme cuando se hallaba con tanto dolor fue probablemente más duro para mí de lo que lo fue para él. He pasado todo el último año con un peso en mi corazón, debido a que eso se encuentra constantemente en mi mente.

Ambos ordenamos algo para comer y se asegura de agregar a un lado puré de patatas para Daisuke, lo que encuentro adorable. Trato de aliviar nuestros nervios con una pequeña charla. Le digo sobre cómo decidí que mi nueva meta en la vida es abrir un estudio de talento. Sonrío y dice que ya no era más: «Sakura la Transeúnte». Le pregunté cuál era mi nuevo nombre y me miró pensativo y dijo: «Sakura la Maestra». Y amo el sonido de ello.

Me dijo que se graduó de la universidad el pasado mayo y me entristeció que no estuve allí, pero sé que habrá un montón de hitos en el futuro. Iré a su ceremonia de graduación de su postgrado, porque dice que eso es en lo que se encuentra trabajado ahora. Consiguió un trabajo haciendo periodismo independiente para una revista en línea y decidió seguir su carrera con una maestría en escritura técnica.

Durante un silencio en nuestra conversación, Sasuke lleva un bocado de puré de patatas a la boca de Daisuke. El bebé se frota los ojos como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido directo en el cuenco.

—¿Puede decir alguna palabra ya?

Sasuke sonríe hacia Daisuke, frotando una mano sobre su pequeña cabeza.

—Un par. Sin embargo, estoy muy seguro que las dice por accidente. Mayormente dice tonterías. —Sasuke se ríe y entones dice—: Aunque, acaba de decir su primera mala palabra. Mantenemos su monitor de bebé prendido por las noches y la semana pasada, claro como el día, dijo la palabra mierda. El pequeñín está empezando temprano —dice, pellizcando la mejilla de Daisuke juguetonamente.

Daisuke le sonríe, y cuando lo hace, todo me golpea a la vez.

Sasuke trata a Daisuke como un padre trataría a un hijo.

Daisuke mira a Sasuke como si fuera su padre.

Sasuke se refirió a sí mismo y a Izumi como «nosotros».

Y mantienen el monitor de bebé de Daisuke por las noches... lo que significa... ¿comparten una habitación?

Inhalo en el momento en que siento todo mi mundo girar sobre su eje. Me agarro de la mesa cuando la claridad me golpea.

Me siento tan idiota.

Sasuke, de inmediato, nota el cambio en mi actitud, y cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, comienza a sacudir lentamente la cabeza, dándose cuenta de su desliz.

—Sakura —dice suavemente. Pero no agrega palabras adicionales seguidas a mi nombre. Es claro que lo sé, y no hace nada para descartar mi suposición. Se ahoga en una mirada de disculpa.

Celos instantáneos.

Enormes, feroces, locos celos. Me obligo a levantarme del asiento y me precipito al baño, porque me rehúso a déjalo ver cuánto me destruye esto completamente en cuestión de segundos. Me llama, pero no me detengo. Estoy agradecida de que trajo a Daisuke con él, porque ahora no puede correr detrás de mí.

Me apresuro directo al lavado y agarro los bordes, mirándome en el espejo.

Cálmate, Sakura. No llores. Guarda el corazón roto para cuando estés en casa.

No me encuentro preparada para esto. No tengo idea de cómo lidiar con esto. Se siente como si mi corazón estuviera, literalmente, rompiéndose.

Partiéndose por la mitad, sangrando en mi pecho, llenando mis pulmones ella, haciendo que me sea imposible respirar.

Retener las lágrimas resulta aún más difícil cuando la puerta del baño se abre y se cierra. Levanto la mirada para ver a Sasuke de pie allí, cargando a Daisuke, mirándome con una profunda capa de arrepentimiento.

Cierro mis ojos así no tengo que ver su reflejo. Dejo caer mi cabeza entre mis hombros y solo empiezo a llorar.


	17. Chapter 17

Holaaaaa! aquí estan los capítulos de hoy, espero les gusten. SabakuNoSakura ya respondí tu comenario, espero puedas ver la respuesta, gracias por tu comentario3

_Sasuke_

Esta no es la forma en la que pensé que se enteraría. Iba a decirle, pronto, pero quería hacerlo poco a poco. No esperé que tuviera el corazón roto a causa de que saliera con Izumi. De hecho, pensé que las probabilidades de que se sintiera feliz por mí eran mayores que las probabilidades que se enojara. Nunca esperé esta reacción de su parte. ¿Por qué actúa como si le importara demasiado cuando me dejó claro el año pasado que no se encontraba interesada en nada más que el acuerdo al que llegamos?

Pero es evidente por la manera que reaccionó que sí le importa. Que le ha importado. Pero por alguna razón, se rehusó a acompañarme cuando más la necesité.

Trato de soportar, considerando que me encuentro sosteniendo a Daisuke, pero cada parte de mí quiere dejarse caer de rodillas y gritar.

Avanzo un par de pasos vacilantes hasta que me detengo justo a sus espaldas. Con suavidad tomo su codo con mi mano, esperando que se voltee, pero aparta mi mano y camina hacia el otro lado del baño. Toma una toalla de papel y limpia sus ojos, aún dándome la espalda.

—No quería que sucediera. —Las palabras caen de mi boca, como si de alguna manera fueran a confortarla. De inmediato, quiero retractarme. No importa que Sakura dejara un gran agujero en mi corazón, y que no pudiera evitar que alguien más encontrara su camino hacia él. No importa si Izumi y yo estábamos destruidos después de la muerte de Itachi. No importa que las cosas no progresaran entre nosotros hasta buen tiempo después que Daisuke naciera. No importa que nunca sintiera la conexión con Izumi que tengo con Sakura, pero Daisuke compensaba cualquier cosa que le faltara a nuestra relación.

Lo único que le importa a Sakura es el giro inesperado en nuestra historia.

Uno que ninguno de los dos vio venir. Uno que ni siquiera quisimos. Uno del que ella es parcialmente responsable. Tengo que recordar eso. Por mucho que ahora se sienta lastimada, me hirió tanto —si no algo peor— cuando eligió Nueva York sobre mí.

Bajo la mirada hacia Daisuke, su cabeza descansa contra mi pecho; sus ojos cerrados. Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde su siesta esta mañana, así que lo acomodo acunándolo en mis brazos. Cada vez que lo veo, se hincha mi corazón.

Algo que es totalmente diferente de cualquier sentimiento que Sakura o Izumi puedan crear. Y tengo recordar eso. No se trata de ninguna de ellas. Es sobre este pequeño chico en mis brazos y lo que es mejor para él. Es lo único que importa, y es lo que me he estado diciendo por meses. Creí que ese pequeño recordatorio sería todo lo necesario para atravesar este momento con Sakura, ahora no me siento tan seguro.

Sakura toma una respiración profunda y la exhala antes de darse vuelta.

Cuando su mirada encuentra la mía, es evidente cuánto la he destruido. Mi reacción instintiva es hacerla sentir mejor, decirle cómo en verdad me siento.

Cómo; desde el momento en que besé a Izumi por primera vez, no he sido nada más que un desastre confuso.

En realidad, he sido un desastre confuso desde el segundo en que Sakura salió de ese taxi el año pasado.

—¿Estás enamorado de ella? —De inmediato, se cubre la boca con la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza arrepentida por preguntarlo—. Por favor, no me respondas.—Camina hacia mí y deja caer su mirada al suelo—. Necesito irme —dice mientras pasa a mi lado.

Retrocedo hasta que mi espalda se halla presionada contra la puerta, manteniéndola cerrada. —No de esta manera. Por favor, no te vayas todavía. Dame una oportunidad de explicarte.

No puedo dejarla ir sin que entienda toda la situación. Pero más que eso, espero que me explique qué demonios pasó el año pasado y por qué actúa como si esta noticia le afectara.

—¿Explicar qué? —dice en voz baja—. ¿Quieres que me quede y te escuche explicarme cómo no quisiste enamorarte de la esposa de tu hermano muerto? ¿Esperas que discuta contigo cuando me digas que no se trata solo de ti, si no lo que es mejor para tu sobrino? ¿Esperas que me disculpe por mentirte el año pasado cuando dije que no quería amarte?

Cada palabra de la última oración que sale de su boca son como pesas que me aplastan, hundiéndome en lo profundo de un lago. ¿Me mintió?

—Lo entiendo, Sasuke. Es mi culpa. Fui la que se alejó el año pasado cuando intentaste amarme.

Trata de rodearme para tomar la manilla de la puerta, pero me muevo para bloquearla. La jalo hacia mi lado, envolviendo mi mano libre detrás de su cuello y apoyando su cara en mi hombro. Presiono los labios a un lado de su cabeza, intentando no sentirme afectado por la manera en que se siente en mis brazos.

Agarra mi camisa y puedo percibir que va a empezar a llorar de nuevo. Quiero abrazarla más, sostenerla más fuerte en mis brazos, pero Daisuke me impide hacerlo, en más de un aspecto.

Quiero decir algo que la reconforte, pero al mismo tiempo me encuentro tan molesto con ella. Por la forma tan despreocupada en que tiró mi corazón el año pasado cuando se lo entregué. Y cómo ahora lo hace de nuevo cuando es demasiado tarde.

Es demasiado tarde.

Daisuke comienza a retorcerse en mis brazos, así que me veo forzado de soltarla, así no se despertará. Usa la oportunidad para deslizarse y salir del baño.

La sigo hacia afuera del baño y miro mientras toma su bolso de nuestra cabina y se dirige directo hacia la puerta. Voy hacia la cabina y tomo la pañalera.

La comida aún permanece en la mesa pero tengo la certeza que no comimos nada.

Dejo caer dinero en la mesa y me dirijo a la salida.

Se encuentra a un lado de su auto, hurgando en su bolso. Para el momento en que encuentra las llaves, llego a su lado. Las quito de sus manos y camino hacia mi auto, que se halla parqueado a un lado del de ella.

—¡Sasuke! —grita—. ¡Dame las llaves!

Desbloqueo mi auto y lo abro. Bajo las ventanas y entonces me muevo al asiento trasero y le pongo el cinturón a Daisuke en su silla para auto. Cuando estoy seguro que aún duerme, camino de nuevo a su auto.

—No te puedes ir odiándome —digo colocando las llaves en su mano—. No después de todo lo que hemos...

—Sasuke, no te odio —me interrumpe. Su voz ofendida y las lágrimas todavía caen por sus mejillas—. Esto fue parte del trato, ¿no es así? —Limpia sus ojos, casi con rabia, y continúa—: Vivimos nuestras vidas. Conocemos a otras personas. Nos enamoramos de las esposas de nuestros hermanos muertos. Y en el final, vemos qué sucede. Bueno Sasuke, hemos llegado al final. Un poco rápido, pero definitivamente el final.

La miro pasar, demasiado apenado para hacer contacto visual. —Todavía tenemos dos años más, Sakura. No tenemos que terminarlo hoy.

Niega con la cabeza. —Sé lo que prometí, pero... no puedo. No existe manera en el infierno que me involucre en esto de nuevo. No tienes idea de cómo se siente —dice, poniendo la mano en su pecho.

—En realidad, Sakura. Sé exactamente cómo se siente.

La sujeto con la mirada, esperando que note que asumo la culpa por esto. Si no se hubiera alejado de mí el año pasado y devastado completamente, no hubiera pasado la mayoría del año molesto con ella. Nunca me hubiera puesto en esa posición con nadie; menos con Izumi, para arriesgar lo que tenía con Sakura. Pero creo que Sakura solo siente una fracción de lo que siento por ella.

No tiene idea cuan lastimado me dejó. No tiene idea que Izumi estuvo para mí cuando ella no. Estuve para Izumi cuando Itachi no. Y después de perder a alguien que ambos amábamos, nos unimos por Daisuke... no fue algo que planeáramos. Ni siquiera sabía que lo deseaba. Pero sucedió, y ahora soy el único padre que Daisuke conoce. ¿Y por qué se siente tan mal ahora? ¿Por qué se siente como si alguien incluso jodiera mi vida aún más?

Sakura me empuja para intentar abrir la puerta del auto. Y entonces es cuando siento como si me golpearan en el estómago.

No puedo respirar.

No sé por qué me tomó tanto tiempo notarlo. La tomo de la mano y la aprieto antes de que abra la puerta. El gesto pacífico la obliga a detenerse y mirarme.

Miro hacia su auto y luego a ella. —¿Por qué condujiste hasta aquí hoy?

La confusión nubla su expresión. Niega con la cabeza. —Ese es nuestro acuerdo. Es 9 de noviembre.

Aprieto su mano incluso más fuerte. —Exacto. Usualmente vienes del aeropuerto cuando nos encontramos. ¿Por qué conduces un auto y no llegaste en un taxi?

Levanta la mirada hacia mí, derrota consume sus ojos. Expulsa una rápida respiración y mira hacia el suelo. —Me mudé —dice encogiéndose de hombros—.Sorpresa.

Sus palabras atraviesan mi pecho, y hago una mueca de dolor. —¿Cuándo?

—El mes pasado.

Me inclino sobre el auto y entierro las manos en mis palmas, intentando no perder la cabeza, esperando claridad. Esperando ver a Sakura detener la guerra que se ha estado librando en mi interior desde que las cosas empezaron con Izumi.

Y claridad es exactamente lo que obtengo. Desde el segundo que caminé dentro del restaurante y puse los ojos en ella, ese sentimiento volvió a mi pecho. El que nunca sentí con alguna otra chica. El sentimiento que me aterroriza, creo que mi corazón se encuentra a punto de salir de mi pecho.

Nunca tuve ese sentimiento por nadie, solo con Sakura, pero aún no sé si es suficiente para hacer una diferencia. Porque Sakura tenía razón cuando dijo que no se trata de lo que yo quiero. Sino lo que es mejor para Daisuke. Incluso si eso no parece ser lógico cuando me encuentro de pie frente a la única chica que me ha hecho sentir de esta manera.

Ahora que Daisuke se encuentra profundamente dormido en el auto a nuestro lado y ya no más en mis brazos, jalo a Sakura hacia mí. Envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, desesperado, necesitando sentirla contra mí. Cierro los ojos e intento pensar en palabras para arreglar esto, pero las únicas palabras que logro emitir son las que no debería decir. —¿Cómo dejamos que esto pasará?

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron mi boca sé que estoy siendo injusto con Izumi. Pero Izumi también es injusta conmigo, porque nunca me amará como amó a Itachi. Y tiene que saber que nunca me sentiré con ella como me siento con Sakura.

Sakura intenta apartarse, pero la abrazo más fuerte. —Espera. Solo responde una pregunta.

Se detiene y se queda envuelta entre mis brazos.

—¿Te mudaste a L.A. por mí? ¿Por nosotros?

Tan pronto como formulo la pregunta, puedo sentir que se desinfla. Puedo sentir a mi corazón dar un vuelco en las paredes de mi pecho. Que no lo niegue hace que la abrace más fuerte. —Sakura —susurro—. Dios, Sakura. —Levanto su barbilla y la obligo a verme—. ¿Me amas?

Sus ojos se ensanchan con miedo, como si no tuviera idea de qué responder a esa pregunta. O quizá la pregunta la asusta porque sabe exactamente cómo se siente respecto a mí, y desea no sentirse de esa manera. Le pregunto de nuevo. Le suplico esta vez. —Por favor. No puedo tomar esta decisión hasta que sepa que no me encuentro solo en lo que siento por ti.

Deliberadamente me mira a los ojos con una negación firme de su cabeza. —No voy a competir con una mujer que tiene un niño a su cargo, Sasuke. No voy a ser la que te aleje de ella cuando ya ha pasado por tanto. Así que no te preocupes, no tienes que tomar ninguna decisión. Ya la he tomado por ti.

Intenta empujarme para pasar, pero tomo su rostro e intento suplicarle. Puedo ver la resolución en sus ojos incluso antes que hable. —Por favor — susurro—. Otra vez no. No podemos hacer esto si te alejas de nuevo.

Levanta la mirada hacia mí, enfadada. —No me diste opción esta vez, Sasuke. Apareciste enamorado de alguien más. Compartes la cama de otra mujer. Tus manos tocan a alguien que no soy yo. Tus labios hacen promesas contra una piel que no es mía. Y no importa quién es culpable por eso, si soy yo por alejarme el año pasado o tú por no saber si lo hice por tu propio bien; nada de eso cambia las cosas. Es lo que es. —Se desliza de mi agarre y abre la puerta de su auto, mirándome a través de las pestañas humedecidas—. Son afortunados por tenerte. En verdad eres un gran padre para él, Sasuke. —Se mete al auto, ignorando completamente que se alejará llevándose mi corazón. Me quedo ahí, congelado, incapaz de detenerla. Incapaz de hablar. Incapaz de suplicar. Porque no hay nada que pueda decir que cambie las cosas. No hoy, de todos modos. No hasta que haga las cosas bien en todas las áreas de mi vida.

Baja su ventana, limpiando otra lágrima de su mejilla. —No voy a regresar el próximo año. Lo siento si he arruinado tu libro, es lo último que quería. Pero simplemente no puedo seguir haciendo esto.

No puede darse por vencida tan fácil. Agarro la puerta del auto y me inclino por la ventana abierta. —A la mierda el libro, Sakura. Nunca fue sobre eso. Fue sobre ti, siempre lo fue.

Me observa, en silencio. Y luego sube la ventana y se aleja, ni una vez disminuye la velocidad mientras golpeo la parte trasera de su auto, persiguiéndola hasta que ya no puedo más.

—¡Mierda! —grito, pateando la grava bajo mis pies. La pateo de nuevo, levantando el polvo—. ¡Maldita sea!

¿Cómo se supone que voy a regresar con Izumi ahora cuando ya no tengo un corazón que darle?


	18. Chapter 18

**Quinto de Noviembre**

Mis defectos están cubiertos en su misericordia

Venerados por su falsa percepción

Y con sus labios sobre mi piel

Ella desnudará mi engaño.

Sasuke Uchiha.

_Sakura_

Anteriormente, cuando pensaba en los acontecimientos en mi vida, organizaba esos eventos cronológicamente en mi mente como antes del incendio y después del incendio.

Ya no hago eso. No porque he crecido como persona. Todo lo contrario, en realidad, porque ahora pienso en mi vida en términos de antes de Sasuke Uchiha y después de Sasuke Uchiha.

Patético, lo sé. Y más aún porque ha pasado exactamente un año desde que nos fuimos por caminos separados y todavía pienso en él tanto como lo hacía antes. Pero no es tan fácil librarme de mis pensamientos por alguien que tuvo tal impacto en mi vida.

No le deseo mal. Nunca lo he hecho. Sobre todo después de ver lo desgarrado que se encontraba con su decisión cuando nos separamos el año pasado. Estoy segura de que si lloraba y le rogaba que me eligiera, lo habría hecho.

Pero jamás querría estar con alguien debido a tener que mendigar. Ni siquiera deseo estar con alguien si hay incluso una posibilidad remota de que hubiera un tercero en el juego. El amor debe ser entre dos personas, y si no es así, prefiero retirarme de participar en la carrera.

No soy de creer que las cosas suceden por una razón, así que me niego a creer nuestro destino era no terminar juntos. Si creyera eso, entonces tendría que creer que el destino para Itachi era morir a una edad tan joven. Preferiría creer que la mierda simplemente sucede.

¿Herido en un incendio? La mierda sucede.

¿Perdiste tu carrera? La mierda sucede.

¿Perder el amor de tu vida por una viuda con un niño? La mierda sucede.

Lo último que quiero creer es que mi destino ya se ha trazado para mí y no tengo derecho a decir en donde o con quien terminaré. Pero si ese es el caso y mi vida resultará ser la misma al final sin importar las decisiones que tome, entonces ¿por qué importa si dejo mi apartamento esta noche?

No importa. Pero Ino parece pensar que es una gran cosa.

—No puedes quedarte aquí abatida —dice, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a mí.

—No estoy abatida.

—Si lo estás.

—No lo estoy.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a venir con nosotros?

—No quiero ser una tercera rueda.

—Entonces llama a Saso.

—Sasori —le corrijo.

—Sabes que no puedo llamar a Sasori con una cara seria. Ese nombre se debe reservar para los miembros de la familia real.

Me gustaría conseguir que llegara más allá de su nombre. He salido con él varias veces y ella todavía lo trae a colación cada vez. Puede ver la irritación en mi rostro, así que continúa defendiéndose.

—Lleva pantalones con ballenas diminutas bordadas en ellos, Sakura. Y las dos veces que he salido con ustedes, lo único que hace es contar historias sobre haber sido criado en Nantucket. Pero nadie en Nantucket habla como un surfista, te puedo prometer eso.

Tiene razón. Habla de Nantucket, como si todo el mundo debería estar celoso debido a que es de allí. Pero además de ese pequeño capricho y su elección pretenciosa con respecto a sus pantalones, es uno de los pocos chicos con los que he estado que puede apartar mi mente de Sasuke durante más de una hora.

—Si lo odias tanto como parece, ¿por qué insistes en invitarlo a salir con nosotros esta noche?

—No lo odio —dice Ino—. Es solo que no le agrado. Y prefiero que vengas esta noche con él a que te sientes aquí abatida porque estamos a 9 de noviembre y no lo estás pasando con Sasuke.

—No es por eso que estoy abatida —miento.

—Tal vez no, pero al menos las dos podemos estar de acuerdo en que te encuentras abatida. —Levanta mi teléfono—. Le voy a escribir a Saso para decirle que se reúna con nosotros en el club.

—Eso va a ser incómodo para ti y para Sai, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera voy a estar allí.

—Bazofia. Vístete. Ponte algo lindo.

Siempre gana. Estoy aquí... en el club. No en casa, abatida en mi sofá, en donde me gustaría poder encontrarme.

¿Y por qué Sasori tenía que usar los pantalones con las ballenas en ellos de nuevo? Eso solo hace que Ino sea la ganadora y tenga razón.

—Sasori —dice Ino, tocando el borde de su copa casi vacía—. ¿Tienes un apodo o todo el mundo solamente te llama Sasori?

—Solamente Sasori —dice—. Mi padre es conocido como Saso, por lo que el apodo se confunde si ambos lo usamos. Sobre todo cuando regresamos a Nantucket con la familia.

—Fascinante —dice, arrastrando sus ojos hacia mí—. ¿Quieres caminar hasta la barra conmigo?

Asiento y salgo de la cabina. Mientras nos dirigimos a la barra, Ino entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y los presiona. —Por favor, dime que no has tenido relaciones sexuales con él.

—Sólo hemos salido cuatro veces —le digo—. No soy tan fácil.

—Tuviste sexo con Sasuke en la tercera cita —dice en respuesta.

Odio que traiga a colación a Sasuke, pero supongo que cuando estás discutiendo tu vida sexual, el único hombre con el que alguna vez te hayas acostado, seguramente va a ser parte de la conversación.

—Tal vez sea así, pero eso era diferente. Nos conocíamos mucho más tiempo que eso.

—Se conocían al otro durante tres días —dice—. No se puede contar años enteros cuando solamente interactuaron una vez al año.

Llegamos a la barra. —Cambio de tema —le digo—. ¿Qué quieres beber?

—Depende —dice—. ¿Vamos a beber porque queremos recordar esta noche por siglos? ¿O porque queremos olvidar el pasado?

—Definitivamente olvidar.

Ino se gira hacia el camarero y ordena cuatro tragos. Cuando él los coloca delante de nosotras, tomamos el primer trago y brindamos con nuestras copas.

—Para despertar el 10 de noviembre y no tener recuerdos del nueve —dice.

—Salud por eso.

Bajamos los tragos y luego inmediatamente seguimos esos con los dos siguientes. No suelo beber mucho, pero voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para acelerar la noche para que pueda terminar de una vez.

Media hora pasa y los tragos sin duda han hecho su trabajo. Me siento bien y borracha, y ni siquiera me importa que esta noche Sasori está siendo un poco manoseador. Ino y Sai dejaron la cabina hace un par de minutos y fueron a la pista de baile, y Sasori me está diciendo todo esto... mierda. No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando. No creo que lo haya estado escuchando en absoluto.

Sai regresa a la cabina al otro lado de nosotros y trato de mantener la concentración en el rostro de Sasori para que piense que lo estoy escuchando cotorrear sobre algunos viajes de pesca a los que fue con su primo durante el solsticio de verano. ¿Cuándo diablos es el solsticio de verano, de todos modos?

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —le dice Sasori a Sai, lo cual es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que lo dijo en un tono desagradable. Me giro para enfrentar a Sai.

Solo que... no es Sai.

Unos ojos azabaches me están mirando y de repente quiero sacarme las manos de Sasori de encima y arrastrarme sobre la mesa.

Vete a la mierda, destino. Vete a la mierda, a la mierda.

Una lenta sonrisa se extiende por la cara de Sasuke al tiempo que regresa su atención a Sasori. —Siento interrumpir —dice Sasuke—, pero voy de mesa en mesa, haciéndole a las parejas algunas preguntas para un trabajo que estoy haciendo para la escuela de posgrado. ¿Les importa si le pregunto a los dos algunas cosas?

Sasori se relaja una vez que se da cuenta que Sasuke no está aquí para marcar su territorio. O eso es lo que él piensa. —Sí, claro —dice Sasori.

Extiende su mano a través de la mesa para darle la mano—. Soy Sasori, ella es Sakura —dice, presentándome al único hombre que alguna vez ha estado en mi interior.

—Encantado de conocerte, Sakura —dice Sasuke, estrechando mi mano entre las suyas. Pasa rápidamente sus pulgares sobre mi muñeca, y el contacto de su pielcontra la mía es abrasador. Cuando libera mi mano, bajo mi mirada hacia mi muñeca, segura de que dejó una marca.

—Soy Sasuke.

Levanto lo que espero que parezca como una ceja desinteresada y perezosa.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

La mirada de Sasuke se desliza de mis ojos hacia mi boca, pero luego se centra en Sasori. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en Los Ángeles, Sasori?

Tantas cosas que procesar en mi mente acribillada por el alcohol en este momento.

Sasuke está aquí.

Aquí.

Y está poniendo a prueba a mi cita, en busca de información.

—La mayoría de mi vida. Unos veinte años, supongo.

Miro a Sasori. —Pensé que habías crecido en Nantucket.

Se mueve en su asiento y se ríe, apretando mi mano que está descansando en la parte superior de la mesa. —Nací allí. No me crié allí. Nos mudamos aquí cuando tenía cuatro años. —Vuelve su atención hacia Sasuke, y maldita sea, Ino gana otra vez.

—Así que —dice Sasuke, señalando con el dedo hacia atrás y adelante entre Sasori y yo—. ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?

Sasori coloca su brazo a mí alrededor y me tira contra él. —Trabajando en ello —dice, sonriéndome. Pero luego mira a Sasuke—. Son preguntas extrañamente personales. ¿Qué tipo de informe estás escribiendo?

Sasuke hace sonar su cuello con su mano. —Estoy estudiando la probabilidad de tener almas gemelas.

Sasori se ríe. —¿Almas gemelas? ¿Ese es un trabajo de nivel de posgrado? Dios ayúdanos.

Sasuke levanta una ceja. —¿No crees en las almas gemelas?

Sasori envuelve su brazo a mí alrededor y se recuesta en su asiento. —¿Estás diciendo que tú lo haces? ¿Has conocido a tu alma gemela? —Sasori mira alrededor de la habitación, medio en broma—. ¿Está aquí contigo esta noche? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cenicienta?

Mis ojos lentamente viajan hacia los de Sasuke. No estoy segura de que quiera escuchar el nombre de ella todavía. Me está mirando con dureza, intercambiando miradas con los dedos que se deslizan de arriba hacia abajo de mi brazo.

—Ella no está aquí conmigo —dice Sasuke—. De hecho, hoy en realidad me dejó plantado. Esperé por más de cuatro horas, pero ella nunca apareció.

Sus palabras son como carámbanos. Hermosos y afilados como un cuchillo.

Me trago el nudo en la garganta.

¿En realidad se presentó? ¿Incluso después de que le dije el año pasado que no iba a ir? Sus palabras me están haciendo muchas cosas en este momento, y se siente mal ya que me encuentro al lado de un chico que me gustaría que dejara de tocarme.

—¿Qué chica vale la pena para que esperes cuatro horas? —dice Sasori con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se recuesta en su asiento, pero estoy mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. —Solamente esta —dice en voz baja, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. O tal vez sus palabras solamente eran para mí.

Hablando de Ino. O tal vez no estaba hablando de Ino, ahora no puedo recordar que Sasuke está aquí y mi cerebro no funciona correctamente. Pero Ino está de regreso.

Mis ojos se agrandan cuando la miro. Nos observa a Sasuke y a mí como si unode nosotros fuera un espejismo. Lo entiendo por completo, porque me siento de la misma manera. Sin embargo, podría ser el alcohol. Niego con mi cabeza y agrando mis ojos para hacerle saber que no reconozca que conoce a Sasuke. Esperemos que entienda mis instrucciones silenciosas.

Sai está caminando detrás de ella y trato de hacer lo mismo con él, pero tan pronto como llega a la cabina, él sonríe y grita—: ¡Sasuke! —Se desliza en su lado y lanza un brazo a su alrededor como si acabara de encontrar a su mejor amigo.

Sí, Sai está borracho.

—¿Conoces a este tipo? —dice Sasori, señalando a Sasuke.

Sai empieza a señalarme, y ahí es cuando ve la expresión de mi rostro. Lo bueno es que no se encuentra tan borracho para descifrarla. —Mmm... — tartamudea—. Nos...mmm. Nos conocimos antes. En el baño.

Sasori se ahoga con su garganta. —¿Se conocieron en el baño?

Aprovecho la oportunidad para salir del apartado, necesitando desesperadamente un descanso. Esto es demasiado.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —pregunta Ino, agarrándome el codo.

Niego, creo que ambas sabemos que espero que Sasuke me siga para que pueda explicarme qué demonios hace aquí.

Camino rápidamente hacia el baño, un poco avergonzada por cuán rápido fui hacia allí. Es gracioso cómo un adulto simplemente puede olvidar cómo actuar apropiadamente en presencia de alguien más. Pero siento que mis entrañas están tan calientes, que empiezan a quemarme los huesos. Mis mejillas se encuentran calientes. Mi cuello se halla caliente. Todo se encuentra caliente. Necesito echarme agua a la cara.

Entro al baño y aunque no necesito hacer pis, lo hago, de todos modos. Uso una falda que Ino me obligó a ponerme y es muy fácil ir al baño cuando llevas falda, es estúpido no sacar provecho de la oportunidad. Además, estoy muy segura que tomaré un taxi a casa después de darle un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, así que bien podría usar el baño mientras me encuentro aquí.

¿Por qué justifico el hecho de que estoy orinando?

Quizá, porque en verdad sé que todo lo que hago es perder el tiempo. No me encuentro segura de querer salir aún.

Mientras me lavo las manos, me doy cuenta de cuanto tiemblan. Tomo varias respiraciones tranquilizantes mientras miro mi reflejo en el espejo. Mirar el espejo ahora es muy diferente que antes de conocer a Sasuke. No me hallo obsesionada con mis imperfecciones como solía estarlo. Las inseguridades ocasiónales siguen allí, pero gracias a Sasuke, aprendí a aceptarme por quien soy y a estar agradecida de hallarme viva. Parte de mi odia que tenga algo de crédito por mi confianza, porque quiero odiarlo. Mi vida sería mucho más fácil si pudiera odiarlo, pero el chico es difícil de odiar cuando tuvo mucho impacto positivo en mi vida. Es el impacto negativo que tuvo en mi vida durante el año pasado que me hace apreciar que Ino me obligara a hacer un esfuerzo con mi apariencia estanoche. Uso una ajustada blusa morada que resalta el verde de mis ojos, y mi cabello ha crecido un par de centímetros desde el año pasado. Por lo menos, Sasuke está viendo esta versión de mí en vez de la versión que estaba deprimida en el sofá hace dos horas. No quería vengarme del chico, precisamente, pero sería bueno que, cuando me viera, sienta que me perdió. Me sentiría un poco reivindicada porque se enamoró de otra chica, si supiera que experimentaba unas punzadas de arrepentimiento.

Tantas preguntas pasan por mi mente mientras termino de lavarme. ¿Por qué no se encuentra aquí con Izumi? ¿Terminaron? ¿Por qué, siquiera, se encuentra aquí? ¿Cómo supo que yo estaría aquí? ¿O sólo apareció de casualidad? ¿Y qué esperaba exactamente cuando fue hoy a ese restaurante, esperaba que yo estuviera allí?

Mi reflejo no revela ninguna respuesta, así que hago un valiente viaje a la salida del baño, sabiendo que, probablemente, se encuentre afuera en algún lugar.

Esperando.

Tan pronto como abro la puerta, una mano me agarra el brazo y me jala por el pasillo, lejos de la multitud. Ni siquiera tengo que mirarlo para saber que es Sasuke.

Mi cuerpo entero siente el familiar zumbido de electricidad que se mueve entre nosotros cada vez que estamos juntos.

Mi espalda se halla contra la pared, sus manos al lado de mi cabeza, sus ojos clavados en los míos. —¿Qué tan en serio vas con Pantalones de Ballena?

Joder si no me hace reír inmediatamente. Me quejo. —Odio esos pantalones.

Una sonrisa engreída y torcida se extiende por su rosto, pero tan pronto como aparece, desaparece, remplazada por un destello de decepción. —¿Por qué no apareciste esta noche? —pregunta.

Ya no puedo diferenciar entre el latido de mi corazón y el ritmo de la música. Se hallan en perfecta sintonía, uno sin ser más fuerte que el otro, gracias a la cercanía de Sasuke.

—Te dije el año pasado que no iba a aparecer. —Miro hacia el pasillo, hacia el club. Se halla oscuro aquí, más allá de los baños, más allá de la gente. De algún modo, en un edifico lleno cuerpos calientes, tenemos total privacidad. —¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí esta noche?

Sacude la cabeza desdeñosamente. —La respuesta a esa pregunta no es tan importante como la respuesta a la mía. ¿Cuán en serio vas con ese tipo?

Su voz es baja, su rostro se encuentra cerca del mío. Puedo sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo. Es difícil concentrarse en este tipo de ambiente distractor.

—Olvidé lo que acabas de preguntarme. —Me tambaleo un poquito, pero sus dedos se extienden contra mi cadera y me estabiliza.

Entrecierra los ojos. —¿Te encuentras borracha?

—Mareada. Gran diferencia. ¿Cómo está Izumi? —No sé por qué digo su nombre con rencor. No albergo ningún resentimiento hacia ella. Bueno, tal vez sólo un poquito. Pero no mucho, porque Daisuke es un niño muy lindo y es difícil enojarse con alguien quien puede hacer un niño tan lindo.

Sasuke suspira, mirando a lo lejos por una fracción de segundo. —Izumi se encuentra bien. Ellos se encuentran bien.

Bien. Bien por ellos. Bien por él y Daisuke y su adorable y jodida familia.

—Qué bueno, Sasuke. Tengo que volver con mi cita. —Trato de empujarlo para pasar, pero si inclina más cerca, aplastándome contra la pared. Coloca la frente a un lado de mi cabeza. Deja escapar un suspiro y siento el aliento saliendo de sus labios y recorriendo mi cabello, obligándome a cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

—No seas así —susurra en mi oído—. He pasado por el infierno hoy tratando de encontrarte.

Me estremezco por la forma en que sus palabras retuercen mí estómago en nudos. Desliza los brazos entorno a mí y me tira contra él. Se siente más fuerte.

Más definido. Más como un hombre este año. Me quedo rígida mientras hago la siguiente pregunta—: ¿Sigues con ella?

Luce decaído mientras dice—: Me conoces, Sakura. Si tuviera novia, ciertamente, no me hallaría parado aquí, tratando de convencerte de ir a casa conmigo. —Estudia mi rostro buscando una reacción, pasando por cada uno de mis rasgos con deseo llenándole los ojos. Trato de no notarlo, pero se encuentra presionado contra mí, mi firme muslo entre sus piernas. Es obvio, por la dura dureza abrazadora presionada contra mi muslo, que la mirada en sus ojos es genuina.

Sentirlo así otra vez, con la boca peligrosamente cerca de la mía, me recuerda la noche que pasamos. La única noche que le permití a un hombre consumirme por completo, corazón, cuerpo y alma, y la idea de lo que fue capaz de hacerme esa noche casi me obliga a gemir.

Pero soy más fuerte que mis hormonas. Tengo que serlo. No puedo pasar por otro desamor como del que sigo sanando. Las heridas siguen muy frescas, es como si estuviera abriéndolas con sus propias manos.

—Ven a casa conmigo —susurra.

No. No, no, no, Sakura.

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro con un inmenso esfuerzo para no asentir accidentalmente. —No, Sasuke. No. El año pasado fue el más difícil de mi vida. No puedes simplemente esperar que vuelva a meterme contigo porque apareciste aquí esta noche.

Pasa el dorso de sus dedos por mis pómulos. —No espero eso, Sakura. Pero oro por ello. Cada noche, de rodillas, a cualquier Dios que escuche.

Sus palabras se sienten como si penetraran las paredes de mi pecho y todo el aire escapa de mis pulmones. Cierro los ojos cuando su aliento me roza la mandíbula. Toma ventaja de la privacidad y mí debilidad, quiero pegarle pero, primero, necesito saber si sabe igual. Si su lengua todavía se mueve de la misma manera. Si aún me toca como si fuera un privilegio.

Me encuentro sostenida por la pared detrás de mí y por Sasuke delante, pero aun así, cuando su mano cae a mi muslo y sus dedos comienzan a subirme lentamente la falda, siento como si me hallara a punto de estrellarme directamente contra el piso. Hay muchas cosas entre nosotros que tienen que ser discutidas, pero por alguna razón, mi cuerpo quiere que mi boca permanezca cerrada para que su mano continúe moviéndose. He extrañado tanto sus caricias, y aunque he hecho el esfuerzo de salir y tratar de superarlo, no me hallo segura de alguna vez poder encontrar esta clase de conexión física con otra persona. Nadie me hace sentir tan deseable como lo hace Sasuke. Extrañé esto. La forma en que me mira, la manera en que me toca, la forma en que me hace sentir mis cicatrices como algo bueno en vez de un defecto. Es difícil decir no a este sentimiento, no importa cuán herida estuve por lo que pasó el año pasado.

—Sasuke —susurro, no suena tanto a protesta como pretendía que sonara su nombre. Entierra el rostro contra mi cuello e inhala, y olvido todo sobre lo que me hallaba a punto de protestar. Mi cabeza cae contra la pared, y su mano se desliza alrededor de la parte posterior de mi muslo. Sus dedos rozan el borde de mis bragas y cuando los siento deslizarse justo debajo del dobladillo, todo mi cuerpo tiembla. Me veo obligada a enterrar el rostro contra su hombro y agarrar la parte de atrás de su camisa para mantenerme erguida. Todo lo que hizo fue tocarme el trasero y siento como si ya ni siquiera pudiera permanecer derecha. Debería estar avergonzada.

Se aparta, solo un poco, para poder mirar sobre su hombro. No sé a quién o qué busca, pero cuando ve que no hay nadie detrás de nosotros, estira la mano ami derecha, a una puerta. Jala la manija y se abre. No pierde ni un segundo. Me agarra por la cintura y me empuja hacia la puerta, hacia la habitación oscura, y luego la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, acallando el sonido de la música.

Ahora puedo oír cuán rápido respiro, jadeo, en realidad. Pero Sasuke también.

Lo puedo oír justo delante de mí, pero no puedo verlo. Lo oigo tantear la habitación. Se encuentra oscuro, y el falta de pared detrás de mí y él en frente me hacen sentir vacía.

Pero entonces sus manos vuelven a mi cintura. —El cuarto de almacenamiento —dice, empujándome hasta que mi espalda se encuentra en la puerta—. Perfecto. —Y luego siento su aliento contra mis labios, seguido de cerca por su boca mientras roza contra la mía. Y tan pronto como lo siento, la explosión de electricidad que se dispara de su boca a cada nervio de mi cuerpo, lo empujo por el pecho.

—Detente —le digo, mi voz es más fuerte de lo que ha estado en toda la noche, gracias a la lejanía de la música. Su mano se halla de vuelta donde se encontraba antes... rozando el borde de mis bragas... obligándome a cerrar los ojos como si hiciera una diferencia.

—Lo intento —susurra, enhebra la mano que no se encuentra subiendo mi falta en los mechones de mi cabello. Me garra la nuca—. Pídemelo de nuevo.

Abro la boca para decirlo otra vez, pero me encuentro con calor, lengua y labios que saben cómo hacer que todo funcione al unísono. En lugar de la palabra detente, solo recibe un gemido y una mano en su cabello, tirando, apretando, indecisa.

Se presiona contra mí, con una pierna entre las mías. Me besa con tanta fuerza, mi mente sigue envuelta en todas las formas que lengua puede moverse antes de incluso notar que su mano se movió entorno a la parte frontal de mi muslo. Y sé que debería detenerlo. Debería empujarlo y hacer que se explique, pero su mano se siente tan bien en este momento. Mis piernas se tensan y agarro la manga de su camisa con una mano mientras le jalo el cabello con la otra, apartándolo de mi boca para poder respirar. Tomo una respiración profunda antes de que regrese a mi boca, incluso más hambriento esta vez.

Y su mano. Oh, Dios, sus dedos trazan lentamente la parte delantera de mis bragas. Gimo otra vez. Dos veces. Pone suficiente espacio entre nuestras bocas para poder escucharme jadear mientras desliza la mano por la parte delantera de mis bragas.

Mis rodillas se debilitan. No me hallo segura de saber que mi cuerpo era capaz de sentir este tipo de cosas. Creo que me enamoré de mi cuerpo un poquito más.

—Jesús, Sakura —dice Sasuke, acariciándome, respirando pesadamente contra mi boca—. Te encuentras tan mojada.

Tan delicioso cómo se siente oír eso, no puedo evitar reír fuerte. Cuando lo hago, rápidamente pongo la mano sobre mi boca, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Escuchó mi risa en medio del más alucinante acto de seducción del que he sido parte.

Deja caer la frente al lado de mi cabeza y lo escucho reír suavemente. Su boca descansa contra mi oído y juro que puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz cuando dice—: Dios, extrañé esto jodidamente tanto.

Esa frase me afecta más que cualquier cosas que dijo esta noche, y no sé si es porque se siente como los viejos Sakura y Sasuke por un segundo, o si es porque saca la mano y envuelve los brazos a mi alrededor, jalándome para uno de sus abrazos aplastantes. Su frente descasa contra la mía, y casi deseo que hubiese seguido con el contacto físico, porque eso es más fácil el contacto emocional.

Tan bien como se siente estar de nuevo en sus brazos. Tengo miedo de meter la pata. No sé qué hacer. No sé si debería dejarlo volver a mi vida tan fácilmente, porque estar juntos debería ser tan difícil como dejarlo ir y esto se siente como si fuera demasiado fácil para Sasuke. Necesito tiempo. No lo sé. No me siento capaz de tomar este tipo de decisiones en este momento.

—Sakura —dice, en voz baja.

—¿Sí? —Exhalo.

—Ven a casa conmigo. Quiero hablar contigo, pero no quiero hacerlo aquí.

Hemos vuelto a esto nuevo. Me hace preguntarme si él está siendo tan persistente porque sólo quedan unas pocas horas del 9 de noviembre, o si él me quiere en todos los demás días, también.

Siento detrás de mí la manija de la puerta. Cuando la alcanzo, me empujo contra el pecho de Sasuke y tiro de la puerta abierta. Cuando me deslizo fuera, su mano está en mi codo derecho y otra persona agarra mi codo izquierdo. Jadeo, justo cuando mis ojos se encuentran con Ino.

—Te estaba buscando —dice ella—. Que haces en... —Su pregunta se detiene cuando ve a Sasuke salir detrás de mí. Y luego—: Siento interrumpir esta reunión, pero Saso está preocupado por ti.

Ella me mira como si estuviera decepcionada de mi decisión de estar haciéndolo en un armario oscuro con Sasuke mientras mi cita está en el mismo edificio, y Oh, Dios mío, ahora que lo pienso, es verdaderamente una mierda hacer eso.

—¡Mierda! —digo—. Tengo que volver a la mesa.

Sasuke hace una cara como si eso fuera lo último que espera salga de mi boca.

—Buena elección —dijo Ino, mirando a Sasuke.

Él puede encontrarme más tarde. Tengo que volver a la mesa antes de que Sasori se dé cuenta de lo patética que soy. Sigo a Ino de regreso a la cabina, pero por suerte es lo suficientemente ruidosa y no puedo entender nada de lo que está diciendo. Puedo decir que me está sermoneando, sin embargo. Nosotros nos deslizamos en nuestra cabina cuando Sasuke levanta una silla y la deja caer al final de la mesa. Toma asiento y se cruza de brazos.

Sasori pone su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y se inclina—. ¿Estás bien?

Fuerzo una sonrisa rápida y asiento, pero no le doy nada más, teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke parece que está a punto de arrastrarse por la mesa y arrancarle el brazo a Sasori lejos de mi cuerpo.

Me acomodo a mí misma, para que Sasori no piense que estoy correspondiendo su afecto. Me inclino hacia delante, lejos de su brazo, como si tuviera algo que decirle a Ino. Justo cuando abro la boca, la mano de Sasuke me acaricia la rodilla por debajo de la mesa. Mis ojos giran a Sasuke y él me lanza una mirada inocente.

Por suerte, Sai roba la atención de Sasori, por lo que no se da cuenta cuando todo mi cuerpo se tensa. Sasuke empieza a deslizar los dedos hacia arriba hasta mi muslo, así que busco debajo de la mesa y aparto su mano de un tirón. Él sonríe y se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento.

—Entonces —dice Ino, volviendo su atención hacia Sasuke—. Ya que todos te conocimos hace quince minutos y no sabemos absolutamente nada de ti, ya que nunca hemos estado a tu alrededor antes, porque todos somos completos extraños, ¿por qué no nos dices algo de ti? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Sasori dice que eres escritor? ¿Estás escribiendo algo interesante? Una historia de amor, ¿tal vez? ¿Cómo va eso?

Pateo a Ino debajo de la mesa. ¿Podría ser más obvia?

Sasuke se ríe, y ahora que Ino acaba de escupir la pregunta más al azar del mundo, Sasori y Sai se quedan mirando a Sasuke, esperando a que él responda.

—Bueno —dice Sasuke, enderezándose en su asiento—. De hecho, sí. Soy escritor. Tengo un mal caso de bloqueo de escritor en este año, sin embargo. Realmente terrible. No he escrito una sola palabra en 365 días. Pero por extraño que parezca, creo que acabo de tener un gran descubrimiento hace unos minutos.

—Ya me imagino —dice Ino, rodando los ojos.

Me inclino hacia delante, con la decisión de unirme a esta conversación críptica. —Sabes, Sasuke. El bloqueo de escritor puede ser algo complicado. Sólo porque tuviste un gran descubrimiento hace unos minutos no significa que sea permanente.

Pretende darle a mi comentario un momento para pensar, pero luego niega con la cabeza. —No. No, conozco un gran descubrimiento cuando tengo uno. Y estoy seguro de que lo que experimenté hace unos minutos fue uno de los más grandes descubrimientos alucinantes conocidos por el hombre.

Levanto una ceja. —Hay una delgada línea entre la confianza y la arrogancia.

Sasuke coincide con mi expresión mientras su mano regresa a mi pierna debajo de la mesa, haciendo que me ponga rígida. —Pues bien, yo estoy a montando a horcadas esa línea como si fueran los muslos de una pelirrosa de piernas largas.

Oh, Dios mío esas palabras.

Sai se ríe, pero Sasori se inclina hacia adelante para conseguir la atención de Sasuke. —Tengo un tío en Nantucket que tenía un libro publicado. Es algo difícil de...

—Sasori —dice Sasuke, interrumpiéndolo—. Pareces un... buen chico.

—Gracias —dice Sasori, sonriendo.

—Déjame terminar —dice Sasuke, levantando un dedo en señal de advertencia—. Debido a que estás a punto de odiarme. Mentí. No estoy escribiendo un documento. —Señala a Sai—. Este tipo me dijo el día de hoy, donde aparecer esta noche para que yo pudiera encontrar a la chica con la que pretendo pasar el resto de mi vida. Y lo siento, pero esa chica resulta ser tu cita. Y estoy enamorado de ella. Como, muy enamorado de ella. Devastador, debilitante, paralizante amor. Así que por favor acepta mis más sinceras disculpas, porque ella se viene a casa conmigo esta noche. Eso espero. Estoy rezando. —Sasuke me lanza una mirada adorable—. ¿Por favor? De lo contrario, este discurso me hará ver como un tonto y no va a ser bueno cuando le digamos a nuestros nietos acerca de esto. —Él extiende su mano hacia mí para tomarla, pero estoy tan congelada en mi lugar como el pobre Sasori.

Sai cubre su boca, tratando de ocultar su risa de borracho. Ino está realmente sin palabras por primera vez.

—¿Qué demonios? —dice Sasori. Antes de que yo pueda salir de su camino, Sasori está llegando sobre mí, agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke, acercándolo más para poder ahogarlo o darle un puñetazo o... No estoy segura de lo que está haciendo, pero me agacho y arrastro fuera de la cabina, así no estoy en el medio de ellos. Cuando me doy la vuelta, Sasori está de rodillas en la cabina con Sasuke en una llave de cabeza sobre la mesa. Sasuke está agarrando el brazo de Sasori, tratando de apartarlo de su garganta. Sus ojos están bien y él está mirando directamente a mí.

—¡Maldito idiota! —Sasori grita.

Sasuke suelta el brazo de Sasori con una mano y dobla su dedo hacia mí, queriendo que me acerque. Doy un paso vacilante hacia adelante, sin saber qué hacer para sacarlo de este lío. Cuando estoy cerca de un metro de distancia de ellos, Sasuke se esfuerza por hablar. —Sakura —dice, arañando el brazo que se envuelve alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Vas a...? ¿Vas a venir a casa conmigo o no?

Oh, Dios mío. Él es persistente. Y está siendo apartado del estrangulamiento de Sasori por dos gorilas que están interviniendo. Pero ahora Sasuke y Sasori están siendo escoltados fuera, e Ino, Sai, y yo los estamos siguiendo. Antes de llegar a la puerta, Ino golpea a Sai en el hombro.

—¿Le dijiste a Sasuke dónde íbamos a estar esta noche? —Sisea.

Sai se frota el brazo. —Apareció en nuestro apartamento hoy en busca de Sakura.

Ino se burla. —¿Así que sólo le dijiste dónde estaría? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¡Es divertido! —dice Sai, como si fuera una defensa legítima.

Ino mira sobre su hombro hacia mí con una mirada de disculpa. No le digo que no hay nada por el cual sentirse mal. Por el contrario, estoy un poco contenta que Sai le haya dicho a Sasuke dónde estaría esta noche. Me hace sentir bien saber que esperó en el restaurante durante cuatro horas y luego fue a buscarme en mi antiguo apartamento, con la esperanza de que Ino y Sai aún vivieran allí. Es un poco halagador, aunque todavía no compensa por lo que me hizo pasar.

Tan pronto como estamos fuera, inmediatamente me acerco a Sasori, quien se pasea por el pavimento con una mirada de cabreado en sus ojos. Se detiene cuando me ve parada delante de él, y apunta en la dirección de Sasuke—. ¿Es eso cierto? —dice—. Ustedes dos son como... Joder, no sé. ¿Qué son? ¿Novios? ¿Exnovios? ¿Puedo incluso aparecer en la foto o estoy perdiendo mi maldito tiempo?

Niego con la cabeza, completamente perdida. No sé cómo responder a eso, porque honestamente yo tampoco sé cuál es mi posición con Sasuke. Pero sí sé cuál es mi posición con Sasori, así que supongo que voy a empezar allí.

—Lo siento —le digo—. Te lo juro, antes de esta noche no he hablado con él en un año. No quiero que pienses que estaba viendo a los dos al mismo tiempo, pero... Lo siento. Tal vez sólo necesito algo de tiempo para averiguarlo, supongo.

Sasori ladea la cabeza, como si estuviera sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. —¿Averiguarlo? —Sacude la cabeza—. No tengo tiempo para esta mierda. —Él empieza a caminar en la dirección opuesta, pero él todavía está al alcance como para oírlo cuando murmura—: No eres siquiera tan bonita.

Todavía estoy procesando el insulto cuando veo a Sasuke correr por delante de mí. Antes que mis ojos puedan incluso ajustarse, su puño sale volando. Veo a Sai darse prisa para intervenir, pero... espera. No. Sai también golpea a Sasori.

Por suerte, los gorilas nunca entraron de nuevo en el interior del restaurante y los tres son separados antes de que alguien salga herido de verdad. Sasori está luchando para liberarse de uno de los gorilas y él está gritando obscenidades a Sasuke todo el tiempo. Mientras tanto, Ino está de pie junto a mí, estabilizándose en un parquímetro mientras desabrocha una de sus zapatillas.

—¡Quiero que todos se vayan de las instalaciones en este momento antes de que llamemos a la policía! —uno de los gorilas grita.

—Espera —dice Ino, levantando un dedo mientras se quita su zapato—. No he terminado. —Ella toma su zapato en la mano y fulmina con la mirada a Sasori, luego toma impulso y lo lanza al otro lado de la acera, golpeándolo en ángulo recto entre las piernas—. ¡Odio tus estúpidos pantalones, imbécil! —grita—. ¡Sakura se merece algo mejor que tú, y lo mismo ocurre con NANTUCKET!

Guau. Bien hecho, Ino.

El gorila que sostiene a Sasori le pregunta donde está estacionado.

Escolta a Sasori en esa dirección mientras Ino recupera su zapato. Sasuke y Sai no son liberados hasta que el gorila regresa sin Sasori. —Ustedes cuatro. Váyanse. Ahora.

Tan pronto como el gorila libera los brazos de Sasuke, corre directamente hacia mí, tomando mi rostro entre las manos, me inspecciona para ver si estoy herida. O tal vez está comprobando mis emociones, no lo sé. De cualquier manera, se ve preocupado. —¿Estás bien?

Puedo decir por el suave sonido de su voz que él está preocupado de que Sasori haya herido mis sentimientos. —Estoy bien, Sasuke. Los insultos que ese tipo dijo de mi apariencia no tienen mucho peso cuando él voluntariamente usa esos pantalones.

Puedo ver el alivio en la sonrisa de Sasuke mientras me da un beso en la frente.

—¿Trajiste un auto? —pregunta Sai, dirigiéndose a Sasuke. Sasuke asiente y dice—: Sí. Los llevaré a los dos a casa.

—A los tres —le digo a Sasuke, insinuando que sólo porque me defendió no significa que automáticamente iré a su casa—. Necesito que me lleves a mi apartamento.

Ino gime y luego acaricia mi hombro mientras camina. —Ya perdónalo—dice ella—. Sai encontró un miembro de la especie masculina que realmente le agrada, y si no perdonas a Sasuke le romperás el corazón a Sai.

Sasuke y Sai están ambos en silencio mirándome. Sai me está viendo con ojos de cachorro y el labio inferior de Sasuke está sobresalido.

No puedo con esto. Me encojo de hombros en derrota. —Bien entonces. Supongo que si a Sai le agradas, entonces eso es todo. Tengo que ir a casa contigo.

Sasuke ni siquiera rompe el contacto visual conmigo cuando estira un brazo hacia Sai, con la mano en un puño. Sai lo golpea y luego dejan caer sus brazos, sin decir una palabra.

Al pasar a Sasuke y dirigirnos al estacionamiento, entrecierro mis ojos hacia él y lo señalo. —Tienes mucho que explicar, sin embargo. Mucho. Y tienes que ser servicial.

—Soy muy capaz de hacer ambas cosas —dice Sasuke, siguiéndome.

—Y tienes que preparar el desayuno —agrego—. Me gusta el tocino bien cocido y los huevos estrellados.

—Lo tengo —dice Sasuke—. Explicarme, después ser servicial, después desnudito, huevos y relajarse. —Él pone su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me dirige a su coche. Abre la puerta del pasajero para mí, pero antes de que se suba, acuna mi cara y presiona sus labios con los míos. Cuando se aleja, estoy muy sorprendida por las muchas emociones que tiene su expresión después de la ridiculez de los últimos quince minutos—. No te arrepentirás de esto, Sakura. Lo prometo.

Espero que no.

Me besa en la mejilla y espera a que me suba dentro de su coche.

Unas manos agarran mis hombros desde atrás y el rostro de Sai aparece junto a mí desde el asiento trasero. —Yo lo prometo, también —dice, dándome un beso ruidoso en la mejilla.

Cuando nos retiramos del estacionamiento, miro por mi ventana porque no quiero que los tres vean las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Porque sí, escuchar a Sasori insultarme no solamente hirió mis sentimientos—fue fácilmente uno de los momentos más embarazosos de mi vida.

Pero saber que ellos tres me defendieron sin pensarlo dos veces casi hace que el insulto valga la pena.


	19. Chapter 19

_Sasuke_

Está tranquilo, después de que dejamos a Sai y a Ino, durante al menos unos tres kilómetros. Ella ha estado viendo por la ventana todo el viaje y me gustaría que me mirara. Sé que lo que le hice pasar el año pasado le hizo más daño de lo que me puedo imaginar, y espero que se dé cuenta de que voy a hacer lo correcto. Aunque me cueste el resto de mi vida, voy a hacer las cosas bien. Me estiro y agarro su mano.

―Tengo que disculparme ―le digo―. No debería haber dicho esas cosas...

Niega con la cabeza, interrumpiéndome en silencio. ―No te retractes. Me pareció admirable que fueras sincero con Sasori. La mayoría de los hombres serían demasiado cobardes como para decir algo y simplemente se robarían a la chica a las espaldas de su amigo.

No tiene idea de por qué me siento mal.

―No pedía disculpas por eso, sino porque nunca debería haber dicho así, en voz alta, que estaba enamorado de ti, cuando las palabras no fueron pronunciadas directamente para ti. Te mereces más que un te amo indirecto.

Me contempla en silencio, pero luego vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

Observo de nuevo la carretera, y luego robo otro vistazo en su dirección. Puedo ver que su mejilla se eleva con una sonrisa mientras me aprieta la mano. ―Tal vez si la explicación y las suplicas van bien esta noche, puedas darle al te amo otra oportunidad antes de hacerme el desayuno mañana.

Sonrío, porque sé que sin duda las suplicas y el desayuno será pan comido.

Es la explicación lo que temo. Todavía nos quedan al menos quince minutos de viaje, así que decido seguir adelante y empezar.

―Me mudé justo después de navidad el año pasado. Shisui y yo dejamos que Izumi y Daisuke tuvieran la casa.

Puedo sentir la tensión de su mano en la mía ante la mención del nombre de Izumi. Odio eso. Detesto ponerla allí y que siempre vaya a estar en el fondo de su mente, durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Porque lo quiera o no, Izumi es la madre de Daisuke y Daisuke es como un hijo para mí. Siempre estarán en mi vida, pase lo que pase.

―¿Me creerías si te dijera que las cosas están muy bien con nosotros? ¿Entre Izumi y yo?

Me da una mirada de soslayo. ―¿Muy bien en qué sentido?

Aparto mi mano de la de ella y agarro el volante para aliviar la tensión de mi mandíbula con la otra mano.

―Quiero que me escuches antes de hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Porque podría decir algunas cosas que no quieres oír, pero necesito que las escuches.

Asiente lentamente, así que inhalo una alentadora bocanada de aire. ―Hace dos años... cuando hice el amor contigo... te di todo. Corazón y alma. Pero entonces, esa noche cuando tomaste la decisión de irte un año entero sin volver a verme, no pude entender lo que había pasado. No entendía cómo podía haber sentido lo que sentí, cuando tú no sentiste nada. Y maldición, me dolió, Sakura. Te fuiste y me sentí enojado, y ni siquiera puedo decirte lo difíciles que fueron los siguientes meses. No me encontraba de duelo por la muerte de Itachi, sino por perderte a ti.

Miro hacia adelante porque no quiero ver lo que le provocan mis palabras.

―Cuando nació Daisuke, fue la primera vez que me sentí feliz desde el momento en que apareciste sin previo aviso en mi puerta. Y fue la primera vez que Izumi sonrió desde que murió Itachi. Así que durante los meses siguientes, pasamos cada minuto juntos con Daisuke. Porque él era el único punto brillante en nuestras vidas. Y cuando dos personas aman tanto a alguien como lo amamos a él, se crea un vínculo que ni siquiera puedo explicar. En los meses que siguieron, Daisuke y ella empezaron a llenar los huecos enormes que Itachi y tú habían dejado en mi corazón. Y supongo que, en cierto modo, yo llenaba ese vacío que Itachi dejó en su corazón. Cuando las cosas progresaron entre nosotros, ni siquiera sé si lo pensamos bien antes de que ocurriera. Pero sucedió, y no había nadie allí para decirme que podría arrepentirme algún día.

»Digo... incluso había una parte de mí que creía que estarías feliz cuando nos encontráramos el siguiente mes de noviembre. Porque pensé que tal vez eso es lo que querías, que siguiera adelante y dejara de aferrarme a lo que considerabas una relación ficticia que creamos a los dieciocho años.

»Pero luego, cuando me presenté ese día... lo último que esperaba era que estuvieras así de dolida. Y al instante en que te enteraste de que había estado saliendo con Izumi, pude ver en tus ojos lo mucho que me amabas y ese fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, Sakura. Uno de los peores malditos momentos, y cada vez que respiro, todavía puedo sentir las heridas que tus lágrimas dejaron en mi pecho.

Agarro el volante y exhalo una bocanada de aire constante. ―Tan pronto como Izumi llegó a casa esa noche, vio el dolor en mi cara. Sabía que no era la chica que lo puso allí. Y sorprendentemente, no se molestó tanto. Lo hablamos por unas dos horas seguidas. Sobre mis sentimientos por ti y los suyos por Itachi, y sabíamos que nos hacíamos daño a nosotros mismos al mantener una relación que nunca sería igual a lo que habíamos tenido con otras personas en el pasado. Así que lo terminamos. Ese día. Esa noche llevé mis cosas de su habitación a la mía, hasta que pude encontrar una nueva casa.

Me atrevo a echarle un vistazo, pero ella continúa mirando por la ventana.

Puedo verla limpiarse una lágrima del ojo, y espero no haberla hecho enojar. ―No te estoy echando la culpa de nada, Sakura. ¿De acuerdo? Solo traje a colación ese año en el que te fuiste porque necesito que sepas que tú siempre tuviste mi corazón. Y nunca habría dejado que nadie lo tomara prestado si hubiera sabido que había una oportunidad de que quisieras recuperarlo.

Puedo ver que sus hombros están temblando, y no me gusta hacerla llorar.

Lo odio. No quiero que esté triste. Me mira con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas.

―¿Qué pasa con Daisuke? ―pregunta―. ¿Ya no vas a poder vivir más con él?―Se limpia otra lágrima―. Me siento horrible, Sasuke. Siento que te alejé de tu pequeño.

Se cubre la cara con las manos y estalla en sollozos, y no puedo soportar otro segundo. Dejo el coche a un lado de la carretera y enciendo las luces intermitentes. Me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y la jalo hacia mí. ―Cariño, no ―susurro―. Por favor, no llores por eso. Daisuke y yo... nuestra relación es perfecta. Lo veo cuando quiero, casi todos los días. No tengo que vivir con su mamá para amarlo de la misma manera.

Le acaricio el pelo con las manos y beso el lado de su cabeza. ―Está bien. Las cosas están muy bien, Sakura. Lo único que no va bien en mi vida es el hecho de que tú no eres una parte diaria de ella.

Se aleja de mi hombro y sorbe por la nariz. ―Eso es lo único que no está bien en mi vida, Sasuke. Todo lo demás va perfecto. Tengo dos de los mejores amigos del mundo. Amo la escuela. Amo mi trabajo. Tengo un padre y medio muy buenos. ―Dice la última frase con una risa―. Pero lo único que me pone triste, lo más importante, es que pienso en ti cada segundo de cada día y no sé cómo olvidarte.

―No lo hagas ―le ruego―. Por favor, no me olvides.

Se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa a medias. ―No puedo. Lo intenté, pero creo que tendría que ir a Alcohólicos Anónimos o algo así. Ahora eres una parte de mi composición química, creo.

Me río, aliviado de que ella sea... de que simplemente exista. Y que hayamos tenido la suerte de existir en la misma vida, en la misma zona del mundo, en el mismo estado. Y que, después de todos estos años, sorprendentemente no cambiaría ni una sola cosa de lo que finalmente nos juntó.

―¿Sasuke? ―dice―. Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar de nuevo.

Me río y sacudo la cabeza. ―No vomitaré. Solo necesito decirte que te amo, pero siento que debo advertirte antes de hacerlo.

―Está bien ―dice―. ¿Advertirme sobre qué?

―Que al acordar también amarme, estás adquiriendo una gran responsabilidad. Porque Daisuke va a ser una parte de mi vida para siempre. Y no estoy hablando como un tío y un sobrino, sino como mi hijo. Las fiestas de cumpleaños y los partidos de béisbol y...

Pone su mano sobre mi boca para callarme. ―Amar a alguien no incluye solamente a esa persona, Sasuke. Amar a alguien significa aceptar todas las cosas y personas a las que él también ama. Y lo haré. Lo hago. Lo prometo.

En verdad no la merezco. Pero la atraigo hacia mí y la deslizo entre el volante y mi cuerpo. Acerco su boca a la mía y le digo―: Te amo, Sakura. Más que a la poesía, más que a las palabras, más que a la música, más que a tus tetas. Las dos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que abarca todo eso?

Ella se ríe y llora al mismo tiempo, y presiono mis labios con los suyos, queriendo recordar este beso más que cualquier otro que le he dado. A pesar de que solo dura dos segundos, porque se aleja y dice―: Yo también te amo. Y creo que eso fue una explicación estelar. Una que ni siquiera necesita de muchas suplicas, así que me gustaría volver ahora a tu apartamento y hacerte el amor.

La beso rápido, y luego la dejo de vuelta en su lado del coche mientras me preparo para salir a la carretera. Se pone su cinturón de seguridad y dice―: Pero aun así espero el desayuno mañana.

―Entonces, técnicamente, solo hemos pasado unas veintiocho horas juntos desde que nos conocimos ―dice ella.

Estamos en mi cama. Ella está envuelta alrededor de mí, pasando sus dedos por mi pecho. Tan pronto como llegamos al apartamento, le hice el amor. Dos veces. Y si no deja de tocarme así, está a punto de ocurrir una tercera vez.

―Eso es más que suficiente tiempo para saber si amas a alguien ―digo.

Hemos estado contando la cantidad de tiempo que en realidad pasamos juntos en el transcurso de cuatro años. Sinceramente, pensé que sería más que eso, porque eso es lo que parece, pero ella tenía razón cuando dijo que ni siquiera era equivalente a dos días enteros.

―Míralo de esta manera ―digo, analizándolo aún más―. Si hubiéramos tenido una relación tradicional, habríamos salido en algunas citas, tal vez una o dos a la semana, con una duración de unas pocas horas cada una. Eso es un promedio de solo doce horas en el primer mes. Digamos un par de citas durante la noche en el segundo mes. Y para el momento en que algunas parejas pasan veintiocho horas juntos, podrían estar muy bien en el tercer mes de salidas. Y los tres meses es el mes por excelencia para los "te amo". Así que, técnicamente, estamos en el camino correcto.

Se muerde el labio para detener su sonrisa. ―Me gusta tu lógica. Ya sabes cómo detesto los amores a primera vista.

―Oh, fue amor a primera vista ―le digo―. Pero el nuestro es legítimo.

Se levanta sobre su codo, mirándome. ―¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Cuál fue el instante en que supiste con certeza que estabas enamorado de mí?

Ni siquiera lo dudo. ―¿Recuerdas cuando nos besábamos en la playa, y me senté y te dije que quería hacerme un tatuaje?

Sonríe. ―Fue tan inesperado, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

―Por eso me hice el tatuaje. Porque supe en ese momento que me había enamorado de una chica por primera vez. Amor de verdad. Amor desinteresado. Y mi madre me dijo una vez que lo sabría al segundo en que encontrara el amor desinteresado, y que debía hacer algo para recordar ese momento, ya que no les ocurre a todos. Entonces... sí.

Toma mi muñeca y mira mi tatuaje. Lo traza con el dedo índice. ―¿Tienes esto por mí? ―pregunta, mirándome―. ¿Pero, qué significa? ¿Por qué elegiste la palabra poético? ¿Y un pentagrama musical?

Echo un vistazo a mi tatuaje y me pregunto si debería entrar en detalles sobre por qué lo escogí. Pero ese momento oscurecería este, y no quiero eso.

―Razones personales ―digo, forzando una sonrisa―. Y una día te las contaré, pero ahora, como que quiero que me beses otra vez.

No pasan más de diez segundos antes de que la tenga de espaldas y esté enterrado profundamente en su interior. Esta vez hacemos el amor lentamente; no con la prisa salvaje que lo hicimos las dos veces anteriores. La beso, de su boca a sus pechos y de regreso, presionando con suavidad mis labios contra cada centímetro de piel que tengo el privilegio de tocar.

Y esta vez cuando terminamos, no hablamos después. Los dos cerramos los ojos, y sé que cuando me despierte junto a ella por la mañana, haré una misión el perdonarme a mí mismo por todas las veces que le oculté la verdad en el pasado.

Después, le hago el desayuno.


	20. Chapter 20

_Sakura_

Mi estómago gruñe, recordándome que nunca comí la cena anoche.

Tranquilamente salgo de la cama y busco mi ropa, pero después de encontrar mi falda, regreso con las manos vacías. No quiero encender la luz para encontrar mi blusa, así que camino al armario de Sasukr para buscar una camiseta o algo para usar mientras voy a asaltar su nevera.

Me siento como un idiota, buscando ciegamente una camisa en su armario con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero cuando me desperté esta mañana, nunca esperé que el día terminara de esta manera. Absolutamente perfecto.

Decido cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y encender la luz para que no le moleste. Localizo una camiseta suave y delgada, y la saco de la percha. Después de ponérmela, voy a apagar la luz, pero algo me llama la atención.

En el estante superior, junto a una caja de zapatos, se encuentra una gruesa pila de páginas. Parece un manuscrito.

Podría ser...

Mi curiosidad se despierta. Me estiro de puntillas hasta que puedo alcanzarlo, pero sólo saco la página de encima para ver lo que es.

 ** _9 de noviembre_**

 ** _por_**

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha_**

Me quedo mirando la hoja durante varios segundos. El tiempo suficiente como para librar una guerra completa con mi conciencia.

No debería leer esto. Debo regresarlo.

Pero tengo derecho a leerlo. Creo. Quiero decir, se trata de mi relación con Sasuke. Y sé que dijo que no quería que lo leyera hasta que esté terminado, pero ya no lo está escribiendo, sin duda, eso anula su única regla.

Todavía no he decidido qué hacer cuando saco todo el manuscrito del estante. Lo llevaré a la cocina. Conseguiré algo de comer. Y luego decidiré qué hacer con él.

Apago el interruptor de la luz y, lentamente, abro la puerta del armario. Sasuke se halla en la misma posición, respirando pesadamente, al borde de lo que podría considerarse un ronquido.

Salgo del dormitorio y entro a la cocina.

Coloco el manuscrito cuidadosamente sobre la mesa delante de mí. No sé por qué me tiemblan las manos. Tal vez porque sus verdaderos pensamientos acerca de mí, de nosotros y todo lo que hemos pasado se encuentran delante de mí.

¿Y si no me gusta su verdad? La gente tiene derecho a la privacidad y lo que me encuentro a punto de hacer, es violar cada pedacito de su vida privada. No es una buena manera de empezar una relación.

¿Qué pasa si sólo leo una escena? Sólo un par de páginas y luego lo regresaré y nunca lo sabrá.

Ya sé sobre lo que quiero leer. Desde el momento en que sucedió, ha estado consumiéndome.

Quiero saber por qué Itachi le dio un puñetazo en el pasillo durante nuestro segundo año juntos. No tenía nada que ver conmigo, por lo que debe ser una escena lo suficientemente segura como para leer sin sentirme demasiado culpable por ello después.

Hago lo que puedo por hojear el manuscrito sin absorber ninguna de las frases. Sasuke hace que sea fácil de encontrar, considerando que los capítulos se encuentran divididos por su edad. La pelea ocurrió el segundo año que estuvimos juntos, así que encuentro el capítulo etiquetado como "Diecinueve años" y lo pongo delante de mí. Me salto su diálogo interno mientras esperaba en el restaurante a que yo apareciera. Con suerte, un día me dejará leer esto, porque me muero por conocer sus verdaderos pensamientos. Pero me niego a leer todo. Considerando que mi culpabilidad por sólo leer algunas páginas todavía me hace sentir como una mierda. Puedo imaginarme cómo me sentiría si leyera todo.

Mis ojos se deslizan sobre la página hasta que veo el nombre de Itachi. Jalo la página frente a mí y empiezo a leer en medio de un párrafo.

 _—Todo estará bien, Izumi. Lo prometo._

 _La puerta principal se abre e Izumi levanta la mirada. Puedo ver, por la emoción en sus ojos, que es más que probable que sea Itachi._

 _Mi estómago se retuerce de los nervios que acaban de volverse más pesados que rocas. Mierda. Dijo que no llegaría a casa hasta después de las siete de la noche._

 _—¿Es Itachi? —le pregunto._

 _Asiente, empujándome para pasar. —Salió temprano para ayudarme —dice, caminando hacia el fregadero. Agarra una servilleta y se da toques en los ojos—. Dile que estaré afuera. No quiero que sepa cuanto he llorado hoy, me siento como una completa idiota._

 _Mierda._

 _Tal vez él no recordará. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y nunca hablamos de ello. Tomo una respiración profunda y me dirijo de regreso a la sala de estar, intentando ocultar el pánico. No puede arruinar esto._

 _—Todo se encuentra bien con Izumi —digo, mientras vuelvo a entrar en la sala de estar, esperando calmar mis nervios. Me detengo en seco cuando lo veo, porque la expresión de su rostro me hace saber que, sin duda, recuerda. Y se encuentra enojado._

 _Su mandíbula se endurece. Lanza las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada y me señala._

 _—Tenemos que hablar._

 _Por lo menos, me aleja de Sakura para discutirlo. Eso es un alivio. No parece que vaya a decir nada en su presencia. Puedo tratar con Itachi en privado, eso no es un problema._

 _Puedo luchar para salir de la mierda en la que me metí, pero lo último que quiero es que Sakura sea arrastrada en esto._

 _Le sonrío a Sakura, porque puedo decir, por la mirada en rostro, que es consciente de que pasa algo con Itachi. Quiero asegurarle que todo se encuentra bien, aunque esté lejos de estarlo. —Regreso enseguida. —Asiente, así que sigo a Itachi por el pasillo. Se detiene afuera de la puerta de su dormitorio._

 _Apunta en la dirección de la sala de estar. —¿Puedes, por favor, explicarme qué coño pasa?_

 _Miro a la sala de estar, preguntándome qué podré decir para salir de esto. Pero sé que no hay nada vaya a creer, excepto la verdad._

 _Me coloco las manos en las caderas y bajo la mirada. La decepción en sus ojos es difícil de ver. —Somos amigos —le digo—. La conocí el año pasado. En un restaurante._

 _Suelta un risa incrédula. —¿Amigos? —dice—. Porque Shisui la presentó como tu jodida novia, Sasuke._

 _Mierda._

 _Hago lo que puedo para suavizar su irascibilidad. Nunca lo he visto tan enojado. —Lo juro, no es así. Yo solo... —Maldita sea, esto es tan jodido. Levanto las manos en derrota—. Me gusta, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo evitarlo. No es que eso fuera lo que me propuse hacer._

 _Itachi aparta la vista, pasándose las manos por el rostro con frustración. Cuando se da la vuelta de nuevo, no me hallo preparado para lo que sucede. Me empuja, fuerte, y me estrello contra la pared detrás de mí. Presiona las manos contra mis hombros y me fija contra la pared. —¿Lo sabe ella, Sasuke? ¿Tiene alguna idea de que eres tú quien empezó el incendio? ¿Que eres la razón por la que casi se muere?_

 _Siento que mi mandíbula se aprieta. No puede hacer esto. Hoy no. No a Sakura. —Cállate —digo con los dientes apretados—. Por favor. ¡Se encuentra en la otra habitación, por amor de Dios! —Intento alejarlo de mí, pero presiona el brazo contra mi garganta._

 _—¿En qué tipo de jodida situación te metiste, Sasuke? ¿Eres idiota?_

 _Justo cuando la pregunta sale de su boca, la veo doblar la esquina. Se detiene en seco mientras mira la escena, y el impacto que aparece en su rostro me tranquiliza, no oyó nada._


	21. Chapter 21

_Sakura_

Pongo las páginas de regreso encima de las demás.

Está jodido.

Sasuke es un jodido y retorcido escritor. ¿Cómo se atreve a tomar algo real... algo que he sufrido... y convertirlo en una ridícula trama de ficción?

Estoy cabreada. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Pero, por otra parte, no lo terminó, ¿así que puedo siquiera estar enojada?

Pero ¿por qué haría eso? ¿No sabe cuan personal es esa historia para mí? No puedo creer que intentara sacar provecho de una tragedia tan horrible.

Casi se sentiría mejor si estuviera diciendo la verdad y él realmente hubiera iniciado el fuego. Al menos así no me sentiría como si se estuviera aprovechando de mi historia.

¿Por qué lo haría parte de la pelea, cuando todo lo demás que rodea a la pelea entre él e Itachi realmente ocurrió? ¿Siquiera formó parte de eso en absoluto?

Me río de mí misma. No es verdad. Él no me conoció hasta dos años después del incendio. No existía manera de que pudiera encontrarse allí. Además, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que se topara conmigo en el aniversario del incendio, exactamente dos años después? Habría tenido que estar siguiéndome.

No me estaba siguiendo.

¿Lo estaba?

Necesito agua.

Consigo agua.

Tengo que sentarme de nuevo.

Me siento.

Vuelta, vuelta, vuelta. La red de posibles mentiras está dando vueltas, mi mente está dando vueltas, mi estómago está dando vueltas. Incluso se siente como si la sangre en mis venas estuviera dando vueltas. Vuelvo a colocar las páginas del manuscrito en una pila limpia y ordenada, justo como las encontré.

¿Por qué escribirías esto, Sasuke?

Miro la portada y paso mis dedos sobre el título. _Noviembre 9._

Necesitaba una buena trama. ¿Es eso lo que ha hecho? ¿Sólo fabricó su trama?

No hay manera de que pudiera ser responsable del incendio. No tiene ningún sentido. Mi padre tiene la culpa. Él sabe, la policía sabe y yo lo sé.

Me encuentro levantando la portada de la pila. Bajo la mirada hacia la primera página del manuscrito, y hago lo único que puedo hacer para encontrar más respuestas.

Leo.

9 de Noviembre

Por

Sasuke Uchiha

 **"Para empezar, por el principio."**

 **—Dylan Thomas**

 _Prólogo_

 _Cada vida comienza con una madre. La mía no es diferente._

 _Ella era escritora. Me han dicho que mi padre era un psiquiatra, pero no lo sabría con seguridad ya que nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle._

 _Murió cuando tenía tres años. No tengo ningún recuerdo de él, pero supongo que es lo mejor. Es difícil llorar a gente que no recuerdas._

 _Mi madre tenía un título de maestría en poesía y completó su tesis sobre el poeta galés Dylan Thomas. Ella le citaba a menudo, aunque la mayoría de sus citas favoritas no eran de sus poesías de fama mundial, sino más bien de su diálogo cotidiano. Nunca pude saber si ella respetaba a Dylan Thomas como poeta o como persona. Porque a partir de lo que he aprendido de él en mi investigación, no tenía mucho que respetar sobre su persona. O tal vez eso es lo que debe respetarse, el hecho de que Dylan Thomas hizo poco para ganar popularidad como persona y todo para ganar como un poeta._

 _Supongo que debería seguir adelante con cómo murió mi madre._

 _Probablemente también debería seguir con cómo la chica que me inspiró a escribir este libro se relaciona con una historia que comienza con mi madre._

 _Y supongo que si continúo con ambas cosas, también debería llegar a cómo Dylan Thomas se relaciona con la vida de mi madre, más importante con su muerte, y cómo ambos me llevaron a Sakura._

 _Parece tan complicado, cuando en realidad, es muy simple._

 _Todo se relaciona._

 _Todo está conectado._

 _Y todo comienza el 9 de noviembre. Dos años antes de que por primera vez me encontrara cara a cara con Sakura Haruno._

 _Noviembre 9._

 _La primera y la última vez que mi madre moriría._

 _Noviembre 9._

 _La noche en que intencionalmente empecé el incendio que casi se cobró la vida de la chica que un día salvaría la mía._

Miro las páginas frente a mí con completa incredulidad. La bilis sube por mi garganta.

¿Qué he hecho?

Trago con fuerza para obligarla a bajar y arde.

¿A qué clase de monstruo le di mi corazón?

Mis manos están temblando. Soy incapaz de moverme. No puedo decidir si necesito leer más para llegar a la siguiente página donde, obviamente, va a declararse que todo lo que leí es un trabajo de la magnífica y aun así retorcida imaginación de Sasuke. Que él ha encontrado una manera de hacer nuestra historia comercial mezclando la realidad y la ficción. ¿Leo más?

¿O corro?

¿Cómo puedo huir de alguien a quien lentamente me he entregado en el curso de cuatro años?

¿O son seis?

¿Me conoce desde que tengo dieciséis?

¿Me conoció el día que nos encontramos en el restaurante?

¿Estaba allí por mí?

Demasiada sangre, toda, cada gota está corriendo a través de mi cabeza, incluso mis oídos comienzan a doler por la presión. El miedo aprieta mi cuerpo como si estuviera en un acantilado y estuviera colgando del borde. Aprieta cada parte de mí.

Necesito salir de aquí. Agarro mi teléfono y en silencio llamo un taxi.

Me dicen que hay alguien calle abajo y que llegara en un par de minutos.

Soy consumida por tanto miedo. Miedo de esas páginas en mis manos.

Miedo a la decepción. Miedo del hombre durmiendo en el cuarto a quien acabo de prometerle todos mis mañanas.

Corro la silla hacia atrás para tomar todas mis cosas, pero antes de que me ponga de pie, escucho la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse. En estado de alerta, giro mi cabeza por sobre mi hombro. Está parado en el umbral de su puerta, frotándose el sueño de sus ojos.

Si pudiera congelar este momento, tomaría ventaja por completo para así poder estudiarlo. Pasaría mis dedos sobre sus labios para ver si de verdad eran tan suaves como las palabras que salían de ellos. Tomaría sus manos y rozaría mis pulgares sobre sus palmas para ver si de verdad se sienten capaces de acariciar las cicatrices de las que son responsables. Envolvería mis brazos alrededor de él y me pararía en las puntas de los pies para susurrar en su oído. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que las bases en que me enseñaste a pararme están hechas de arenas movedizas?

Veo su mirada parpadear a las páginas de su manuscrito que están firmemente agarradas en mi mano. En cuestión de segundos, cada pensamiento que tiene destella en su rostro.

Está preguntándose como lo encontré.

Está preguntándose qué tanto he leído.

Sasuke el Escritor.

Quiero reírme, porque Sasuke Uchiha no es un escritor. Es un actor.

Un maestro del engaño quien acaba de completar una actuación de cuatro años.

Por primera vez, no lo veo como el Sasuke del que me enamoré. El hombre que sin ayuda cambió mi vida.

Ahora mismo, sólo lo veo como un extraño.

Alguien de quien no sé absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?

Su voz me hace estremecerme. Suena exactamente como la voz que dijo—:Te amo. —Hace tan sólo una hora. Sólo que ahora, su voz me llena de pánico. El terror me consume cuando una corriente de intranquilidad se apodera de mí.

No tengo idea de quién es.

No tengo idea de cuál fue su motivación estos últimos años.

No tengo idea de que es capaz.

Comienza a avanzar hacia mí, así que hago la única cosa que puedo pensar en hacer. Corro hacia el otro lado de la mesa, esperando poner una distancia segura entre este hombre y yo.

El dolor inunda su rostro cuando ve mi reacción, pero no tengo idea de si es genuino o ensayado. No tengo idea si debería creer todo lo que acabo de leer... O si lo inventó todo por el bien de tener una trama.

He llorado por muchas razones en mi vida. Más que nada de tristeza, algunas veces por frustración o rabia. Pero esta es la primera vez que una lágrima se ha escapado por miedo.

Sasuke mira la lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla y levanta una mano tranquilizándome.

—Sakura. —Sus ojos están abiertos, y tienen tanto miedo como los míos. Pero no tengo idea de que lo que veo en su rostro sea verdad—. Sakura, por favor. Déjame explicarte.

Parece muy preocupado. Tan honesto. Tal vez es ficción. Tal vez convirtió nuestra historia en ficción. Seguramente no me hizo esto. Apunto hacia el manuscrito, esperando que no note el temblor en mi mano.

—¿Es verdad eso, Sasuke?

Mira hacia el manuscrito, pero luego su mirada regresa a mí, como si no pudiera soportar ver las páginas sobre la mesa. Niega con tu cabeza, Sasuke. Niégalo. Por favor.

No hace nada.

Su falta de negación me golpea con fuerza y jadeo.

—Déjame explicar. Por favor. Sólo... —Comienza a moverse hacia mí, así que trastabillo hacia atrás hasta que encuentro la pared.

Necesito salir de aquí. Necesito alejarme de él.

Se mueve hacia la derecha en lugar de a la izquierda, lo que lo aleja más de la puerta delantera que de mí. Puedo hacerlo. Si me muevo lo suficientemente rápido, puedo llegar a la puerta antes que él.

¿Pero por qué está dejando que eso suceda? ¿Por qué me permitiría la oportunidad de correr?

—Quiero irme —le digo—. Por favor.

Él asiente, pero aún mantiene una mano extendida en el aire, con la palma hacia mí. Su asentimiento me dice una cosa, pero su mano me está pidiendo que me quede. Sé que quiere darme una explicación... Pero a menos que me vaya a decir que lo que acabo de leer no es verdad, entonces no quiero quedarme a escuchar nada de lo que tenga que decir.

Sólo necesito que me diga que no es verdad.

—Sasuke—susurro, mis manos se presionan planas contra la pared detrás de mí—. Por favor dime que lo que leí no es verdad. Por favor dime que no soy tu maldito giro en la trama.

Mis palabras sacan la única expresión que esperaba no ver. Arrepentimiento.

Siento la bilis de nuevo.

Aprieto mi estómago.

–Oh, Dios.

Quiero salir. Necesito salir de aquí antes de que este muy enferma y débil para irme. Los siguientes segundos son una niebla borrosa mientras murmuro—: Oh Dios. —De nuevo y me apresuro hacia el sofá. Necesito mi bolso. Mis zapatos.

Quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir. Llego a la puerta y deslizo el cerrojo a la izquierda, pero su mano acuna la mía y su pecho se topa con mi espalda, presionándome contra la puerta.

Aprieto mis ojos cerrados cuando siento su aliento contra mi nuca.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. —Sus palabras son tan desesperadas como el agarre que ejerce sobre mí cuando me da la vuelta para mirarlo. Está limpiando mis lágrimas y las suyas comienzas a formarse en sus ojos—. Lo siento mucho. Por favor no te vayas.

No caeré con eso. No dejaré que me engañe de nuevo. Empujo contra él, pero agarra mis muñecas, sosteniéndolas en su pecho y presiona su frente contra la mía.

—Te amo, Sakura. Dios, te amo demasiado. Por favor no te vayas. Por favor.

Y ahí es cuando todo dentro de mí cambia de un extremo al otro. Ya no estoy más asustada.

Estoy enojada.

Furiosa.

Porque escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca me hacen reflexionar en la diferencia que siento escucharlas ahora de escucharlas hace una hora. Como se atreve a mentirse. Usarme con el propósito de un libro. Hacerme creer que vio mi verdadero yo, no las cicatrices en mi cara.

Las cicatrices por las que él es responsable.

—Uchiha Sasuke. Tú no me amas. Nunca digas esas palabras de nuevo. No a mí, ni a nadie. Esas dos palabras son una desgracia cuando salen de tu boca.

Sus ojos se abren y se tamalea hacia atrás cuando empujo mis manos contra su pecho. No le doy tiempo de escupir más mentiras y falsas disculpas.

Tiro su puerta y muevo a tientas la correa de mi bolso, colocándola sobre mi hombro. Mis pies descalzos se encuentran con el pavimento y hago una carrera hacia el taxi que veo estacionándose al lado del complejo. Lo escucho llamarme por mi nombre.

No.

No escucharé. No le debo nada.

Abro la puerta y me subo. Le digo al conductor mi dirección, pero para el momento en que el conductor la ingresa en el GPS, Sasuke está junto al carro. Antes de darme cuenta la ventana esta abajo, él mete la mano y cubre el botón que la sube. Sus ojos son suplicantes.

—Aquí —dice, pasándome unas páginas. Estas caen sobre mi regazo, algunas se deslizan al piso—. Si no me dejas explicarte, entonces lee. Todo. Por favor, sólo...

Agarro un puñado de las páginas de mi regazo y las tiro en el asiento a mi lado. Agarro lo que queda en mi regazo y trato de tirarlas por la ventana, pero él las atrapa y las mete de nuevo dentro del auto.

Estoy subiendo la ventana cuando lo escucho murmurar sin aliento—: Por favor no me odies.

Pero me temo que ya es demasiado tarde.

Le digo al conductor que se vaya, y cuando estoy a una distancia segura del estacionamiento, el taxi se detiene para ponerse en el camino. Miro de vuelta hacia él. Está de pie enfrente de la puerta de su departamento, sus manos agarrando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Está mirándome partir. Agarro tantas páginas del manuscrito como puedo y las tiro por la ventana. Antes de que el taxi se aleje, me giro justo a tiempo para verlo caer de rodillas en el pavimento con derrota.

Me tomó cuatro años para enamorarme de él. Y sólo tomó cuatro páginas para dejarlo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sexto de Noviembre**

 _Destino._

 _Una palabra que significa predestinado._

 _Destino._

 _Una palabra que significa perdición._

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

_Sakura_

Acabo de vivir el minuto más largo de mi vida.

Sentada en el sofá, viendo la segunda manilla moviéndose en mi reloj a paso de caracol mientras pasaba la fecha del ocho de noviembre al nueve de noviembre.

Aunque no hubo sonido cuando la segunda manilla dio la medianoche, todo mi cuerpo se sacudió como si cada campanada de cada reloj en cada pared en cada casa acabara de resonar en mi cabeza.

Mi teléfono se ilumina diez segundos después de la medianoche. Es un texto de Ino.

 _Es sólo una fecha en un calendario, como cualquier otra. Te quiero, pero mi oferta sigue en pie. Si quieres que pase el día contigo, sólo envíame un mensaje._

También noto un mensaje perdido de mi madre que entró hace dos horas.

 _Te voy a llevar el desayuno mañana. Entraré en cuando llegue allí, así que no hay necesidad de programar una alarma._

Mierda.

Realmente no quiero compañía cuando me despierte. No de Ino, ni de mi madre, ni de nadie. Por lo menos sé que mi papá no recordará el aniversario.

Ese es un lado positivo de nuestra relación esporádica.

Hago clic en el botón del costado de mi teléfono celular para bloquearlo, y luego envuelvo mis brazos de nuevo alrededor de mis rodillas. Estoy sentada en mi sofá, vestida con un pijama que no planeo quitarme hasta el 10 de noviembre.

No dejaré esta casa por las próximas veinticuatro horas. No voy a hablarle a una sola persona. Bueno, excepto a mi mamá cuando me traiga el desayuno, pero después de eso, me voy a tomar el día libre del mundo.

Decidí después de lo que pasé el año pasado con Sasuke, que esta fecha está maldita. De ahora en adelante, no importa la edad que tenga o lo casada que esté, nunca dejaré mi casa el nueve de noviembre.

También lo he reservado como el único día en que me permitiré permitir pensar en el incendio. Para pensar en Sasuke. Para pensar en todas las cosas que desperdicié en él. Porque nadie vale tanto dolor del corazón. Ninguna excusa es lo suficientemente buena para justificar lo que me hizo.

Por eso, cuando me fui de su departamento el año pasado, me dirigí directamente a la estación de policía y presenté una orden de restricción en su contra.

Ha pasado exactamente un año y no he sabido nada de él desde la noche en que me fui.

Nunca le dije a nadie lo sucedido. Ni a mi padre, ni a Ino, ni a mi madre.

No porque no quería que se metiera en problemas, porque sí creo que se merece pagar por lo que me hizo.

Sino porque me daba vergüenza.

Confiaba en este hombre. Lo amaba. Creía de todo corazón que la conexión entre nosotros era excepcional y real y que éramos uno de los pocos afortunados que encontraron el amor como el nuestro.

Enterarme de que estuvo mintiendo durante toda nuestra relación es algo que todavía estoy intentando procesar. Todos los días me despierto y me obligo a sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Seguí adelante con mi vida como si Sasuke Uchiha nunca hubiera entrado en ella. A veces funciona, a veces no. La mayoría de las veces no lo hace.

Pensé en ver a un terapeuta. Pensé en decirle a mi mamá acerca de él y de su responsabilidad por el incendio. Incluso pensé en hablar con mi papá sobre él. Pero es difícil sacar el tema cuando la mayor parte del tiempo estoy intentando fingir que nunca existió.

Yo misma sigo diciéndome que será más fácil. Que conoceré a alguien, algún día, que será capaz de bloquear los pensamientos de Sasuke, pero hasta ahora no me atrevo a confiar en alguien lo suficiente como para coquetear con ellos.

Una cosa es experimentar problemas de confianza con los hombres debido a la infidelidad. Pero Sasuke me mintió en una escala tan grande que no tengo ni idea de lo que era cierto, lo que era una mentira y lo que fue fabricado para su libro. Lo único que sé por seguro es que fue de alguna manera responsable por el incendio que casi tomó mi vida. Y no me importa si fue intencional o un accidente, esa no es la parte que me enfurece más.

Estoy más devastada cuando pienso en todas las veces que hizo que mis cicatrices se sintieran bellas, mientras que ni una sola vez admitió que fue él quien en realidad las puso allí.

Ninguna excusa alguna vez justificará esas mentiras. Así que no hay ni siquiera un punto en escucharlas.

De hecho, no hay ni siquiera un punto en permitirme pensar en ello más de lo que ya lo hago. Debería ir a la cama. Tal vez, por algún milagro, dormiré la mayor parte de mañana.

Estiro la mano y apago la lámpara al lado de mi sofá. Cuando estoy yendo hacia el dormitorio, hay un golpe en la puerta de mi casa.

Ino.

Hizo bien en no mencionar la fecha de hoy hasta ayer. Fingió que quería tener una fiesta de pijamas de la nada hace unas horas, pero me negué. Sé que simplemente no quiere que esté sola esta noche, pero es mucho más fácil estar deprimida cuando no hay nadie para juzgarte.

Quito el cerrojo a la puerta de mi apartamento y la abro.

No hay nadie.

Escalofríos corren por mis brazos. Ino no haría algo así. No encontraría humor en matar de susto a una chica que vive sola tan tarde en la noche.

Doy un paso inmediatamente de nuevo dentro del apartamento y cierro la puerta, pero justo antes de cerrarla, bajo la vista al suelo y veo una caja de cartón.

No está envuelta, pero hay un sobre en él con mi nombre escrito en la parte superior.

Echo un vistazo alrededor, pero no hay nadie cerca de mi puerta. Sin embargo, hay un coche alejándose, y me gustaría que no estuviera tan oscuro así podía ver si reconocía el vehículo.

Echo un vistazo hacia abajo al paquete y luego lo levanto rápidamente y corro dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Parece una de las cajas de regalo de cartón que los grandes almacenes utilizan para empaquetar las camisas, pero el contenido es mucho más pesado que una camisa. La pongo en el mostrador de la cocina y tomo el sobre de la parte superior.

No está sellado. La solapa está metida en la parte posterior del sobre, así que saco la hoja de papel y la desdoblo.

 _Sakura,_

 _He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida preparándome para escribir algo tan importante como esta carta. Pero por primera vez, no siento como si el español tuviera suficientes letras en el alfabeto para expresar adecuadamente las palabras que quiero decirte._

 _Cuando te fuiste el año pasado, te fuiste con mi alma en tus manos y mi corazón en tus dientes, y sabía que nunca conseguiría ninguno de los dos devueltos. Puedes quedártelos, realmente ya no los necesito._

 _No estoy escribiendo esta carta con la esperanza de que me perdones. Mereces lo mejor. Siempre lo hiciste. Nada que pueda decir jamás hará que mis pies sean lo suficientemente dignos para caminar sobre el mismo suelo que pisas. No hay nada que pueda hacer que haga que mi corazón sea lo suficientemente digno para compartir un amor con el tuyo._

 _No te estoy pidiendo que me busques. Sólo te pido que leas las palabras en las páginas de esta caja con la esperanza de que te puedan permitir, y tal vez incluso a mí, alejarte de esto con el menor daño posible._

 _Puede que no me creas, pero lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido. Y haré lo que sea para que esto suceda para ti, incluso si esto significa ayudarte a olvidarme._

 _Las palabras que estás a punto de leer nunca han sido leídas por nadie más que tú, ni nunca van a ser leídos por nadie más que tú. Esta es la única copia. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella cuando hayas terminado. Y sé que no me debes nada, pero no estoy pidiendo que leas este manuscrito por mí. Quiero que lo leas por ti misma. Porque cuando amas a alguien, le debes ayudar a ser la mejor versión de sí mismos que puedan llegar a ser. Y por mucho que me aplasta admitir esto, la mejor versión de ti no me incluye._

 _Sasuke_

Pongo las páginas con cuidado sobre la mesa al lado de la caja.

Llevo una mano a mi mejilla, buscando lágrimas, porque no puedo creer que no haya ninguna. Estaba segura de que si volvía a escuchar de él, sería una ruina emocional.

Pero no lo soy. Mis manos no están temblando. Mi corazón no duele. Llevo mis dedos a mi garganta para ver si aún tengo pulso. Porque seguro no he pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo este último año construyendo una muralla emocional tan alta, que incluso palabras como las que escribió no pueden penetrarla.

Pero tengo miedo de que eso sea exactamente lo que está pasando. No solo Sasuke jamás derrumbara estas murallas, sino que me temo que él me ha forzado a construirlas tan gruesas y altas que me esconderé detrás de ellas para siempre.

Sin embargo, tiene razón en algo. No le debo nada.

Camino a mi habitación y me meto en la cama, dejando cada una de las páginas sin leer sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

Son las 11:15.

Estoy entrecerrando los ojos, lo que significa que hay sol. Lo que significa que son las 11:15 a.m.

Llevo mi mano a mi rostro y cubro mis ojos. Espero unos pocos segundos y luego tomo mi celular.

Es 9 de noviembre.

Mierda.

Es decir, no es sorpresa que no he dormido por veinticuatro horas seguidas, por lo que no sé por qué estoy molesta. Especialmente considerando las once horas de sueño que sí tuve. No estoy segura de haber dormido esta cantidad de tiempo desde que era una adolescente. Y especialmente no he dormido esta cantidad en el aniversario de hoy. Normalmente no duermo en absoluto.

Estoy en el medio de mi habitación y me debato cómo proceder durante este día. Tras la puerta número uno se encuentra mi baño, mi cepillo de dientes y mi ducha.

Tras la puerta número dos se encuentran un sofá, una televisión y un refrigerador.

Elijo la puerta número dos.

Cuando la abro, de repente deseo haber elegido la puerta número uno.

Mi mamá está sentada en mi sofá.

Mierda. Olvidé que me traería el desayuno. Ahora creerá que no hago nada aparte de dormir cada día, todo el día.

—Hola —le digo mientras salgo de mi habitación. Levanta la vista, y estoy inmediatamente confundida por su expresión.

Está llorando.

Mi primer pensamiento es, ¿qué sucedió y a quién le sucedió? ¿Mi padre? ¿Mi abuela? ¿Primos? ¿Tías? ¿Tíos? ¿Boodle, el perro de mi mamá?

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto.

Pero luego bajo la vista hacia su regazo y noto que todo está mal. Está leyendo el manuscrito.

El manuscrito de Sasuke.

Nuestra historia.

¿Desde cuándo ella comenzó a invadir mi privacidad? Lo señalo y le disparo una mirada ofendida. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Toma un pañuelo de papel desechado y seca sus ojos. —Lo siento —dice, sorbiendo—. Vi la carta. Y jamás leería tus cosas personales, pero se encontraba abierta esta mañana cuando traje el desayuno y solo... lo siento. Pero luego...— Recoge algunas páginas del manuscrito y las mueve de atrás hacia adelante—. Leí la primera página y he estado sentada aquí por cuatro horas ahora y no he sido capaz de detenerme.

¿Ha estado leyéndolo por cuatro horas?

Me acerco a ella y tomo el montón de hojas de su regazo. —¿Cuánto has leído? —Tomo el manuscrito y lo llevo de vuelta a la cocina—. ¿Y por qué? No tenías qué leerlo, mamá. Jesús, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. —Coloco la tapa en la caja de cartón y camino hacia la papelera. Doy un paso para abrir la tapa, y mi madre está moviéndose más rápido de lo que alguna vez la he visto moverse antes.

—Sakura, ¡no te atrevas a tirar eso! —dice. Agarra la caja de mis manos y la abraza a su pecho—. ¿Por qué harías eso? —Coloca la caja sobre el mostrador, deslizando su mano sobre ella como si fuera una preciada posesión que casi rompí.

Estoy confundida acerca de por qué está actuando de esta manera ante algo que debería enfurecerla.

Deja salir un pequeño suspiro y luego me mira firmemente a los ojos. —Cariño —dice—. ¿Algo de esto es cierto? ¿Estas cosas realmente sucedieron?

Ni siquiera sé qué decirle, porque no tengo idea a qué "cosas" se está refiriendo. Me encojo de hombros. —No lo sé. No lo he leído aún. —La paso y camino al sofá—. Pero si estás refiriéndote a Sasuke Uchiha y al hecho de que permitió que me enamorara completamente de una versión ficticia de él, entonces sí. Eso sucedió. —Levanto uno de los cojines del sillón en busca de mi control remoto—. Y si te estás refiriendo al hecho de que descubrí que él fue de alguna manera responsable del incendio que casi me mató, pero que no pudo señalar ese detalle menor mientras me enamoraba de él, entonces sí, eso también sucedió. —Encuentro mi control.

Tomo asiento en el sofá y cruzo mis piernas, preparándome para doce horas atracarme de telerrealidades. Ahora sería el momento perfecto para que mi madre se fuera, pero en cambio, camina hacia el sofá y se sienta a mi lado.

—¿No has leído nada de esto? —pregunta, colocando la caja en la mesa de café frente a mí.

—Leí el prólogo el año pasado. Eso fue suficiente para mí.

Siento la calidez de su mano encerrar la mía. Lentamente volteo mi cabeza para encontrarla mirándome con una sonrisa entrañable. —Cariño...

Mi cabeza cae contra el respaldo del sofá. —¿Puede tu consejo por favor esperar hasta mañana?

Suspira. —Sakura, mírame.

Lo hago, porque es mi madre y la amo y por alguna razón, a pesar de que tengo veintitrés, aún hago lo que ella dice.

Levanta una mano hacia mi rostro y coloca mi cabello detrás de mi oreja izquierda. Su pulgar acaricia las cicatrices en mi mejilla, y me encojo porque es la primera vez que ella las ha tocado deliberadamente. Además de Sasuke, jamás he dejado que alguien las toque.

—¿Lo amabas? —pregunta.

No hago nada por algunos segundos. Mi garganta se siente como si estuviera quemando, por lo que en lugar de decir sí, solo asiento.

Su boca se mueve y pestañea rápidamente, dos veces, como si estuviera intentando no llorar. Aún está frotando su pulgar a través de mi mejilla. Sus ojos se desvían de los míos y se deslizan sobre las cicatrices en mi cara y cuello. —No voy a pretender que sé por lo que has pasado. Pero luego de haber leído esas páginas, puedo asegurar que no eres la única que obtuvo cicatrices en ese incendio. Solo porque él decida no enseñarte sus cicatrices no significa que no existan. —Toma la caja y la deposita en mi regazo—. Aquí están. Él ha puesto sus cicatrices en exposición completa para ti, y tú necesitas mostrarle el respeto que él demostró al no alejarse de las tuyas.

La primera lágrima del día escapa de mis ojos. Debí haber sabido que no lograría pasar este día sin llorar.

Ella se pone de pie y junta sus cosas. Deja mi apartamento sin decir otra palabra.

Abro la caja, porque es mi madre y la amo y por alguna razón, a pesar de que tengo veintitrés, aún hago lo que ella dice.

Leo a través del prólogo que leí el año pasado. Nada ha cambiado. Volteo hacia el primer capítulo y comienzo desde el principio.


	23. Chapter 23

_Holaaa! Se que muchas han odiado realmente a Sasuke el escritor, créanme que en su momento yo también lo hice pero si nos ponemos un momento en su lugar y vemos mas allá, la culpa también fue de ella, debió ser clara sobre porque se iba y decirle que lo amaba pero no era el momento de estar juntos, debían crecer como personas y el año próximo podrían volver a encontrarse y seguir donde lo dejaron, pero creo que eso es lo complicado y lindo del amor. Ahora después de mi escusa barata, les dejo los capítulos de hoy y espero que con ellos sus dudas se vayan resolviendo (:_

 ** _Novela de Sasuke_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 _ **16 Años**_

 _"Descansa en el sol hasta que el sol se ponga, y la muerte perderá su dominio"._

 _Dylan Thomas_

 _La mayoría de la gente no sabe cómo suena la muerte._

 _Yo sí._

 _La muerte suena como la ausencia de pasos por el pasillo. Suena como una ducha en la mañana que no se está tomando. La muerte suena como la falta de la voz que debe estar gritando mi nombre desde la cocina, diciéndome que salga de la cama. La muerte suena como la ausencia del golpe que suele venir a mi puerta momentos antes de que mi alarma suene._

 _Algunas personas dicen que sienten una sensación en la boca del estómago, cuando tienen una premonición de que algo malo va a suceder._

 _No tengo esa sensación en la boca del estómago en este momento._

 _Tengo esa sensación en todo mi maldito cuerpo, desde los pelos de mis brazos, mi piel, hasta mis huesos. Y con cada segundo que pasa sin un solo sonido viniendo de fuera de la puerta de mi dormitorio, ese sentimiento se hace pesado y poco a poco comienza a filtrarse en mi alma._

 _Me acuesto en mi cama durante varios minutos más, esperando oír el golpe de una gaveta de la cocina o la música que ella siempre enciende desde el televisor en la sala de estar. No pasa nada, incluso después de que suena mi alarma._

 _Alcanzo el despertador para apagarlo, mis dedos tiemblan mientras intento recordar cómo silenciar la misma maldita alarma que he silenciado con facilidad desde que me la dieron para Navidad hace dos años. Cuando el chirrido se detiene, me obligo a vestirme. Agarro mi teléfono celular de la cómoda, pero sólo tengo un mensaje de texto de Karin._

 _Práctica de animadoras después de la escuela hoy. ¿Nos vemos a las 5?_

 _Deslizo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, pero luego lo saco de nuevo y lo sujeto en mis manos. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero podría necesitarlo. Y el tiempo que se necesita para sacar mi teléfono del bolsillo puede ser un tiempo perdido precioso._

 _Su habitación está abajo. Voy allí y me quedo fuera de la puerta._

 _Escucho, pero todo lo que escucho es silencio. Tan fuerte como el silencio se puede escuchar._

 _Me trago el miedo que se aloja en mi garganta. Me digo a mí mismo que me reiré de esto un par de minutos. Después abriré la puerta y comprobaré que ya se fue a trabajar. Quizás la llamaron más temprano y simplemente no quiso despertarme._

 _Las gotas de sudor empiezan a acumularse en mi frente. Las seco con la manga de mi camisa._

 _Levanto la mano y toco la puerta, pero mi mano ya está en el pomo antes de esperar que me responda._

 _Pero no me puede contestar. Cuando abro la puerta, no está aquí. Se ha ido._

 _La única cosa que encuentro es su cuerpo sin vida tirado en el suelo de su habitación, la sangre agrupándose alrededor de su cabeza._

 _Pero ella no está aquí._

 _No. Mi madre se ha ido._

 _Pasaron tres horas desde el momento en que la encontré al momento en que salieron de la casa con su cuerpo. Tenían mucho que hacer, desde fotografiar todo en su habitación, fuera de su habitación y en toda la casa hasta interrogarme, buscando pruebas a través de sus pertenencias._

 _Tres horas no es mucho tiempo si piensas en ello. Si pensaran que es un crimen, habrían acordonado la casa. Me habrían dicho que tenía que encontrar otro sitio para alojarme mientras llevan a cabo su investigación._

 _Habrían tratado esto de forma más grave de la que lo hicieron. Después de todo, cuando una mujer es encontrada muerta en el piso de su habitación con un arma en la mano y una carta de suicidio en su cama, tres horas es realmente todo lo que se necesita para determinar que ella tuvo la culpa._

 _Itachi tarda tres horas y media en llegar aquí desde su dormitorio, así que estará aquí en treinta minutos._

 _Treinta minutos es mucho tiempo para sentarse y mirar la mancha de sangre que queda en la alfombra. Si inclino mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, se ve como un hipopótamo con la boca abierta, a punto de devorar a su presa._

 _Pero si inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha, se ve como una foto policial de Gary Busey._

 _¿Me pregunto si lo hubiera hecho a pesar de saber que su mancha de sangre se parecería a Gary Busey?_

 _No pasé mucho tiempo en la habitación con su cuerpo. Solo el tiempo que me llevó marcar el novecientos once y el tiempo que tardaron los servicios de emergencia en llegar, fueron probablemente unos pocos minutos, a pesar de que se sintieron como toda una eternidad. Pero en esos pocos minutos, aprendí más sobre mi madre de lo que pensé que sería posible en un lapso tan corto._

 _Cuando la encontré se hallaba acostada sobre su estómago y llevaba una camiseta sin mangas que revelaba las palabras finales de un tatuaje que se hizo hace varios meses. Sabía que era una cita sobre amor, pero eso es todo de lo que realmente me percaté._

 _Probablemente de Dylan Thomas, pero nunca le pregunté._

 _Estiré la mano e hice a un lado el borde de su camisa para poder leer toda la frase._

 _Aunque se pierdan los amantes, el amor no lo hará._

 _Me puse de pie y me alejé unos pasos de ella, esperando que los escalofríos se fueran tan rápido como llegaron. La frase nunca significó nada hasta ahora. Cuando llegó a casa con él, asumí que significaba que sólo porque dos personas dejaran de amarse el uno al otro no significaba que su amor nunca existió. No pude relacionarlo antes, pero ahora se siente como si el tatuaje fuera una premonición. Como si se lo hicieron porque ella quería que yo viera que a pesar de que se fue, su amor no._

 _Y me molesta que no supe cómo relacionar esas palabras sobre su cuerpo hasta que su cuerpo no fue más que un cuerpo._

 _Entonces me doy cuenta del tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda, el que ha estado allí desde antes de que yo naciera. Es la palabra poético escrita a través de un pentagrama musical. Conozco el significado detrás de éste, porque me lo explicó hace unos años, cuando estábamos en el coche juntos, sólo nosotros dos. Hablábamos de amor y le pregunté cómo sabes si estás realmente enamorado de alguien. Al principio, dio la respuesta más típica —: Solo sabes. —Pero cuando me miró y vio que la respuesta no me satisfizo, su expresión se volvió seria._

 _—Oh —dijo—. ¿Estás preguntando en serio esta vez? ¿No como un niño curioso, sino como alguien que necesita consejo? Pues bien, te voy a dar la respuesta real._

 _Podía sentir mi cara sonrojándose, porque no quería que supiera que yo pensaba que podría estar enamorado. Sólo tenía trece años y estos sentimientos eran nuevos para mí, pero estaba seguro que Fu iba a ser mi primera novia real._

 _Mi madre regresó su mirada a la calle y vi una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. —Cuando digo que solo sabes, es porque así será. No lo cuestionarás. No te preguntas si lo que sientes es en realidad amor, porque cuando lo es, estarás absolutamente aterrorizado de que los sientes. Y cuando esto sucede, tus prioridades cambian. No vas a pensar en ti mismo y tu propia felicidad. Solo pensarás en esas personas y cómo harías cualquier cosa por verlos felices. Incluso si eso significaba alejarse de ellos y sacrificar tu propia felicidad, por la de ellos._

 _Me dio una mirada de soslayo. —Eso es lo que es el amor, Sasuke. El amor es sacrificio. —Tocó con su dedo el tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda, el que había estado allí desde antes que yo naciera—. Me hice este tatuaje el día que sentí ese tipo de amor por tu padre. Y lo elegí porque si tuviera que describir el amor ese día, diría que se sentía como mis dos cosas favoritas, amplificadas y arrojadas juntas. Al igual que mi línea poética favorita mezclada en la letra de mi canción favorita. —_

 _Me miró de nuevo, muy seriamente—. Lo sabrás, Sasuke. Cuando estés dispuesto a renunciar a las cosas que significan más para ti solo por ver feliz a otra persona, eso es amor verdadero._

 _Me quedé mirando su tatuaje por un tiempo, preguntándome si alguna vez podría amar a alguien así. No estaba seguro de querer renunciar a las cosas que más me gustaban si eso significaba que no conseguiría nada de ello de vuelta. Pensaba que Fu era hermosa, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de sí le daría mi almuerzo si estuviera suficientemente hambriento. Sin duda, no me haría un tatuaje por ella._

 _—Aún así, ¿por qué te hiciste el tatuaje? —pregunté—. ¿Para qué mi padre pudiera saber que lo amabas?_

 _Niega con la cabeza. —No me lo hice por tu padre, ni siquiera a causa de tu padre. Lo hice más por mí misma, porque supe con ciento por ciento de certeza que aprendí a amar desinteresadamente. Era la primera vez que quería más felicidad para la persona con la que estaba de la que quería para mí. Y una mezcla de mis dos cosas favoritas era la única manera que podía pensar para describir la forma en la que esa clase de amor se siente._

 _Quería recordarlo siempre, en caso de que nunca lo sintiera de nuevo._

 _No llegué a leer la carta de suicidio que dejó, pero tenía curiosidad sobre si cambió de opinión sobre el amor desinteresado. O si tal vez sólo amó a mi padre desinteresadamente, pero nunca a sus propios hijos. Ya que el suicidio es la cosa más egoísta que una persona puede hacer._

 _Después de que la encontré, verifiqué para asegurarme de que realmente se había ido y luego llamé al novecientos once. Tuve que quedarme en el teléfono con el operador hasta que llegó la policía, por lo que no tuve la oportunidad de inspeccionar su dormitorio por una nota de suicidio. La policía la encontró y la recogió con un par de pinzas y la puso en una bolsa hermética. Una vez que la sellaron como evidencia, simplemente no tuve las pelotas para preguntarles si podía leerla._

 _Uno de mis vecinos, el señor Akimichi, estuvo aquí cuando se fueron. Le dijo al oficial que cuidaría de mí hasta que llegaran mis hermanos, así que me quedé bajo su cuidado. Pero tan pronto como se alejaron, le dije que estaría bien y que tenía que hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas a los miembros de la familia. Me dijo que tenía que correr a la oficina de correos de todos modos y que volvería a verme más tarde hoy._

 _Fue como cuando mi perrito murió y él quería decirme que yo estaría bien, que podría conseguir uno nuevo._

 _Me gustaría conseguir uno raza Yorkie, porque así es exactamente como se ve la mancha de sangre cuando cubro mi ojo derecho y doy un vistazo._

 _Me pregunto si estoy en estado de shock. ¿Es por eso que no estoy llorando?_

 _Mi madre se molestaría porque no estoy llorando ahora. Estoy seguro que la atención jugó al menos un pequeño papel en su decisión. Le encantaba la atención y no en el mal sentido. Es simplemente un hecho. Y no estoy seguro que le estoy dando a su muerte suficiente atención si ni siquiera estoy llorando todavía._

 _Creo que estoy más que nada confundido. Ella parecía feliz la mayor parte de mi vida. Claro, había días que estaba triste. Relaciones que fueron mal. Mi madre amaba amar y hasta el momento en que voló su rostro, era una mujer atractiva. Muchos hombres pensaban así._

 _Pero mi madre también era inteligente. Y a pesar de una relación que ella pensó había prometido terminar hace unos días, no parecía ser el tipo de persona que tomaría su vida para demostrarle a un hombre que debería haberse quedado con ella. Y nunca amó a un hombre lo suficiente como para sentir como si no pudiera vivir sin él. De todos modos, esa clase de amor no es real. Si existen padres que han sido capaces de sobrevivir a la pérdida de sus hijos, hombres y mujeres pueden vivir fácilmente con la pérdida de una relación._

 _Quince minutos pasaron desde que empecé a preguntarme por qué ella haría esto y no estoy más cerca de una respuesta de lo que estaba antes._

 _Decido investigar. Me siento un poco culpable, porque es mi madre y merece su privacidad. Pero si una persona tiene tiempo para escribir una nota de suicidio, sin duda tiene tiempo para destruir cosas que nunca quisiera que sus hijos encuentren. Me paso la siguiente media hora (¿por qué Itachi no está aquí aún?) espiando todas sus cosas._

 _Me desplazo a través de su teléfono y correo electrónico. Varios mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos más tarde, estoy convencido que sé exactamente por qué mi madre se suicidó._

 _Su nombre es Kizashi Haruno._

Dejo caer la página que tiene el nombre de mi padre. Se agita de camino al suelo, junto con las otras que acabo de leer.

Quito el manuscrito de mi regazo y me pongo de pie rápidamente. Voy deprisa al dormitorio y opto por la puerta número uno. Me doy una ducha, con la esperanza de calmarme lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo, pero lloro todo el tiempo. Ningún chico de dieciséis años debería tener que pasar por lo que Sasuke tuvo que pasar, pero eso aún no responde a todas las preguntas que tengo acerca de cómo esto se relaciona conmigo. Pero ahora que sé que mi padre estuvo involucrado con la madre de Sasuke en algún momento, tengo la sensación de que me encuentro cada vez más cerca. Y no estoy tan segura de querer seguir leyendo, pero ahora que empecé, no puedo parar. Me obligo a seguir adelante, a pesar de que siento náuseas, de que mis manos han temblado durante quince minutos seguidos, y que me encuentro demasiado asustada de descubrir qué tiene que ver mi padre con esto.

Pasa, al menos, una hora antes de que tenga el coraje de volver a leer el manuscrito. Me siento de nuevo en el sofá y retomo justo donde lo dejé.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Novela de Sasuke_**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _16 Años_**

 _"Cuando los puentes se queman, surge un fuego muy bonito"._

 _—Dylan Thomas_

 _Itachi finalmente llegó a casa. Shisui también. Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y hablamos de cualquier cosa, excepto de por qué nuestra madre odiaba su vida más de lo que nos amaba. Itachi me dijo que hoy fui muy valiente. Me sigue tratando como si tuviera doce años, a pesar de que he sido el hombre de esta casa desde que se fue hace seis meses._

 _Shisui llama a una de esas compañías que brindan servicios de limpieza después de una muerte. Probablemente uno de los oficiales dejó una tarjeta de presentación en la encimera, sabiendo que lo necesitaríamos. Ni siquiera sabía que eso existía, pero Shisui menciona que hace unos años vio una película llamada Sunshine Cleaning, que trataba de dos mujeres que hacían eso para vivir._

 _La compañía envía a dos hombres. Uno de ellos no hablaba inglés y el otro no hablaba en lo absoluto. Escribía todo en una libreta que llevaba en su bolsillo delantero._

 _Cuando terminaron, me encontraron en la cocina y me extendieron una nota._

 _No entren a la habitación hasta que pasen al menos cuatro horas, para que la alfombra se pueda secar. El importe a pagar es de doscientos dólares._

 _Itachi se hallaba en la sala. —Cuesta doscientos dólares._

 _Ambos buscamos a Shisui, pero no lo pudimos encontrar. Su auto no estaba y él era el único que podía tener esa cantidad de dinero. Encuentro la cartera de mi madre en la encimera de la cocina.—Tiene dinero suficiente en su billetera. ¿Crees que está bien que lo usemos?_

 _Itachi me arranca el dinero de las manos y va a pagarle a los tipos._

 _Shisui regresa en la tarde. Él e Itachi discuten sobre si nos dijo o no que iba a la estación de policía, porque Itachi no recuerda en qué momento se fue y Shisui dice que Itachi simplemente no estaba prestando atención._

 _Nadie pregunta a qué fue a la estación de policía en primer lugar._

 _Pienso que quizás quiso ver la carta de suicidio, pero no le pregunto acerca de ello. Después de leer lo enamorada que estaba de este tipo, el tal Kizashi, la última cosa que quería leer era que ella no podía vivir sin él. Me molesta que mi madre permitiera que romper con un hombre la devastara más que pensar que no volvería a ver a sus hijos nunca más. Ni siquiera debería lanzar una moneda al aire._

 _Casi puedo ver cómo tomó su decisión. Me la imagino sentada en su cama anoche, llorando por un patético bastardo. Me la imagino sosteniendo una foto de él en su mano derecha y una foto Itachi, Shisui y yo en la izquierda._

 _Miró entre una y otra, enfocándose en Kizashi. ¿Debería terminar todo ahora, así no tendré que vivir sin este hombre un día más? Y luego miró la foto de nosotros. ¿O soporto el dolor en mi pecho con tal de pasar el resto de mi vida con tres hombres que están agradecidos de tenerme como su madre?_

 _Lo que no puedo imaginar es qué podría motivarla para escoger la foto en su mano derecha en lugar de la de su izquierda._

 _Sé que si no veo por mí mismo lo que era tan especial acerca de este hombre, esto me comerá vivo._

 _Una lenta y dolorosa punzada se apodera de mis huesos hasta que me siento tan inútil como se sintió ella cuando rodeó con sus labios la punta de la pistola._

 _Espero unas horas hasta que Itachi y Shisui se van a sus habitaciones y luego entro a su habitación. Busco entre todas las cosas que leí antes, las notas de amor, las discusiones, las pruebas de que su relación fue tan tumultuosa como un huracán. Finalmente, cuando encuentro algo con suficiente información acerca de él como para buscar su dirección en Internet, salgo de la casa._

 _Se siente raro tomar su auto. Acababa de cumplir dieciséis cuatro meses atrás. Ella ahorraba para ayudarme a comprar mi primer auto, pero aún no habíamos reunido suficiente, así que simplemente usaba el suyo cuando se encontraba disponible._

 _Es un auto grandioso. Un Cadillac. A veces me preguntaba por qué no lo vendió, así podría comprar dos autos más baratos, pero me sentía culpable de pensar eso. Yo era un chico de dieciséis y ella era una madre soltera que trabajaba duro para impulsar su carrera. No era justo que yo pensara que merecíamos cosas iguale siquiera remotamente s._

 _Son pasadas las diez de la noche cuando llego al vecindario de Kizashi. Es un vecindario más bonito que el nuestro. No es que el nuestro no fuera bonito, pero este tiene un portón privado. Aunque no es que fuera tan privado, porque la barrera se encontraba permanentemente levantada._

 _Me debato si dar marcha atrás o no, pero luego recuerdo lo que vengo a hacer, que no es nada ilegal. Todo lo que haré es evaluar la casa del hombre responsable del suicidio de mi madre._

 _Al principio, es difícil ver las casas. Todas tienen largos caminos de entrada y hay un montón de espacio entre propiedades. Pero cuanto más abajo conduzco, más escasos se vuelven los árboles. Cuando encuentro la dirección, mi pulso comienza a latir con fuerza en mis oídos. Me siento patético porque estoy nervioso de ver una casa, pero mi mano se desliza sobre el volante debido al sudor en la palma de mi mano._

 _Cuando por fin llego a la casa, estoy impresionado al instante. Es como todas las demás. Inclinadas, con tejados puntiagudos. Dos cocheras. Céspedes y buzones cuidados con vallas en piedra que rodean las casas._

 _Esperaba más de Kizashi._

 _Me impresiona mi propia valentía cuando manejo hasta pasar la casa, doy la vuelta y luego estaciono el auto un par de casas más abajo, para poder mirarla. Desactivo la ignición y luego apago las luces manualmente._

 _¿Me pregunto si él sabe?_

 _No estoy seguro de cómo se enteraría, a menos que ellos tuvieran amigos en común._

 _Probablemente ya lo sabe. Estoy seguro que mi madre tenía muchos amigos, compañeros de trabajo y un lado de su personalidad que yo nunca vi._

 _Me pregunto si lloró cuando se enteró. Me preguntó si tuvo algún arrepentimiento. Me pregunto si tuviera la opción de volver atrás y no romper su corazón4, ¿lo haría?_

 _Y ahora estoy tarareando canciones de Toni Braxton. Vete a la mierda, Kizashi Haruno._

 _Mi teléfono vibra en el asiento. Es un mensaje de texto de Itachi._

 ** _Itachi: ¿Dónde estás?_**

 ** _Yo: Tuve que ir a la tienda_**

 ** _Itachi: Es tarde. Vuelve ya. Tenemos que estar en el funeral mañana a las nueve de la mañana._**

 ** _Yo: ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi madre?_**

 _Espero que responda algo como muy pronto, amigo. Pero no lo hace._

 _Me quedo viendo el teléfono por un rato, deseando que responda. No sé por qué envié ese mensaje. Ahora me siento mal. Debería haber un botón de deshacer mensaje._

 _Genial. Ahora estoy cantando deshaz mi mensaje con el ritmo de Unbreak my Heart. Vete a la mierda, Toni Braxton._

 _Me hundo en mi asiento cuando noto que unas luces vienen hacía mí._

 _Me hundo aún más cuando las veo acercarse a la casa de Kizashi._

 _Dejo de cantar y muerdo el interior de mi mejilla, mientras espero a que él salga del auto. Odio que esté tan oscuro. Quiero ver si es apuesto, por lo menos. No es que su nivel de atractivo deba haber influido en la decisión de mi madre de dejar este mundo._

 _Una de los portones de su cochera se abre. Mientras él entra, el otro portón de la cochera también empieza a abrirse. Luces fluorescentes están iluminando ambos coches en la cochera. Apaga la ignición del Audi que conduce y sale del auto._

 _Es alto._

 _Eso es todo. Es lo único que puedo captar desde esta distancia. Podría tener cabello marrón, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de eso._

 _Saca el otro auto del camino de entrada. Algún tipo de auto clásico, pero no sé nada sobre autos. Es de color rojo y elegante y cuando sale de él, quita el capó._

 _Lo observo mientras acomoda el capó durante los siguientes minutos._

 _Hago todo tipo de observaciones acerca de él. Sé que no me agrada, eso es un hecho. También sé que probablemente no está casado. Ambos autos parecen ser los autos que un hombre poseería y no hay espacio para otro auto en la cochera, por lo que probablemente vive solo._

 _Es más que probable que esté divorciado. Probablemente a mi madre le gustaba el atractivo de su vecindario y la perspectiva de que viniéramos a vivir con él para que yo pudiera tener una figura paterna en mi vida._

 _Probablemente hizo un plan de sus vidas y solo esperaba que él se le propusiera, y en vez de eso le rompió el corazón._

 _Pasa los siguientes minutos lavando y encerando su auto, lo cual me parece extraño ya que es tarde en la noche. Tal vez nunca está durante el día. Eso tiene que ser irritante para los vecinos, a pesar de que las casas vecinas están lo suficientemente alejadas para que nadie note lo que pasa a su alrededor si no quieren._

 _Saca una lata de combustible de la cochera y llena el auto con él. Me pregunto si necesita un tipo especial de combustible, ya que no lo está llenando en una estación._

 _Pone la lata al lado del coche a toda prisa y luego saca su móvil. Mira a la pantalla y luego lleva el teléfono a la oreja._

 _Me pregunto con quién está hablando. Me pregunto si se trata de otra mujer, si es por eso que dejó a mi madre._

 _Pero luego lo veo, en la forma en que sus manos agarran su nuca. La forma en que sus hombros se inclinan y la forma en su cabeza se sacude de un lado a otro. Comienza a pasearse, preocupado, acongojado._

 _El que está en el otro extremo de esa línea acaba de decirle que mi madre estaba muerta._

 _Agarro el volante y me inclino hacia adelante, observando todos sus movimientos. ¿Llorará? ¿Ella valía la pena como para ponerlo de rodillas? ¿Seré capaz de oírlo gritar de agonía desde aquí? Se apoya en su precioso auto y termina la llamada. Se queda mirando el teléfono durante diecisiete segundos. Sí, conté._

 _Se desliza el teléfono en el bolsillo y luego, en una exhibición gloriosa de pena, da un golpe al aire._

 _No golpees al aire, Kizashi. Golpea tu auto, se sentirá mucho mejor._

 _Agarra el trapo que usó para secar su coche y lo arroja al suelo._

 _No, Kizashi. El trapo no. Golpea el auto. Demuéstrame que la amabas más de lo que amas a tu auto y entonces tal vez no tendré que odiarte tanto._

 _Retrocede el pie y patea la lata de gasolina, enviándola varios metros sobre la hierba._

 _Golpea tu maldito auto, Kizashi. Ella podría estar viendo ahora mismo. Demuéstrale que tu corazón está tan roto, que ni siquiera te preocupas de tu propia vida._

 _Kizashi nos decepciona a ambos cuando entra a su casa, y ni una sola vez pone un dedo sobre su auto. Me siento mal por mi madre porque él solo tiró lo justo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si lloró, estaba demasiado lejos para ver._

 _Las luces fluorescentes se apagan en la cochera._

 _Los portones de la cochera comienzan a bajar._

 _Por lo menos está demasiado enojado como para meter el auto._

 _Observo la casa por algunos minutos más, preguntándome si volverá a salir. Cuando no lo hace, empiezo a inquietarme. Una gran parte de mi quiere alejarse conduciendo y nunca volver a pensar en este hombre, pero hay una pequeña parte de mí que se está volviendo más y más curioso con cada segundo que paso sentado ahí._

 _¿Qué es tan jodidamente especial acerca de ese maldito auto?_

 _Cualquiera que acabara de recibir noticias tan devastadoras como las que recibió querría arremeter contra la cosa más cercana a él. Cualquier hombre normal enamorado habría golpeado con su puño el techo del auto._

 _O, dependiendo de cuanto amaras a la mujer, quizás incluso golpear su puño a través del parabrisas. Pero este imbécil agarra un trapo y lo arroja al suelo. Eligió liberar su agresión en un viejo y liviano trapo._

 _Debería estar avergonzado._

 _Yo debería ayudarlo a pasar por el duelo apropiadamente._

 _Debería golpear el techo del carro por él. E incluso aunque sé que nada bueno saldrá de esto, ya estoy fuera de mi auto y a mitad de camino antes de decirme a mí mismo que no es una buena idea. Pero cuando es una batalla entre tu adrenalina y tu conciencia, la adrenalina siempre gana._

 _Llego al auto y ni siquiera me molesto en mirar alrededor para ver si alguien está afuera. Sé que no están. Ya son pasadas las once de la noche._

 _Probablemente nadie está despierto en esta calle, e incluso si lo estuvieran, no me importaría._

 _Levanto el trapo y lo inspecciono, esperando que haya algo especial en él. No lo hay, pero decido usarlo para abrir la puerta del auto. No quiero dejar huellas dactilares atrás si accidentalmente rayo su carro._

 _El interior de su auto es incluso más bonito que el exterior._

 _Condiciones prístinas. Asientos de cuero rojo cereza. Tablero de madera._

 _Hay un paquete de cigarrillos y algunos fósforos en la consola y me decepciona que mi madre pudiera amar a un fumador._

 _Miro hacia la casa y luego de vuelta a los fósforos. ¿Quién sigue usando fósforos? Juro que sigo encontrando más y más razones para odiarlo._

 _Vuelve a tu auto, Sasuke. Has tenido suficiente emoción por un día._

 _La adrenalina le gana a mi conciencia otra vez. Miro hacia la lata de gasolina._

 _Me pregunto..._

 _¿Estaría Kizashi más afectado por su pequeño precioso auto clásico prendido en llamas que por la muerte de mi madre?_

 _Supongo que vamos a averiguarlo pronto, porque mi adrenalina está levantando la lata de gasolina y vertiendo el líquido sobre el neumático y por el costado del auto. Por lo menos mi conciencia todavía está lo suficientemente alerta para saber colocar la lata de vuelta justo donde la pateó. Enciendo uno y solo uno de los fósforos, y luego lo tiro fuera de mis dedos, justo como lo hacen en las películas, y camino de vuelta a mi auto._

 _El aire hace un zumbido detrás de mí. La noche se ilumina como si alguien hubiera encendido luces navideñas._

 _Cuando alcanzo mi auto, estoy sonriendo. Es la primera vez que he sonreído hoy._

 _Arranco mi auto y me alejo pacientemente, sintiéndome justificado de alguna forma por lo que ella se hizo a sí misma. Por lo que me hizo a mí._

 _Y finalmente, por primera vez desde que encontré su cuerpo esta mañana, una lágrima cae de mi ojo._

 _Y luego otra._

 _Y otra._

 _Empiezo a llorar tan fuertemente que es muy difícil ver el camino frente a mí. Estaciono a un lado sobre una colina. Me apoyo sobre el volante y mi llanto se convierte en sollozos, porque la extraño. No ha pasado un día y ya la extraño tan jodidamente tanto y no entiendo porque me haría esto._

 _Se siente tan personal y odio que soy lo suficientemente egoísta para creer que tuvo algo que ver conmigo, ¿pero no es así? Yo vivía con ella. Era el único que aún estaba en la casa. Ella sabía que iba a ser el que la encontraría. Sabía lo que esto me haría y aun así lo hizo y nunca había amado a alguien a quien odiara tanto, y nunca había odiado a nadie a quien amara tanto._

 _Lloro por tanto tiempo que los músculos en mi estómago empiezan a doler. Mi mandíbula duele por la tensión. Mis oídos duelen por el ruido de las sirenas al pasar._

 _Le doy un vistazo al espejo retrovisor y observo mientras el camión de bomberos hace su camino bajo la colina._

 _Veo el brillo anaranjado contra el cielo oscuro detrás de mí y es mucho más brillante de lo que esperaba._

 _Las llamas son más altas de lo que deberían._

 _Mi pulso está latiendo mucho más rápido de lo que debería._

 _¿Qué hice?_

 _¿Qué he hecho?_

 _Mis manos están temblando tanto, no puedo lograr que el auto encienda. No puedo sostener mi aliento. Mi pie resbala en el freno._

 _¿Qué hice?_

 _Manejo. Continúo manejando. Intentando respirar, pero mis pulmones se sienten como si estuvieran llenos de espeso humo negro. Agarro mi teléfono. Quiero decirle a Itachi que puede que esté teniendo un ataque de pánico, pero no puedo calmar mi mano lo suficiente para marcar su número._

 _El teléfono resbala de mis manos y cae el piso._

 _Solo quedan tres kilómetros. Puedo hacerlo._

 _Cuento hasta diecisiete, exactamente diecisiete veces y entonces estoy estacionando en mi camino de entrada._

 _Tropiezo dentro de la casa, agradeciendo que Itachi aún esté despierto y en la cocina. No tengo que intentar subir las escaleras a su habitación._

 _Pone sus manos sobre mis hombros y me empuja a una silla. Espero que él entre en pánico conmigo cuando ve la mirada de ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas en mi rostro, pero en cambio, me da agua. Me habla calmadamente, pero no tengo idea de que está diciendo. Sigue diciéndome que me concentre en sus ojos, concentrarme en sus ojos, concentrarme en sus ojos._

 _—Concéntrate en mis ojos —dice. Es el primer sonido que proceso—.Respira, Sasuke._

 _Su voz aumenta de volumen._

 _—Respira._

 _Mi pulso gradualmente comienza a encontrar un ritmo otra vez._

 _—Respira._

 _Mis pulmones empiezan a absorber aire y expulsarlo como se supone que hagan._

 _Inhalo y exhalo, e inhalo y exhalo y tomo otro sorbo de agua y en cuanto puedo hablar, no quiero más que sacar este secreto de mi antes de que explote._

 _—Lo jodí, Itachi. —Me levanto y empiezo a caminar. Puedo sentir las lágrimas en mis mejillas y escucho el temblor en mi voz. Me aprieto la cabeza con las manos—. No quise hacerlo, lo juro, no sé por qué lo hice._

 _Itachi me detiene a mitad de un paso. Agarra mis hombros e inclina la cabeza, mirándome directo a los ojos. —¿Qué hiciste Sasuke?_

 _Aspiro otro gran aliento y lo libero mientras me alejo de él. Y entonces le cuento todo. Le cuento como su mancha de sangre se veía como la cabeza de Gary Busey y como leí todas las cartas que Kizashi le escribió y como solo quería ver porque ella se preocupaba más por ese hombre que por nosotros y como él no se molestó cuando se enteró que ella murió y como no pretendía incendiar su casa, ni siquiera pretendía incendiar su auto, no es por eso por lo que fui allí._

 _Estamos sentados ahora. En la mesa de la cocina. Itachi no ha dicho muchas cosas, pero lo siguiente que dice me aterroriza más que cualquier cosa que me haya aterrorizado alguna vez en mi vida._

 _—¿Salió alguien herido, Sasuke?_

 _Quiero negar con la cabeza, pero no me muevo. Mi respuesta no vendrá, porque no lo sé. Por supuesto que nadie salió herido. Kizashi estaba despierto, debe haber salido a tiempo_

 _¿Verdad?_

 _Jadeo otro aliento cuando veo la preocupación en los ojos de Itachi._

 _Rápidamente se aleja de la mesa y camina hacia el salón. Escucho la televisión encenderse y por un segundo, pienso que esta es la última vez que ese televisor se encienda en el canal Bravo ahora que mi madre no lo vera más._

 _Y entonces escucho los canales cambiar y cambiar otra vez. Pero de repente escucho las palabras "incendio" y "Hyacinth Court" y "un herido"._

 _Herido. Probablemente se tropezó corriendo fuera de la casa y se cortó el dedo o algo. Eso no es tan malo. Estoy seguro de que tenía la casa asegurada._

 _—Sasuke._

 _Me levanto para unirme a Itachi en el salón. Estoy seguro de que me está llamando para decirme que está bien, que todo está bien y que debería irme a la cama._

 _Cuando alcanzo el pasillo de entrada del salón, mis pies paran de moverse. Hay una foto en la TV en la esquina superior derecha. Una chica. Se ve familiar, y no puedo ubicarla de inmediato, pero no hace falta porque el reportero lo hace por mí._

 _—Los últimos reportes indican que Sakura Haruno, actriz de dieciséis años, protagonista del exitoso programa de TV Gumshoe, ha sido trasladada vía aérea de la escena. Sin datos de su condición, pero los mantendremos informados mientras llegan los reportes._

 _Itachi no me dice que todo estará bien._

 _No dice nada._

 _Nos paramos frente a la televisión, escuchando reportes de noticias que aparecen entre los comerciales. Un poco después de la una de la mañana, nos enteramos que la chica fue llevada a un centro de quemados en South Bay. Diez minutos después, sabemos que está en condición crítica._

 _A la una y media de la mañana, nos enteramos que ha sufrido quemaduras de cuarto grado en más del treinta por ciento de su cuerpo. A la una y cuarenta y cinco, nos enteramos que esperan que sobreviva, pero pasará por extensas operaciones reconstructivas y rehabilitación. A la una y cincuenta, los reporteros dicen que el dueño de la vivienda admitió derramar gasolina cerca de un auto aparcado fuera de su cochera. Los investigadores declaran que no tienen razón para creer que el incendio fuese causado intencionalmente, pero una investigación completa continuara para corroborar las declaraciones del dueño de la casa._

 _Un reportero insinúa que la carrera de la víctima puede ser puesta en espera indefinidamente. Otro dice que los productores tendrán que tomar una gran decisión cuando vayan a re-seleccionar para el papel o poner la producción en espera mientras la víctima se recupera. Los reportes de noticias cambian de actualizaciones de la víctima a cuantos Premios Emmy ha sido nominado Kizashi Haruno durante la extensión de su carrera._

 _Itachi apaga la televisión aproximadamente a las dos de la mañana._

 _Baja el control cuidadosamente, silenciosamente, al brazo del sofá._

 _—¿Alguien vio lo que pasó? —Sus ojos se bloquean con los míos e inmediatamente sacudo la cabeza._

 _—¿Dejaste algo atrás? ¿Cualquier posible evidencia?_

 _—No —susurro. Aclaro mi garganta—. Él tiene razón. Pateó su lata de gasolina y luego entró en la casa. Nadie vio lo que hice después de eso._

 _Itachi asiente y aprieta la tensión fuera de su nuca. Da un paso más cerca. —¿Así que nadie sabe que estuviste ahí?_

 _—Solo tú._

 _Entonces cierra la distancia entre nosotros. Creo que quizá me quiera golpear. No estoy seguro, pero la rabia en la posición en su mandíbulaindica que quizás quiera. No lo culparía._

 _—Quiero que me escuches, Sasuke. —Su voz es baja y firme. Asiento—. Quítate cada pieza de ropa que estas usando ahora mismo y ponlas en la lavadora. Ve a darte una ducha. Y luego te vas a ir a la cama y olvidar que esto sucedió ¿está bien?_

 _Asiento otra vez. Podría vomitar en cualquier segundo, no estoy seguro._

 _—Nunca dejarás ni la más ligera conexión localizable a lo que pasó esta noche. Nunca busques a esa gente en internet. Nunca conduzcas por su casa otra vez. Aléjate de cualquier cosa que pueda llevarte a ellos. Y nunca, jamás digas otra palabra de eso. No a mí... No a Shisui... No a nadie. ¿Me escuchas?_

 _Definitivamente estoy a punto de vomitar pero me las arreglo para asentir._

 _Estudia mi cara por un minuto, asegurándose de que puede confiar en mí. No me atrevo a moverme. Quiero que sepa que puede confiar en mí._

 _—Tenemos mucho que hacer mañana para preparar su funeral._

 _Intenta dormir un poco._

 _No asiento otra vez, porque se aleja, apagando todas las luces mientras se va._

 _Me paro en la oscuridad por algunos minutos. Silencio... Quietud... Solo._

 _Probablemente debería estar preocupado sobre ser atrapado._

 _Probablemente debería estar molesto porque de ahora en adelante, siempre sentiré algo de culpa cada vez que Itachi me vea. Probablemente debería estar preocupado de que esta noche, junto con esta mañana y encontrar a mi madre, me joderán en alguna forma. Si quizás sufriré de estrés post- traumático o depresión._

 _Pero nada de eso importa._

 _Porque mientras corro arriba por las escaleras, abro la puerta de mi dormitorio y expulso todo el contenido de mi estómago dentro del sanitario, la única cosa que rodea mis pensamientos es esa chica y como acabo de arruinar completamente su vida._

 _Dejo caer la frente sobre mi brazo mientras me siento aquí sujetando fuertemente la porcelana._

 _No merezco vivir._

 _No merezco vivir._

 _Me pregunto si mi mancha de sangre se verá como Gary Busey._

_Sakura_

Apenas llego al baño antes de vomitar.

Gotas de sudor bajan por mi frente.

No puedo hacer esto.

Ya no puedo leer.

Hay demasiado. Demasiado, es muy difícil y estoy muy enferma ahora para seguir leyendo.

De alguna manera me levanto del suelo y llego al lavabo. Me lavo las manos. Las ahueco bajo el chorro de agua y las llevo a la boca, tomando el agua que sale. Hago esto varias veces, enjuagando el sabor de bilis de mi boca.

Miro en el espejo las cicatrices que van desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello. Me quito la camisa y miro las cicatrices de mi brazo, mi pecho, mi cintura. Con los dedos de mi mano derecha recorro el brazo y el cuello, por encima de mi mejilla, y bajo de nuevo. Los paso por mi pecho y desciendo a mi cintura.

Me inclino hacia delante hasta que estoy al ras contra la encimera... tan cerca del espejo como puedo. Y realmente las miro. Las observo con más concentración, como nunca antes las he mirado, porque lo que estoy sintiendo me confunde.

Es la primera vez que las miro sin al menos un rastro de ira siguiéndole de cerca.

Hasta que leí las palabras de Sasuke, nunca supe cuánto culpé a mi padre por lo que me pasó. Durante mucho tiempo, lo he odiado. Se lo puse difícil para que llorara conmigo sobre lo sucedido. Encontraba culpa en todo lo que decía. Cada conversación que tuvimos se convirtió en una pelea.

No estoy excusando que pueda ser un imbécil insensible. Siempre lo ha sido.

Pero siempre me ha amado, y ahora que tengo una idea más clara de lo que pasó esa noche, no debería culparlo por olvidarse de mí.

Sólo me quedaba en su casa una vez a la semana, y él acababa de descubrir que alguien a quien amaba había muerto. Su mente debió destrozarse. Y entonces esperar que reaccione con una precisión perfecta, cuando ve que su casa está en llamas es mucho más de lo que debería esperar de él. En cuestión de minutos, estaba de duelo y luego enojado y entrando en pánico a causa del fuego. Esperar que inmediatamente recuerde que le envié mensajes de texto doce horas antes, para hacerle saber que esa noche dormiría en su casa es completamente irreal. Yo no vivía allí. No era como vivir en casa con mamá y ser yo lo primero en lo que pensaría en estado de pánico. La situación de mi padre era completamente diferente, y debí tratarla como tal. Y a pesar de que nos hemos mantenido en contacto durante los últimos años, nuestra relación no es lo que solía ser. Asumo la mitad de la culpa por eso. No podemos elegir a nuestros padres, y los padres no pueden elegir a sus hijos. Pero nosotros podemos elegir lo mucho que estamos dispuestos a luchar con el fin de hacer lo mejor con lo que nos dan.

Saco mi celular del bolsillo y lo abro para escribirle un mensaje a mi padre.

 **Yo: Hola, papá. ¿Quieres desayunar mañana? Te extraño**.

Después pulso enviar, me pongo mi camisa y voy a la sala de estar. Bajo la mirada al manuscrito, preguntándome cuánto más seré capaz de soportar. Es tan difícil de leer, no me puedo imaginar a Sasuke y a sus hermanos teniendo que vivir a través de esto.

Hago una oración rápida por los chicos Uchiha, como si lo que estoy leyendo estuviera sucediendo ahora e Itachi todavía se encontrara alrededor para orar por él.

Y luego lo sigo justo donde lo dejé.


	25. Chapter 25

Holaaa! aquí estan los capítulos del día de hoy y más secretos revelados (: Por cierto chicas mil gracias por sus comentarios me encanta leerlas y saber que se vuelven un poco locas con cada cosa nueva (: Un abrazo.

* * *

 ** _Novela de Sasuke_**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 ** _16 Años_**

 _"Grande es la mano que sostiene el dominio sobre el hombre por un nombre garabateado"._

 _Dylan Thomas_

 _¿Sabes que es peor que el día que tu madre se suicida?_

 _El día después de que tu madre se suicida._

 _Cuando una persona tiene mucho dolor físico, digamos que accidentalmente se corta la mano, el cuerpo humano produce endorfinas._

 _Estas endorfinas actúan de forma similar a drogas como morfina o codeína. Así que es normal que no sienta mucho dolor justo después de un accidente._

 _El dolor emocional debe funcionar de una manera similar, porque hoy me duele mucho más que ayer. Ayer estuve en una especie de estado de ensueño, como si mi conciencia no me permitiera creer plenamente que ella en realidad se había ido. En mi mente, me hallaba aferrado a ese delgado hilo de esperanza que de alguna manera, el día completo no estaba sucediendo realmente._

 _Ese hilo ya no está allí, no importa lo duro que intente agarrarlo. Ella está muerta._

 _Y si tuviera dinero y conexiones, adormecería el dolor con cualquier droga que pudiera encontrar._

 _Me negué a salir de la cama esta mañana. Itachi y Shisui ambos intentaron luchar para que fuera a la funeraria con ellos, pero me gané. He estado ganando durante todo el día, en realidad._

 _Come algo, dijo Itachi en el almuerzo._

 _No comí. Gane._

 _La tía y el tío Madara están aquí, dijo Shisui alrededor de las dos de la tarde._

 _Pero ya se fueron y estoy todavía en la cama, por lo que gané._

 _Sasuke, ven a cenar. Hay un montón de comida, la gente ha estado trayendo comida todo el día, dijo Itachi cuándo asomó la cabeza en mi habitación alrededor de las seis._

 _Pero elegí quedarme en la cama y no tocar esos guisos simpáticos, haciéndome el ganador una vez más._

 _Háblame, dijo Shisui._

 _Me gustaría decir que gané esta ronda, pero todavía está sentado en mi cama, negándose a salir._

 _Jalo las sábanas sobre mi cabeza. Él las jala hacia abajo. —Sasuke. Si no te levantas de la cama empezaré a reaccionar exageradamente. No quieres obligarme a llamar a un psiquiatra, ¿verdad? ¡Jesús jodido Cristo!_

 _Me siento en la cama y golpeo la almohada. —¡Sólo déjame dormir, joder Shisui! ¡Maldita sea!_

 _No reacciona ante el hecho de que estoy gritando. Sólo me mira de modo satisfecho. —He estado dejándote dormir. Por ya casi veinticuatro horas. Tienes que salir de la cama y cepillarte los dientes o ducharte o comer o algo así._

 _Me acuesto. Shisui se levanta de la cama y gime. —¡Sasuke, mírame!_

 _Shisui nunca me grita, es la única razón por la que me quito las sábanas de la cabeza y lo miro. —¡No eres el único que sufre, Sasuke! ¡Tenemos mierdas que resolver! Tienes dieciséis años y no puedes vivir aquí solo y si no vienes abajo y nos demuestras a Itachi y a mí que esto no está completamente jodiéndote, ¡entonces probablemente vamos a tomar la decisión equivocada para ti!_

 _Su mandíbula está retorciéndose, es tan loco._

 _Pienso en esto por un segundo. Sobre como ninguno de ellos vive aquí._

 _Shisui está en la escuela de vuelo. Itachi acaba de comenzar la universidad. Mi madre está muerta._

 _Uno de ellos va a tener que volver a casa porque soy menor de edad._

 _—¿Qué crees que pensaría mamá de eso? —pregunto, sentándome en la cama de nuevo._

 _Shisui mueve la cabeza en señal de frustración. Sus manos caen a sus caderas. —¿Pensaría sobre qué?_

 _—¿Qué su decisión de suicidarse obligaría a uno de ustedes a renunciar a su sueño? ¿Qué alguno tendría que volver a casa para cuidar de su hermano?_

 _Shisui niega con la cabeza, confundido.—Por supuesto que pensó en eso._

 _Me río. —No, no lo hizo. Es una maldita perra egoísta._

 _Su mandíbula se endurece. —Detente._

 _—La odio, Shisui. Me alegro de que esté muerta. Y me alegro de que fui la persona que la encontró, porque ahora siempre tendré la imagen de cómo el agujero negro en su cara hacía juego con el agujero negro en su corazón._

 _Cierra la brecha entre nosotros y agarra el cuello de mi camisa, empujándome hacia abajo en la cama. Acerca su rostro al mío y habla con los dientes bien apretados. —Cierra la jodida boca, Sasuke. Ella te amaba. Era una buena madre para nosotros y tú la respetarás, ¿me oyes? No me importa si ella puede verte ahora mismo o no, la respetarás en esta casa hasta el día de tu muerte._

 _Mis ojos tienen lágrimas en los bordes y me estoy ahogando con odio. ¿Cómo podía defenderla?_

 _Supongo que es fácil cuando su recuerdo de ella no se ve empañado por la imagen que tuve cuando entré en su habitación._

 _Una lágrima cae de los ojos de Shisui y aterriza en mi mejilla._

 _Su agarre se afloja de alrededor de mi cuello y se da la vuelta y entierra su cabeza en sus manos. —Lo siento —dice, con voz llorosa—. Lo siento, Sasuke._

 _Yo no._

 _Se da la vuelta y me mira, sin intentar ocultar sus lágrimas. —Yo solo... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabiendo lo que estaba pasando..._

 _Me río bajo mi aliento. —Ella rompió con su novio, Shisui. Eso duramente constituye la miseria._

 _Se vuelve hasta que me está enfrentando en la cama. Inclina la cabeza. —Sasuke... ¿no leíste?_

 _Me encojo de hombros. —¿Leer qué?_

 _Suspira pesadamente y, luego, se levanta. —Su nota. ¿No leíste la carta que dejó antes de que la policía se la llevara?_

 _Trago saliva. Sabía dónde fue ayer. Lo sabía._

 _Se pasa las manos por el pelo. —Oh Dios mío. Pensé que lo habías leído. —Sale de mi dormitorio—. Regresaré en media hora._

 _No está mintiendo. Son exactamente treinta y tres minutos después cuando pasa otra vez a través de la puerta de mi dormitorio. Me pasé todo el tiempo preguntándome que podría haber en esa carta que haría la diferencia entre odiarla y que Shisui sienta lástima por ella._

 _Saca un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo. —Ellos no pueden liberar la verdadera carta todavía. Tomaron una foto y la imprimieron, pero así la puedes leer. —Me entrega el pedazo de papel._

 _Sale de mi habitación y cierra la puerta._

 _Me siento en la cama y leo las últimas palabras que mi madre alguna vez me dirá._

 ** _Para mis hijos,_**

 ** _He pasado toda mi vida estudiando la escritura. Sin ningún curso de escritura... ninguna universidad... sin experiencia de vida que podría preparar a una persona para escribir una nota de suicidio adecuada para sus hijos. Pero estoy segura que voy a tratar._**

 ** _En primer lugar, quiero explicar por qué hice esto. Sé que no lo entienden. Y Sasuke, eres probablemente el primero que lea esto, ya que estoy segura de que fuiste el primero en encontrarme. Así que por favor lee esta carta en su totalidad antes de decidirte a odiarme._**

 ** _Me enteré hace cuatro meses que tengo cáncer de ovario._**

 ** _Cáncer brutal, invencible, y silencioso se extendió antes de que desarrollara síntomas. Y antes de que te enojes y me digas que me di por vencida, eso es lo último que haría. Si mi enfermedad fuera algo por lo que podía luchar, ustedes chicos saben que habría peleado con toda mi fuerza. Pero eso es lo que pasa con el cáncer. Lo llaman la lucha, como si los más fuertes ganaran y los más débiles perdieran, pero así no es el cáncer en absoluto._**

 ** _El cáncer no es uno de los jugadores en el juego. El cáncer es el juego._**

 ** _No importa la cantidad de resistencia que tengas. No importa lo mucho que has practicado. El cáncer es el inicio y el fin del deporte, y lo único que puedes hacer es presentarte al juego con tu suéter puesto. Porque nunca se sabe... puedes ser obligado a sentarte en el banco durante todo el juego. Incluso podrían no darte la oportunidad de jugar._**

 ** _Esa soy yo. Estoy siendo forzada a sentarme en el banco hasta que el juego haya terminado, porque no hay nada más que se pueda hacer por mí. Podría seguir con todos los detalles, pero el hecho es, lo detectaron demasiado tarde._**

 ** _Así que ahora viene la parte difícil._**

 ** _¿Debo esperar? ¿Permito que el cáncer me robe lentamente todo lo que tengo? Ustedes chicos acuérdense del abuelo, y cómo el cáncer se lo tragó por completo, pero se negó a escupirlo por meses. La abuela tuvo que alterar toda su vida para cuidarlo. Perdió su trabajo, las facturas médicas se amontonaron, y finalmente perdió su casa. La desalojaron dos semanas después de que él finalmente murió. Todo porque el cáncer tomó su precioso tiempo con él._**

 ** _No quiero eso. No puedo soportar la idea de ustedes, muchachos, teniendo que cuidar de mí. Sé que si no termino mi propia vida, puede ser que tenga la suerte de vivir en esta tierra por otros seis meses. Quizás nueve. Pero esos meses privándole a cada uno de ustedes de la madre que conocieron. Y luego, cuando mi dignidad y mis células no sean suficientes para satisfacerlo más, el cáncer se llevará todo lo demás que pueda conseguir, también. La casa. Los ahorros. Sus fondos de la universidad. Todos los recuerdos felices que hemos compartido juntos._**

 ** _Sé lo mucho que intento y justifico mi decisión, todavía les dolerá a los tres más de lo que nunca les ha dolido nada en su vida._**

 ** _Pero sabía que si hablaba con ustedes acerca de esto antes de hacerlo, me habrían convencido de que no lo hiciera._**

 ** _Lo siento especialmente por ti, Sasuke. Mi dulce, dulce bebé. Lo siento mucho. Estoy segura de que podría haberlo hecho de una mejor manera, porque ningún niño debería tener que ver a su madre en esa condición. Pero sé que si no lo hago esta noche antes de llegues a casa, nunca podría hacerlo. Y para mí, eso sería una decisión aún más egoísta que ésta. Sé que me encontrarás en la mañana, y sé que te destruirá porque está destruyéndome sólo de pensarlo. Pero de cualquier manera, estaré muerta antes de que cumplas diecisiete años. Al menos de esta manera, será fácil y rápido. Puedes llamar al 911, se llevarán mi cuerpo, y estará terminado en menos de un par de horas. Unas pocas horas para que muera y ser retirada de la casa es mucho mejor que los varios meses que potencialmente podría tomar para que el cáncer haga su trabajo._**

 ** _Sé que esto será difícil de enfrentar para ti, por lo que he tratado de hacerlo lo más fácil posible. Alguien tendrá que limpiar después de que se lleven mi cuerpo, así que he dejado una carta en el mostrador de la cocina para que puedas llamar. Hay un montón de dinero en efectivo en mi bolso. Lo dejé en la cocina, en el mostrador._**

 ** _Si buscan en mi oficina, tercer cajón abajo a la derecha, verán que he preparado toda la documentación necesaria para solicitar pensión de supervivencia. Asegúrense de hacer esto de inmediato._**

 ** _Una vez que el papeleo se archive, recibirán un cheque en cuestión de semanas. Todavía hay una hipoteca sobre la casa, pero quedará suficiente para cubrir la matrícula para cada uno de ustedes. He arreglado todo a través de nuestro abogado._**

 ** _Por favor, mantengan la casa hasta que ya estén todos crecidos y acomodados. Es una buena casa y a pesar de esto, tenemos un montón de buenos recuerdos aquí._**

 ** _Por favor, sepan que ustedes tres chicos hicieron cada segundo de mi vida valer la pena vivir. Y si pudiera superar este tipo de cáncer, lo haría. Sería muy egoísta al respecto. Probablemente le daría a alguien más el sufrimiento sólo para poder pasar más tiempo con cada uno de ustedes. Así es cuánto los amo._**

 ** _Por favor, perdónenme. Tenía dos malas opciones para elegir, ninguna de las cuales quería. Me decidí por la que sería más beneficiosa para todos nosotros al final. Espero que algún día puedan entender. Y espero que al optar por hacer esto, no arruine este día para ustedes. El 9 de noviembre es importante para mí, ya que es el mismo día que Dylan Thomas murió. Y ustedes chicos sabes cuánto significa para mí su poesía. Me ha ayudado a través de mucho en la vida, especialmente la muerte de su padre. Pero mi esperanza para ustedes es que esta fecha será sólo una fecha en el futuro, poco significativa y una pequeña excusa para llorar._**

 ** _Y por favor, no se preocupen por mí. Mi sufrimiento ha terminado. En las sabias palabras de Dylan Thomas... Después de la primera muerte, no hay otra._**

 ** _Con todo mi amor,_**

 ** _Mamá_**

 _Apenas puedo leer la firma de mi madre a través de mis lágrimas. Shisui camina de vuelta a la habitación unos minutos más tarde y se sienta a mi lado._

 _Quiero agradecerle por hacerme leerla, pero estoy tan enojado que ni siquiera puedo hablar. Si hubiera leído la carta antes de que la policía la tomara, habría sabido todo en ese momento. Los dos últimos días habrían resultado tan diferentes. Puede que no hubiera estado en tal estado de conmoción y hubiera sido capaz de leer la carta entonces. Tampoco habría malinterpretado todo y asumido que un hombre tenía que ver con su decisión._

 _Y me habría quedado en casa anoche, en lugar de tomar la decisión de llevarme su coche, manejar a la casa de un extraño, y comenzar un incendio que se salió de control._

 _Cuando me doblo de los sollozos, Shisui pone su brazo alrededor de mí y me jala en un abrazo. Sé que piensa que estoy llorando por todo lo que acabo de leer, y tiene razón en parte. También probablemente asume que estoy llorando por decir esas cosas odiosas acerca de mi madre, y también tiene razón en parte._

 _Pero lo que no sabe es que la mayoría de estas lágrimas no son lágrimas de dolor._

 _Son lágrimas de culpa por ser responsable de arruinar la vida de una chica inocente._

_Sakura_

Bajo la página y tomo otro pañuelo. Creo que no he dejado de llorar desde que empecé a leer.

Reviso mi teléfono y hay una respuesta de mi padre.

 **¡Oye! Me encantaría, yo también te extraño. Dime cuándo y dónde y estaré ahí.**

Intento no llorar cuando leo su mensaje, pero no puedo evitar sentir que mi rencor ha causado que desperdicie muchos buenos recuerdos que podría haber hecho con él. Tendremos que recuperarlos en los próximos años.

Hice pausas para comer. Para pensar. Para respirar. Son casi las siete de la noche y solo he llegado a la mitad del manuscrito. Normalmente, termino los libros en cuestión de horas, pero esto ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que leer en mi vida. No puedo imaginar lo duro que debe haber sido para Sasuke escribirlo.

Miro la siguiente página, intentando decir si necesito hacer otra pausa antes de empezar. Cuando veo que este siguiente capítulo es el día que nos conocimos en el restaurante, decido seguir leyendo. Necesito saber qué lo motivó a aparecer ahí ese día. Y aún más, por qué tomó la decisión de entrar en mi vida.

Me siento en el sofá y tomo una respiración profunda. Y comienzo a leer el capítulo cuatro del manuscrito de Sasuke.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Novela de Sasuke_**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 ** _18 años_**

 _"Alguien me está aburriendo. Creo que soy yo."_

 _—Dylan Thomas_

 _Mi brazo cuelga del lado de la cama, y puedo decir por la manera que mi mano descansa sobre la alfombra que la cama no tiene marco ni somier._

 _Es solo un colchón en el suelo._

 _Estoy sobre mi estómago. Hay una sábana sobre la mitad de mi cuerpo y estoy boca abajo sobre la almohada._

 _Odio estos momentos. Cuando me despierto demasiado desconcertado para saber dónde estoy o quien puede estar en la cama a mi lado._

 _Normalmente me quedo acostado lo suficiente para ubicarme esperando no despertar a quien sea que esté en la habitación conmigo. Pero esta mañana es diferente, porque quien sea que está en esta cama conmigo ya está despierta. Puedo oír la ducha correr._

 _Intento contar cuantas veces ha pasado esto, cuando me he emborrachado tanto que apenas puedo recordar algo el día siguiente. Puedo suponer al menos cinco veces este año, pero esta es sin duda la peor._

 _Normalmente puedo recordar en qué fiesta estaba. Con qué amigo estaba. Con qué chica me besaba antes de que todo se vuelva negro. Pero ahora mismo, tengo nada._

 _Mi corazón empieza a latir tan fuerte como el martilleo en mi cabeza._

 _Sé que voy a tener que levantarme y encontrar mi ropa. Tendré que mirar alrededor para intentar y descubrir dónde estoy. Tendré que averiguar dónde dejé mi coche. Incluso me veré obligado a llamar a Itachi de nuevo._

 _Pero será mi último recurso, porque hoy no estoy de humor para otra charla._

 _Decir que ha estado decepcionado de cómo he resultado es un eufemismo. Las cosas no han sido iguales en casa desde el día que nuestra madre murió hace dos años._

 _Bueno... yo no he sido el mismo. Itachi y Shisui están esperando que mi espiral descendiente encuentre una cuesta pronto. Esperaban que una vez que me graduara de la secundaria mejoraría con la universidad, pero eso no ha sucedido. De hecho, mis notas son tan malas por las ausencias, que no estoy seguro de pasar el semestre._

 _Y lo intento. Dios si lo intento. Cada día me levanto y me digo a mi mismo que hoy será mejor. Hoy será el día que me libere de culpa. Pero entonces algo sucederá que desencadenará ese sentimiento que quiero ahogar tan rápido como aparece. Y eso es exactamente lo que hago. Lo ahogo todo con alcohol, amigos, y chicas. Y al menos por el resto de esa noche, no tengo que pensar en los errores que he cometido. La vida que he arruinado._

 _Ese pensamiento obliga a mis ojos a abrirse y encarar la luz del sol entrando en la habitación. Entorno los ojos y los cubro con mi mano. Espero un momento antes de intentar levantarme y buscar mi ropa. Cuando puedo finalmente ponerme de pie, localizo mis pantalones. Encuentro la camiseta que recuerdo haberme puesto ayer antes de clase._

 _¿Pero después de eso? Nada. No recuerdo absolutamente nada._

 _Encuentro mis zapatos y me los pongo. Cuando estoy completamente vestido, me tomo un segundo para mirar por la habitación. No luce nada familiar. Camino a la ventana y miro afuera y veo que estoy en un edificio de apartamentos. Aunque nada luce familiar, pero eso puede ser porque no puedo abrir los ojos lo suficiente para ver muy lejos. Todo duele._

 _Aunque estoy a punto de descubrir dónde estoy porque la puerta del baño se está abriendo detrás de mí. Cierro fuerte los ojos, porque no tengo ni idea de quién es o qué espera._

 _—¡Buenos días, levántate y brilla!_

 _Su voz familiar vuela por la habitación a la velocidad de un torpedo y va justo a mi corazón. Mis rodillas se sienten como si fueran a colapsar bajo de mí. De hecho, creo que lo están haciendo. Alcanzo la silla más cercana y me siento rápidamente, tirando mi cabeza a mis manos. Ni siquiera puedo mirarla._

 _¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a Itachi? ¿Cómo me ha permitido hacerle esto a Itachi?_

 _Izumi se acerca a mí, pero todavía me niego a mirarla. —Si vas a vomitar, mejor hazlo en el baño._

 _Sacudo la cabeza, queriendo que su voz desaparezca, queriendo que su apartamento desaparezca, queriendo que la segunda peor cosa que he hecho desaparezca. —Izumi. —Cuando oigo la debilidad en mi voz, puedo decir por qué piensa que estoy a punto de enfermar—. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?_

 _Oigo el colchón hundiéndose cuando se desploma en la cama un par de metros enfrente de mí. —Bueno... —dice—. Estoy segura que empezó con un chupito o dos. Un par de cervezas. Algunas chicas guapas. Y acabó contigo llamándome y llorando a medianoche, hablando sobre la fecha y cómo necesitabas ir a casa pero estabas muy borracho y no querías llamar a Itachi porque se enfadaría contigo. Y si le dices que te dejé dormir aquí para que no se enterara, se enfadará conmigo. Así que mejor que no me delates, Sasuke. Te mataré._

 _Mi mente está intentando alcanzarla, pero habla muy rápido._

 _Así que ¿la llamé? ¿Por ayuda?_

 _No hicimos..._

 _Dios, no. Ella no haría eso. Yo, por otra parte, parece que no tengo control sobre las cosas que hago cuando estoy en ese estado. Pero al menos la llamé antes de hacer algo estúpido. Ella e Itachi han estado juntos lo suficiente para que ella sea como una hermana para mí, y confiaría en ella en no decirle nada a Itachi. Pero la pregunta que todavía está... ¿por qué me hallaba desnudo? ¿En su cama?_

 _Ella camina de nuevo hacia el armario y es la primera vez que la veo hoy. Luce normal. Sin culpa. Un poco cansada, a lo mejor, pero sonriente como siempre._

 _—Vi tu culo esta mañana —dice, riendo—. ¿Qué demonios hiciste? Te dije que usaras mi ducha, pero podrías haberte puesto tu ropa de nuevo después. —Hace una cara—. Ahora tengo que lavar mis sábanas._

 _Empieza a quitar las sábanas del colchón. —Espero que cuando me mude con Itachi empieces a llevar bóxer o algo. Y no puedo creer que haya sido obligada a dormir en mi propio sofá mientras tu culo borracho robó mi cama. —Quiero decirle que hable más lento, pero cada vez que habla, me siento más y más aliviado—. Me la debes a lo grande._

 _La sonrisa sobre su rostro se pierde mientras de nuevo se sienta en el colchón frente a mí. Se inclina hacia delante y me mira sinceramente. —No quiero meterme en tu vida. Pero amo a tu hermano y tan pronto como mi renta se acabe, todos viviremos juntos. Así que solo voy a decir esto una vez. ¿Estás escuchando?_

 _Asiento._

 _—Solo recibimos una mente y un cuerpo en el nacimiento. Y son los únicos que tenemos, así que depende de nosotros cuidarnos a nosotros mismos. Odio decir esto, Sasuke, pero ahora mismo, eres absolutamente la peor versión de ti mismo que puedes ser. Estás deprimido. Estás malhumorado. Solo tienes dieciocho, y ni siquiera sé dónde consigues el alcohol, pero bebes demasiado. Y por mucho que tus hermanos han intentado ayudarte, nadie puede obligarte a ser una mejor persona. Solo tú puedes hacer eso, Sasuke. Así que si hay alguna esperanza en ti, te sugiero que busques profundo por ella, porque si no la encuentras, nunca serás la mejor versión de ti mismo. Y vas a tirar a tus hermanos abajo contigo, porque te aman demasiado._

 _Me mira lo suficiente para que sus palabras tengan sentido en mi cabeza. Suena tanto como mi madre, y ese pensamiento me golpea duro._

 _Me levanto. —¿Terminaste? Porque me gustaría ir a buscar mi coche ahora._

 _Suspira con decepción y me hace sentir mal, pero me niego a dejarle ver que en todo lo que puedo pensar es en mi madre y en, si me viera hoy, ¿qué pensaría de mí?_

 _Tras un par de mensajes a amigos, descubrí donde estaba mi coche._

 _Mientras Izumi me deja allí, me debato en disculparme con ella. Me paro junto al coche con la puerta medio cerrada, preguntándome qué decir._

 _Finalmente, me inclino y la miro._

 _—Lo siento por la actitud de antes. Aprecio tu ayuda de anoche, y gracias por el aventón. —Voy a cerrar la puerta, pero dice mi nombre y sale del coche. Me mira sobre el capó._

 _—Anoche, ¿cuándo llamaste? No parabas de decir algo sobre la fecha de hoy y... No me quiero entrometer. Pero sé que es el aniversario de lo que pasó con tu mamá. Y creo que tal vez sería bueno para ti si fueras a verla. —Baja la vista y golpetea sus dedos sobre el capó—. Piensa en ello ¿si?_

 _La miro por un momento y entonces le doy un rápido asentimiento antes de meterme en mi coche._

 _Sé que han pasado dos años. No necesito un recordatorio. Cada día que me levanto y tomo mi primera respiración, y recuerdo aquel día._

 _Agarro el volante, inseguro de si voy a salir de mi coche. Ya es suficientemente malo que haya conducido hasta el cementerio. Nunca he visitado su tumba antes. Simplemente no siento la necesidad de hacerlo porque no siento que realmente esté ahí. A veces hablo con mi madre. Por supuesto las conversaciones son solo de un lado, pero aun así hablo con ella. No creo que necesite mirar su tumba para hacer eso._

 _¿Así que por qué estoy aquí?_

 _A lo mejor esperaba que ayudara. Pero en realidad, he aceptado la muerte de mi madre. Sé por qué lo hizo. Y sé que si no hubiera tomado la decisión de quitarse su propia vida, el cáncer se la hubiera llevado pronto después. Pero todos en mi familia parecen creer que no puedo superarlo._

 _Que la hecho tanto de menos que está afectando mi vida._

 _Claro que la extraño, pero ya lo superé. Lo que no he superado es lo que hice esa noche._

 _Escuché a Itachi cuando dijo que no mencionara a Sakura y a su padre nunca más. No los busco en la red. No conduzco por las casas donde deben vivir ahora. Demonios, ni siquiera sé dónde viven. Y no planeo averiguarlo._

 _Itachi tenía razón en que necesito mantener la distancia. Lo apuntaron como accidental, y la última cosa que necesito es alguien sospechando de esa noche._

 _Pero sigo pensando en esa chica todos los días. Perdió su carrera por mi culpa. Una buena carrera. Una con la que una gran cantidad de personas sólo pueden soñar. Y mis acciones de esa noche la seguirán por el resto de su vida._

 _A veces me pregunto qué está haciendo ahora. Varias veces he querido investigarla, tal vez incluso verla de cerca, sólo para ver cuánto resultó herida en el incendio. No sé por qué. Creo que tal vez me ayudará a seguir adelante de alguna manera si veo que está viviendo una buena vida._

 _Pero lo único que me impide buscarla es el hecho de que puede no estarlo._

 _Su vida podría ser mucho peor de lo que esperaba, y tengo miedo de cómo lo tomaré, si ese es el caso._

 _Justo cuando estoy a punto de arrancar mi coche, otro auto se detiene en el aparcamiento junto a mí. La puerta del lado del conductor se abre y antes de que él salga, puedo sentir la sequedad subiendo por mi garganta._

 _¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_

 _Puedo decir que es él por su nuca, su estatura, la forma en que se comporta. Kizashi Haruno tiene una presencia muy reconocible, y teniendo en cuenta que lo vi en la televisión la noche del incendio, nunca sacaré su rostro de mi cabeza._

 _Miro alrededor, preguntándome si debería arrancar mi coche y alejarme antes de que me vea. Pero ni siquiera es consciente de su entorno._

 _En su mano derecha, está sosteniendo un manojo de hortensias. Se dirige hacia su tumba._

 _Está aquí para ver a mi madre._

 _De repente me llevó de vuelta a la noche en la que me encontraba sentado en este mismo coche, mirándolo desde el otro lado de su calle. Se siente así, sólo que ahora estoy viéndolo por curiosidad más que odio. No se queda en la tumba mucho rato. Reemplaza las flores marchitas con las nuevas. Mira fijamente su tumba por un momento, y luego camina hacia su coche._

 _Está familiarizado con esta rutina, como si la hiciera todo el tiempo. Y por un momento, me siento culpable por pensar que nunca se preocupó por ella. Porque es obvio que lo hizo, si todavía está visitando su tumba dos años más tarde._

 _Mira su reloj en su camino de regreso a su coche, y luego se apresura._

 _Va tarde para algo. Y me pregunto si, por algún milagro, ese algo tiene que ver con su hija. Me digo a mí mismo que me detenga cuando alcanzo el encendido. Digo—: No hagas esto, Sasuke. —En voz alta, con la esperanza que me escuche a mí mismo._

 _Pero la curiosidad gana hoy, porque sigo su coche fuera del cementerio y no tengo ni idea de por qué lo estoy haciendo._

 _Aparco unos cuantos coches abajo del suyo en el restaurante en el que se detuvo. Lo observo a medida que avanza al interior del restaurante._

 _Veo a alguien que se pone de pie para abrazarlo, una chica, y aprieto la mandíbula tan fuerte que duele._

 _Esa tiene que ser ella._

 _Mis palmas empiezan a sudar. No sé si realmente quiero verla. Pero sé que no hay forma de que me vaya de aquí con ella tan cerca sin por lo menos entrar y caminar más allá de su mesa. Tengo que saber. Necesito saber lo que le he hecho._

 _Agarro mi portátil antes de entrar para poder tener algo en qué concentrarme mientras estoy sentado solo. O por lo menos fingiendo que estoy centrado en ello. Cuando entro, no puedo ver su rostro para saber con certeza si es Sakura. Su espalda está hacia mí. Intento no mirar, porque no quiero que su padre me vea poniéndoles atención._

 _—¿Mesa o cabina? —pregunta la camarera._

 _Asiento a la cabina detrás de la ellos. —¿Puedo tener esa?_

 _Sonríe y agarra un menú. —¿Sólo para uno?_

 _Asiento y me lleva a la cabina. Mi corazón está latiendo tan rápido, que ni siquiera puedo encontrar el valor para mirarla cuando camino por su cabina. Tomo un asiento que se encuentra frente a la dirección opuesta._

 _Encontraré el valor en unos pocos minutos. No hay nada de malo en que esté aquí. No sé por qué se siente como que estoy violando la ley cuando lo único que estoy haciendo es sentarme a comer._

 _Mis manos se enroscan juntas sobre la mesa enfrente de mí. Intento inventar una cantidad de razones para voltearme y mirar por encima de mi hombro, pero me temo que cuando lo haga no sea capaz de dejar de mirar._

 _No tengo idea de qué tipo de daño le he hecho, y tengo miedo de que si miro sus ojos, veré que está triste._

 _Pero tengo miedo, de que si no veo sus ojos, perderé el hecho de que podría ser feliz._

 _—Llegué solo media hora tarde, Sakura. Dame un respiro —dice su padre._

 _Dijo su nombre. Esa es definitivamente ella. En los próximos minutos, podría estar enfrentándome cara a cara con la chica cuya vida casi tomé._

 _Por suerte, un camarero se acerca y toma mi orden, me distrae de mí mismo. No tengo hambre en absoluto, pero pido algo de todos modos, porque ¿qué tipo de persona entra en un restaurante y no ordena algo de comer? No quiero llamar la atención._

 _El camarero intenta entablar una conversación conmigo sobre el hecho de que el hombre detrás de nosotros se parece a Kizashi Haruno, el actor que interpretó a Max Epcott. Finjo que no sé quién es y está tremendamente impresionado. Sólo quiero que se vaya. Finalmente, lo hace. Me recuesto en la cabina para poder escuchar más de su conversación._

 _—Así que sí. Estoy un poco sorprendido, pero está sucediendo —dice su padre._

 _Espero que responda. Me perdí todo lo que acababa de decirle, gracias a Señor Mesero entrometido, pero su silencio demuestra que no era algo que ella quería oír._

 _—¿Sakura? ¿No vas a decir nada?_

 _—¿Qué se supone que debo decir? —No suena feliz—. ¿Quieres que te felicite?_

 _Siento su padre cayendo contra la parte posterior de su cabina. — Bueno, pensé que estarías feliz por mí —dice._

 _—¿Feliz por ti?_

 _Bueno. Lo que él le dijo la enojó. Ella tiene valor, tengo que reconocerle eso._

 _—No sabía que podía ser padre de nuevo._

 _No sé cómo sentirme acerca de eso. Por un segundo, me recordó que este hombre solía estar enamorado de mi madre, y esta podría haber sido una situación en la que posiblemente estuviera con ella, si el cáncer no se la hubiera llevado primero._

 _Quiero decir... Sé que el cáncer no se la llevó. El arma lo hizo. Pero de cualquier manera, el cáncer tuvo la culpa._

 _—Liberar espermatozoides en la vagina de una chica de veinticuatro años, no te hace un padre —dice Sakura._

 _Me río en voz baja. No sé por qué, pero sólo escuchar la forma en que habla con él alivia algo de mi culpa. Tal vez porque siempre me imaginé que sería esta dócil, chica tranquila, revolcándose en la autocompasión. Pero suena como un petardo._

 _Pero aún... esto es una locura. No debería estar aquí. Itachi me mataría si se enterara de lo que estoy haciendo._

 _—¿No crees que tengo el derecho de decir que soy un padre? ¿Entonces qué es lo que soy para ti?_

 _No debería estar escuchando su conversación privada. Me paso los siguientes minutos intentando concentrarme en la computadora portátil que traje conmigo, pero sólo me desplazo a través de las pantallas, pretendiendo trabajar, todo el rato escuchando lo idiota desconsiderado que es su padre._

 _Puedo oír su suspiro desde donde estoy sentado. —Eres imposible. Ahora entiendo por qué mamá te dejó._

 _—Tu madre me dejó porque me acosté con su mejor amiga. Mi personalidad no tuvo nada que ver con eso._

 _¿Cómo pudo mi madre alguna vez haber amado a este hombre?_

 _Ahora que lo pienso, no estoy tan seguro de que ella lo hizo. Él parecía ser el único enviando todas las cartas y mensajes. Nunca vi nada de lo que ella le enviara, así que tal vez se trataba de una relación unilateral de corta duración que no puede superar._

 _De todos modos, eso me hace sentir mejor. Me estremezco al pensar que mi madre era una mujer normal que algunas veces tomó malas decisiones en las relaciones, y no la heroína omnisciente que probablemente imaginé en mi cerebro._

 _El camarero interrumpe la conversación para entregar su almuerzo._

 _Pongo los ojos cuando finge darse cuenta ahora de que Kizashi Haruno está sentado allí. Lo escucho preguntar a Sakura si puede tomarles una foto a ellos dos. Me siento rígido en mi asiento, preguntándome si se pondrá de pie y alcanzará mi vista. Ya no estoy tan seguro de que estoy listo para ver como luce._

 _Pero no importa si estoy listo o no, porque les dice que se tomen una selfie y que se dirige al baño. Comienza a caminar más allá de mí, y al segundo en que está a la vista, mi respiración se detiene._

 _Está caminando en la dirección opuesta, así que no veo su rostro. Lo que sí veo es el pelo. Abundante, largo y grueso y recto, de color rosa, al igual que los zapatos que tiene puestos y cae por su espalda._

 _Y sus pantalones vaqueros. Se adaptan a ella tan perfectos, que parece que fueron hechos a la medida, moldeando cada curva, desde sus caderas, todo el camino hasta los tobillos. Se mueven con ella tan bien, que me pregunto qué tipo de ropa interior lleva bajo los mismos. Porque no puedo ver una línea de ropa interior. Podía estar usando una tanga, pero también podría estar yendo... ¿qué demonios, Sasuke? ¿Cómo demonios se movió tu cerebro en esta dirección?_

 _Mi pulso se acelera porque sé que tengo que marcharme. Tengo que levantarme y alejarme y aceptar que parece estar bien. Su padre puede ser un imbécil, pero ella es capaz de mantenerse a sí misma bastante bien, así que yo estando tan cerca de cualquiera de ellos no es bueno para nadie._

 _Pero maldita sea si el camarero no está extasiado por el hecho de que Kizashi Haruno le está dando la hora del día. Ni siquiera me preocupa mi comida, si sólo me trajera la cuenta para que pudiera pagarla y largarme de aquí._

 _Empiezo a balancear mi rodilla arriba y abajo con nerviosismo. Ella ha estado allí un rato muy largo. Sé que saldrá de un momento a otro, y no sé si debo mirarla o apartar la vista o sonreír o correr o joder, ¿qué hago? Está saliendo._

 _Está mirando hacia abajo y todavía no puedo ver su rostro, pero su cuerpo es aún más perfecto desde el frente de lo que era desde atrás._

 _Cuando levanta la vista hacia mí, mi estómago cae. Mi corazón se siente como si se derritiera, justo en sus límites. Por primera vez en dos años, estoy viendo exactamente lo que le hice._

 _Desde lo alto de su mejilla izquierda, cerca de su ojo, todo el camino hasta su cuello, hay cicatrices. Las cicatrices que están ahí por mi culpa._

 _Algunas más desvanecidas que otras, pero son muy prominentes con la forma en que la piel luce de un tono rosáceo, más brillante, y mucho más frágil que las partes que se encuentran ilesas. Pero ni siquiera son las cicatrices lo que se destaca más. Son sus ojos verdes que me devuelven la mirada. La falta de confianza detrás de ellos dice mucho de cuánto daño causé a su vida._

 _Levanta una mano y jala un mechón de cabello a su boca, cubriendo algunas de las cicatrices. Al mismo tiempo, lanza los ojos al suelo, lo que permite que su cabello caiga sobre su mejilla y esconder más las cicatrices._

 _Sigo viéndola, porque me duele no hacerlo. Pienso en lo que esa noche debe haber sido para ella. Lo asustada que debe haber estado. Cuánta agonía debe haber pasado los meses después._

 _Aprieto mis manos en puños, porque nunca he sentido más una necesidad de hacer las cosas bien. Quiero caer de rodillas aquí delante de ella y decirle cuánto lo siento por haberle causado tanto dolor. Por arruinar su carrera. Por hacerla pensar que es necesario ocultar su rostro con su cabello cuando es jodidamente hermosa._

 _No tiene idea. No tiene idea de que está levantando sus ojos y mirando a los ojos del hombre que arruinó su vida. No tiene idea de quedaría cualquier cosa por presionar mis labios a su mejilla, por besar las cicatrices que le provoqué, por decirle lo mucho que lo siento._

 _No tiene ni idea de que estoy al borde de las lágrimas sólo al ver su rostro, porque es tanto exquisito como atroz. Me temo que si no le sonrío ahora mismo, lloraré por ella._

 _Y luego cuando pasa junto a mí, todo dentro de mi pecho se contrae._

 _Porque me preocupa que lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, esa pequeña sonrisa, es todo lo que alguna vez pasará entre nosotros. Y no sé por qué eso me preocupa, porque antes de hoy, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería verla._

 _Pero ahora que la he visto, no sé qué quiero detener. Y el hecho de que su padre está detrás de mí en este momento, derrotándola, diciéndole que ya no es lo suficientemente bonita para actuar, me provoca meterme en la siguiente cabina y estrangularlo. O por lo menos entrar a la cabina junto a ella y defenderla._

 _Este es el momento exacto en que el camarero decide traerme la comida. Intento comer. En realidad, lo hago, pero todavía estoy recuperándome de escuchar la forma en que su padre le habla. Lentamente como papas fritas mientras escucho a su padre volverse más y más sincero._

 _Al principio, me siento aliviado cuando escucho que tiene planes de mudarse lejos._

 _Bien por ti, creo._

 _Saber que es lo suficientemente valiente como para mudarse al otro lado del país y dedicarse a la actuación de nuevo me llena de más respeto por ella de lo que nunca he sentido a nadie. Pero escuchar a su padre intentar continuamente decirle que no es lo suficientemente buena me llena con más irrespeto de lo que nunca he sentido por nadie._

 _Oigo a su padre aclararse la garganta. —Sabes que no es lo que quise decir. No estoy diciendo que te hayas reducido a ti misma a los audiolibros. Lo que estoy diciendo es que puedes encontrar una mejor carrera para regresar ahora que ya no puede actuar. No hay suficiente dinero en narración. O Broadway, para el caso._

 _No oigo lo que ella dice después, porque todo lo que veo es de color rojo. No puedo creer que este hombre, un padre que se supone debe defender y apoyar a su hija tras un desafío, esté diciéndole estas cosas._

 _Tal vez esté practicando el amor duro, pero la chica ha tenido suficiente ._

 _La conversación cesa por un momento. El tiempo suficiente para que su padre solicite otra bebida. El tiempo suficiente para que el camarero me traiga otra bebida, y el tiempo suficiente para que me levante y vaya al baño, intentando calmarme y luego volver a mi asiento sin estrangular el hombre detrás de mí._

 _—Me haces querer dejar a los hombres para siempre —dice ella._

 _Diablos, su padre me hace querer que ella deje a los hombres para siempre. Si los hombres son realmente tan superficiales como éste, todas las mujeres deberían dejar a los hombres para siempre._

 _—Eso no debería ser un problema —dice su padre—. Sólo te he visto salir a una cita, y eso fue hace más de dos años._

 _Y es entonces cuando toda razón se va por la ventana._

 _¿Él no tiene idea de que día es hoy? ¿No tiene una sola jodida idea de lo que su hija ha pasado emocionalmente en los últimos dos años? Estoy seguro de que pasó un buen año en recuperación, y puedo decir con sólo los pocos segundos que la miré a los ojos que no tiene un solo gramo de confianza en ella. ¿Y aquí está comentando el hecho de que no ha salido con nadie desde su accidente?_

 _Me tiemblan las manos, estoy muy cabreado. Creo que podría estar más enojado que la noche que encontré su coche en llamas._

 _—Bueno, papá —dice, su voz tensa—. Realmente no obtengo la misma atención de los chicos de la que solía conseguir._

 _Estoy deslizándome fuera de la cabina, sin poder detenerme. Pero estaré maldito si permito que esta chica pase un segundo más sin alguien defendiéndola de una manera adecuada._

 _Me siento a su lado._

 _—Siento llegar tarde, nena —le digo, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros._

 _Se pone rígida debajo de mi brazo, pero sigo adelante. Aprieto los labios a un lado de su cabeza, absorbiendo involuntariamente el aroma floral de su champú. —El maldito tráfico de L.A —murmuro._

 _Extiendo la mano hacia su padre y antes de decir mi nombre, me pregunto si me reconocerá de alguna manera, habiendo conocido a mi madre. Ella cambió de nuevo a su nombre de soltera unos años después de la muerte de mi padre, por lo que puede no tener idea de quién soy. Espero._

 _—Soy Sasuke Uchiha. El novio de su hija._

 _Ni un solo destello de reconocimiento se registra en su expresión. No tiene idea de quién soy._

 _La mano de su padre cae en la mía y quiero jalarlo a través de la mesa y golpear sus dientes. Probablemente lo haría si no la sintiera ponerse aún más tensa a mi lado. Me inclino hacia atrás y la jalo contra mí, susurrando en su oído—: Sígueme la corriente._

 _Es como si una bombilla se encendiera en su cabeza en este mismo segundo, porque la confusión en su rostro se vuelve deleite. Me sonríe cariñosamente, se inclina hacia mí, y dice—: No pensé que lo lograrías._

 _Sí, quiero decir. Tampoco pensé que estaría sentado aquí. Pero puesto que posiblemente no puedo hacer tu vida peor en este día, lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar hacerlo un poco mejor._

Hago una nueva pila con las páginas que ya he leído. Bajo la mirada al manuscrito con incredulidad. Sé que debería sentirme molesta por que me haya mentido durante tanto tiempo, pero estar en su cabeza de alguna forma está justificando su comportamiento ante mí. Y no solo eso, además también el de mi padre.

Sasuke tiene razón. Ahora que miro hacia atrás, a ese día, puedo ver que mi padre no tuvo la culpa por completo. Él expresaba su opinión sobre mi carrera, lo que cada padre tiene derecho a hacer. Y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con él y la forma en que lo lanzó, nunca fue el mejor comunicándose. Además, obviamente le hablé tan pronto como se sentó en la cabina. Él se puso a la defensiva, y yo al ataque, y las cosas se fueron al infierno desde allí.

Necesito recordar que hay más de una forma de demostrar el amor. Y aunque su manera y la mía son completamente opuestas, aún es amor.

Voy a cambiar al capítulo siguiente, pero unas piezas de papel de cuaderno caen de la sección entre los capítulos cinco y seis. Bajo las páginas del manuscrito y recojo la carta. Es otra nota escrita por Sasuke.

 _Sakura_

 _Conoces todo lo que pasa en el manuscrito después de este punto. Todo está aquí._

 _Cada día que pasamos juntos e incluso los que no. Cada pensamiento que he tenido en tu presencia... o cerca._

 _Como puedes deducir del capítulo que acabas de terminar, no me hallaba en un buen lugar cuando nos conocimos. Dos años de mi vida desde el fuego había sido el infierno, y hacía todo lo que podía para ahogar la culpa que sentía. Pero ese primer día que pasé contigo fue el primero en mucho tiempo en el que me sentí feliz. Y podría decir que también te hice feliz, y eso es algo que nunca pensé que fuera posible. Y aunque te mudabas, sabía que si existía una forma en la que pudiéramos esperar cada noviembre 9, haría una gran diferencia en nuestras vidas. Así que me juré que los días que pasara contigo, me permitiría disfrutarlos. No pensaría en el fuego, no pensaría en lo que te hice. Por un día cada año, quería ser ese chico que se estaba enamorando de esa chica, porque todo sobre ti me cautivó._

 _Y sabía que si permitía que mi pasado me devorara en tu presencia, de alguna manera esto se deslizaría. Que descubrirías lo que te había hecho. Sabía que si alguna vez te enterabas de la verdad, no existiría forma de que pudieras perdonarme por todo lo que tomé._

 _A pesar de que probablemente debería sentir un montón de culpa, no me arrepiento de un solo minuto que pasé contigo. Por supuesto deseo haber manejado las cosas de forma diferente. Quizá si me hubiera acercado a ti y a tu padre ese día, y explicado la verdad, te habría salvado de mucho dolor. Pero no puedo especular sobre todas las cosas que debí hacer diferente, cuando para mí este fue nuestro destino. Nos atrajimos mutuamente. Nos hicimos felices. Y sé sin duda que hubo varios momentos durante los últimos años en los que nos enamoramos locamente en el mismo instante. No todo el mundo experimenta eso Sakura, y mentiría si dijera que me arrepentí._

 _Y ese es uno de mis mayores miedos, que pasaras el último año asumiendo que te dije más de una mentira, pero no lo he hecho. La única mentira que te dije es la única que omití, la parte en la que era responsable del incendio. Cada palabra que salió de mi boca en tu presencia sin duda fue la absoluta verdad. Cuando dije que eras hermosa, lo quise decir._

 _Si tomas una cosa de este manuscrito, deja que sea este único parágrafo. Absorbe esas palabras. Quiero que las pintes en tu alma, porque son las más importantes. Estoy aterrorizado de que mis mentiras den como resultado la pérdida de la confianza que ganaste durante las veces en las que estuvimos juntos. Porque mientras te escondía una enorme mentira, la única cosa que no pudo haber sido más honesta fue acerca de tu belleza. Y sí, tienes cicatrices. Pero cualquiera que las vea antes de mirarte a ti, no te merece. Espero que recuerdes eso y que te lo creas. Un cuerpo solo es un empaque para el verdadero regalo que hay dentro. Y tú estás llena de ellos. Generosa, amable, compasiva. Todas esas cosas son las que importan._

 _La juventud y la belleza se desvanecen. La decencia humana no._

 _Sé que te dije en mi carta anterior que no escribí esto para que me perdones. Aunque esa es la verdad, no voy a fingir que no estoy rogando de rodillas para que lo hagas, esperando un milagro. No voy a actuar como que no estaré sentado en el restaurante por horas hasta el final, esperando que entres por esas puertas. Porque allí es exactamente en donde estaré. Y si no apareces hoy, estaré el año siguiente. Y el siguiente. Cada 9 de noviembre esperaré por ti, con la esperanza de que algún día serás capaz de encontrar el suficiente perdón para amarme de nuevo. Pero si eso no pasa y nunca apareces, estaré agradecido contigo hasta el día en que muera._

 _Me salvaste el día en que nos conocimos, Sakura. Sé que solo tenía dieciocho años, pero mi vida se habría vuelto tan diferente de no haber pasado ese tiempo juntos. La primera noche en la que tuvimos que despedirnos, conduje directamente a casa y comencé a escribir este libro. Se convirtió en mi nuevo objetivo de vida. Mi nueva pasión. Me tomé la universidad más en serio. Me tomé la vida más en serio. Y por ti y el impacto que tuviste en mi vida, los últimos dos años que pasé con Itachi fueron geniales. Cuando él murió, se hallaba orgulloso de mí. Y eso significa más para mí de lo que nunca sabrás._

 _Así que si puedes o no encontrar en tu corazón el amarme de nuevo, necesitaba agradecerte por salvarme. Y si hay alguna parte de ti capaz de perdonarme, sabes dónde estaré. Esta noche, el próximo año, durante la eternidad._

 _La decisión es tuya. Puedes continuar leyendo este manuscrito, esperando que te ayude a encontrar un cierre. O puedes dejar de leer ahora y venir a perdonarme._

 _Sasuke._


	27. Chapter 27

Y ha llegado el momento donde me querrán matar, hemos llegado al final de este bello libro y quiero agradecerles infinitamente sus comentarios, sus visitas y su tiempo al leerme, soy infinitamente feliz de saber que les ha gustado tanto como a mí el libro.

Espero subir en estos días el séptimo libro de amos y seguir atrapándolas con los libros que adapte.

Sin más, aquí está el final de November 9

 **Último 9 de Noviembre**

Si las mentiras fueran escritas, las borraría

Pero son dichas; grabadas dentro.

Con la verdad convaleciente, grito mi reparación

Déjame arrepentirme contra tu piel.

Sasuke Uchiha.

_Sasuke_

Había 83.456 palabras en el manuscrito que dejé anoche a las afueras de su puerta. Hay aproximadamente 23.000 palabras en los primeros cinco capítulos, antes de que hubiera alcanzado la nota. Fácilmente debió haber leído 23.000 palabras en tres horas. Si comenzó a leer el manuscrito justo después de que lo dejara, habría terminado la primera sección a las tres de la mañana.

Pero ya casi es media noche. Han pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde que la vi recoger el manuscrito y cerrar la puerta. Lo que significa que ha tenido veintiún horas para perdonar y aún no se encuentra aquí.

Lo que significa que, obviamente, no vendrá.

La mayor parte de mí creía que hoy no aparecería, pero una pequeña aún tenía esperanza. No puedo decir que su decisión me rompió el corazón, porque eso significaría que todavía estaba completo para que lo rompan.

He tenido el corazón roto por un buen año, así que el que no aparezca se siente tan devastador como los últimos 365 días.

Me sorprende que el restaurante me haya permitido esperar en esta cabina por tanto tiempo. He estado aquí desde el despuntar el alba en espera de que anoche se quedara despierta y leyera el manuscrito. Ahora que casi es media noche, son unas dieciocho horas las que he pasado ocupando esta cabina. Esto costará una gran propina.

A las 23:55, dejo la propina. No quiero estar aquí cuando el reloj pase a 10 de noviembre. Preferiría esperar los últimos cinco minutos en mi auto.

Cuando abro la puerta para irme del restaurante, la mesera me dedica una mirada de lástima. Estoy seguro de que nunca ha visto a alguien esperar durante tanto tiempo para ser plantado, pero al menos le daré una buena historia que contar.

Son las 23:56 cuando llego al estacionamiento.

Son las 23:56 cuando la veo abrir su puerta y salir del auto.

Siguen siendo las 23:56 cuando aprieto mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y aspiro una ráfaga del aire frío de noviembre solo para ver si mis pulmones están trabajando.

Se encuentra de pie junto al auto, el viento soplando hebras de su cabello sobre su rostro mientras me mira desde el otro lado del estacionamiento. Siento que si doy un paso en su dirección, la tierra se derrumbaría bajo mis pies por el peso de mi corazón. Ambos nos quedamos allí por varios largos segundos.

Baja la mirada al teléfono en sus manos, y luego vuelve a mirarme. ―Son las 23:57, Sasuke. Solo tenemos tres minutos para hacer esto.

Me quedo mirándola, preguntándome a qué se refiere con eso. ¿Se va a ir en tres minutos? ¿Sólo está dándome tres minutos para defender mi caso con ella? Las preguntas inundan mi mente cuando veo la esquina de su boca levantarse en una sonrisa.

Está sonriendo.

En cuanto me doy cuenta de que está sonriendo, me pongo a correr. Cruzo el estacionamiento en cuestión de segundos. Envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor y la jalo hacia mí y cuando siento los suyos rodeándome, hago las cosa menos masculina que posiblemente puedo hacer.

Lloro como un maldito bebé.

Mis brazos la aprietan con fuerza, mis manos rodean su nuca, mi cara está presionada a su cuello. Y la sostengo por tanto tiempo, que no tengo idea de si aún es 9 de noviembre o si ya es 10. Pero la fecha no importa, porque voy a amarla a través de cada uno de ellos.

Afloja su agarre y se aleja de mi hombro para mirarme. Ahora ambos estamos sonriendo, y no puedo creer que esta chica encontrara una forma en su corazón para perdonarme. Pero lo hizo, puedo verlo en todo su rostro. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en la forma en que se sostiene a sí misma. Y puedo sentirlo en la forma que sus pulgares rozan mis mejillas, limpiando mis lágrimas.

―¿Los novios de ficción lloran tanto como yo? ―le pregunto.

Se ríe. ―Solo los geniales.

Dejo caer mi frente contra la suya y cierro mis ojos, apretándolos. Quiero absorber este instante por todo el tiempo posible. Solo porque ella esté aquí y que me ha perdonado, no significa que esté aquí para amarme por siempre. Y tengo que prepararme para aceptarlo.

―Sasuke, tengo algo que quiero decir.

Retrocedo un paso y la miro. Ahora hay lágrimas en sus ojos, de modo que no me siento tan patético. Levanta sus brazos y pone sus manos en mi rostro, acariciando mis mejillas suavemente. ―No vine aquí para perdonarte.

Puedo sentir mi mandíbula endurecerse, pero intento relajarme. Sabía que era una posibilidad. Y tengo que respetar su decisión, sin importar cuán difícil será para mí.

―Tenías dieciséis años ―dice―. Habías pasado por una de las peores cosas que un hijo podría experimentar. Las acciones de aquella noche no sucedieron porque fueras una mala persona, Sasuke. Sino porque eras un adolescente con miedo, y algunas veces las personas cometen errores. Has cargado demasiada culpa por lo que hiciste, y por mucho tiempo. No puedes pedirme perdón, porque no hay nada que perdonar. Por el contrario, estoy aquí por tu perdón. Porque conozco tu corazón, Sasuke, y tu corazón solo es capaz de amar. Debí haberme dado cuenta el año pasado cuando dudé de ti. En ese momento debí haberte dado la oportunidad de explicarte. Si solo te hubiera escuchado, entonces podríamos haber evitado un año entero de dolor en el corazón. Así que por eso... lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Y espero que puedas perdonarme.

Me mira con sincera esperanza, como si realmente creyera que en parte tiene la culpa por cualquier cosa por la que hemos pasado.

―No tienes permitido disculparte, Saku.

Deja salir una ráfaga de aire y asiente. ―Entonces tú no tienes permitido disculparte.

―Bien ―digo―. Me perdono a mí mismo.

Se ríe. ―Y yo me perdono a mí misma.

Lleva sus manos a mi cabello y pasa sus dedos a través de él, sonriéndome.

Mis ojos aterrizan en el vendaje sobre su muñeca izquierda y lo nota.

―Oh. Casi olvido lo más importante. Es la razón de mi atraso. ―Comienza a desenvolver el vendaje de su muñeca―. Me hice un tatuaje. ―Alza su muñeca, y hay un pequeño tatuaje de un libro abierto. En cada una de las dos páginas yace una máscara de comedia y de tragedia―. Los libros y el teatro ―dice, explicando el tatuaje―. Mis dos cosas favoritas. Me lo hice hace dos horas cuando me di cuenta de cuán desinteresadamente enamorada estoy de ti. ―Me mira de nuevo, sus ojos brillando.

Suelto un rápido suspiro, tomando su muñeca con mi mano. La levanto y la beso. ―Sakura ―digo―, ven a casa conmigo. Quiero hacerte el amor y dormir contigo. Y luego en la mañana, quiero hacerte el desayuno que te prometí el año pasado. Tocino bien cocido y huevos fritos.

Sonríe, pero no está de acuerdo con el desayuno. ―En realidad, mañana voy a desayunar con mi padre.

Oírla decir eso me hace incluso más feliz que si hubiera accedido a desayunar conmigo. Sé que su papá no es el padre ideal, para sigue siendo su papá. Y me he sentido muy culpable por el hecho de ser el responsable de mucha de la tensión en su relación.

―Pero todavía iré a casa contigo ―dice.

―Bien ―le digo―. Esta noche eres mía. Esperaré hacerte el desayuno hasta pasado mañana. Y cada día después de ese, hasta el próximo 9 de noviembre cuando me arrodille ante ti y te dé la propuesta de matrimonio más digna de un libro en la historia.

Me golpea en el pecho. ―¡Ese fue un enorme spoiler, Sasuke! ¿No aprendiste sobre las alertas de spoilers durante tu exceso de lectura?

Sonrío mientras bajo mi boca a la suya. ―Alerta de spoiler. Y vivieron felices para siempre.

Y luego la beso.

Y es medianoche.

No es el fin.

Está lejos de serlo.


End file.
